Beau Jouet trop compliqué
by Azalan
Summary: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussi à t'aimer... DMHG
1. Acte Premier

Bonsoir Tout le Monde.

Dehors, il pleut. Et moi, je poste une nouvelle fic.  
Il y a des jours comme ca ou tout fous le camp :p  
Alors cette fic est disons...vraiment importante pour moi. J'y ai mis du temps. De la passion. Et pas mal de travail.  
De plus, 4 chapitres sont déjà en stock. Une grande première pour moi.  
Que dire d'autre ? Merci Sith' ? Oui, je pense que cela s'impose.

Bref. J'espère avoir des avis. Positif. Negatif. Quelque chose donc.  
Sur ce....

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

Elle a fini par me haïr. Après toutes ces années, on en est revenu à cette haine froide et implacable. Je déteste son regard devenu glacial. Cet air de dégoût qu'elle affiche. Signe ostentatoire de la répulsion que je lui inspire. Elle m'a trop longtemps détesté sur des principes, des schémas imposés, sur le jeu des apparences. Aujourd'hui, elle méprise ce que je suis. Encore plus cruelle.

Ne soyons pas dupe, je lui voue les mêmes sentiments. Une rancœur féroce. Je déteste ce qu'elle a fait de moi. Ce qu'elle a fait de nous. Emplis de failles et de faiblesse.

C'étaient les autres qui avaient raison en définitive : le simple fait de figurer qu'un « nous deux » était possible était pure folie. Euphorie de cette fin de guerre. Où l'on croyait tout possible. Où l'on se faisait une joie d'oublier nos vieilles rancœurs. Notre couple était le symbole d'une génération qui passe outre l'obscurantisme des ces trente dernières années. Rien qu'un symbole dans le fond. On a cru s'aimer. Pâle illusion.

Nous n'étions que des gamins. C'est un peu ce qui nous a sauvés. C'est peut-être aussi ce qui nous a perdus.

oOo **Acte 1** oOo

Tout avait pris une autre tournure à la fin de ma sixième année. La mort de Dumbledore avait mis en marche le mécanisme. Remis, serait plus juste. Rogue m'avais traîné dans un de ces bouges immondes des bas fond de Londres. Un de ces endroits où les hommes du Ministère ne mettent les pieds que contraints et forcé. Un an à croupir là-bas. Un an enfermé, calfeutré. Rogue ne me disait que ce qu'il jugeait capital – presque rien en somme. Il s'absentait souvent, parfois plusieurs semaines. Revenait sans plus d'explication. La monotonie de cette vie me rongeait. Peu à peu, je sentais ma raison vaciller. Je crois que Rogue le sentit. Il estima alors qu'il était temps.

Septembre débutait seulement. C'est à ce moment-là que Rogue me traîna au QG de l'Ordre. Encore une fois, je ne savais rien. Il me fallut attendre. Encore.

Ce soir-là, tout le gratin de l'Ordre fut réuni. Lupin, les Weasley, Fol Œil, le crétin de Londubat, Granger et Saint Potter. Même McGonnagal s'était fendue de son illustre présence.

Rogue tint alors conférence. Sans se départir de son ton glacial, il nous raconta que Dumbledore avait orchestré sa propre mort, et qu'il en avait fait son complice. Me ridiculiser et me rendre inutile aux yeux de Voldemort, afin de me mettre plus facilement à l'abri de l'Ordre, était une des grandes lignes de leur plan. L'autre était de redorer le blason de Rogue afin qu'il assure sa place d'agent double, infiltré auprès du Lord.

Il expliqua ensuite que ma mise à l'écart avait été indispensable. Pour ma sécurité, d'une part. Ensuite, car il avait du convaincre l'Ordre de sa bonne foi, ce qui n'avais pas été chose aisée. Il expliqua alors que tout était aujourd'hui arrangé. Je venais officiellement de rejoindre l'Ordre en tant que membre actif. Il circulait déjà dans le monde sorcier, une fausse histoire de l'année que je venais de vivre et je disposais d'une chambre et de la protection due à tout les membres faisant partie de l'éminence grise. Autant dire que c'était surréaliste.

On me donna une chambre. Avec des barreaux aux fenêtres. Ainsi qu'un verrou se fermant de l'extérieur. Une manière comme une autre de me montrer que la confiance que l'on m'accordait demeurait très relative.

Cependant, j'avais vite pris parti de ma situation. Je pourrais vous dire que j'étais encore entièrement dévoué à la cause de Voldemort. Ou bien, que par un très efficace lavage de cerveau, je portais désormais à nu le combat de Potter. Sauf qu'il n'y aurait absolument rien de vrai là dedans. J'étais simplement persuadé que la seule cause qui intéressait Voldemort était la sienne. Je n'avais rien d'un idéologiste pur et dur, encore moins d'un exalté prêt à se sacrifier. Je demeurais comme j'avais toujours été : opportuniste. Dans le fond je n'étais plus que ça. Je n'avais pas les convictions de l'Ordre. Il m'assurait une protection. Point. Je leur étais fidèle pour ça. Si on m'avait proposé une meilleure alternative, je n'aurais pas hésité une seconde. Je ne les aurais pas tués. Bien sûr que non. Mais dénoncer pour que d'autres le fassent à ma place, sans aucun doute. Certainement la raison pour laquelle on me tenait si loin de tout. Par protection.

J'aurais pu rester bien tranquillement à ma place. A exécuter leurs petits ordres minables. Je me serais habitué à jouer les sous fifres. Mais cette furie s'en est mêlée. En réfléchissant bien, c'est elle qui a tout provoqué.

Il était tard, et comme d'habitude, Weasley le magnifique, m'avais chargé d'une mission de la plus haute importance. Au beau milieu de la nuit. Une recherche en botanique dont il avait besoin pour le lendemain. A la première heure. Et je m'exécutais. J'étais en train de travailler à la bibliothèque, lorsqu'elle est arrivée. Je me souviens de m'être demandé qui cela pouvait être. Comme si la question pouvait avoir plusieurs réponses.  
Granger. Forcément

Elle portait encore la cape en vigueur chez les Aurors, la baguette levée et les cheveux attachés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ?, cracha-t-elle en m'apercevant, assis à ma table.

- A ton avis … je m'amuse ?

Elle esquissa un sourire. Empli de douceur.

- Ron et Harry t'ont donné un travail urgent à rendre pour demain ? C'est ça ?

La douceur à la pensée de ses amis se transforma en une expression diabolique à mon encontre.

- Ca semble passionnant, dis-moi. _La botanique en terre._ Epatant, je présume ?

- Epargne-moi ton grand air, Granger. Tu te gosses de pouvoir prendre de haut un sang pur. Cela n'arrivera jamais plus. Réfléchis une seconde. Lorsque la guerre finira. Soit nous mourons tous. Soit, si vous gagnez, je reprendrais mon rang, mes richesses et mes terres. Il y a une fatalité de la puissance contre laquelle tu ne peux rien. Alors tu peux tenter de me rabaisser ici, mais aux yeux du monde entier, j'aurai toujours le dessus sur toi, espèce de misérable sang-de-bourbe.

Elle sourit. Un de ces grands sourires spontanés et sincères.

- Je te plains, Malefoy. Ca doit être dur de devoir débiter des dialogues auxquels on ne croit pas. Encore plus dur de se rendre compte, que quand bien même libéré, on est incapable de s'en défaire, incapable de penser par soi-même, de se défaire du carcan de …

- La ferme, Granger ! Désolé de décevoir ton monde utopique, mais je ne suis pas un bon samaritain qui a été toute sa vie bridée par un père autoritaire et qui cache un trésor d'altruisme et de bonté.

- Je le sais bien, Malefoy. Je vais te dire le fond de ma pensée. Je suis persuadée que tu n'es qu'un trouillard, le plus infâme froussard existant à Poudlard. Ta lâcheté est la raison pour laquelle tu ne seras jamais Mangemort. Mais c'est aussi la raison pour laquelle tu ne seras jamais un véritable membre de l'Ordre. A cause de ton manque de cran. Même pas fichu d'avoir un camp. Je ne te vois pas meilleur que tu ne l'es. Juste faible tel que tu l'es. Cela fait une grosse différence.

Je ne l'ai jamais avoué. Pas même à elle. Mais ses mots me firent mal. Car ils étaient vrais. Je ne pensais pas manquer de courage. J'estimais simplement agir dans mon intérêt le plus strict. Mais plus j'y réfléchissais, et plus il m'apparaissait que cette nuance n'était qu'une excuse. Indubitablement, cela revenait à faire de moi un lâche.

Ce soir-là, elle avait marqué un point. Je ne dirais pas que cela me changea. Ou que je voulus lui prouver qu'elle avait tort. J'en étais encore loin. Ce qu'elle pensait m'importait peu. Mais ce que le reste du monde sorcier pouvait penser avait encore un semblant d'importance. J'avais la fierté d'un Malefoy. Mais on ne pouvait pas être fier, le revendiquer et l'assumer si on restait toujours en retrait. L'intérêt des Malefoy se nichait aussi dans leur prestige, qui ne devait pas être terni et qui devait, pour cela, compter un peu de bravoure.

Alors, parce que j'étais fier de mon rang, fier de mon nom, et fier d'un prestige ancien, je décidais de passer outre mon propre confort. Si les Malefoy devaient continuer à exister, il devait marquer l'Histoire, du camp des gagnants. Et j'avais désormais la certitude que mon père se fourvoyait sur l'issue du combat. Autant jouer un rôle dans l'Ordre. Un rôle d'importance. C'est cette certitude qui me poussa à réclamer un entretien avec Potter.

XxXxXxXxXx

Il faisait froid. Potter attendait, debout au coin de l'âtre. En m'entendant entrer, il se retourna brusquement. Ne jamais tourner le dos à un Serpentard, sans doute.

- On peut savoir ce que tu me veux ?, grogna-t-il, d'un ton purement glacial.

- En finir avec cette mascarade. Ces faux-semblants, cette mise en scène. Je refuse de continuer à jouer un rôle aussi mineur au sein de l'Ordre. Donne-moi plus, ou je m'en vais.

- Tu t'en vas ? Malefoy, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait me faire ? Si tu es ici, c'est pour préserver ta vie, pas pour nous aider. Si tu veux mourir au coin d'une rue, fais-le. Ce n'est pas mon problème.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

- TsTsTs. Tu sais très bien que tu ne peux pas faire ça, voyons. Imagine ce que ma fuite pourrait provoquer.

- Ta mort est une plus grande liberté de parole au sein de la base. Que du positif en somme.

- Tu joues Potter. Tu bluffes. Avant de mourir, on me torturerait, tu le sais. Voldemort me presserait jusqu'à la moelle. Je pourrais faire tomber la couverture de Rogue, je pourrais parler de ce que j'ai vu, entendu. Mais Rogue ! Le pion le plus stratégique. Sans Rogue, ce serait presque fini. Et tu le sais.

Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Puis la refermer. Quels arguments pouvaient contrer les miens ? J'enfonçai le clou.

- Sans compter que je suis officiellement sous ta protection. Tu te rends compte du bruit que la découverte de mon cadavre occasionnerait ? J'imagine déjà les gros titres de la Gazette. Au pire, tu m'aurais laissé partir sans me retenir, me livrant à une mort certaine et dévoilant une cruauté que le monde magique t'ignorait. Au mieux, tu as été incapable de me protéger, et tu fais preuve de ton incapacité à faire face au Lord. De quoi affoler la population.

- Espèce de pauvre …

- Connard, je sais. Ne te fatigue pas, Potter. Je veux plus de responsabilités. C'est tout.

Je le vis devenir livide. Sa main s'agrippa au rebord de la cheminée, si fort que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Et il explosa.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte de vouloir détruire nos vies ? C'est quoi ton véritable but ? Tu veux racheter ta cause auprès du Lord ? C'est ça ? Rogue ne te laissera jamais faire. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?

- Tu n'as donc rien compris, sifflais-je, en me levant à mon tour. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'aider Voldemort. Ce type veut ma mort. Et en plus, il veut que je me m'agenouille devant lui. Il n'est même pas un véritable sang pur, reniflais-je avec dédain. Que mon père et ses sbires aillent se faire massacrer si bon leur semble. Mais qu'ils ne comptent pas surmoi.

Potter sembla un moment interloqué.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux alors ? Si tu ne désires pas rejoindre Voldemort, en quoi nous aider te serait bénéfique ?

Ce type n'avait absolument aucune notion de l'ambition. Il ne pensait pas une seconde à ce que son statut lui rapporterait s'il gagnait. Il n'envisageait pas tous les bénéfices dont il pourrait profiter. Cela ne l'avait de toute évidence jamais effleuré. Je le croyais orgueilleux, prétentieux et intéressé, il était en fait convaincu et dévoué à sa cause. Complètement stupide.

- Je prépare mon avenir, Potty. Tout simplement.

- Ton avenir ? Tu es malade, Malefoy. De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Je te parle d'une chose … qui t'est complètement inconnue. Il y a de fortes chances pour que tu gagnes cette guerre. Voldemort n'a plus sa puissance d'antan, ses fidèles sont vieux et la nouvelle génération le suit d'avantage par résignation que par conviction. Si tu gagnes, je veux avoir ma part du gâteau. Je veux que mon nom soit inscrit dans l'histoire, qu'il brille et qu'il marque les esprits. Qu'il reprenne la place qu'il n'aurait jamais du quitter.

Il se rassit. Complètement abattu, lentement, il porta ses mains à sa tête et resta un moment là, prostré. Puis doucement, il se mit à rire, nerveusement, comme un dément.

- Je pensais avoir tout entendu. Je croyais avoir vu des choses abjectes plus qu'il était possible d'en voir mais … tu veux avoir un rôle dans cette guerre pour en tirer profit après ? Pour t'enrichir ? Tu es prêt à te jeter dans cette guerre sans conviction ?

- Je ne suis pas lâche. Mais rusé, simplement. N'oublie pas que j'ai su faire pénétrer les mangemorts dans Poudlard. Je suis intelligent, fin stratège. Bon legimilens et occlumens. Je n'ai pas de conviction. Je n'ai pas de sentiment pour les membres de l'Ordre. Je serais fidèle à ma tâche, simplement. Mon seul but sera de réussir mes missions afin de me maintenir en vie. Et j'ai très envie de survivre.

Le regard de Potter s'alluma, il m'observa un moment, avant de lâcher du bout des lèvres :

- Et si Voldemort gagnait ? Et si je perdais contre toute attente.

- Ma mère serait alors du bon coté. Elle nourrirait ma mémoire, et quand les temps deviendraient moins obscurs, on se souviendrait que, malgré ma famille, j'avais défendu le camp de la liberté.

- Tu ne crois pas aux idées de Voldemort ?

Je haussais les épaules :

- Je suis supérieur à toi et à la sang-de-bourbe. Mais quand on voit les Weasley … Ils avaient pourtant le sang noble. Je n'ai rien d'un fanatique Potter. Si le Lord m'avait offert de bonnes perspectives, je n'aurais pas hésité. Mais il se sert. Il utilise. Il torture et il tue. Je n'aurais rien à en tirer. Alors je préfère ta cause. Elle m'offre davantage de chances de m'en sortir indemne. C'est tout.

Il se mordit la lèvre, arpenta la pièce et se retourna le regard victorieux.

- Mais tu récupèrerais tes terres, ton argent et ton nom, quand bien même tu resterais dans l'ombre de l'Ordre.

- Oui, bien sûr. J'hériterais aussi d'un doux mépris. Les gens me prendraient de haut. Ma famille tomberait dans la déchéance. Jamais, tu m'entends. Jamais, Potter, je ne laisserai faire ça. Quand je te parle de part, je la veux grosse. Et belle.

Il souffrait. J'en aurais presque eu mal pour lui. Mais j'étais en train de remporter la partie. Il n'avait pas le choix.

- Il existe des alternatives ?

- Oui. Une. Une dans laquelle j'ai moi-même échoué, et qui me vaut d'être perçu comme un lâche. Me tuer. Et étouffer l'affaire. Me tuer de sang froid, sans que je t'ai menacé, ou mis en danger. Me tuer par tranquillité. Tu as le choix, Potter.

Je sais qu'il aurait voulu me sauter à la gorge. Qu'en cet instant, son instinct primaire lui dictait de se jeter sur moi. Mais il ne dit rien. Il ne prononça pas un mot. Une flamme vacilla dans son regard. Il me laissa seul.

XxXxXxXxXxXxX

Je me souviens de la réunion qui statua sur ma cause. Je n'étais pas censé y assister. Ma ruse seule me permit de m'acheter les faveurs d'un petit elfe de maison. Celui-ci me dévoila l'existence d'une pièce annexe, de laquelle on pouvait entendre et voir tout ce qui se déroulait en salle de réunion. Elle me laissa seul et me fit promettre de ne jamais révéler notre arrangement. Je la renvoyai, agacé. Ces créatures commençaient à prendre bien trop de liberté.

Tout le grand monde, une fois de plus avait été convié. La discussion s'avéra des plus houleuses.

- Il a osé te menacer ?, s'époumona Weasley. J'en étais sûr ! On n'aurait jamais dû accepter de le recueillir ici. Il se tenait trop tranquille ! C'était bien trop beau. Ce type n'est qu'une vermine qu'il faut …

- Ronald, Ronald, s'il te plait, le tempéra Lupin. Harry, tu es sûr qu'il n'y a pas d'autre possibilité ?

Potter secoua la tête, la mine défaite :

-J'y ai songé toute la nuit, Remus, et très sincèrement, je ne vois pas. Nous pourrions le retenir prisonnier, mais je ne sais pas de quelle manière. Azakaban n'est plus sous notre contrôle. Il n'y a guère que cet endroit qui soit totalement sûr. Il faudrait prévoir une pièce puissante. Assurer une surveillance constante sur lui. Sans que le risque ne soit totalement écarté. Je me méfie de lui.

- Harry, je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée, déclara doucement McGonnagal. J'ai eu Draco en tant qu'élève. Je pense le connaître un peu. Il doit sûrement s'être fait quelques complices ici. Ne prenez pas cet air étonné, Monsieur Ronald Weasley. C'est un garçon brillant. L'enfermer n'est pas la solution la plus judicieuse. Le risque qu'il s'échappe est trop grand.

- La question est peut-être ailleurs, songea tout haut la benjamine des Weasley. Si Malefoy est retenu prisonnier, et qu'il parvient à s'échapper d'une manière ou d'une autre, est-ce qu'il mettrait ses menaces à exécution ? Est-ce qu'il irait nous dénoncer ?

Les regards se tournèrent tous vers Rogue, assis dans un coin. Celui-ci frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre et pinça les lèvres.

- Je sais qu'il n'irait pas très loin dehors. Je peux vous assurer que le Lord le recherche activement. Je n'étais moi-même plus en mesure d'assurer sa sécurité seul. S'il parvient à quitter l'Ordre, le Lord le retrouvera. Et il le fera parler. Si nous avons enfermé Draco, celui-ci-se fera une joie de tous nous faire tomber. Cela ne fait pas l'ombre d'un doute.

-Vous voulez que je vous dise quelque chose ?, s'emporta Weasley. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on l'a fait venir ici ! S'il avait été attrapé avant de venir au QG, il n'aurait rien su. Maintenant, c'est une véritable bombe à retardement. Ce type ne nous sert à rien. Il n'est pas fiable. Il est activement recherché. Le Lord mettra la main dessus, un jour ou l'autre. Nous aurions dû lui donner avant qu'il sache des informations capitales. C'est le principe des échecs, on doit sacrifier des pions pour pouv…

- Ron ! Tu n'as pas honte ? Comment peux-tu oser comparer Malefoy à un pion dans un jeu d'échecs ?

Granger s'était relevée, rouge de colère.

- Attends, depuis quand tu prends la défense de ce minable ?

- Depuis quand je prends la défense de ce … ? Mais Ronald Weasley ! Est-ce que tu es complètement stupide ? Malefoy reste un être humain. On ne joue pas. On veut tous que Harry remporte cette guerre. Mais on n'a jamais parlé de sacrifier des hommes pour préserver le roi. Si je me trompe, je préfèrerais être mise au courant. Car je refuse de participer a un tel …

- Hermione a raison, lâcha placidement Arthur Weasley. Nous n'avons jamais agi ainsi, mon fils, et je ne veux pas que l'Ordre prenne ce chemin. Le Mage Noir se sert ainsi de ses hommes. Pas nous.

- Mais Malefoy n'est pas un de nos hommes. Malefoy est … Vous le connaissez, il me semble ? C'est un de ses partisans ! Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez, je ne le crois pas. Il va s'infiltrer au milieu de nous. Il va prendre de plus en plus de place. Obtenir de plus en plus d'informations. Et ensuite, il ira tous nous vendre.

Rogue secoua lentement la tête.

- J'ai sondé son esprit. Je reste plus puissant que lui, quand bien même il se défend de manière honorable dans ce domaine. Il ne nourrit pas ce genre de desseins. Il a dit la vérité à Potter. Je peux vous l'assurer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?, voulut savoir Londubat.

- Vous savez, la lune n'est sombre que si on ne prend jamais le peine de la regarder, s'exclama alors Luna d'un ton joyeux.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent un à un. De l'endroit où je me tenais, j'avais l'impression que cette bouffée de naïveté venait de faire tomber les masques. Sa phrase resta un long moment en suspens. Ce fut Granger qui prit enfin la parole.

- Ca me fait mal de dire une chose pareille, mais je pense que c'est un sorcier puissant. Il avait certainement tout prévu. Il ne nous laisse pas le choix. Nous allons devoir faire avec …

- Très bien. Mais qu'il ne croit pas que la tâche sera simple. Nous allons le surveiller. Je ne veux pas le laisser seul. Il n'ira nulle part sans l'un d'entre nous. Nous allons le coller et le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il oublie ce que « solitude » signifie, gronda Potter, lugubre.

Fred sembla un moment perplexe et hasarda :

- Pourquoi ne pas créer un binôme ? Ce serait trop difficile d'organiser un chassé-croisé permanent entre nous tous ? Nous devrions le confier à l'un d'entre nous. Travailler en équipe.

Le survivant lança un regard vers son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci le contra immédiatement :

- N'y pense même pas. Travailler en équipe … Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de demeurer plusieurs minutes dans la même pièce que lui … Alors parler d'équipe. C'est hors de question. Demande à Hermione, elle semble prendre son bien-être très à cœur.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, dépitée :

- J'aimerais un jour comprendre, Ron, la raison pour laquelle tu aimes tant tout compliquer. Si Harry le veut, je me chargerai de Malefoy. Nous le connaissons bien, nous avons subi sa cruauté durant de longues années. Il m'est familier. Je serais toujours vigilante face à lui. Vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je ne le laisserais pas saboter tout notre travail.

La résolution sonna comme une conclusion. C'est ici que tout commença.

* * *

**Reviews**?  
Ca ne prend pas longtemps. Et c'est notre unique récompense. A votre bon coeur donc :D


	2. Acte Deux

Bonsoir tout le monde,

Comme promis, le nouveaux chapitre est là. Le prochain sera peut être plus long à venir. Tout simplement car il n'est pas encore corrigé. Quant à l'écriture, elle suit son cours. Doucement mais surement

Je tient donc à remercier **Choupamelle95**, **Hilaidora**, **Alyssa-JK**, **Nini**, **Nutellah**, **Littlebeattle**, **Moonlight, MissDS**, **Atchoum16**, **Caella** et **Sithgirl **(Sith', si tu passes par là, j'adore tes délires verbeux ;p )

Merci donc à toutes, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous plaira, et ne vous décevra pas.

Sur ce, mon rhume et moi, nous vous laissons.

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi. Tout est a JKR .

**Titre** : Beau Jouet trop compliqué.

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

OoO** Acte 2 **OoO

Granger s'était invitée dans ma chambre dans le courant de la soirée. Sans un sourire, elle m'apprit des choses que je savais déjà. Pendant tout son discours, je pris soin de m'appliquer à ne laisser transparaître aucune réaction. L'issue de la réunion m'avait laissé dans une rage sourde. Ils avaient su trouver l'art et la manière de me contraindre. Mais je ne devais rien laisser paraître. Il me fallait être maître de mes émotions et demeurer de marbre. A la manière dont Granger réagissait, j'estimais m'en sortir plutôt bien.

- Nous allons donc travailler ensemble. Toujours ensemble. Tout passe par moi. Tu dois me consulter avant chaque décision. Notre collaboration doit être l'une de tes priorités. Il n'est absolument pas question que tu gardes pour toi la moindre information et que …

- C'est réciproque, je suppose ?

- Pardon ?

- Voyons, Granger. Ta collaboration pure et parfaite. Je suis en droit de penser qu'elle ne fonctionne pas à sens unique ?

Elle pinça les lèvres et siffla :

- Bien sur que non. Tu seras au courant de toutes les informations dont je disposerais. Il me semblait évident que cela marchait dans les deux sens.

- Je voulais simplement m'en assurer, lâchai-je, du bout des lèvres.

Elle me toisa, l'air hautain.

- Voici une cape en rigueur, c'est un peu l'uniforme de l'Ordre. Une manière de nous reconnaître. Voici un plan : étudie-le, retiens-le. Nous pouvons être amenés à agir dans tous les endroits que j'ai entourés. Apprends les annotations, tout peut être utile. Je t'ai amené quelques manuels, potasse-les : Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Métamorphose, Sortilèges, Potions. Autre chose : je vais devoir vivre dans la chambre contiguë à la tienne. Pas de blague donc, j'ai le sommeil léger. Quant au reste, nous pouvons partir en mission, être appeler en réunion à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Voila. C'est à peu près tout. Des questions ?

- Tu as oublié de me préciser les heures de repas.

Elle siffla d'un air dépréciateur.

- Tu es vraiment méprisable.

Je me levai afin de me planter face à elle. Elle avait beau mesurer près de vingt centimètre de moins que moi, elle ne me lâchait pas du regard.

- Tu me prends pour un débutant, Granger. Tu crois que je n'ai pas conscience du danger ? Je vais te dire une ou deux petites choses. Je suis aussi compétent que toi. Je n'ai pas de leçon de rigueur à recevoir, je te rappelle que je viens d'une grande famille : avec des règles, des principes. J'ai reçu des préceptes solides et j'ai des connaissances en magie qui pourraient t'étonner. Alors si tu veux me coller comme mon ombre, c'est ton problème. Mais ne me sous-estime pas.

- Menace ?

- Conseil d'ami, Granger-Chérie. Nous sommes une équipe, ne l'oublie pas.

Je susurrai ces quelques mots contre son oreille. Elle me repoussa froidement avant de me lancer un regard chargé de dégoût.

- Très bien. Demain, rendez-vous en bas à 5 h 30. Les retardataires ne sont pas excusés.

OoOoO

Je pris un soin tout particulier à agrafer la cape à mon col. Le reflet dans le miroir ne manquait pas de panache. Je devais sans doute être semblable à tous ces autres membres de l'Ordre revêtu de cette même tenue. Sans leur ressembler le moins du monde. Il n'y a rien de plus trompeur qu'un costume. Tous identiques en apparence. Rien de plus habile pour cacher la vérité.

Je finis par détourner les yeux. On commençait déjà à entendre les membres descendant dans les étages inférieurs. 5 h 24. Leurs ponctualités compulsives avaient une rigueur légèrement angoissante. Je pris soin de glisser ma baguette dans un revers de ma cape, avant de les rejoindre.

Granger fit son apparition avec Weasley. Les bruits de couloir disaient qu'ils sortaient ensemble. Officieusement. L'aspect officiel aurait certainement coûté la vie à l'un d'entre eux. Moyen de pression comme un autre.

Granger jeta un dernier regard à ses deux fidèles comparses avant de venir me rejoindre. Elle prit place à mes cotés, silencieuse. Potter distribuait les ordres de missions sans lever les yeux. Peu à peu, la salle se vidait. Nous passâmes en dernier. Potter lâcha ses feuillets et me foudroya du regard. Weasley avait fait deux pas dans notre direction, de manière à former une garde rapprochée autour de Granger.

- Je préfère te dire une dernière chose, Malefoy. Je considère Hermione comme ma sœur. Ma meilleure amie. Ma confidente. Touche simplement à une de ses bouclettes …, gronda Potter.

- Et je peux t'assurer qu'on se chargera personnellement de ton cas. Avec méthode, termina Weasley, lugubre.

Je vis Granger leur jeter un regard courroucé. Elle semblait moyennement apprécier le rôle que c'était octroyé les deux rigolos. Son visage afficha une moue contrariée et je la vis accrocher le regard de ses amis, sévère. Ceux-ci ne bronchèrent pas. J'occupai toutes leurs attentions. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire sarcastique avant de souffler :

- Tu nous envoies ou, ma tendre collègue et moi, Potty ?

Il me snoba royalement et remis une feuille à Granger. Celle-ci parcourut rapidement les ordres des yeux, puis fit disparaitre la missive. Sans un mot, elle se plaça dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Je compris à son regard impatient qu'elle m'attendait. Je ne pus m'empêcher de fixer Weasley durant un moment, avant de me retourner d'un mouvement et d'aller rejoindre sa précieuse petite amie.

- Anahphool Pub !, s'exclama Granger.

Je fermai les yeux, ne les rouvrant qu'une fois à destination. L'endroit était un bar plutôt miteux. La pièce principale était grande mais basse de plafond, les pierres au sol étaient irrégulières et de lourdes poutrelles de bois soutenaient les murs. Le mobilier se résumait à un grand nombre de tables bancales et de vieilles chaises disparates, accompagnées de nombreuses tentures élimées pendues au mur. D'un geste brusque, Granger rabattit la cagoule sur mon visage. Lui jetant un regard de coté, je m'aperçus qu'elle avait fait de même. Elle se dirigea vers une table où je la rejoignis. Une serveuse jeune, mais trop maigre, vint prendre notre commande.

- Deux tasses de thé, siffla-t-elle.

La jeune fille disparut et Granger chercha mon regard.

- J'ai un certain nombre de choses à t'expliquer, commença-t-elle, abrupte. Alors tente au moins de m'écouter un minimum. Notre QG, le 12 Square Grimmaurd, sert de base interne. C'est la tête. La où se trouve l'éminence grise. Les décisions. Les réunions. Tout s'effectue en ce lieu. Mais pour notre protection, nous avons érigé des défenses sur le QG. Impossibilité de transplaner en ses murs. C'est la règle de base. Je te conseille de ne pas tenter l'expérience. Conseil d'_ami. _Il existe peu de manière de pénétrer le QG. Par la porte, mais l'accès a été réglementé et il est imprudent. L'autre solution est le portoloin. Avant chaque mission, des portoloins sont dissimulés un peu partout en Angleterre. Les membres reçoivent les différentes adresses et objets avant de partir sur le terrain. Ceux-ci changent avant chaque nouvelle opération, pour des raisons de sureté évidente. Pour te rendre à un portoloin, évite d'effectuer le trajet en une seule fois. On conseille trois transplanages intermédiaires pour brouiller les pistes. Enfin, nous avons le système de poudre de cheminette. Grimmaurd n'est relié qu'à cet endroit. C'est la seule ligne. Elle est sécurisée.

- Pourquoi vous avez choisi cet endroit pour … ?

- Une minute, j'y viens, me coupa-t-elle, inflexible. Anaphool Pub est un vieux bar des bas fonds de Traverse, mal famé, mal fréquenté. En apparence seulement. Il est tout entier sous la direction de l'Ordre.

J'avisai un vieil ivrogne accroché à sa bouteille de Whisky pur feu, les larmes aux yeux.

- Même lui ?

- Même lui. Tout a été savamment préparé. Le patron est un membre de l'Ordre. Chaque serveur également. Et tous les habitués aussi. C'est une mise en scène. Comment veux-tu que le Lord ait cherché l'Ordre derrière l'indécence et la décadence ?

Ses yeux pétillaient, de toute évidence, elle trouvait ça brillant.

- Comment êtes-vous si surs de votre planque ?

Nous avons su être patients et méthodiques. Ce bar se fournit en alcool grâce au marché noir du Lord. A leurs yeux, cet endroit n'est qu'un bouge immonde qui abrite les débris du monde sorcier. Cet endroit est notre QG externe. C'est ici que se tiennent les rendez-vous en tête à tête, entre un membre en mission et un membre au QG. Les informations transitent par ce pub. Mais encore une fois, pour le protéger, nous avons édicté des règles simples. Ce bar est ouvert à tous. Si aujourd'hui, il n'y a que l'Ordre, un sorcier moyen peut venir ici. Un mangermort également. Alors prudence. Je vais te donner la liste des membres de l'Ordre transitant ici. Ensuite, jamais de transplanage dans l'enceinte du pub. Pas même à moins de deux rues d'ici. A table, jamais plus de quatre personnes. Au-delà, cela pourrait sembler suspect. Et pour terminer, ta capuche, toujours sur le nez.

Elle finit son monologue et me jaugea un instant du regard. J'entraperçus une lueur fébrile. J'imaginais qu'elle devait se sentir mal. Elle m'avait donné des informations capitales en doutant de ma fiabilité. Elle savait que si je n'étais qu'un traitre, j'agirais le plus vite possible. Cette mission était son baptême du feu. Quand bien même, j'avais la certitude que Potter et Weasley n'étaient pas loin.

- Tu penses que tu te souviendras de tout ca ?, hasarda-t-elle finalement.

- Ca devrait aller.

Elle m'observa un moment avant de se mordiller l'intérieur des lèvres.

- Nous sommes censés intervenir dans une maison moldue. Un vieux collectionneur amateur, passionné de livres anciens. Figure-toi qu'il a en sa possession un livre qui intéresse beaucoup Harry. Il y a une semaine, il a reçu une invitation émanant d'un groupe de joyeux collectionneurs. Journée exclusive entre amateurs. Son rêve a toujours été d'intégrer cette organisation. Nous l'avons simplement fait pour lui. Il va quitter son domicile dans moins de six minutes maintenant. Ses voisins du coté impair sont partis aux Maldives. Ses autres voisins ne comptent pas se lever avant trois heures, nous sommes Samedi. Nous nous rendrons chez lui à 6 h mettrons la main sur ce livre. Nous en ferons une copie avant de repartir. Un jeu d'enfant.

- Et pourquoi ne pas simplement l'emporter avec nous ?

- Ces livres représentent toute sa vie. Il a assuré sa collection dans sa globalité. Il porterait plainte. Une disparition mystérieuse, sans effraction ni autre objet volé attirerait immédiatement l'attention des mangermorts. Ce n'est pas notre but.

Elle semblait sur d'elle et déterminée. Confusément, je trouvais la gamine aux dents proéminentes bien changée. Peut-être pensait-elle pareil du gamin aux cheveux savamment gominés.

Aucun d'entre nous ne toucha à sa tasse. Granger sembla me jauger une nouvelle fois, puis, elle sortit quelques pièces de sa bourse.

- On y va, déclara-t-elle froidement.

Je la suivis sans dire un mot, resserrant davantage les pans de ma cape. La rue était déserte. La ruelle, si je voulais être exact. Nous rejoignîmes Traverse en empruntant plusieurs rues sinueuses et inégales. Elle finit par m'entrainer tout à fait vers le Nord. Je m'aperçus durant notre cheminement que Traverse avait bien changé en plus d'un an. Un grand nombre de boutiques avait fermé leurs portes, donnant un aspect lugubre à cette ancienne rue marchande. Granger finit par bifurquer à gauche. Elle me saisit le bras et nous fit transplaner.

Ma tête me tournait sérieusement. Je manquai de m'effondrer à terre une fois arrivé. Elle m'avait pris totalement au dépourvu, cette bougresse. Je me courbai en deux, tentant de reprendre mon souffle.

- Une faiblesse ?, ricana-t-elle sans douceur.

La manière qu'elle avait de me parler de manière civilisé avant d'adopter des accents mauvais avait le don de me surprendre.

- La prochaine fois, si tu pouvais prévenir, grondais-je.

- J'essayerai, marmonna-t-elle. C'est ici, finit-elle par poursuivre.

Elle m'indiqua du doigt un petit pavillon semblable à tous les autres. Je la suivis docilement, contournant la petite bâtisse.

- Plus prudent de pénétrer par derrière, souffla-t-elle. Alohomora !

Le verrou laissa échapper un léger clique sonore. Elle poussa doucement la porte, moi à sa suite. Je l'entendis réciter une mélopée inconnue, puis, elle appuya sur une sorte de bouton apposé au mur, qui déclencha une lumière vive.

- Tu essayes de nous faire repérer ?

- J'ai récité un sortilège de dissimulation. Nous serons plus tranquilles.

- On cherche quoi au juste ?

- Un livre sur Jacques Cœur, datant de 1847.

- Et ce truc va servir à Potter ?

Elle ne fit même pas mine de répondre, inspectant chaque livre qui trainait.

- Dis donc, Miss je-sais-tout, ton collectionneur n'aurait pas une bibliothèque par hasard ?

Elle se retourna, me toisant :

- Je n'y avais pas songé, figure-toi, répondit-elle, sarcastique.

Mes yeux s'étrécirent dangereusement et je saisis ma baguette. Elle palit immédiatement.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix était blanche, malgré l'autorité qu'elle tentait de lui insuffler.

Je n'avais sincèrement pas pensé déclencher cette réaction chez elle. Mais sa peur était séduisante. Je demeurai ainsi un long moment, silencieux. Elle tentait vaillamment de lire en moi. J'aurais pu l'apaiser en libérant mon flux de pensée, mais je m'appliquai à barricader mon esprit avec tant de force que cela ne pouvait que renforcer ses soupçons. Finalement, elle osa parler :

- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malefoy.

- Si tu savais comme tu l'es. On n'apprend pas aux Sang-de-Bourbe à garder leur sang froid ?

Je la fis taire d'une œillade, avant de lui tourner le dos, recherchant son précieux écrit. Je la sentis immobile, à fixer mon dos. Je finis par mettre la main sur une sorte de vieux magazine chiffonné. Je le saisis, intrigué : une grille s'étalait sur l'ensemble de la page, pour la moitié remplie. Le reste semblait avoir posé quelques soucis au vieux collectionneur. Je plissais les yeux pour déchiffrer les petits caractères imprimés :

- Se croit supérieur.

- Pardon ?

Granger s'était retourné vers moi, inquiète. Je brandis le magazine sous son nez.

- C'est écrit ici. C'est un jeu de moldus ?

- Oui, c'est le genre de chose que l'on fait pour passer le temps, répondit-elle sur le bout des lèvres.

Elle était encore sur la défensive. Mes brusques changements d'humeur ne devaient pas y être pour rien. Je calai la gazette sous mon bras, continant mon inspection. Je l'entendis finalement s'exclamer.

- Je l'ai !

Elle brandissait un livre à la reliure épaisse et précieuse. Elle s'agenouilla devant la table basse. Nerveusement, elle jeta un regard vers la pendule murale.

- Il nous reste deux bonnes heures de sureté. L'idéal serait d'être partis bien avant. Une heure environ.

Elle posa un impressionnant paquet de feuille vierge devant elle, avant de sortir un plume de sa cape. Elle l'enchanta d'un coup de baguette, et celle-ci se mit immédiatement à recopier le manuscrit original.

- Ensorcellement de circonstance, expliqua Granger devant mon regard intrigué. McGonnagal nous aide beaucoup.

J'observai un moment la rapidité de la petite plume.

- Il va lui falloir combien de temps ?

- A vue de nez, un peu moins d'une heure.

Elle se laissa retomber sur le sol et passa une main hâtive dans ses boucles emmêlées, regardant fixement la table basse. Une heure … Cela promettait d'être long. Je finis par faire glisser le vieux magazine.

- Je disais donc : Se croit supérieur.

Elle finit par m'observer, inclinant la tête délicatement.

- Tu as une idée ?

- Draco Malefoy ?, proposa-t-elle, légèrement tendue.

Il n'y avait pas à proprement parler d'agressivité dans son ton. Elle semblait se risquer à une pointe d'humour. Comme pour faire ami-ami. Elle pouvait toujours rêver. Mais je me détendis néanmoins.

- Spirituelle Granger. Mais je crois que ça ne rentre pas. Tu m'en voit désolé.

Elle m'arracha la gazette des mains et fronça les sourcils, concentrée.

- Je dirais Imbu. Surtout que le U collerait avec le « Vase pour les cendres ». Ca ferait Urne.

Je finis par lui reprendre le feuillet. En moins de dix minutes, nous avions mis fin à la grille. Je dus rechercher un ancien magazine, pour pouvoir nous occuper le reste du temps. C'était une trêve. Nous n'étions pas amis. Mais pas ennemis non plus. On tentait d'atténuer toutes les rancœurs accumulées. Pour se supporter. Simplement. On ne demandait rien de plus. Pas encore.

OoOoO

Ils n'étaient pas neuf heures quand nous rejoignîmes l'âtre de la cuisine du QG. Potter attendait, la tête entre les mains. Weasley faisait les cent pas.

Ils se précipitèrent vers Granger. Sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de prononcer le moindre mot, Potter l'attira vers elle, la serrant dans ses bras. Weasley se contenta de lui jeter un regard brûlant. De soulagement, peut-être.

-Vous êtes en retard, reprocha le Survivant. Nous nous sommes inquiétés.

Je fis mine de ne pas entendre. De toute évidence, confier ma garde à leur précieuse amie ne les rassurait pas.

Granger semblait plutôt mal à l'aise. Elle finit par se dégager de l'étreinte de ses deux amis, brandissant le précieux manuscrit sous leurs yeux.

- Nous l'avons trouvé.

- C'est génial !, la remercia Potter dans un sourire. Je vais tacher de bosser dessus aujourd'hui. Tu as été formidable, souffla-t-il finalement.

Je vis le regard de biais de Weasley vers Granger. Celle-ci hocha la tête et le rejoignit. Tout deux disparurent par la porte a l'extrémité de la grande cuisine. J'en supposai que je pouvais me retirer. Je commençai a gravir les escaliers menant à ma chambre.

- Malefoy ?

Potter attendait, une moue sur le visage.

- Je voulais te prévenir encore. Pas d'entourloupe avec Hermione, nous sommes d'accord ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lever les yeux aux plafonds. Agacé.

- Il lui manque une jambe ? Un bras ? Je crois qu'elle est indemne. Ne t'inquiète pas, Saint Potty. J'ai autre chose en tête que Granger.

Il fit demi-tour, suivant le chemin emprunté par ses deux acolytes avant lui. Je l'entendis juste marmonner.

- Cela, je l'espère bien.

OoOoO

C'est surprenant comme le temps file. Nous étions empêtrés dans un mois de Novembre qui ne voulait plus se finir. Le froid engourdissait Londres. Tandis que ma vie d'agent au sein de l'Ordre se passait. De missions de repérage en missions mineures. Assignée avec moi, Granger se voyait confier les opérations les plus minables. Minable, mais sur le terrain. Juste de quoi occuper notre morne quotidien.

J'avais l'impression de ne plus jamais sortir de la grisaille. Les nuages s'étiraient, refusant de laisser apparaitre les rayons du soleil. Et la Guerre approchait. Mêmes les personnes les plus optimistes se rembrunissaient. Le QG suintait la peur. Une période invivable. Le trouble avant la période de guerre. Tout le monde la sent, qui se trame, plus proche et insidieuse chaque jour. Malgré la crainte qui noue les ventres, on en vient même à l'espérer. Qu'elle soit déclarée, enfin. Et qu'on puisse l'évoquer. Il n'y à rien de pire que cet instant où tout est si proche de basculer, et où tous refusent de l'évoquer.

Je m'étais habitué à Granger. Je l'observais beaucoup. C'était une sorcière puissante. Indéniablement. Je voyais aussi à quel point Potter et Weasley avaient besoin d'elle. L'aide précieuse pour les plans tactiques. Mais aussi le maintien, le soutien. Le boulon solide de ce Trio effrayé.

Nous nous apprivoisions. Nous avions nos habitudes. Nos silences. Parfois, nous échangions quelques mots. Confusément, sa présence ne m'étais déjà plus si insupportable. Elle faisait partie de mon univers, désormais. De ce quotidien monotone et immuable, confortable et rassurant. Presque agréable...

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Le reflet argenté de la lune donnait une atmosphère presque lugubre à la vieille bibliothèque des Black. Granger et moi travaillons sur un ancien sortilège de Magie Blanche. Potter désirait s'en charger, mais nous avait refilé la tâche, appelé d'urgence au Ministère. La Guerre se profilait de plus en plus nettement. Une question de jours. Pour ne pas dire d'heures.

Un nuage vint recouvrir une de nos sources de lumière, laissant l'éclairage de la salle au seul bon vouloir de nos torches poussives. J'étouffai un bâillement. La façon qu'avait Granger de se plonger dans le travail le plus soporifique avec entrain avait quelque chose de déconcertant. Son visage concentré reflétait un sérieux sans faille.

- Il y a peut-être une chose que j'admire chez toi, Granger.

Elle leva la tête, comme ayant mal entendu.

- Pardon ?

- Ton pouvoir d'abnégation. Weasley et Potty sont auprès du Ministre à cette heure-ci. Et toi, tu restes là. A exécuter la basse besogne.

Un sourire flotta sur ses lèvres :

- Ce n'est pas de l'abnégation, Malefoy. Tout le monde ne court pas après la reconnaissance. Ou après le pouvoir. Même si cela peut te sembler difficile à croire.

Elle fit mine de se replonger dans son manuscrit :

- Après quoi court Mademoiselle Granger ?

Elle m'observa un moment, tentant de juger mon intérêt véritable. Puis, doucement, elle déclara :

- Harry est mon meilleur ami. Et il va entrer dans cette guerre. Nous serons tous là. A ses cotés. A risquer nos vies. Mais il sera l'homme à la tête. Le plus seul de nous tous. Je connais mes capacités. Je sais quelles sont mes compétences. Cependant, si Harry juge que mon travail est dans cette bibliothèque, à te surveiller, alors je le ferais. Sans regret, ni arrière pensée. J'aime Harry. Et j'ai profondément confiance en lui. Ce genre de chose ne s'explique pas.

- Il risque de nous garder longtemps loin du terrain, soufflai-je, pensif.

- Peut-être. Mais il sait qu'un jour, il devra nous livrer au combat. Cela lui fait peur. Il n'a toujours aucune confiance en toi. Mais il le fera. Il retarde l'échéance. Car si il répugne à te faire combattre à nos cotés, il refuse encore de m'imaginer alignée dans nos rangs. Je ne désire pas lui compliquer la situation.

Une question me brûlait les lèvres :

- Et toi Granger, tu as confiance en moi ?

Ses yeux papillonnèrent.

- On n'efface pas ainsi les anciennes ardoises, Malefoy. Je t'ai à l'œil. Toujours. Harry m'a dit que tu ne désirais que l'argent et la reconnaissance. Moi, j'ignore ce qui te fait marcher.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire :

- Tu ne crois pas la théorie de Potter ?

- Le vil associé sans attache, sans valeur, volant où l'intérêt le mène ? Il y a sans doute une part de cela en toi. Mais pas seulement.

- Quoi d'autre ?

Elle haussa les épaules. Secouant ses boucles brunes. Nos regards s'entrechoquèrent un instant. Elle avait un regard intense. Une moue sur les lèvres. Dubitative.

- Nous verrons, Malefoy. Je réserve mon jugement.

D'un geste brusque, elle referma le manuel. Je la vis entasser le monticule de parchemins et de livres, avant de s'éclipser, dans un léger signe de tête.

Je souriais.

* * *

Encore une fois, je fais appel à vous. Critique, conseil, avis ? Je prend tout. A votre bon cœur donc ;) .


	3. Acte Trois

**Bonsoir**** tout le monde.**

Une fois n'est pas coutume, il fait froid. C'est donc à moitié congelé que je poste ce troisième chapitre.

Au-delà de mon état de glaciation avancé, je tiens à dire que je déteste officiellement le droit. Les Juridictions. Les Contrats et Obligations. Et que je suis bien contente d'enterrer tout cela dans un placard (pour ne plus jamais le rouvrir…)

Encore une fois, merci à **Littlebeattle, Choupamelle95, Hilaidora, Atchoum16, -San-RSX, Caella, Alyssa-JK ****et ****Malie25****.**

Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre**: Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 3**

* * *

La guerre ne tarda plus. Ce fut d'abord une guerre sans heurt. Officiellement, le Lord et L'Ordre s'affrontaient. Dans les faits, pas une bataille. Pas un affrontement. Seulement la peur. Angoissante. Plus personne n'osait sortir dehors. Les gens se terraient. Les magasins fermaient. Chaque jour apportait son lot d'angoisse.

Puis, tout commença. Une bataille rangée dans une ruelle de Traverse. Un membre de l'Ordre, présent au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Face à lui, trois Mangemorts. Son corps avait été ramené au QG, dans la soirée. Le pauvre diable faisait peur à voir. Méticuleusement entamé à coup de Doloris, les Cagoulés avaient mis un soin pervers à désarticuler chacun de ses membres. Avant de l'achever.

Certains sortirent, livides. Londubat manqua de perdre connaissance. Quant à Potter, il bouillait de fureur. Ses yeux n'étaient plus que deux fentes noires et cruelles. Mais la seule qui m'intéressait était à ses côtés. Raide et plus pâle que les morts. Ses yeux restaient désespérément fixé sur le pauvre corps. Convulsivement, elle agrippait sa baguette contre son flanc. Finalement, elle leva un regard triste vers Lupin. Le geste d'impuissance qu'il lui adressa lui fit baisser la tête.

Nous étions le 24 Décembre. Et nous venions d'entrer en Guerre.

OoO

Je me trouvais dans un demi-sommeil, allongé sur mon lit, les bras sous ma tête. J'essayais de savoir quelle réaction était la plus adéquate dans ce genre de situation. Savoir si mon espèce de tranquillité nimbée de malaise était normale.

Alors, je contemplai les aspérités du plafond, notant chaque coin où la peinture s'écaillait. Mes paupières étaient lourdes …

Le grincement des escaliers gravit à la volée me tira de ma léthargie. Les talons claquèrent durement sur le palier. La porte de la chambre voisine à la mienne fut ouverte et refermée à la volée.

… Puis, ce fut presque imperceptible. Je l'entendis pleurer. Un son haché, entrecoupé. Des sanglots obstruaient sa gorge, rendant ses pleures rauques et déchirants.

Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui me poussa à me lever. Ni à sortir de ma chambre, pour me rendre devant la sienne. Je ne frappai même pas. Je me contentai de pousser la porte, et d'entrer.

Elle était assise sur son lit. Trempé jusqu'aux os. Ses cheveux humides formaient une masse sombre et opaque, tandis que sa cape collait son corps transi. Ses mains tremblaient et essuyaient furieusement les larmes qui maculaient ses joues.

Je me posai contre le chambranle, sans un mot. Quand elle leva les yeux vers moi, sa détresse me sauta à la gorge.

- Je le connaissais à peine … L'autre jour, dans le couloir, en m'apercevant, il s'était écarté pour me laisser passer. Il avait un sourire sublime.

Un sanglot lui fit courber le dos. Mais elle continua néanmoins.

- C'était un gamin. Il avait un an de moins que nous. Un an de moins. Comment est-ce qu'on est censé annoncer à une mère que son fils de dix-sept ans s'est fait massacrer ? Hein ? Comment ? Comment … Comment je vais pouvoir supporter ça ? Quand le type allongé sera un ami, une camarade, un soutien ? Comment on va pouvoir vivre ça ? Annoncer aux familles …

Sa voix se cassa.

- Granger, tu te fais du mal.

Elle me jeta un regard, au bord de la démence.

- Ils se sont effondrés devant moi. ! Parce qu'ils venaient de perdre leurs fils. Pas n'importe comment. Assassiné, torturé. Mort au combat. Mais ce n'est pas ça le pire, Malefoy. Elle m'a demandé comment était son fils ses derniers temps. Elle m'a dit qu'il était fier de travailler pour le Trio. Alors qu'aucun d'entre nous ne le connaissait. Aucun ! Je n'avais rien à dire sur lui. Il a donné sa vie pour nous. Et je n'avais RIEN à dire à sa mère.

Je ne m'étais jamais connu cette compassion. Mais cette fille, recroquevillée sur ses draps, dégoulinante, qui venait d'annoncer la perte d'un enfant, semblait complètement désespéré. Et ce n'était que le début. Je parvins à me décoller du chambranle. Mécaniquement, doucement, comme avec un très petit enfant, je lui fis enlever sa veste, ses bottes. Je mis la main sur un vieux pull et un pantalon sec que je lui intimai d'enfiler pendant que j'allais chercher une serviette. A mon retour, elle enfouit ses boucles dans la tiédeur de l'éponge. Les traces humides des larmes marbraient ses joues. Elle semblait presque calme.

- On se demande ce que fout Weasley à un moment pareil, marmonnai-je.

Elle ne releva pas. Puis, elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- Malefoy, Merci.

Je lui répondis d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis juste à côté … En cas de besoin.

Elle laissa un sourire pale étirer ses lèvres.

- Dans notre marché, il n'a jamais été dit que j'aurais besoin de toi.

- Je vais te dire un truc, Granger. Je crois que dans quelque temps, on aura oublié jusqu'à l'existence même de ce marché.

Je ne savais alors, pas encore, à quel point je disais vrai.

* * *

Selon les experts qui se livraient chaque jour, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, à une analyse pertinente, la guerre serait rapide. Soit Voldemort dévoilerait les failles qui causeraient sa perte, soit Potter n'avait pas les épaules assez large et mourait, nous abandonnant tous à notre triste sort. Une affaire de semaine.

Ainsi, Avril débutait.

Je ne me souviens pas d'avoir connu un hiver aussi rude. Le froid engourdissait chaque homme ayant la folie de mettre un pied dehors. Sans parler des combats. Londres étaient devenue une tranchée à ciel ouvert. On s'égorgeait à chaque coin de rue. A qui mieux mieux. A défaut d'avoir une tactique cohérente, les deux camps se livraient à une guérilla urbaine. Il n'existait plus une ruelle sans gerbe de fleur. Plus une ruelle n'ayant pas fini en bain de sang. Cela en devenait sordide. Ou que l'on soit, l'on trouvait quelqu'un à pleurer.

Et rien n'avançait. Potter était établi au Nord de la ville. Le Lord avait donc investi le Sud.

On se battait pour une rue, un quartier. Que l'on perdrait, deux jours plus tard. Rien ne rimait à rien. Et les morts s'entassaient.

Georges Weasley était revenu à moitié éventré. Parvata Patil était dans un état si lamentable que Potter refusa qu'on la voie. Et Hermione ne pleurait plus. Après avoir pleuré des jours durant, elle ne versait plus une larme.

Moi-même, je n'aurais pas cru que les claques étaient si rudes. Chaque jour apportait son lot de détresse et d'angoisse. Qu'il fallait bien encaisser. J'avais maigri, mes traits étaient tirés, et lorsque nos missions nous permettaient de dormir, je restai éveillés. Il m'était devenu impossible de ne plus penser. Je pensais tout le temps. A tout.

Hermione essayait de m'aider. Mais sa fatigue, ses cernes et sa tristesse empêchaient de donner le change. Et notre entente était trop précaire pour que l'on puisse véritablement s'épauler.

C'est ainsi que le printemps arriva. Un printemps humide, grisâtre et lugubre. Le QG était presque entièrement verrouillé. Tout marchait au ralenti. La violence des affrontements des jours précédents avait convaincu Potter de barricader ses hommes. Je sentais, de manière confuse, que Potter en avait assez. La situation lui échappait.

* * *

- Vous pensez peut-être que c'est une décision facile ?

Rufus Scrimgeour se massait les tempes, l'air douloureux. Le Ministre semblait particulièrement las, les traits tirés. Il laissa sa tête rouler en arrière, fermant les yeux.

Puis délicatement, il les rouvrit, contemplant le spectacle face à lui.

Harry, négligemment adossé au mur, attendait, les yeux mis clos. Ron fixait avec une sorte de mélancolie sans nom les grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la grisaille ambiante et Hermione semblait perdue dans ses pensées, ses doigts jouant nerveusement avec le manche de sa baguette. Scrimgeour passa une main nerveuse dans la poche de sa veste, jetant un coup d'œil inquiet à sa montre à gousset. Il aurait été bien en peine de donner l'heure à qui que ce fut, mais ce geste avait quelque chose d'apaisant. En réalité, il se sentait nerveux. Le sang froid des trois gamins face à lui le glaçait. Leurs attitudes, toute en retenue, avaient quelque chose de profondément troublant.

Il commençait à bien connaitre le fameux Trio. A les apprécier même. Mais jamais, il ne parviendrait à se faire à cette sorte de sentiment de fatalité qui ne les quittait jamais.

- Il y a certainement une autre solution, finit-il par déclarer.

Harry jeta un bref regard à ses deux comparses.

- C'est ce que j'ai longtemps espéré. Depuis mes onze ans, en fait. J'ai pensé que nous parviendrons à trouver une solution. Après tout, j'avais le plus grand Mage Blanc à mes côtés. J'avais l'amour de ma mère, des mes amis. Et vous savez quoi ? Ça n'a pas suffi.

Harry s'était rapproché brusquement, posant ses deux mains sur le bureau ministériel, affrontant le sorcier du regard.

- Tout cela n'a _pas _suffi. Car au-delà du Lord, il y a son organisation. Un rouage impeccablement huilé. Un travail d'orfèvre. Un petit bijou qui abat _nos_ hommes à chaque coin de rue. Alors, vos tergiversations, je peux les comprendre. Mais les membres de l'Ordre meurent déjà. Nous ne laisserons pas faire , Rufus. Si nous sommes venus vous parler, c'est dans l'espoir d'avoir votre accord. Sinon …

- Nous nous en passerons.

Ron avait prononcé ces mots sans détourner les yeux de la vitre.

Scrimgeour frissonna.

- Harry. Ronald. Hermione. Je suis avec vous. Vous le savez, il me semble. Mais ce n'est pas si simple. Vous êtes jeunes, sans expérience. Cette guerre, Harry, a depuis longtemps dépassé la guerre que tu menais à Poudlard. C'est l'avenir du monde sorcier que nous jouons. Celui du monde tout entier …

- Nous avons derrière nous les Aurors les plus puissants de ces dernières générations, sans compter tout les anciens membres de l'Ordre, expliqua Hermione, toujours si pragmatique.

- Des jeunes gens brillant Miss Granger, je le reconnais. Tout comme vous mais …

- Sans parler de Malefoy.

Le Ministre observa un moment Harry, qui avait soudainement pâli.

- Malefoy ? Vous envisagez d'emmener Draco Malefoy en mission ?

- J'avais omis d'en parler ?, soupira Harry.

- Vous aviez omis d'en parler ? Vous ne l'aviez pas dit ? Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que …

- Hermione, un ton en-dessous s'il te plait, la coupa Ron. Nous ne sommes pas dans ton monde idéaliste, ici. Où est l'intérêt d'intégrer un traitre dans notre organisation ? Il n'est pas un véritable membre, Hermione, tu le sais très bien. Tu as beau vouloir feindre de … Malefoy reste Malefoy.

- La question n'est pas là, le coupa sèchement Scrimgeour. Malefoy est-il fiable ? Peut-on se reposer sur lui ?

Harry jeta un regard mal à l'aise vers Hermione, tandis que Ron, furieux, détourna la tête.

La jeune femme resta un moment songeuse :

- Cela dépend de bien des choses. Malefoy n'est pas dans les petits papiers du Lord. Après. Fiable ? Je ne pourrais jurer savoir ce qui le raccroche à notre cause.

- Tu le sais très bien, grinça Ron, entre ses dents.

La jeune fille lança un regard exaspéré vers le jeune rouquin.

- Ron et Harry pense que si Malefoy travaille sous nos couleurs, c'est dans le but de s'attirer un certain prestige, expliqua Hermione à l'attention du Ministre.

Celui-ci s'était rassis, et caressait une mèche de ses cheveux dorés, songeur.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait pensez une telle chose ?

- Il me l'a dit, déclara sobrement Harry.

Hermione se mordilla la lèvre un moment et lâcha :

- Je suis celle que l'on a chargée de la surveillance de Malefoy. Je ne le pense pas si … intéressé. J'ai l'impression qu'il y a autre chose … Comme une envie de faire ses preuves …

- Oh Hermione, je t'en prie, explosa Ron. Ne tombe pas dans son jeu. C'est complètement grotesque. Ce type est un gamin pourri gâté, il n'a aucune conscience. Creux jusqu'à la moelle. Ne commence pas à lui prêter des intentions héroïques, c'est tout bonnement …

Le jeune homme se tut, devant le visage furibond de la jeune fille face à lui. Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

Ce fut finalement Scrimgeour qui trancha.

- Je vois que notre éminente recrue ne fait pas l'unanimité dans nos rangs. Alors, testez-le. Mais je dois avouer que j'aimerais assez le compter parmi nous. Sa scolarité fut en tout point exemplaire … Un sorcier puissant ne se refuse pas.

- Dans nos rangs ?, hasarda Harry.

- Laissez-moi une semaine, Harry, lâcha platement le Ministre. Il me faut prévenir le Premier Ministre Moldu et prendre certaines mesures de précautions. Ensuite, je vous donne le feu vert. Cette guérilla n'a effectivement que trop duré. Nous ne pouvons plus y échapper … Nous devons envisager la bataille … mieux. La préparer.

* * *

Le retour à la cuisine du QG se fit dans un silence lourd. Hermione s'activa, mettant de l'eau à chauffer. Puis, délicatement, elle se laissa glisser sur une chaise.

- Alors ça y est ? Nous y sommes vraiment ?

Ron frissonna à ses mots, il releva un visage marqué par le manque de sommeil. Doucement, il saisit la main d'Hermione. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de se tendre. Depuis quelque temps déjà, Ron refusait tout geste de tendresse. Par pudeur. Parce que ce n'était pas correct. Autant de bonheur, avec autant de malheur. Ses grands yeux bleus se remplirent de tendresse et il resta un long moment, les yeux dans les siens. Hermione finit par fuir son regard, mal à l'aise. Avec Harry comme témoin, montrer tant d'émotion était bien trop intime. Celui-ci observait ses amis, l'œil torve. Il se leva alors, saisissant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Hermione s'était relevée, lâchant l'étreinte du jeune Weasley.

- Cette guerre, grogna-t-il. Cette bataille qui s'annonce. Tout s'enchaine si mal. Je n'ai pas su … Ça n'aurait jamais du s'embourber ainsi. Maintenant, je suis déjà à moitié à terre. Et cette bataille qui se profile … Je n'ai pas les épaules assez larges.

- Et nous ? Tu nous oublies ? Ron et moi ?

- Justement. Vous êtes un couple maintenant. Je ne pourrais jamais me pardonner s'il arrivait malheur à l'un d'entre vous … Et puis toi, Hermione. Je te fais trainer Malefoy comme un boulet … Je me sens incapable de vous protéger et de …

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, Harry. Arrête de vouloir toujours tous nous protéger. Nous sommes assez grands pour connaitre les dangers qui nous entourent et savoir y faire face. Nous avons conscience, tous autant que nous sommes, que nous risquons d'y rester. Mais ce ne serait pas TA faute, juste NOTRE choix. Ne culpabilise pas pour Ron et moi. Et ne crois pas m'avoir imposé Malefoy.

Harry laissa sa main caresser une bouclé doré de son amie :

- Qu'est-ce que je ferais si tu n'avais pas assez d'optimisme pour trois ?

- Tu ne serais pas là, s'esclaffa-t-elle. Tiens-toi le pour dit, Monsieur Potter, sans tes amis, tu ne serais pas si brillant.

Une lueur d'amusement traversa le regard du Survivant :

- Très bien. Réglons le cas Malefoy, si tu le veux. Que fait-on de cet arrogante fouine qui dort à l'étage ?

- Figure-toi que j'ai quelques idées …

* * *

J'observais Londres, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le vent froid glaçait l'air ambiant de la chambre. Je me sentais bien. Même si c'était imprudent. Je me souviens encore de la jeune médicomage qui m'avait surpris ce matin, la fenêtre ouverte. Elle avait refermé les battants, tirés les rideaux, avant de grincer un sinistre

- En ces temps, ce n'est très prudent, Monsieur Malefoy.

_Monsieur Malefoy_. Seuls les intimes se permettaient de me lancer un Malefoy plein de mépris. Les autres, tout aussi méprisant, devaient supporter d'ajouter Monsieur. Hormis Rogue, aucune personne ne m'appelait jamais Draco dans cet endroit. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions quand Granger pénétra dans ma chambre.

D'autorité, elle s'installa à califourchon sur la chaise à mon bureau. Elle ne répondit pas à mon regard interrogateur, se contentant de me fixer tranquillement.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fous précisément, Granger ?

- Tu tentes de mettre fin à tes jours, Malefoy ? Ça m'épargnerait un paquet de boulot, tu sais. Un petit Avada lancé du bas de la rue, et s'en serait finie de l'héritier Malefoy. On saluerait ton travail exemplaire, et je retournerais à mes petites affaires auprès de Ron et Harry.

- Crève, Granger, ne pus-je m'empêcher de siffler. Je croyais que le QG était protégé ? Encore des paroles ?

- Je ne sous-estime pas le Lord. Voilà tout.

Un sourire flotta sur mes lèvres. Leur manière de ne jamais sous-estimer le Lord virait à la paranoïa.

- Bon, je suppose que tu voulais quelque chose ?

Elle resta silencieuse, tirant un papier de sous sa cape.

_-Deuxième section de la brigade Extérieure d'Infiltration : « Malefoy est, avec Potter, un des objectifs du Lord. Il semblerait qu'il ait mal supporté son échec, puis, sa trahison. Mettre à mort l'héritier Malefoy semble l'une de ses priorités nouvelles_. »

Elle acheva sa lecture, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

- Je dois avouer que c'est assez surprenant, toi qui a toujours envié Harry, tu es parvenu à obtenir son statut auprès de Voldemort : une personne à éliminer le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu m'en vois ravi.

Je feignais l'indifférence, mais en fait, cette missive me glaçait. J'aurais bien sûr du me douter que mon retournement de veste ne serait pas apprécié, mais je n'avais pas imaginé prendre assez d'importance pour être une cible capitale à abattre. Le lâche Malefoy aussi menacé que le téméraire Potter. Ça risquait de bousculer les croyances établies. Soit je confirmais mon statut : me terrant, refusant de partir en mission, me raccrochant fébrilement à la vie. Ou alors je continuais, comme Potter l'avais toujours fait. La peur qui me broyait les entrailles me criait de rester en retrait. Pour le moment, je tentais simplement d'empêcher l'aveu de faiblesse de sortir de mes lèvres.

- Tu sembles bien pâle, Malefoy. Moins sur de toi aussi. C'est étrange l'effet de quelques mots, n'est-ce pas ? Et Lucius, dans cette affaire, dis-moi, il ne tente rien pour son grand garçon ?

Elle se prenait pour qui cette garce ? Qui était-elle pour afficher un sourire si resplendissant ? Et elle osait parler de mon père. Une haine froide me saisit. La haine est parfois un vecteur plus puissant que la peur, en trois pas, j'étais sur elle, menaçant.

- La ferme, Granger. Tu peux prendre ton pied à m'imaginer sous la baguette du Lord mais je t'interdis de parler de mon père. Tu sais quoi ? Va te faire foutre. Tu n'es qu'une sale gamine dans le fond. Je pensais que notre collaboration nous avait mis légèrement au-dessus de ça. Mais tu sembles retomber dans les coups bas. Sache que cela ne me pose aucun problème, Granger Chérie … Tu imaginais quoi, que mon père, tout mangemort qu'il est, avait la moindre influence sur le Lord ? Tu sais ce que lui vaudrait de quémander la clémence du Lord ? Un Avada en bonne et due forme. Simplement. Dans le meilleur des cas. Il ne peut rien pour moi, alors garde tes leçons de morale, princesse. Tu te réjouis de ma mort prochaine. Mais tu omets un détail, tu es mon équipière, toujours avec moi. Les mangemorts sont méticuleux. Ils n'aiment pas laisser de témoin. C'est fâcheux, hein ?

J'étais à deux centimètres d'elle. J'avais plongé mes prunelles glaciales dans les siennes. Je la sentit sur le point de flancher à certain moment. Mais elle résista jusqu'à la fin de ma diatribe. C'est à cet instant que je vu se dessiner de la tendresse dans ses grands yeux caramels.

- Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Tu es décidément trop con. Mais surprenant aussi. Je m'attendais à ce que tu demandes à rester loin du Terrain, et la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est de m'insulter. Et me menacer aussi, plus ou moins … Je ne sais pas si c'est très malin, mais c'est plus courageux que ce à quoi je m'attendais. Félicitations, tu t'en sors bien.

Je rêvais, ou elle m'annonçait que notre petite entrevue était un test ?

- Tu t'es bien foutu de moi.

Je me reculai. Vexé de m'être fait avoir de cette manière.

- Pas tant que ça. La missive est vraie. Mais tu viens de remporter ton pass pour la grande bataille. Si tu es intéressé, bien sûr. De toute façon, nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler.

- Compte sur moi.

Un sourire éclaire son visage. Délicatement, elle dépose le papier sur mon bureau de guingois, avant de quitter ma chambre, le pas déterminé.

* * *

- Je ne te comprends pas.

Après le face à face, Hermione avait rejoint ses deux meilleurs amis dans la bibliothèque, comme convenu. Ceux-ci n'avaient rien manqué de la scène grâce aux Oreilles à Rallonges des jumeaux Weasley. Si Harry semblait plutôt convaincu, Ron se bornait à une attitude boudeuse. Il fut finalement décidé que l'ancien Serpentard participerait à la bataille.

Maintenant Harry était parti. Hermione était demeurée à la même place, faisant mine de lire un ouvrage de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. En réalité, elle suivait Ron du regard. Le jeune homme ne cessait de faire les cent pas, préoccupé. Elle aurait aimé qu'il lui parle. Mais elle commençait à désespérer quand il s'était enfin décidé a parler

- Quoi donc ?

- Toi Hermione. J'ai l'impression que tu ne réalises pas le danger. La bataille, le Lord, Malefoy. Tu prends tout comme un jeu. Tout à l'heure, j'aurais juré que tu aimais ça. L'affronter !

- Aimer ça ? Tu déraille sec, ma parole. Je t'ai semblé heureuse quand ils nous ont ramené Padma ? Tu sais que ce que tu dis est faux. Simplement, tu es contrarié pour autre chose, mais tu n'oses pas mettre des mots dessus. Alors tu prétends n'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, parcourant les rangées d'ouvrages des yeux. Il semblait perdu. Si jeune …

- Je crois qu'il faut que nous regardions les choses en face, Hermione. Entre nous … C'est trop difficile. Nous pensions que nous pourrions agir différemment d'Harry et Ginny. Le fait d'avoir tenu tout notre septième année ainsi nous a peut être renforcé dans notre erreur. Mais aujourd'hui, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que l'on … arrête.

C'était donc ça. Il tentait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle sentait trop confusément depuis un moment. Il continuait :

- Ce n'est plus comme avant. Nous avons trop de choses à penser pour ça. Je ne sais même plus être tendre … Ça risquerait de gâcher tout ce qu'on a construit jusque là, si on s'acharnait … Je ne veux pas que tu crois que …

- Ron, Ron, Ron … Attends. Je comprends.

Son sourire était doux, presque nostalgique.

- Nous deux, c'était merveilleux. Mais pas comme ça, pas ainsi. Peut-être plus tard, Ron. Mais cette guerre n'apportera rien de bon.

Ils se souriaient. Ils se mentaient. Parce qu'ils savaient avoir une chance minime de s'en sortir tout les deux. Parce qu'ils savaient qu'ils allaient passer par d'autre chose. Et peut être aussi, parce qu'ils sentaient que leur amour n'était déjà plus tout à fait le même.

Un mensonge rassurant. Parce qu'ils gardaient l'illusion de trouver quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher si ils s'en sortaient. Si ils s'en sortaient. Et c'était déjà pas si mal.

* * *

Aime ? Aime pas ?

Voui Voui Voui, l'auteuz' est avide de réaction. Gente gens, à votre bon cœur =D.


	4. Acte Quatre

Les faits sont là, il fait toujours aussi froid dans ma chambre sans chauffage.

Mais ce soir, je n'ai même pas le cœur à me plaindre. Because j'ai fini mes interos pré-Noel ( soit dit en passant, je me suis vautrée avec brio, le semestre en péril, et le culot de s'en moquer….Presque)

Au dela de ca, il neige, et j'ai encore trouvé le moyen de risquer ma vie devant la gare. Et de dessiner des cœurs sur les capots des voitures, comme quand j'avais cinq ans…Admirons l'évolution…

Sinon, il y à des dattes séchés chez moi, et il y a(vait, ma mère a fini la boite, des petits sablés de Nowel), je sais, ca vous fait une belle jambe, mais ca signifie surtout que ca commence à sentir Noel.

Et puis…Derrick est mort. Et ca, quand on a dormi devant sa série toute son enfance, c'est quelque chose….

Sinon, je la ferme, c'est mieux. Et je vous laisse avec mon chapitre 4.

Un grand merci à tout le monde. Vraiment heureuse que l'acte 3 vous plaisent . Ainsi, merci du fond du cœur à **Evyliane**, **Hilaidora**, **Marilyn**, **Luxiole**, **Nini**, **Hachiko06**, **-San-RSX**, **Myrka **(x3), **Caella**, **Dramionne**, **Atchoum16**, **Sithgirl ( :p )**,** Etoiledeneige**.

J'espere qu'il en sera de même pour le 4.

Bonne Lecture.

PS : Merci à Show, de Beth Gibbons (chanteuse des Portish'). C'est avec cette chanson que le chapitre à vu le jour.

Et à Alexia et ses conseils, of course.

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 4**

-Tu ne comprends pas.

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez, fermant les yeux.

-Alors, peut-être que tu vas prendre la peine de m'expliquer. Encore une fois.

Granger me lança un regard furieux, elle était à fleur de peau. Elle finit par me reprendre le plan des mains et pour la cinquième fois, pédagogue, elle entreprit de me faire assimiler le plan échafaudé par Potter.

-Attends, il y a un truc qui ne colle pas là.

Elle lâcha finalement la carte, dépitée.

-Comment veux-tu que l'on parvienne à quelque chose ? Nous ne sommes même plus assez nombreux. Forcément, ça ne colle pas. Tout est complètement bancal… Cette ville est une véritable souricière… C'est peine perdue !

Elle s'était relevée violemment, s'emportant plus que de raison.

Elle semblait, pour le coup, sincèrement déprimé.

Elle passa une main sur ses yeux, demeurant parfaitement immobiles.

Depuis près de trois jours, nous dormions tous de manière anecdotique. Potter avait demandé à ce que les membres de la « tête » résidants au QG participent à la préparation de la bataille. La poignée de fidèles en somme. Douze, si l'on m'ajoutait à eux. Douze personnes lasses, épuisées et luttant contre le sommeil. Cela virait au grotesque, l'enthousiasme des troupes avaient fondu comme la neige au soleil. On prenait peu à peu conscience que l'on manquait d'hommes, de potions, de bases sures, d'alliés. Les plans étaient revus au fil des heures, fluctuant selon les nouvelles émanant du QG externe. Et quand l'un d'entre nous, vacillant, décidait de tenter de dormir une heure ou deux, ils revenaient pour apprendre que les plans étaient entièrement revus. Cela ne rimait à rien.

Je repoussai la carte devant moi, m'étendant paresseusement. Le contact du bois dur et inconfortable réveilla mon dos endolori, à force de rester trop longtemps courbé.

La porte s'ouvrit alors avec fracas, laissant apparaitre une Molly Weasley débordée. L'odeur de chocolat et de café chaud envahit la pièce, rappelant nos organismes épuisés à leurs préoccupations des plus terre à terre. L'imposante matrone jongla habilement, avant de déposer l'imposant plateau de victuailles sur la table de conférence. Les pâtisseries dorées et brillantes étaient encore chaudes, à peine sorties du four. La mère de famille jeta un regard outré autour d'elle.

-Voila donc ce qu'Arthur tentait de me cacher depuis tout ce temps. On étouffe ici. Par Dodderidge, qu'est-ce que c'est que … cette chose ?

Molly Weasley resta un moment dubitative devant le désordre envahissant peu à peu la salle. Elle fronça les sourcils, repoussant son plateau au milieu de la grande table.

-Vous devriez voir vos têtes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il y a la guerre dehors qu'il faut se laisser dépérir. Combien de temps allez-vous tenir, si vous vous présentez dans un état pareil ? Il faut prendre des forces, tout le monde sait ça ! Par la barbe de Merlin, mais cessez donc de me regarder ainsi. Servez-vous donc ! Servez-vous tant que c'est chaud.

Fred fut le plus prompt à réagir, saisissant un bol de chocolat chaud, il subtilisa deux brioches particulièrement dodues.

Molly, qui avait entreprit de mettre un peu d'ordre dans la pièce, se retourna soudain, un monceau de cartes dans les mains :

-Je suppose, Fred, que si tu as pris une part double, c'est bien entendue pour l'apporter à Georges à l'infirmerie. Je me trompe ?

Son ton n'admettait pas de réplique, et Fred dut s'exécuter. Ses grommellements incompréhensibles provoquèrent une douce hilarité dans la salle, qui eut pour effet de briser la retenue initiale. Des mains avides s'emparèrent des boissons chaudes, accompagnant le tout des délicieuses pâtisseries.

Je restai en retrait. La faim me tiraillait mais je m'interdisais d'y penser. Je n'étais pas de leur « monde ». Inutile de songer à partager leurs moments d'insouciance.

Un bol de chocolat apparut son mon nez.

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'en as pas envie.

Ses cernes étaient toujours impressionnantes et violacées, mais ses joues avaient repris des couleurs.

-Tu n'étais pas obligée, Granger.

Elle me mit le bol dans les mains de manière autoritaire.

-A charge de revanche pour l'autre soir … Tiens, goute ça, c'est véritablement délicieux.

Elle me tendit une sorte d'imposant chou à la crème. J'aurais pu jurer n'avoir jamais gouté une pâtisserie plus onctueuse, même au faste des banquets de Poudlard.

-Mme Weasley est la meilleure cuisinière que je connaisse, expliqua-t-elle.

Une légère couche de sucre recouvrait son menton, et c'est avec un sérieux affecté qu'elle entreprit de s'en débarrasser.

-Voyons, Harry, ressers-toi. Il faut prendre des forces … NON ! Ron ! Pas trois ! … Mais, bien sûr, Remus. Prenez-en une pour Tonks également.

La tornade rousse avait repris son plat et parcourait la salle, le sourire aux lèvres :

-Hermione. Je sais que tu adores mes briochettes. Et je ne sais pas quand l'occasion se présentera à nouveau. Les réserves s'amenuisent de jour en jour. J'ai du faire les fonds de tiroir pour cette fournée. Je … Draco, tu reprendras bien quelque chose ?

La grimace à la prononciation de mon prénom était assez perceptible, mais elle avait au moins fait l'effort de me parler. Ce qui méritait bien une nouvelle pâtisserie.

Nous finîmes notre encas, reprenant nos cartes, prêts à nous remettre au travail, mais c'était sans compter sur la mère des Weasley.

-Harry, tu ne comptes pas te remettre au travail dans cet état ? Fichez-moi le camp d'ici.

-Mme Weasley, nous devons …

L'assurance du grand Potter fondait ne faisait pas le poids devant la forteresse rousse.

-Vous ne devez rien du tout. Ou plutôt, si. Aller dormir. On ne fait rien de bon avec des cernes pareilles. Vous reviendrez quand j'aurais mis de l'ordre dans cet endroit. Pas avant.

Potter ne resquilla pas. Ron tenta mollement de protester, mais tous savaient qu'ils ne l'emporteraient pas cette foi-là.

OoOoO

Un bruit sourd résonnait au-dessus de mon crâne. J'ouvris un œil paresseux. La jeune Médicomage au regard sévère frappait contre le chambranle du lit. Un raffut de tous les diables.

-Eh bien, Monsieur a du mal à se réveiller.

Je grimaçai , repoussant les draps chauds. Le sommeil me piquetait encore les paupières. Mais je me sentais mieux. Indéniablement.

Je me grattai la nuque, pensif. Je finis par aviser la Médicomage, les poings sur les hanches, plantée à quelques pas de moi. Brune, aux grands yeux noirs. Séduisante. Très.

-Vous me voulez quoi au juste ?

-Le simple plaisir de vous voir.

Son ton était purement ironique. J'enfilai rapidement un pantalon.

-Mais encore. Vous m'avez vu, et ?

-Je croyais qu'il avait été dit sept heures.

Parbleu. Le réveil affichait sept heures trente-six. Bien sonné.

-Et Merde !

-Grossier en plus !

Ses yeux étaient rieurs. Elle me suivit du coin de l'œil, tandis que j'enfilais un pull.

-Ca ne pouvait pas plus mal tomber, je grognais, les lèvres presque closes.

Je me reposai souplement sur le lit, la cape sous le bras, enfilant les bottes rigides.

-Voyons, ça aurait pu être pire. Sans moi, j'entends.

Je la jaugeai froidement en me relevant.

-Je suppose qu'un remerciement s'impose, Mlle Médicomage de Second Ordre.

J'avais lu l'inscription fièrement orné sur sa poitrine.

-Même pas!

-Parfait.

Je quittai la chambre, dégringolant les marches à la volée. La porte de la salle de réunion était close. Je pris mon air de petit con imbu de lui-même le plus crédible, passant la porte sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

-… ainsi que Luna Lovegood. Il semble même que notre retardataire semble se fendre de son illustre présence. C'est vraiment trop d'honneur, Malefoy.

Je pris place à la chaise vide la plus proche. Potter continuait de parler, me fusillant du regard. Le vieux lion assis à ses cotés m'observait avec intérêt. Scrimgeour. La dernière fois que je l'avais vu, c'était au Manoir. Une tentative d'intimidation de mon paternel. En bonne et due forme. Lucius l'avait soigneusement envoyé paitre. Mais j'admirais le cran de ce type.

-Monsieur Draco Malefoy. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

J'imaginais assez. Mon sourire carnassier me donna une certaine contenance.

-Le Ministre en personne. Je suis impressionné. Notre petit groupuscule prend de l'ampleur.

-Arrête de jouer au con, Malefoy. L'ODP a toujours été soutenu par le Ministère. Et ne parle pas de « notre » quand tu parles de l'Ordre. Ça me donne envie de vomir.

Potter était cinglant.

-Harry …, avait soufflé Granger, dépitée.

Le Survivant contracta la mâchoire. Il chercha du soutien chez la belette, qui fulminait en silence.

La réunion risquait d'être longue …

OoOoO

Et elle le fut.

Douze heures. Douze longues heures interminables ne cessant jamais de s'étirer.

Alors quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Ils discutèrent, palabrèrent, défendirent leurs convictions. Cela se jouait à un regard, à un geste, à une parole prononcée, à une autre retenue. Un véritable jeu du cirque. Tout en tension dramatique. Mais civilisé, cependant.

Nous n'étions pas des sauvages.

-Alors, tu en penses quoi ?

Granger, sautillante, m'avait rejoint. Elle serrait dans ses bras ses dossiers bien classés. Tout son corps se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre. Elle tentait de sourire, mais les commissures de ses lèvres ne se relevaient pas comme il faut. Elle était nerveuse.

- Je n'en sais rien. Je m'en fous.

Elle secoua la tête.

- Quand on ne te demande rien, tu prétends avoir ton mot à dire. Quand on te le donne, tu n'en penses rien. Tu joues à quoi au juste ?

Très bonne question. Je ne savais pas. Simplement, je détestais qu'on ne me demande pas mon avis. Et attendre mon approbation m'irritait. Qu'elle se démerde avec ca.

- En fait, tu reste un con. Pas foncièrement méchant mais u…

Je la coupai sèchement, interrompant son laïus.

- Ouais, ça doit être ça. Ecoute. Potter a dit qu'on en reparlerait demain il me semble ? Alors tu sais quoi, on va faire comme ça. Bonsoir, Granger.

Je la plantai au milieu du couloir. En tournant au fond, je lui jetai un regard, du coin de l'œil. Mon cœur se serra. Elle était pâle, un peu triste.

Je secouai la tête. « Trêve de sentimentalisme Draco» ça ne me ressemblais pas.

Je passai devant ma chambre sans la voir. Douze heures assis sur une maudite chaise. Je préférais marcher encore un peu … Je tournai à l'angle d'un couloir. Je montai un escalier. Tournai à gauche, à droite. Une porte était entrouverte et laissait passer un rayon de lumière.

La grande chambre avait été transformée en infirmerie de fortune. La rouille semblait avoir depuis longtemps attaqués les trois lits en fer. Le grand paravent jaune était brisé à un angle, défraichi. Au fond de la pièce, vers la fenêtre au volet mis clos, un grand miroir fendu avait été posé, contre le mur. Un évier en faïence et une table à l'équilibre précaire complétaient le mobilier.

Il n'y avait qu'un patient et je reconnus sans mal : Georges Weasley. Si sa blessure avait tenu en haleine tout l'entourage du Survivant, la stabilisation de son état avait redonné un élan d'espoir. Désormais qu'il était hors de danger, on attendait simplement qu'il soit plus résistant, pour le transporter vers l'arrière, loin de Londres.

L'intégralité de son torse était recouvert d'une large bande qu'une médicomage était en train d'ajuster. Elle resserra encore une fois le pansement et releva la tête du patient. Elle glissa sous sa nuque un oreiller et saisissant un bol de l'autre main, elle lui fit délicatement absorber la mixture épaisse. Le jumeau grimaça et étouffa une quinte de toux. Avant de se rendormir lourdement.

La médicomage pivota sur elle-même, et m'offrit un sourire surpris.

-Encore vous ? Ca vire à l'habitude.

La Médicomage des deux jours précédents. Elle reposa le bol dans l'évier, et s'essuya les mains, le regard fixé vers son patient.

Je m'étais approché de lui, très doucement. Il avait maigri et sa peau était presque translucide. Le feu de ses cheveux semblait terne, et de longues mèches retombaient sur son front pâle. Les multiples taches de rousseur qui parsemait ses joues contrastaient avec son teint livide, sa respiration était presque calme désormais, mais son visage crispé malgré le sommeil, attestait qu'il avait souffert.

-J'ai fait du bon boulot. Il a davantage un visage humain que vous-même.

Je toisai la jeune femme et me détournai du lit, scrutant la glace au fond de la pièce. J'étais mal ajusté, décoiffé, cerné et les prémices de barbe picoraient mes joues.

-Et donc, sérieusement, vous faites quoi ici ?

-Je me promenais.

-Baliverne. Tu avais envie de me revoir.

Je levai un sourcil.

-Depuis quand sommes-nous passés au « tu » ?

-Depuis tout de suite. C'est la fin de mon service. Est-ce que cela te dirait de prendre un verre avec moi ?

Par Merlin, elle me draguait ou je rêvais ? Je n'avais jamais vu aussi peu de retenue chez une femme. Elle me souriait, provocante.

-Bien sûr, je t'emmène faire un tour chez Fortarôme ? Ou bien préfères-tu le Chaudron Baveur ? Un endroit plus huppé peut-être ?

Elle me fit un sourire mesquin, se pencha près d'un vieux broc éméché et fit apparaitre une bouteille d'alcool.

-Privilège de Médicomage. Ça te tente, oui ou non ?

-Plutôt assez.

-Parfait. Chez toi. Question de principe.

Elle quitta l'infirmerie, sans un regard en arrière.

« Si elle croit que je vais la faire rentrer dans ma chambre, elle se met le doigt dans l'œil. »

Je quittai la salle à mon tour, la suivant vaguement. Sans trop savoir ce qui m'attendait.

OoOoO

Le réveil émit un son guttural me sortant de mon repos sans rêve. Je sentis des bras entourés mes hanches et un corps chaud se presser contre moi.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fous ?, maugréais-je en guise de salutation.

-Je me réchauffe, gronda la voix, rauque, encore emplie de sommeil.

-Je croyais que j'avais été claire. Pas de tendresse, de gestes tendres, d'espoir de relation sér…

-Arrête de rêver, Malefoy.

Elle avait lâché mon torse, se redressant sur un coude, ses cheveux couraient, épars, sur sa nuque.

-Qui voudrait d'une relation stable avec toi ? Le petit fils prodige au méchant papa Mangemort. Très peu pour moi, merci bien. Je serais immédiatement mis au banc de l'ordre, un véritable paria. Alors crois-moi, une simple histoire de sexe me va très bien.

Elle se redressa tout à fait, s'enroulant dans les draps blancs. Elle tituba dans la pièce, ramassant sa tenue de Médicomage éparpillée.

Sa nonchalance feinte m'irritait. Elle ne m'intéressait pas, mais sa résistance me frustrait. Manque d'habitude, en fait.

Je m'étais relevé à sa suite, lui saisissant le bras, la forçant à me faire face.

-Il y a quelques années, tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance de faire partie de ma famille. Malefoy, ça ne se refusait pas.

-Les temps changent, que veux-tu ? Ses grands yeux noirs me narguaient. Aujourd'hui, Potter ou Weasley sont de meilleurs partis.

Je fis un pas en arrière.

-Tu déconnes là ?

Elle éclata de rire.

-Voyons, je croyais que l'on pouvait parler librement ensemble. Deux profiteurs, qui couchent ensemble de surcroit. On peut jouer carte sur table non ?

Je ne pus empêcher un rire nerveux.

-Tu comptes vraiment tenter un truc avec … avec Potter et Weasley ?

-Tu croyais quoi au juste ?

Ses yeux me scrutèrent un moment, et une étincelle de compréhension brilla dans ses prunelles.

-Tu n'es qu'un grand naïf dans le fond. Tu pensais vraiment être le seul ici par intérêt ? Tu imaginais véritablement que nous étions tous de parfaits petits soldats dévoués à une juste cause ? Voyons Malefoy. Tu as beaucoup plus foi en l'espèce humaine qu'on ne pourrait le croire. L'homme est vénal, intéressé, rongé par les vices et la luxure.

-Tu te définis d'une drôle de manière.

J'avais presque grogné. Elle sourit.

-Nous sommes tous ainsi. J'en ai simplement conscience. Qui peut me reprocher de m'en servir ? Je viens d'une famille de moldue. Sorcière moyenne. Jolie fille. Et pour ma plus grande chance, les hommes sont incroyablement stupides. Les plus riches ne faisant pas exception.

-C'est une vision du féminisme qui ferait hérisser Granger.

Elle avait revêtu sa jupe cintrée et reboutonnait son chemisier blanc. Je m'étais imaginé passer la nuit avec une jolie fille, quelconque. Elle s'avérait plus manipulatrice que moi.

-Granger. Je vais lui faire du mal. Pauvre enfant. Potter, son meilleur ami. Weasley, son ancien amant. Il faudra que je me débarrasse d'elle. C'est une femme. Intelligente, qui plus est. Elle pourrait être un obstacle.

Mon ricanement lui fit lever un sourcil :

-Te débarrasser de Granger ?

-Voyons, Draco, je ne suis pas une criminelle. Simplement … La chasser de leur vie. En douceur. Avec patience.

-Si tu crois avoir ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une chance, bon courage.

J'enfilai mon pull d'un mouvement ample, replaçant mon col devant la glace.

-Ne me sous estime pas.

Ses bras s'étaient coulés contre moi, et ses lèvres effleuraient mon oreille.

-Une amante offre toujours bien plus qu'une simple amie. Elle a des atouts … Qui ne se négocie pas.

-Ils ont vécu trop de choses avec elle, tout le charme du …

-Voyons. Je sais être convaincante. Tu t'es toi même laissé séduire. Alors Potter, Weasley. Ils rêvent d'un peu d'amour. Ou d'un amour illusoire, comme tu préfères. Je sais apporter cela. Un homme amoureux fait n'importe quoi. Je te l'ai dit : S-t-u-p-i-d-e.

Elle se déroba d'une pirouette. Prenant place près du lit, elle noua un chignon strict sur sa nuque, m'offrant un sourire des plus avenants.

-Sincèrement, tes projets, je m'en fous. Pourquoi m'en parler ?

-Figure-toi que je ne sais pas trop. Je suis du coté des gentils. Alors, je pense que j'ai besoin de dire la vérité. Parfois. Ou peut-être que ça m'amuse de savoir que personne ne te croira, si jamais tu racontes ça. Va savoir.

Elle m'envoya un baiser, la main sur la poignée.

-Ca pourrait t'être utile. Mon prénom, c'est Ouria.

OoOoO

Trente-six heures.

Voila ce que Granger m'avait annoncé. L'attaque aurait lieu dans trente-six heures. J'intégrerais l'unité de Weasley. Nous serions plus de soixante. Et nous prendrions Potter et toutes les autres sections à contre pied. Eux descendraient le Chemin de Traverse. Nous, nous remonterions afin de bloquer les troupes du Lord. Audacieux si cela fonctionnait, quasiment suicidaire dans le cas contraire.

Granger avait perdu de son assurance, quand elle m'avait annoncé les détails du plan. Notre troupe était, selon elle, celle qui risquait le plus gros. Nous allions devoir transplaner directement en territoire ennemi. Nos positions seraient périlleuses et instables. Une véritable partie de plaisir en somme.

J'avais feint l'assurance. Mais mes mains tremblaient.

Elles tremblaient encore. Trente-six heures plus tard. J'ajustai une fois de plus ma cape, passant mes doigts sur les plis impeccables. Je sentis une main dans mon dos. Ouria, lascive, se colla contre moi.

-Notre ex-Mangemort a la trouille ?

Je détournai le regard. Cette fille me faisait horreur. Elle me ressemblait trop. Elle avait en elle ce poison diffus et vénéneux que j'abhorrais tant.

-C'est une manie chez toi d'apparaitre n'importe quand ?

-Voyons, ça ne te dérangeait pas hier soir. Ni celui d'avant. Tu aimes plutôt ca, quand je viens me glisser sous tes draps sans prévenir. Mais peut-être que l'interdit te plait davantage. Enfin moi, je pense que si tu n'es pas si farouche d'habitude, c'est car l'abri de ta chambre te rassure. Tu imagines si quelqu'un passait ce rideau et me découvrait là, contre toi ? Ca ferait mauvais genre.

-Ca détruirait tes petits projets aussi.

-C'est vrai.

Elle se décolla de moi.

-Soyons sérieux. Pas trop de familiarité avec le futur mourant.

Je découvris les dents.

-C'est toi qui auras le privilège de manipuler ma dépouille. De quoi te plains-tu ?

-Sans vouloir te vexer, je te préfère vivant entre mes mains … C'est plus plaisant.

Cette fille m'allumait sans vergogne. Sa voix était rauque et séduisante. Mais étrangement, elle me dégoutait un peu. Peut-être le souvenir de ces trois nuits de faiblesse.

-Tu m'en vois ravi. Mais si tu acceptes, je dois te laisser : privilège de ceux qui partent au front.

-Tu crois me culpabiliser ? Elle éclata de rire. Je suis bien contente de ne pas risquer ma vie. J'attends autre chose de cette guerre qu'un tranquille Avada. Je ne suis pas Ta Granger, qui hurlerait de rester à l'écart. C'est peut-être ca qui te révulse chez moi, que je lui ressemble aussi peu.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi.

Elle souriait encore. Le regard indulgent. Je crispai les mâchoires, le regard dur.

Le rideau se leva à ce moment précis.

-Oh Malefoy, tu es là. Hermione te cherche partout.

La benjamine des Weasley tenta de me sourire, maladroitement.

-C'est assez urgent si tu veux mon avis.

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je traversai le rideau, recherchant Granger dans la grande salle. Je la découvris sortant de la cuisine, le nez en l'air, apparemment furieuse.

-Malefoy, tu es là.

-Oui … Et ?

-Il y a un changement de programme. Elle respirait vite et semblait avoir du mal à maintenir son calme. Je suis transférée dans la faction d'Harry.

-Pardon ?

-C'est stupide, explosa-t-elle. Mais Harry juge que laisser Ron et moi ensemble pourrait nuire au bon déroulement de la mission. Que cela serait plus raisonnable de venir avec lui. J'ai donc dit qu'il fallait aussi te changer de faction, mais Harry a prétendu que vous ne pouviez pas rester ensemble. Cela ferait, et je le cite « deux gros poissons trop alléchants ». Je trouve que la simple idée de te laisser seul avec Ron est une pure folie mais ils n'ont rien voulu av…

-Hé, hé Granger. C'est bon. Calme-toi. Respire.

Elle bloqua la phrase au fond de sa gorge et passa une main nerveuse dans ses boucles épaisses.

-Non, je ne me calme pas, Malefoy ! Alors, tu vas m'écoutez très attentivement. La moindre connerie de ta part et je te promets de me charger des tâches administratives jusqu'à la fin de cette guerre. Tu saisis les conséquences pour toi ? Si tu provoques Ron, le toise, le …

-Tu permets ? Même si je n'ai clairement jamais pu voir en peinture un Weasley, ce Weasley-là en particulier, je te l'accorde. Je vais aussi t'avouer un truc. Je pense sincèrement que mes préoccupations seront ailleurs aujourd'hui. Ton petit ami ne risque rien.

Elle me jaugea du regard un moment et souffla.

-En réalité, je ne sais pas si c'est de toi que je dois avoir le plus peur.

-C'est-à-dire ?

-En bref ? Ron et moi, nous ne sommes plus ensemble. Il a un peu de mal avec ça. Mais il a encore plus de mal avec toi. Alors, évite de mentionner mon nom, ça le rendrait dingue. Tu es capable de faire ça ?

-Tu as largué la Belette ?

Ca avait été plus fort que moi. Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens.

-Je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser ou dire, Malefoy. Tu la boucles, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Elle avait déjà tourné les talons.

-C'est certainement la meilleure décision que tu n'as jamais prise, Granger !

Elle ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

-Va te faire voir Malefoy.

OoOoO

L'éclaireur trottinait vers moi, sa baguette entre les dents. Je lui laissai à peine le temps d'arriver.

- Alors ?

Il mit un genou au sol.

- Tu permets oui ?

Il retira son précieux instrument de sa bouche et tira sur ses gants de cuir. Ses paumes étaient craquelées et il sortit un onguent de sa veste, qu'il appliqua avec soin.

- Eh oh, on n'a pas toute la nuit ! Tu te bouges un peu ?

L'autre me toisa, avant de se relever.

- Si tu n'es pas satisfait, personne ne t'empêche d'y aller à ma place dorénavant.

Je levai les yeux au ciel, feignant la nonchalance, avant de le saisir brusquement par le col de sa cape. Mon changement d'attitude l'avait trop surpris pour qu'il réagisse et il se retrouva acculé au mur.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Eclaireur à la noise. Tu te demandes ce qu'un type comme moi fout ici et ta seule envie est de me jeter un petit impardonnable entre les deux yeux ? C'est presque réciproque, alors ne nous billons pas pour si peu. Mais tu avises le grand rouquin, là-bas ? Le pote à Potter ? Très bien ! Il n'aime pas attendre. Mais c'est le chef. Un chef ne se fâche pas. Il ne frappe pas les vulgaires troufions dans ton genre. Il ne se salit pas les mains. Mais moi, je peux. J'ai son aval. Alors tu vas remballer ta suffisance et me filer ce que je veux savoir, qu'on reste bon copain.

Son regard se fit fuyant et il gigota contre le mur. Je le lâchai, plissant le nez dédaigneusement. Il se frotta la mâchoire, maussade, avant de lâcher :

- J'ai réussi à rentrer en contact avec un des gars d'Harry. Il avait lui même contacté un des types de Remus. Rien de rien. Tout est aussi calme que par ici.

e ne pus retenir un sifflement de dépit, me dirigeant à l'autre extrémité de l'impasse, vers la ruelle bordant l'avenue.

-Malefoy, grouille.

J'accélérai le pas et vins m'accroupir à côté de Weasley. Il était adossé contre de grosses caisses en bois et observait la carte entre ses mains.

-Alors, les nouvelles ? Ca a réagi quelque part ?

Pas que je sache. Apparemment, tout se passe bien du côté de Potter.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux épais

-Il y a combien de chances que l'on parvienne à infiltrer le quartier et à emmener nos troupes précisément au point voulu sans réveiller la moindre troupe de Mangemorts ?

-Plus ou moins aucune. Alors soit on a une veine monstre, soit il faut nous attendre à recevoir un truc au coin de la gueule.

-C'est précisément ce qui m'inquiète.

Force était de constater que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Tout se passait bien, trop bien. Si cela continuait ainsi, nous allions mener bataille contre des adversaires invisibles.

-Une taupe, avait maugréé Weasley, bougon.

Il me fixa alors de son air dépréciateur.

- Ecoute Weasley, urgence oblige, on collabore plus ou moins. Mais évite de m'irriter.

On se jaugea un moment du regard. La belette déplia sa grande carcasse et remballa sa carte.

- On va retrouver les hommes. Et on avise ensuite.

Nous délaissâmes la rue perpendiculaire à l'avenue principale, pour nous retrancher dans l'impasse aveugle. Cinquante trois hommes nous attendaient. Vingt six femmes et vingt sept hommes, pour être précis.

- On décolle, marmonna Weasley.

Une fille aux cheveux clairs et au teint mat prit la parole :

Et on va où précisément ?

-On bouge, c'est tout. Il y a plus judicieux qu'une impasse pour stationner.

-Ce n'est pas franchement une réponse.

La gamine était têtue. Je vis Weasley froncer les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas prétendu que c'en était une. On évite Corronde. Advienne qui pourra.

Le bruit sourd d'une explosion avorta les mouvements de chacun. J'avais saisi ma baguette et l'étreignait nerveusement. La violence de la détonation ramena une gerbe de vent puissante jusqu'à nous. A vue de nez, une bonne dizaine de maisons devaient avoir été raillées de la carte.

-Je corrige, reprit Weasley, on monte vers Corronde. De toute évidence, Harry ou Remus sont arrivés.

Le grand roux maladroit et effacé avait fait son temps. Weasley aussi avait changé. Il était devenu sûr de lui, à la limite de l'arrogance. Son statut de quasi égal à Potty et les quelques unes de la Gazette avait sans doute du jouer pour beaucoup. Un coup d'œil en arrière m'apprit que l'unité le suivait.

Je pris le parti de me glisser dans la bande est de suivre le mouvement. Nous remontions l'avenue principale par le biais des petites rues adjacentes, afin de rester sous couvert. Cette partie de Londres était presque totalement morte. La plupart des personnes ayant vécu ici avait plié bagage. Ils ne faisaient jamais bon de vivre trop près du Lord. Seul quelques repères de Mangemorts devaient subsister derrières ces fenêtres condamnés. Mon ventre se tordit en songeant à l'un d'entre eux. Je préférai détourner le cours de mes pensées. Le chemin que nous empruntions était clairement plus pentu. Je connaissais assez cet endroit, pour y avoir été pas mal plus jeune, avec mon père. A l'époque déjà, c'était le quartier mal famé, plus vaste et plus sombre encore que les Embrumes. Je savais que le chemin allait redevenir plane brusquement, avant de serpenter en pente douce jusqu'à un petit escalier de pierre. Si mes souvenirs étaient bons, nous débarquerions sur Corronde couvert par le muret de l'ancien lavoir. Cela pouvait jouer en notre faveur. Peut-être.

Je jouai des coudes pour remonter la troupe. La tignasse flamboyante de Weasley me permit de naviguer à vue et d'atterrir à ses cotés.

Je plissai le nez d'instinct. L'odeur du souffre était maintenant bien présente.

Au pied de l'escalier, la chaleur devenait presque étouffante. J'imaginais difficilement la fournaise que devait être devenue l'ancienne place ombragée.

Je gravis à mon tour la volée de marche. Plus que jamais, je serrais entre mes doigts le manche de ma baguette. Inspirer, Expirer. Inspirer, Expirer …

… J'eus tout juste le temps de me jeter au sol, un éclair bleu venant s'écraser contre la palissade derrière moi. Le type qui avait été à mes cotés gisait contre mon bras. Foudroyé, la bouche béante. Je sentis mon estomac se révulser.

-Do …

-Expeliarmus !

Je vis le jeune Mangemort heurter le muret en pierre. Ma minute d'inattention avait bien failli me couter la vie. D'un geste brusque, je rabattis la cagoule sur mon visage et me plaqua contre la paroi du lavoir. Je me retrouvai à l'angle de Corronde en trois pas. La scène avait des aspects apocalyptiques. Les trois maisons de l'extrême Nord-Est était en feu, menaçant de s'étendre sur les bâtisses les plus proches. A une dizaine de pas de moi, la cime d'un des anciens cyprès gisait piteusement, tandis qu'à l'extrémité gauche de Corronde, on distinguait un amas de corps sans vie. Je reconnus assez de capuches grises pour comprendre que cela n'était rien d'autre que des membres de l'Ordre. Remus devait débarquer de ce coté-ci, et selon toute vraisemblance, cela avait plutôt mal tourné.

Je balayai encore une fois du regard la place. Une troupe d'hommes en noir fuyait vers le Nord, tandis que vers l'Ouest, un duel avait acculé un Mangemort contre le mur de la maison la plus proche.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Nous avions manqué le plus gros de la bataille. Ici, le plus dur était fait. Selon les cris diffus au loin, il faudrait monter à L'Ouest. Je ne pris même pas la peine de m'inquiéter de Weasley.

Je m'engouffrai dans la première ruelle transversale.

* * *

Et voila!

Un chapitre assez conséquent. J'espère qu'il vous aura plus.

Draco, Hermione, Ron…Ouria…?

J'attends vos réactions.

Review?


	5. Acte Cinq

Le thermomètre frise le - 14 dehors, et pour une fois, ma chambre est chauffée. Déesse ma mère à décidée de prendre les choses en main et de réparer le tout en trois coup de tournevis. Une magicienne…

De plus, mes partiels sont terminées. Enfin. Ô Joie! Ô Allégresse!

On passera sous silence les catastrophes pondues. Pour garder l'essentielle: un nouveau chapitre.

Déjà, merci. Mille fois merci à toutes les personnes prenant le temps de me reviewer. Ca me touche énormément et me motive davantage encore.

Ainsi, merci à**Evyliane (x 2), Sarah, Marilyn, Atchoum16, Hachiko06, Roze Potter, Nini, Natom007, -4181315, Basmoka et Sithgirl.**__

Sarah et Marilyn et Natom007, je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que vous aimez la manière dont j'écris sur nos chère héros. J'essaye vraiment de les rendre crédible, eux, et la période trouble dans laquelle ils sont plongés.

Et, oui Nini. Je suis vraiment sadique. Mais pour une fois, ce n'était même pas intentionnelle.

Ah, encore une chose. Ce chapitre doit tout à une chanson, **Illusion** de VNV Nation. Merci à elle.

Sur ces mots…

Bonne Lecture.

**Disclaimer:**Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop Compliqué

**Résumé:** Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On à tous notre lot Malefoy. Après…Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence…Si j'ai réussis à t'aimer… » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 5**

-Nao', magne-toi.

Je me tapis contre le mur, le cœur battant la chamade. Le bruit venait du bout de la rue. Si j'avais de la chance …

Je penchai la tête à l'abri de la porte dégondée. J'entre-aperçus une cape noire. Et merde. Des Mangemorts.

Je balayai la rue. Positionné tel qu'ils l'étaient, j'étais invisible. Autant qu'eux l'étaient pour moi. Il me suffisait d'avancer de dix pas et de me faufiler contre le renfoncement du porche vers la gauche. Après, je pourrais aviser.

Je pouvais bénir Rogue. Je savais être plus silencieux que Miss Teigne, quand les conditions l'exigeaient. Les deux Mangemorts apparents me tournaient le dos. Je compris, une fois en position, qu'il était à des lieux de surveiller leurs arrières.

-Ça ne sert à rien, Nao'. Lève-toi.

La silhouette accroupie tenait l'épaule de l'autre Mangemort. Celui-ci se tenait à genou sur le sol, immobile. Malgré la curiosité, je m'interdis formellement d'esquisser le moindre geste.

-Naoise.

-Lâche-moi !

L'autre s'était retourné brusquement. Se relevant à moitié. J'aperçus alors ce qu'il avait caché. Une autre silhouette noire était là, étendue dans le caniveau. La luminosité de la lune éclairait un front pâle et des mèches cuivre, qui effleuraient ses yeux clos.

- Arrête, Naoise ! Ça ne sert à rien. C'est fini.

Sa voix était une supplique.

- Nan, Fergus. Deirdre, je t'en supplie …

Il avait ramené le corps inerte sur ses genoux et caressaient les joues blêmes de la jeune fille.

L'autre faisait les cent pas, nerveux. Il frappa finalement une dalle branlante et hurla:

- Arrête de t'acharner, Nao ! Elle est morte ! C'est terminé. Il faut qu'on se tire, tu comprends ? Il faut qu'on se casse d'ici !

Nao avait stoppé ses caresses, relevant la tête. Ses cheveux humides collaient sur son front et ses yeux rougis, ravagés par la douleur, lui donnaient un air de dément.

- Ferme-la, Fergus ! Tu entends ! Ferme-la ! Il s'était relevé, s'approchant de son ami. Je ne laisserais jamais Deirdre ici. Tu m'entends ? Je ne la laisserais pas là, toute seule! Alors barre-toi si tu veux. Mais moi, je reste avec elle. Elle a besoin de moi.

Il s'était de nouveau accroupi sur elle, le corps prostré, les sanglots bloquant ses paroles. L'autre secouait la tête.

- Elle n'a plus besoin de toi, Nao. Elle n'aura plus jamais besoin de toi. Et si un autre Auror se pointe …

- Tu ne comprends pas, Fergus. Regarde-la, elle ne saigne pas. Elle dort … C'est juste ça. Elle va, elle va …

Il perdait pied. Clairement. Fergus s'approcha une nouvelle fois de son ami, posant la main sur son bras.

- C'est normal, on ne saigne pas d'un Avada, Nao. Tu le sais pourtant, non ? Deirdre a été touchée de plein fouet et … et …

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Il ne pouvait pas trouver de mots pour ça. Alors il raconta n'importe quoi.

- Le Lord a exigé qu'on abandonne les hommes derrière nous …

- Comme si j'en avais quelque chose à foutre.

Il resserra encore son étreinte, tandis que Fergus, désemparé, posa le front contre le mur. A quelques centimètres de moi.

J'aurais pu les tuer. Ça aurait été simple. J'aurais dû. Mais je ne voulais qu'une chose. Qu'ils se décident à foutre le camp. Ils n'avaient rien demandé et dans le fond, moi non plus. Je ne voulais pas les tuer. Je voulais juste partir.

Nao se balançait doucement à présent, le visage de cette fille toujours pressé contre son torse. Je l'entendais souffler une mélodie inconnue. Apaisante. Fergus, toujours contre le mur, releva les yeux vers le ciel, se mordillant les lèvres, un éclat de douleur dans le regard.

- Arrête, Nao ! Arrête ça !

- C'était sa chanson, tu te souviens ? Elle la chantait tout le temps.

Et il continua. Encore et encore. Fergus observait le ciel, des larmes amères coulant sur son visage, tandis que Nao continuais sa berceuse …

… Et j'ai bougé le bras. La seconde d'un spasme malheureux. La cape racla contre le mur.

Il n'y eut pas plus de cinq secondes.

Je fus sur Fergus avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, ma baguette pointée contre sa carotide. Nao avait déjà réagi. Debout face à moi, la baguette en avant.

- Tu fais le moindre geste, et je descends ton pote. On est bien clair ?

J'avais sifflé. J'espérais que l'autre ne sentait pas mes mains trembler. Je ne voulais pas les tuer. Je voulais juste qu'ils partent. Mais il y avait cette fille. Et ça changeait tout.

Parce que ce Nao était fou de douleur, jamais il ne me laisserait partir. Parce qu'il fallait qu'il la venge. Elle, cette gamine qui inventait des chansons et qu'un Auror avait bousillée. A cause de tout ça, j'allais devoir les tuer. J'en aurais chialé.

- Nao, ne joue pas au con. Nao, tu m'entends ?

Fergus tentait de raisonner son compagnon, mais c'était peine perdue. Il était livide, les mâchoires crispés et les yeux gonflés. Son esprit détruit n'envisageait qu'une seule chose : ma mort. Et je ne réussissais même pas à lui en vouloir pour ça.

- Nao, écoute ton copain. Je n'ai pas envie de te tuer. Alors reste calme.

J'étais pathétique. J'en avais clairement conscience. Comme si j'avais seulement le choix.

- Ferme ta gueule, espèce d'enflure. Moi, j'ai très envie de te tuer. Et c'est ce que je vais faire.

Il ne bougeait pas. Fergus poussa un bruissement rauque contre moi. Il avait compris lui aussi.

- Bon, Fergus, tu vas me filer ta baguette bien gentiment.

Je sentis le manche de bois glisser entre mes doigts. Je gardais le regard fixé sur Nao. Une seconde ailleurs seulement et je ne serais plus. La prudence voulut que j'élimine les deux. Nao d'abord, et le désarmé ensuite. Je déglutis lentement. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je risquai un regard vers Deirdre, si pâle … Je sentis ses yeux fous sur moi. Il avait déjà perdu pied. Elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il risquait de devenir.

- Avada …

- Experlliarmus !

Je le pris de court, plus affuté que lui. Sa baguette vola. Je vis ses yeux l'observer rouler au sol et son sourire s'agrandir. Alors qu'il tournait la tête vers moi, je compris. Il maitrisait les sortilèges informulés.

- Avada Kedavra !

L'éclat bleu le projeta en arrière. Il s'affaissa lourdement contre le sol, à quelque pas d'elle.

- Non !!

Fergus s'arqua contre moi. Je réussis à le ceinturer. Qu'il ne bouge pas. Qu'il ne tente rien de stupide.

Il était bien trop effondré, et je dus le retenir. Je sentis sa baguette dans l'une de mes mains. J'étais mieux préparé que lui. S'il tentait quelque chose … Il mourait. Sinon.

Je descendis ma main et glissa sa baguette entre ses paumes. Il tressaillit. Comme électrocuté.

- Qu'est ce que vous …

- Casse-toi. Retourne-toi ne serait-ce qu'une fois et je te tue.

Je pleurais. Mes mots devaient être inintelligibles.

- Je ne …

- Casse-toi!

Il courut. L'instinct de survie l'obligea à ne pas jeter un dernier regard à ses deux amis.

Je rabaissai ma capuche d'un violent mouvement d'épaule en me rabattant contre le mur. Tout mon corps était agité de violents soubresauts. Je serrai les poings, griffant mes paumes. J'avais la nausée maintenant. Je me mordis fermement la langue en rejetant la tête en arrière.

Respirer. Juste trente secondes. Se concentrer sur sa respiration. Faire abstraction. Je finis par baisser les yeux, scrutant les deux corps sans vie face à moi.

« Déguerpis de là, Draco. Tu n'avais pas le choix, c'était lui ou toi. »

Il n'empêche, j'esquissai un pas dans leur direction. Le corps de la gamine était à moitié renversé dans une flaque boueuse. C'était complètement stupide, mais je ne pus me résoudre à la laisser ainsi. Je la supportai sous les aisselles, la reposant délicatement contre la palissade. En me retournant, je fis face aux yeux morts de son ami. Sa main pendait lamentablement contre le mur, les doigts crispés. Il avait quel âge ce type ? Dix huit ans, à tout casser. Son visage m'était vaguement familier maintenant. Des boucles noires qui encadraient un visage doux et fin. J'avais du le croiser durant des années. Manger à la même table que la sienne.

- Je suis vraiment désolé.

Je passai la main sur son visage, refermant ses yeux_._

_Requiescat In Pace. _

OoOoOoO

La déflagration arracha la façade de la maison devant laquelle je me tenais une minute plus tôt. Je regardai un moment, abasourdi, les poutres arrachées se balancer mollement.

- Dolo …

- Stupefix !

Le Mangemort s'immobilisa, à demi penché sur le rebord du toit. Son corps figé bascula lentement vers le sol, avant de tomber dans un craquement sourd.

Je déguerpis rapidement. Ce quartier était un véritable abattoir. J'avais à peine tenu dix minutes à l'Extrême Ouest. Je filais maintenant plein Sud. Un pauvre gars en tenue de l'Ordre, le visage tuméfié m'avais lâché l'information : les troupes du Lord avaient subi un coup sévère et tentaient un repli vers le Sud. Mais avant, il fallait passer les dernières troupes récalcitrantes. A vue de nez, il me suffisait maintenant de prendre la première ruelle Sud-Est pour me retrouver relativement à l'abri. Dans ma précipitation, je n'aperçus pas la silhouette tapie derrière le sas préventif d'une ancienne échoppe. Le corps s'abattit sur moi, me plaquant au sol, m'assommant à moitié contre les pavés. Je gigotai afin de saisir le manche de ma baguette, mais une main m'enserra les poignets.

- Lumos.

Une lumière vacilla dans l'obscurité et je reconnus sans peine le visage rond et ébahi de Londubat.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Son air passablement ahuri finit de m'énerver. Il avait fallu que ce soit cet incompétent notoire qui parvienne à me surprendre. J'en grondai de dépit.

- Promenade de santé, espèce de crétin.

Il se releva, époussetant sa cape, sans se formaliser outre mesure de mon manque de civilités.

- Tu n'as pas été très prudent sur ce coup-là. Si ça n'avait pas été Neville.

Je me figeai. Granger. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là ?

Elle s'écarta de l'abri de la palissade, suivit par cinq silhouettes grises.

- Je vois, petit réunion de l'Ordre. Je n'étais pas convié. Tu me déçois, Granger.

Ses traits ne souffrirent d'aucune émotion.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fiches ici ? Où est Ron ?

Weasley, tiens donc.

- Aux dernières nouvelles, je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter. Je l'ai perdu sur Corronde.

Ensuite, j'ai suivi l'action.

- Malefoy, le but d'une unité, c'est d'y rester, gronda-t-elle.

Ses yeux brillaient furieusement. Elle avait un air entêté et décidé sur le visage qui lui allait bien. Je pris le parti de la provoquer.

- C'est donc la raison pour laquelle, toi la grande Hermione Granger, tu te ballades toute seule dans les rues.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, avant de grincer.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tout ne s'est pas passé exactement comme prévu. Harry et Remus ont eu des soucis. Les unités ont été dispatchées. Nous ne sommes plus que cinq. Sept avec vous deux.

Elle me montra les compagnons derrière elle. Un grand noire rieur, une petite rousse aux cheveux raides, un grand brun maigre affublé de minuscules lunettes, flanqué d'un jeune châtain à la coupe net, en qui je crus reconnaître un Poufsouffle, Zacharias quelque chose, et une petite brunette aux cheveux tressés.

- Parfait. Et tu as décidé de faire quoi, toi et ton unité miniature ?

- On remonte vers Corronde.

- Pardon ? Je laissai mon regard froid rouler sur elle. Tu te fous de ma gueule,

Granger ? Que veux-tu qu'on aille faire à Corronde ? Le repli des troupes est à l'opposé.

- Ils sont déjà bien assez au Sud, il est hors de question que je descende là-bas.

- Et moi je n'irai nulle part ailleurs. Si tu crois que j'ai risqué ma peau pour venir jusqu'ici, avant de faire demi-tour, tu te trompes lourdement. Je n'ai pas …

« Je n'ai pas tué un gamin pour rebroussez chemin. »

- Pas quoi ?

- Rien.

Elle roula des yeux et agrippa le col de ma cape.

- C'est un véritable massacre là-bas, Malefoy. Alors, pas plus toi que moi n'allons y aller, d'accord ? Harry m'a suppliée tout à l'heure d'empêcher quiconque de se rendre en zone Sud. Et ça fait plus d'une heure que je n'ai aucune nouvelle alors …

Le sanglot bloqué au fond de sa gorge menaça d'éclater. Elle secoua la tête, avant de jeter un regard en arrière.

- J'ai compris. Tu ne veux pas que toute ta petite troupe de gais lurons s'inquiète, c'est ça ? Ce n'est pas très honnête comme procédé, Granger.

J'étais cruel sans raison et j'avais conscience qu'elle était sans doute en train de se torturer depuis un long moment déjà. Elle me foudroya du regard mais resta muette. Les lèvres pincées, elle me tourna le dos. Ses compagnons d'infortune la suivirent comme un seul homme. Je grondai contre ma malchance, avant de la suivre.

OoOoOoO

Les prémices du soleil formaient une ligne profonde, ancrée à l'horizon. J'observais les volutes de poussières pourpres en suspension dessiner des arabesques sur le rideau feu du ciel. Une lumière d'apocalypse pour un décor de fin du monde. Le calme après la tempête. Ce calme sourd du deuil et de la mort. Les débris jonchant le sol et les volutes de suie épaisse que recrachaient les dernières maisons en train de se consumer offraient une beauté troublante que je ne m'expliquais pas.

Corronde n'était plus. Je faisais ce constat évident, assis dans un angle de la place, les genoux repliés contre moi. Granger et comparse devaient sans doute discuter le retour au QG.

Près de trois heures maintenant que nous n'avions plus aucune nouvelle. Le silence et l'angoisse en résultant m'avaient poussé à m'éloigner du groupe. Ce n'était pas prudent. Mais je m'en foutais passablement.

- Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer.

Elle vint s'assoir près de moi, m'arrachant à mes contemplations morbides. Cela avait du lui couter un effort surhumain de laisser ses semblants d'hommes tout seul. Je penchai la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux faire d'autre ?

Elle se mordilla la lèvre.

- Je ne veux pas rentrer la première au QG. Et devoir attendre. Compter les morts.

Les disparus. Attendre la peur au ventre. Ca me tuerait, Malefoy. Je refuse.

Elle se plongea à son tour dans l'observation des ruines. Je vis son regard glisser vers le seul bâtiment encore intact, légèrement en retrait. La Garde. Une tour imposante et tarabiscotée qui avait autrefois été un haut lieu stratégique du Ministère, avant de tomber, il y a plusieurs années déjà entre les mains du Lord. A la manière dont elle fronça les sourcils, je compris qu'elle venait d'envisager quelque chose. Je suivis son cheminement mental, sans même m'en apercevoir.

- Granger, n'y pense même pas.

Elle resta interdite un moment avant de me dévisager.

- La Garde !, avait-elle presque soufflé.

- Nous sommes sept !

- Et eux, pas plus de vingt. J'ai envoyé Goldstein en éclaireur.

Je tiquai :

- En éclaireur ? Tu feintes. Ca ne t'est pas apparu comme ca. Depuis quand tu y penses au juste ?

Elle abdiqua.

- Depuis le début. Mais là, c'est différent. J'en ai l'opportunité. La Garde a déjà subi une attaque. Ils croient la tempête passée. Nous bénéficierons de l'effet de surprise.

Je la laissai mariner. Cette fille était complètement cinglée. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait fini mêler aux affaires de Potter. Mon regard dériva. La Garde. Complètement dingue. Mais d'un autre coté …

- Goldstein, c'est le grand type avec le sourire qui éblouit trois kilomètres à la ronde ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Il est sérieux ce jojo?

- Il a fait partie de l'AD. Et puis, sincèrement, Malefoy, question fiabilité, tu n'es pas franchement en position de force.

Un point pour elle.

Je ne répondis rien. Brusquement, je la sentis se tendre, à mes cotés. Elle fut plus rapide que moi.

- Expelliarmus.

Le sifflement aigu me frôla. Le Mangemort en embuscade à quelques pas n'eut pas le temps de réagir, elle avait enchainé.

- Stupefix.

Il s'immobilisa, les lèvres entrouvertes. Granger s'était déjà relevé. D'un bond, je l'imitai. Elle jeta un regard vers l'endroit où se tenais les cinq autres. Un cri fendit le silence.

- Non, pas ça. Par Merlin, je vous en prie.

Je courus à sa suite. Lorsque nous débouchâmes à l'angle de la rue, il était déjà trop tard. Un Mangemort gisait à terre. Une autre prenait la fuite vers la Garde, Goldstein sur ses talons. Il n'en restait que deux. L'un plus haut au prise avec le grand efflanqué, le Poufsouffle et Londubat. L'autre, visage buriné et cheveux ras, la baguette en avant, para le sort de la jeune rousse. Celle-ci poussa un feulement de dépit et eut tout juste le temps de rouler au sol. Le Mangemort s'était déjà retourné, rapide. La plus petite, aux nattes multicolores, n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver.

- Expelliarmus.

Sa baguette alla exploser contre le mur. Elle se retrouva projetée au sol. Je vis confusément le Mangemort plus loin, s'affaisser. Plus qu'un.

Ce dernier visa alors la personne la plus proche, le Poufsouffle. La brunette sauta sur ses jambes, hurlant à plein poumon.

- Zach' ! Attention !

- Avada K…

Elle n'avais sans doute pas réfléchi. Elle se jeta sur le Mangemort, le bras en avant. Le choc contre sa mâchoire produisit un craquement sinistre. Déstabilisé, il abaissa sa baguette. Juste avant de se débarrasser de la brunette d'un coup de coude. Elle retomba lourdement sur le sol, le visage en sang, le nez certainement brisé. Elle se releva rapidement, mais il était déjà trop tard. Il ne se loupa pas deux fois.

- Avada Kedavra!

Coupé dans son élan, elle s'affaissa. Retombant dans les bras du compagnon à qui elle venait de sauver la vie. Poupée de chiffon.

Le Mangemort était déjà loin. Il ne s'était pas passé plus de vingt secondes. A peine le temps d'arriver à leur hauteur.

Ses nattes serrées pendaient devant ses joues. Des perles bleus, rouges, jaunes et vertes. Du sang plein le visage. Le contraste était saisissant. Encore une fois, je sentis mon estomac se révulser. J'agrippai ma baguette, la gorge sèche.

- Jania …

Goldstein revenait en trottinant. Petites foulées satisfaites. Il s'était arrêté à deux pas de moi. Son sourire vacilla. C'était fini. Il n'aura pas même traversé la première bataille.

- Zacharias, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Granger avait fait un pas en avant. L'interpelé déposa doucement la jeune fille à terre. Les yeux rougis, le regard fou. Je me rappelai trop bien de la dernière personne que j'avais vue ainsi. Il secoua la tête et recula. D'un mouvement brusque, il attrapa sa baguette et se dirigea vers la rue où avait disparu le Mangemort. Ses épaules tremblaient.

- Ce con, il va se faire tuer.

Goldstein avait sifflé. Granger releva la tête, muette.

- Il va à la Garde. C'est le seul endroit où ils peuvent encore se réfugier. Je vais le suivre. Morag ?

La jeune rousse hocha la tête, la lèvre inférieure tremblante.

- Je viens avec toi.

Granger ferma les yeux.

- Archy, retourne au QG. Ramène Jania, réussit-elle à souffler

Le brun repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez et balbutia.

- Mais, mais …

- Tu fais ce que je te dis, Archy! Tu retournes à ce putain de QG. Avec Jania. C'est un ordre. Neville, Malefoy. Je ne vous retiens pas.

Sa voix n'était qu'un filet. Purement glacial.

- Je reste.

Londubat se plaça face à son ancienne camarade. J'haussai les épaules, résigné, prenant place à leurs cotés.

- On va se faire massacrer.

- Je sais.

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens. Par défi. Pleine de morgue et d'arrogance.

Nous avions perdu nos illusions. Il n'y aurait pas d'effets de surprise. Ils étaient sans doute plus de vingt. Et nous allions sans doute mourir. De quoi faire reculer les plus téméraires. Et pourtant, nous avancions. Je serais bien en peine de dire pourquoi et comment. Mais nos bottes claquaient contre les pavés. Nous avions le regard fixe et les mâchoires crispées.

Des automates. Tout ce qui avait le culot de se présenter devant nous avec un morceau de tissu noir sur les épaules n'avait pas la chance d'en repartir vivant. C'était un combat à mort. Nous n'avions plus le luxe des sortilèges mineurs. Cet abruti de Zacharias était parti se jeter dans la gueule du loup et Granger et ses amis étaient partis le sauver. Moi, j'étais l'erreur. Celui qui n'avait rien à foutre là. Celui qui tuait ceux qui furent pendant longtemps ses alliés. Un traitre … L'opportuniste. Le nouvel homme à abattre.

J'avais la rage au ventre. Une haine sans nom. L'injustice qui vous ronge les entrailles. Celle d'avoir ôté la vie à un gamin amoureux. L'injustice de toutes ces Deirdre et Jania. De ce type, que je venais d'abattre, de la vie qu'il avait, et que je ne connaitrais jamais. De la nausée qui m'enserrait les entrailles.

Le baptême du feu. Le premier combat.

- Malefoy, la voie est libre.

Je suivis Londubat. La baguette contre mon flanc. Le corps en alerte. Je retrouvais les enseignements de mon père, ceux de Bellatrix. Je me rappelais sa voix douloureusement chantante, toujours si proche de la démence.

**« Relève-toi Draco. Tu n'es pas assez rapide. Tu penses trop. Ne pense plus. Tu penses lorsque tu prévois un plan, tu penses lorsque tu es sur le point d'attaquer. Mais pas pendant. A ce moment-là, tu ne penses plus. Oublies que tu es un homme. Cela te tuerait. Tu n'es qu'un corps. Vif et incisif. Toujours aux aguets. Les sens en alerte. Une bête qui traque. Mais qui se sait également pourchassé. Ferme ton esprit. Érige des barricades. Un corps en action. Dans toute sa splendeur. Rien que cela.** »

Le premier étage de la Tour était un palier étroit et crasseux. Bourré de vieilles planches et d'objets défoncés. Deux escaliers se faisaient face. Celui d'où nous venions, l'autre donnant sur le sommet de la Garde.

A peine dix secondes avant que le premier ne surgisse. Londubat le maitrisa sans peine. Un autre encore. Encore un. _Pas plus de vingt_. Laissez-moi rire.

Nous maitrisions la situation. C'était sans compter les renforts.

- Hermione, Malefoy ! Derrière.

Je me projetai contre le mur. Deux Mangemorts venaient de surgir des étages inférieurs. J'ignorais d'où ils débarquaient, mais l'Avada ne me manqua que de peu. Granger s'occupa de l'expéditeur d'un mouvement de poignet. J'abatis mon dernier opposant. Deux pas et j'atteignais les escaliers et

Granger ne l'avait pas vu. Un troisième assaillant venu par derrière. Elle lui tournait le dos …

**« Oublies que tu es un homme. Cela te tuerait. »**

Trois pas et j'avais la vie sauve. Trois pas et elle mourait.

**« Ferme ton esprit. Érige des barricades. »**

Un pas, il levait sa baguette.

- Hermione, baisse-toi !

Elle se déporta sur la droite, juste assez pour qu'il dût réajuster sa cible. Je ne lui laissai pas ce plaisir. J'attrapai le bras de Granger, la repoussant derrière moi

- Sectusempra!

Le Mangemort tomba à genoux, la poitrine et le visage tailladés. Les mains contre sa poitrine, il convulsa longuement. Il se vidait de son sang, peu à peu. Son agonie serait longue et douloureuse. Un supplice.

- Malefoy ? Malefoy ! Lâche-moi. Arrête ça, tu me fais mal.

Je sentis Granger tenter d'échapper à mon étreinte, sans succès. Elle se mit à tambouriner contre mon torse. Ce qui n'eut absolument aucun effet sur moi. J'étais absolument incapable de détourner mon regard du spectacle morbide que j'avais réalisé.

Sa gifle fut si violente qu'elle me coupa le souffle et m'obligea à la regarder. Elle semblait complètement terrorisée.

- Malefoy, lâche-moi, tu me fais peur.

Je la rejetai froidement.

- Je viens de te sauver la vie.

- Il n'empêche. Tu ressembles à …

**« Une bête qui traque. »**

- Tu m'épuises, Granger.

Je ne l'écoutai déjà plus. Le bruit d'une cavalcade. Des hommes qui montaient. D'autres qui descendaient. Fait comme des rats. Je lus la même anxiété dans ses prunelles.

- Je monte.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Agir vite. Une bête qui traque. Engloutir trois volées d'escalier. Attendre contre la paroi, le souffle presque inexistant. Et surgir.

Ils n'étaient que deux. Tant de bruit pour rien. J'en aurais presque été déçu. Un jeu d'enfant.

Presque trop simple. Un autre encore. Puis un dernier. J'étais déjà au sommet de la Garde. La salle de surveillance était vide. Des cadavres sur le sol. Aucun de nos hommes. Goldstein avait sans doute du mettre la main sur Zacharias et avait décampé. Si nous voulions pouvoir nous en sortir, quelque chose me disait de les imiter.

Je redescendis rapidement l'étage à la volée.

- Neville, non!

Un sort fusa et j'entendis le bruit sourd d'un corps projeté au sol. Un autre bruit mat. Le poids de l'angoisse. Une marche et j'étais dans la salle, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle était vivante. Les cheveux gris de poussières. En train de repousser une lourde planche du tas sur lequel Londubat venait de s'effondrer. Mon regard ripa vers la fenêtre et la ruelle en contrebas. Une demi-douzaine de Mangemorts courait vers la Garde. A vue de nez, il serait là dans moins de trois minutes.

Je m'approchai de Granger. Dégageant la dernière poutrelle qui s'était rabattu sur son ami. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de protester, la saisissant par les hanches.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Malefoy !

- Goldstein a retrouvé ton Zacharias, ils ont transplané au QG.

- Neville !

Elle tenta d'échapper à ma poigne mais je la retins fermement.

- Pas de pseudo action héroïque. Tu te souviens ? Laisse Neville où il est. C'est trop tard maintenant.

Elle s'arqua contre moi.

- Nan. Ne fais pas ça.

Je la poussai dans les escaliers. Repoussant la porte

- Collaporta!

Doucement, je me mis à réciter une autre incantation. J'eus à peine la force de répéter l'opération sur l'autre porte. Sortilège de Magie Noire. Les seuls qu'elle ignorait.

- Draco, non. S'il te plait. Pas Neville. Ne laisse pas Neville.

Elle hoquetait. Je me penchai sur la porte, murmurant presque.

- La seule chose que je veux, c'est que tu partes, Hermione. Transplane. Je me charge de ce crétin de Londubat.

Je me relevai, tremblant. Épuisé. A moitié mort de fatigue.

Je me laissai tomber devant Londubat Après avoir pris ses parents, le Lord venait de prendre leurs fils. Un acharnement du sort. Je baissai la tête, quand un détail attira mon attention. Un mouvement, presque imperceptible. Ma main se posa contre sa carotide.

- Bordel … Mais il vit, ce con!

Mes mains se mirent à trembler. Un coup violent fut assené sur la porte. Elle ne résisterait pas longtemps. Londubat était vivant. Très affaibli. S'il tombait entre leurs mains, nul doute qu'il le ferait parler. Ce qui mettait ma sécurité en danger. Je ne pouvais donc pas le laisser là.

-Tu vas devoir être coopérant, Londubat, et si possible, ne pas peser trop lourd.

Je parvins à entourer mon bras autour de son torse. Ne pas le lâcher. Rester concentrer et tenir. Je pris une grande inspiration, transplanant, mon fardeau contre moi

OoOoO

Plus d'une heure pour trois malheureux transplanages. Je m'efforçai de redresser Londubat contre moi. Ce type était un véritable poids mort. A moitié pantelant, j'aperçus le fameux Fer à cheval. Le portoloin de Grimmaurd.

Raffermissant ma prise sur Londubat, j'agrippai l'objet.

Je fus simplement projeté au sol. Londubat atterrit lourdement sur moi. Me coupant le souffle. Je sentis mon esprit s'embrumer. Avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Humm…**

J'avoue. J'ai des doutes vis-à-vis de ce chapitre. De nombreux doutes.

Merci de m'avoir lu jusqu'au bout.

Et la petite récompense de l'auteur…Review?


	6. Acte 6

Hmm. Déjà. Je sais. Je suis en retard. Je le suis vraiment.

Ensuite. Petit 2 ; Ce chapitre est court. Plus court que les autres. Soit.

Ne me haïssez pas. J'ai juste eu un gros blocage sur le chapitre 8, et comme je tente d'avoir toujours deux chapitres d'avances…Huhu.

Bref, bref, bref.

Vos reviews me font, comme toujours, terriblement plaisir. Merci a vous !

Ainsi, merci à **Basmoka**, **Evyliane, Valalyeste**, **rOz'**, **Hachiko06**, **Nini**, **Narcissa30**, **Atchoum16**, **Caella**, **EtoileDeNeige**, **-San-RSX**, **Lily-my-pen is your world-** (permission de t'appeller Lily ?) et **Alyssa-JK**.

**Narcissa30**, merci pour ta review. Quand au nouveau chapitre, désolé pour l'attente.

**Nini**, moins sadique…Je ne sais pas. Peut être. Ou peut être que je me réserve pour plus tard…hèhè.

Ce chapitre va remercier trois musiques. Sublimes. **Wake Up in New York** de Craig Amstrong, **Long Nights** d'Eddie Vedder (pour ceux qui on vu Into The Wild) et **How It Ends** de DeVotchKa.

Ah oui non. Une chose encore. Avant, je mettais en gras tout ce qui était en dehors de la voix narrative de Draco. Mais vu qu'ici, il y en a pas mal, et pour le confort de vos yeux, j'ai mis POV Draco devant les POV Draco. Comme tout le monde, quoi .

Sur ces mots…

Bonne Lecture.

**Disclaimer:**Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop Compliqué

**Résumé:** Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On à tous notre lot Malefoy. Après…Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence…Si j'ai réussis à t'aimer… » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 6**

_**POV Draco  
**_

_Nom : Draco Malefoy.  
Blessure à l'épaule. Profonde. Plaie à la tête. Superficielle. Hématome sur la pommette gauche. Estafilades sur le visage et les __avants-bras__. Blessé de Quatrième Classe. _

Voilà ce que l'Ordre appelait un Bilan des Soins. Une Organisation rationnelle et bien huilée qui effectuait un travail de tri et de hiérarchisation des blessés. J'étais passé dans les mains peu délicates d'une Médicomage qui m'avait sorti de mon état comateux en me broyant l'épaule. Elle s'était contentée d'épingler la feuille de papier jauni sur le revers de ma cape avant de me rejeter sur le couloir.

Les yeux clos, je tentais de faire abstraction de l'odeur oppressante du vinaigre et de l'alcool. En plus de la douleur à l'épaule, irradiant dans tout le corps, ma tête semblait enserrée dans un étau.

- Monsieur Malefoy.

La Médicomage était jeune. Ronde. Souriante. Je rabattis mes paupières en me relevant. J'eus tout juste la force de m'effondrer sur la table de bois qu'elle me désignait. Elle dégrafa la consigne et, délicatement, observa mon épaule.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est plutôt moche.

Je lui répondis d'un grondement étouffé. Doucement, elle me coucha le dos sur la table. Sa main emprisonna ma nuque et porta une décoction contre mes lèvres. Pour une fois, j'avalai le tout sans faire de manière.

- Je vais m'occuper de votre épaule. Ça risque d'être légèrement douloureux.

La sensation brûlante qui me mordit la chair m'arracha un rictus. Légèrement. Cette fille avait le sens de l'euphémisme. Les poings contractés sur la table, je sentis la douleur se faire moins lancinante, jusqu'à ne plus devenir qu'une légère contracture.

Les yeux entre-ouverts, je parvins à observer la fille au-dessus de moi. Ses gestes étaient rapides et précis. Concentrée. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Et déjà, le poids de sauver des vies. Chacun son métier, ma Jolie.

Le contact de ses doigts sur ma peau m'apaisait. Sa petite pièce, aussi sale et miteuse fut-elle, constituait un troublant havre de paix. Une fraicheur reposante.

- Monsieur Malefoy. Vous êtes avec moi ?

Le froid glacial et les dents qui claquent.

- Je voudrais juste une couverture.

Son sifflement de dépit fut ma seule réponse.

- Une Organisation logique et rationnelle. L'échelon dans les blessures. Comme s'il existait quelque chose de rationnel à ça. Elles y pensent ces filles qui me balancent des quatrième classes dans les pattes, à attendre durant des heures, au nez et aux infections de tous ? Non, bien sûr que non. Elles sont là pour trier et hiérarchiser. Rationnel. Peu importe si je récupère des types à moitié rongés par la fièvre, dont la blessure s'est infectée. Peu importe qu'ils crèvent de septicémie. Parce que, ici, Mademoiselle, tout est rationnel. Baliverne. Fadaise. Ineptie.

C'est à peine si j'entendais encore ce qu'elle disait. Je me sentis sombrer dans une douce léthargie.

- Bois ça !

La gifle me poussa à ouvrir les yeux. Pour le coup, son remède fut purement infect. Pâteux. Un haut-le-cœur me saisit. Tendrement, son doigt traça un sillon sur mon front, attrapant une mèche de mes cheveux, jouant avec.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, Malefoy. Un gamin qui croit pouvoir jouer à la terreur. Le Sauveur, La Terreur, Le Méchant et l'Infirmière. L'Ordre du monde…

Son rire amer m'accompagna dans mes chimères.

**OoO**

Une nouvelle salle, encore. Pour m'y être déjà rendue, je reconnus sans peine le sous-sol de Grimmauld. Sombre et bas de plafond, mais tout bonnement immense. A vue de nez, il recouvrait les sous-sols de tout le pâté de maisons alentours. Des lits avaient été installés en rangs serrés, pour y déposer les blessés en voie de guérison. Et les autres. Plus loin… Ceux dont un épais rideau de velours pourpre nous séparait. Ceux que nous ne devions pas voir.

Une femme me saisit les poignets. Maigre et revêche. Elle me palpa l'abdomen et ausculta rapidement ma blessure. Le ballet des Médicomages m'épuisait.

- Votre état est stable. Vous libérez le lit. Je vais chercher vos effets. Attendez-moi là.

Elle partit en me jetant un regard dédaigneux. Je l'observai, se tortiller entre les allées.

- Cette petite conne se croit la reine du monde. Hé gamin, tu peux me rendre un service ?

Mon regard glissa vers le paquet de couverture du lit voisin. Un homme hirsute me regardait. Il m'adressa un sourire édenté et ses larges mains burinées désignèrent une besace au pied de mon lit.

- Je ne sais pas comment MON petit trésor a échappé à cette harpie, mais ma foi, j'en suis bien content. Passe-moi une cigarette, gamin. Tu peux même te servir, si tu veux. On est frère d'arme, après tout.

Je plissai le nez, envisageant difficilement de me considérer le frère de ce type, quel que soit le rapprochement possible.

- Je ne fume pas, merci bien, lâchais-je, platement.

L'autre haussa les épaules en saisissant son sac. Mon regard le quitta pour chercher ma Médicomage des yeux. Perdue.

- Tu as le temps d'attendre, mon gars. Elle a sans doute été boire un petit remontant. C'est le seul moment où elles nous lâchent, lorsqu'un type décampe et qu'elles vont rechercher sa baguette. Profite.

Sur ces mots, il alluma sa cigarette, en tirant une bouffée avec délectation. Un imposant bandage recouvrait l'ensemble de sa gorge. Ce type allait mourir, et je crois qu'il le savait.

Je me suis rallongé, les mains derrière les têtes. Les effluves capiteux de sa cigarette vinrent me chatouiller les narines.

- Ca cogite sec à l'intérieur. Pas vrai, gamin ?

Je serrai les dents. Gamin. Qu'il aille se faire foutre.

- Quand j'avais ton âge, je pensais que le monde sorcier constituait le summum de la civilisation. Loin de la barbarie moldue.

Il émit un claquement sec avec sa langue. Et un ricanement lui échappa.

- Si j'étais vous, je ne prêterais pas attention à ce qu'il dit. Il délire. Et éteignez-moi ça tout de suite !

Ma Harpie.

L'autre ne prit pas la peine de lui obéir et elle ne s'inquiéta pas de savoir s'il l'avait écouté ou non. Elle me planta la baguette et la cape dans les mains.

**OoOoO**

Un courant d'air glacé s'engouffra dans la pièce. Les bûches humides émirent un sifflement plaintif et Ron referma la porte d'un coup de talon. Il s'abattit contre le mur, plaquant ses cheveux humides contre son front et pestant singulièrement.

- Ces filles sont aimables. C'est à peine croyable.

Il détacha sa cape détrempée et la jeta sur le sol, près du feu.

- Vous voulez savoir ce qui est encore plus fou ? Les sous-sols n'ont même pas suffi. On a du installer un camp dans la cour extérieure. Avec la pluie, je vous épargne le résultat. Les bâches fuyaient de partout. J'ai du patauger une heure dans cet enfer. Pour rien.

Luna referma son recueil de poèmes et rassembla ses jambes sous elle. Malefoy et Neville étaient introuvables.

Et le foutoir était sans commune mesure. Quand la Bataille leur avait échappé ainsi ? Harry aurait été bien en peine de le dire. Ils étaient simplement arrivés a un point où toutes les factions s'étaient retrouvées isolées et sans contact avec le reste des troupes. La plupart des unités s'étaient retrouvées coupées de leur tête, scindées en deux ou juste disséminées. Quand il était apparu clairement qu'aucun des deux camps ne parviendraient à arracher à l'autre autre chose que des vies, Harry avait déclenché l'appel de repli.

A la base, on avait déjà réquisitionné les Médicomages et ouvert les sous-sols. Avant d'enclencher l'Ordre de Soin. Bureaucratique. Mais dans les faits, retrouver un homme ressemblait à un parcours du combattant.

Et si tous avaient finalement été localisés, Neville et Malefoy demeuraient aux abonnés absents.

- Ce n'est tout de même pas croyable. Ils n'ont quand même pas pu se volatiliser.  
Ils sont inscrits dans les registres d'examen préliminaire. Et ensuite, plus rien…, ragea Ron.

Harry poussa un soupir et posa son menton sur la tête de sa meilleure amie, blottie contre lui. Hermione était anxieuse. Inquiète. Trop silencieuse aussi. Il passa une main distraite dans les cheveux de la jeune fille.

-Comment c'est possible ? Qu'on perde leurs traces ainsi ? Voulut savoir Fred.

Ron secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

- Les Médicomages m'ont expliqué qu'ils étaient arrivés au mauvais moment. Le repli venait de sonner et ils étaient débordés. Les registres d'entrée ont été scrupuleusement tenus mais ceux aux autres niveaux ont pris du retard. De plus, les blessés naviguent de service en service. C'est une véritable folie. Le plus sage est de laisser le temps à l'information de remonter.

- Et la Morgue ?

Luna, sur le ton de la conversation, vint proposer ce que tous refusaient d'évoquer.  
Harry sentit Hermione se tendre contre lui. Délicatement, il déposa un baiser chaste sur les cheveux de son amie. Elle détourna la tête et il intercepta son regard. Et soudain, il eut peur de ne pas s'inquiéter pour les mêmes raisons.

**  
OoOoO**

_**POV Draco**_

Les pas feutrés sur les planches de bois inégales. A la lumière pâle de la lune, je retrouvai ma porte, recherchant la poignée à tâtons. Un déclic rassurant. J'étais à l'intérieur.

Claqué. Il faisait nuit. Combien de temps passé dans les mains indélicates des Médicomages ? Dix heures. Peut-être plus ? Je me délestai de ma cape et retirai mes bottes humides. Un frisson glacé me parcourut. Déposant ma baguette sur la commode, je me laissai retomber sur le lit. Le frottement rêche de la couverture réveilla la blessure de mon épaule, m'arrachant un grognement. Mes doigts gelés vinrent s'appliquer sur l'imposant bandage. La question était de savoir à quel moment mon épaule avait été touchée. Le plus embarrassant était sans doute de n'en avoir aucune idée.

Un soupire m'échappa et j'attirai à moi la couverture élimée. Mes dents claquèrent. L'odeur de térébenthine semblait encore flotter dans l'air.

Et j'entendis des pas sur le palier. C'était elle. Fatalement. La raie de lumière, sans doute. Qui lui donnait mauvaise conscience.

Mais je ne voulais pas la voir. Parce ce que moi, avec mon trou dans le bras, dans la moiteur des sous-sols, j'avais attendu. Comme un aveu de faiblesse. Qu'elle se pointe avec son petit air borné en me crachant qu'elle refusait que je me défile si rapidement. J'aurais aimé. Mais elle n'était pas venue. Et je m'étais senti faible.  
La porte alla se fracasser contre le mur, et elle resta immobile, sur le pas de la porte. Qu'elle s'en aille…

- Granger, fiche le camp.

Je n'avais même pas ouvert les yeux. Je tremblais, tout bas.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Il y avait un sanglot sous jacent et je la sentis s'approcher.

- Je dors. J'essaye. Tu permets ? Je suis mort là…  
- Espace de pitoyable con. Tu étais où bon sang ?

Son étreinte me coupa le souffle. Ses poings se bloquèrent dans mon dos et elle enfouit son nez dans mon épaule. Et je la retins, passant un bras autour de ses hanches. Sa chaleur, son réconfort. Quelque chose dans ce genre là qui me fit courber l'échine et étouffer un sanglot. C'était quoi cette guerre qui nous faisait craquer dès les premiers assauts ?

Elle se détacha doucement de moi, ses yeux plantés dans les miens. J'aurais juré y lire du soulagement. Et égoïstement, ce fut mon souhait le plus cher. Un rire nerveux lui échappa et elle se mit à frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- Tu vas geler ici, souffla-t-elle. Incendio.

L'âtre se mit à rougeoyer, et elle se détacha de moi. Comme soulagée. Ravie de mettre un peu de distance. Elle m'observait et je vis son regard glisser sur ma blessure.

- Ton épaule… Neville…  
- Je n'en sais rien, Granger. Cherchez dans les sous-sols.  
- Mais l'on ne fait que ça ! Des heures que l'on vous cherche tous les deux. Des heures ! Tu n'imagine pas ce que…

Elle passa une main sur ses lèvres et se retourna, face à la fenêtre. Je la vis triturer l'attache de sa cape, comme à chaque fois qu'elle était nerveuse et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

**OoOoO**

Quand elle s'était retournée, il dormait. La main crispée contre la couverture rêche. Ses mèches blondes encadraient son visage creusé et une barbe naissante lui picoraient les joues. Hermione songea alors qu'il n'y avait rien de plus incongru que de regarder dormir une personne que l'on croyait détester. Les traits relâchés n'exprimaient plus aucun mépris ou ironie. Juste la fatigue et la lassitude, et ce voile d'innocence têtue. Présence et absence à la fois, et le malaise de contempler une scène interdite. Un de ces moments intime où le souffle régulier s'entend comme un autre abandon.

Elle avait eu peur pour lui. Une boule au ventre tenace et insidieuse. Alors, quand la missive de la Morgue était tombée, annonçant qu'un corps non-identifié correspondait aux descriptions de Malefoy, elle avait été incapable de se lever. Et de manière abjecte, elle avait prié pour que ce fût quelqu'un d'autre.

Elle n'en avait même pas honte.

**OoO**

Le réveil fut brumeux. Ron frémit au contact des doigts froids de Ginny. Il ouvrit un œil et s'étira paresseusement. La cape sur les genoux, recroquevillé contre le dossier du siège. Son sommeil avait été presque anecdotique. Il avait traversé au beau milieu de la nuit, toute la section ouest des sous-sols jusqu'au crematorium. Il avait dû s'aventurer dans l'ancienne cave, au milieu des cadavres décharnés pour identifier un gamin qui n'était pas Malefoy.  
Un gosse au visage anguleux et aux longs cheveux blonds. Ron avait secoué négativement la tête, et l'une des Médicomages avait pincé les lèvres, comme furieuse d'avoir été dérangée pour une fausse alerte. L'autre, les doigts crispés sur la baguette, objecta une dernière fois :

- Vous êtes sur que ce n'est pas lui ? Que ce n'est pas votre Malefoy ?

- S'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que ce gars n'a absolument rien à voir avec Malefoy.

La jeune femme avait jeté un regard triste vers le cadavre, avant que sa coéquipière, impassible, ne repousse le linceul blanc sur le jeune type.

- Corps non-identifié. On le ramène à sa section.

Ron avait jeté un regard plein de compassion pour la plus jeune des Médicomages, avant de faire demi-tour. Il s'était finalement effondré sur le grand fauteuil, devant le feu. Plongeant dans un sommeil agité. De quelques heures.

…

Il s'ébroua et observa sa sœur, assise sur le rebord du siège, les yeux dans la vague.

- Ca va, Gin' ?

Elle haussa les épaules

- Je voulais te le dire, avant qu'elle ne soit obligée de le faire. Malefoy est dans sa chambre. Il dort. Elle… Elle reste là haut, pour le moment.

Foudroyé. Ron se laissa retomber sur le dossier du fauteuil, un ricanement nerveux lui échappa.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un café.

Le jeune homme se leva, s'enroulant dans sa cape et étouffant un bâillement. Ginny le suivit, docile. Fred trainait déjà dans la cuisine, les pieds près du feu.

- Tu es au courant ? Le grand et courageux Malefoy est rentré comme un grand dans sa chambre. Formidable, non ?, argua le plus jeune des frères, saisissant la bouilloire.

Fred haussa les épaules et secoua la tête :

- Je sais, j'ai vu Hermione. Il est plutôt amoché d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Ron trempa ses lèvres dans le breuvage amer et s'adossa au mur. Il était contrarié. De manière évidente. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Harry. Le visage sévère et les cheveux défaits, un courant d'air glacé dans son sillage.

Il salua rapidement ses trois amis et jeta les feuillets qu'il tenait dans ses mains sur la table. Lourdement, il se plaça devant la cheminée et souffla sur ses doigts gelés.

- J'ai été appelé ce matin par McGonnagal. Elle a passé une partie de la nuit avec un diplomate irlandais. Elle a réussi à lui arracher un accord. Son gouvernement accepte de prendre en charge les blessés en rémission. Fred… Il se pourrait même que la France ouvre aussi ses portes…

Ron jeta un regard vers son frère. Il avait laissé sa tête retomber entre ses mains. Soulagé.

- Harry, de quoi parles-tu ?

La voix de Ginny n'avait été qu'un murmure.

- Il parle de Georges, Gin'. Je… Il ne peut pas rester au QG éternellement. Le Terrier n'est plus un endroit sûr. Alors, j'en ai parlé à Harry. Pour savoir s'il acceptait de faire quelque chose pour lui. Le protectorat d'un gouvernement en paix, c'est plus que ce que j'espérais.

Ron ne dit rien. C'était peut-être aussi ça la guerre. Voir Fred devenir si terre à terre.

Harry passa une main dans ses cheveux, et enchaina.

- Les sous-sols m'on appelé ce matin. Ils ont enfin retrouvé Neville. Il sortait du bloc opératoire. Il s'en remettra. Mais pour le moment, la guerre est finie pour lui… Mais Malefoy…  
- Vivant. Il est rentré hier soir, lui apprit Ginny.

Le Survivant fronça les sourcils, et hasarda, hésitant

- Et Hermione?  
- Avec lui.

Ron chercha le regard de son meilleur ami. Fugitif. Harry détourna les yeux. Et Ron comprit. Qu'il ne se faisait pas d'idée. Que lui aussi avait senti quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle choisit pour faire irruption à son tour. Le moment de flottement qui l'accueillit sur le pas de la porte ne la dupa pas. On parlait d'elle. Elle eut l'intelligence de ne rien dire, et de mimer le sourire.

** OoOoO**

_**POV Draco**_

La Salle de Repos. Une sorte de grande pièce froide au mur de pierre. Elle avait été aménagée peu après le réveillon, pour le bien-être des hommes, soi-disant. Certains persiflaient qu'elle était là pour créer l'illusion. Pour soulager la conscience de Saint Potter. Je me souvenais assez bien d'un certain colonel, qui m'avait parlé il y a déjà plusieurs semaines de cela.

- La Salle de repos des gradés ! Tu parles d'une révolution ! Ce sont les seuls présents au Square. Les autres, nos hommes, les simples troufions se partagent la promiscuité crasse du hangar de Portland. Et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'y a pas encore les sanitaires nécessaires. Alors, les salles de repos…

Il avait bu une grande rasade de Whisky, apparemment fier de son petit discours. Il oubliait de préciser que lui, dans son uniforme de flanelle, ne connaissait les docks que de noms, et descendait d'une famille, qui tout en étant moins riche que la mienne, n'en était pas moins noble. Il avait grandi dans la délicatesse des draps de soie et l'empressement des domestiques. Ce fut sans doute un sorcier médiocre et coureur de jupons, flambeur et prétentieux, que son père, pour calmer les ardeurs, envoya dans les armes, prenant cependant soin de lui assurer une situation des plus confortables.

Un pauvre type. Comme la moitié des autres gars de cette pièce. Qui prétendaient comprendre et épouser les attentes des soldats, tout en jetant des regards emmourachés à leurs insignes brillants, qu'ils pouvaient passer des heures à regarder. Des types que l'argent avait rendus médiocre. Et fade.

Mon futur.

Les autres n'étaient pas plus vieux que moi. Des anciens de Poudlard. De toutes les maisons. Qui avaient réussi à s'attirer les bonnes grâces de Potter ou de la famille Weasley.

En ce lendemain de bataille, la salle grouillait. Des plus vieux, essentiellement. Ceux qui n'étaient pas montés à l'assaut, prudemment postés derrière les lignes ennemies. Ils sirotaient maintenant leurs boissons, les pieds croisés sur les tables.

- C'est officiel ! Deux cents cinquante six morts de notre coté. Et autant de blessés.

Quand on a envoyé six cent hommes sur le terrain, on a le droit d'appeler ça un fiasco ?

Un grand sorcier s'était levé, son verre au dessus de la tête, un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Je porte donc un toast à notre commandant suprême, Monsieur Potter.

Le rire gras de ses condisciples salua son intervention. La nouvelle, qui n'avait été qu'une rumeur, ici confirmée, se mit à enfler dangereusement, jusqu'à ce qu'un général se mette à parler :

- Je l'avais dit depuis le début. Ce gamin n'a pas les épaules pour une telle guerre. Vous avez vu qui il a mis en tête des troupes ? Je n'allais pas suivre les consignes d'un gosse de trente ans mon cadet.  
- C'est pour ça que les deux tiers de tes hommes se sont fait tués, lâcha quelqu'un dans l'assemblée.  
- Certes, mais nous avons tué bien plus également. Il faut savoir payer le prix de la victoire.

_Surtout avec le sang des autres…_

- Si Scrimgeour nous avait écouté, continua-t-il, nous aurions remporté la bataille. Et il ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir.  
- Si le peuple veut son héros, qu'il le garde en façade. Et nous, on ferra le vrai boulot. Ce gamin ne comprend rien à la guerre…, cracha un autre.

Je refermai mon livre, le reposant sur l'étagère. S'il m'était resté quelques illusions, elles moururent sans doute ici. Devant le facies arrogant et dégoulinant des hauts dignitaires sorciers de Londres. L'Ordre ou le Lord. J'en étais venu à en chercher la différence.

**OoOoO**

- Malefoy?

Potter se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte. Amer Saint Potty. Sur la sellette. La remise en question allait être rude. Les réflexions fusaient déjà un peu partout. Il suffisait de tendre l'oreille pour entendre susurrer le nom du coupable idéal. Les gazettes en faisaient déjà leurs choux gras : « Potter et sa folie guerrière », « Potter n'y entend rien » et le sibyllin « Les véritables motivations d'Harry Potter ». L'intéressé se bornait dans un mutisme têtu entouré de ses plus précieux acolytes.

- Potter ?

On se serait cru à Poudlard. La même idée l'effleura sans doute, car un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Je voulais te parler. De manière civilisée, si possible.

J'acquiesçai silencieusement. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'adossa contre le bureau. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux, indécis.

-Tu vois, Malefoy, j'ai des tas de certitudes sur toi. Je sais par exemple que tu n'es qu'un petit bourgeois, imbus de lui-même et suffisant. Un type aux valeurs plus que douteuses, qui a toujours pris plaisir à humilier les autres. Tu vois, je pensais que tu serais du genre à t'amuser de me voir si malmené. J'imaginais assez bien tes petites piques malfaisantes… Et rien.

Il m'observait toujours. Je levai un sourcil.

- Et alors ?  
- Voyons, Malefoy, pas de ça entre nous.

Je lui tournai le dos. Il voulait que je lui réponde quoi ? Qu'il avait raison ? Que je m'étais toujours imaginé le moment particulièrement jouissif où il serait enfin à terre, en me payant le luxe d'en profiter ? Et que, une fois le moment venu, je n'en avais plus aucune envie ? Que j'aurais pu ? Dû ? Peut-être. Il pouvait toujours rêver.

- Je n'en sais rien, Potter. Les cas désespérés sont trop fades pour moi, sans doute.

Il n'avait pas l'air convaincu. A sa décharge, je ne l'étais pas moi-même.

- Tu ne joues jamais franc jeu, hein ?  
- Je suis un Serpentard. Dans le temps, ça te suffisait.

Il se mit assis sur mon lit et se mit à jouer avec sa baguette.

- Tu sais sans doute que l'Irlande accueille nos blessés. La France vient d'ouvrir ses frontières également. Ce qui ouvre la porte aux blessés de quatrième classe. Tu as droit, comme tous les autres, à une période de rémission de douze jours . Avec des soins bien plus appropriés que ce que l'on peut te proposer ici.

Cette fois, c'était la meilleure. Potter qui me proposait une protection. J'en aurais ris s'il n'avait pas semblé si sérieux.

- Potter, tu pourrais trouver plus original, non ? La réponse à ta question est non. Je peux comprendre que les types des docks acceptent, mais pour ma part, je suis très bien ici.

Il releva la tête et je vis ce qu'il ne disait pas. Qu'il était las de cette guerre. Las de ses responsabilités. Qu'il n'aimait pas la tristesse de Weasley et qu'il ne comprenait pas ma relation avec Granger.

Autrefois, il aurait sans doute su me dire tout ça. Mais pour la première fois, il abdiqua.

* * *

Voila pour l'Acte 6.

Alors…Tomates ? Fleurs ? Lingots d'or ? (Comment ca je suis pas drôle?)

Une petite Review ? Toutes les critiques sont bienvenues.


	7. Acte Sept

Pour ne pas changer, je suis en retard. Ainsi donc, mes plus plates excuses

Mars pointe le bout de son nez, plein de promesse et de soleil (du moins, je l'espère).

Cette fois ci encore, et même davantage encore, merci pour vos reviews ! Toujours ce même plaisir de lire vos impressions….

Vraiment, merci de tout cœur à Hachiko06**, Dairy22, Nini, Roze Potter, BloodyNessyZabini, Basmoka, Atchoum16, Myrka, Lily, EtoiledeNeige, Caella, Samikitty **et** Anadyomede. **

Merci à Sithgirl de m'avoir filé **How to Disappear Completely **de Radiohead

Et merci à Anthony and the Johnsons pour avoir écrit **You are my Sister.**

Et pour terminer, un petit rectificatif, il fallait lire dans l'Acte Six, dans la bouche d'un des colonels des sous sols **Quatre vingt six morts durant la bataille** et non pas **Deux Cents cinquante six. **

Bonne Lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

**Acte Sept**

_**Pov Draco**_

Trois jours…

Il s'était mis à pleuvoir dès la fin du deuxième jour. A torrent. _« Pour laver le sang »_ avait chuchoté une Médicomage, lugubre.  
Le crachin était discontinu et le front contre la vitre, j'observai Londres. Ce que j'en voyais, pour le moins.

- Alors, la guerre, ça vous change un homme ?

Ouria. Bien sûr. Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis mon retour. Certainement retenue par la masse de travail dans les sous sols. Elle se planta face à moi, la tête inclinée.

Je pourrais me vexer, tu sais. Pas un mot. Pas une visite. A croire que je t'importe peu.

C'était le cas. Je crois que lui dire l'aurait fait sourire.

- Je suis à bout de nerf, susurra-t-elle, en se collant contre moi. Le nombre de gamin qui…

Je passai un doigt sur ses lèvres, pour la faire taire. Avant de l'embrasser, brusquement. Je la sentis batailler avec les boutons de ma chemise et son corps se presser contre mon torse. Elle répondit avidement à mon baiser, trop pressé, trop hâtive. Je parvins à la pousser sur mon lit. Je ne voulais pas l'entendre parler de l'horreur. Me confronter à trop de chose. J'étais lâche. Encore. Trop.

Et bien sûr, elle me céda.

**OoOoO**

Le calme était presque pesant. Trop tendu. Il y eut un silence à couper au couteau, et Ron leva la main.

- Putain, Ron, on avait dit : pas de coup douteux, s'exclama Harry, regardant sa tour se faire décapiter.

Le grand rouquin éclata de rire et fit une révérence, faussement contrit.  
Hermione leva un œil du feuillet de renseignement, observant ses amis du coin de l'œil. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, ils semblaient détendus. Heureux… Presque. Elle regarda l'arrêté ministériel qu'elle tenait dans les mains et afficha une moue mauvaise. Elle n'aimait pas ce qu'elle était en train de lire. Elle rejeta le feuillet sur la table, en secouant la tête.

- Echec !

- Echec et mat.

Le sourire d'Harry se voila, lorsque son Roi vola en éclat. Il poussa un soupir résigné et repoussa l'échiquier devant lui.

- Je te donne des cours de tactique quand tu veux, le railla Ron.

- Hmm. File avant que je prenne ma revanche.

Son ami acquiesça et attrapa sa baguette.

- Filer ? Où ça ? demanda la jeune femme.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard entendu.

- MacGo a réussi à m'accorder une place dans la réunion ministérielle de ce matin.

- Et Harry ?, hasarda Hermione.

- Crois-moi, je suis bien mieux ici. Ma présence est, disons, indésirable.

Ron releva sa capuche sur les yeux et quitta la pièce, embrassant Hermione furtivement, au coin des lèvres. Elle détestait ça. Harry rangeait les pièces du jeu, méthodiquement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin que tu t'inquiètes pour moi, Hermione.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Harry. Je crois qu'il le faudrait, au contraire. Explique-moi ce que tu as fais ces quinze derniers jours ? A part jouer aux échecs et regarder devant toi ? Peu de chose, il me semble.

Le ricanement de son ami lui fit serrer les mâchoires. Il se releva, arpentant la pièce avec un calme apparent.

- Peut-être que tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que je suis censé faire ? L'attaque a été un fiasco, Hermione. Un désastre. Je suis remis en cause de toute part, et très franchement, je me demande par quel miracle je suis encore ici. J'ai été mauvais, Hermione. En dessous de tout. Tout le monde peut te le dire.

- Et depuis quand tu écoutes ce que tout le monde dit ? Les gazettes, les mauvaises langues, les jaloux, les envieux. Harry, ça a toujours été ainsi et je…

- Non, Hermione ! Explique-moi ce qui était en jeu, avant. Ma crédibilité ? Mon prestige ? Soyons généreux, disons même, ma fierté ! Mais putain, Hermione, maintenant ce sont des vies. Quatre-vingt six. Hermione, ils sont quatre-vingt six à ne pas être revenu. Et je suis censé faire quoi, hein ? Me dire que j'avais raison ? Que les gens peuvent parler ? Putain, Hermione, ces morts, ils sont là. C'est une vérité. Toi qui crois tellement à la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu réponds à ça ?

Il s'était approché si près d'elle qu'elle pouvait sentir qu'il tremblait. Elle leva la main et effleura sa joue, tendrement, aérienne. Avant que ses doigts courent sur sa nuque. Il la serra brusquement contre elle, enfouissant son nez dans son cou.

- Je suis complètement paumé, Mione…

Elle ne répondit rien, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Apaisante.

- Si tu n'avais pas déclenché la bataille, Il l'aurait fait. Tôt ou tard. Il veut nous écraser, Harry. Il veut du prestige, du sang et de la gloire. Rien de plus. Rien de moins. Maintenant, les regrets, il va falloir apprendre à les porter. Et continuer d'avancer.

Ses poings se bloquèrent dans son dos, et elle repensa à Malefoy. Il n'était pas si différent. Son regard la fouilla et elle lui rendit un sourire, pâle.

- Continuer, hein ? Tout mettre à plat et avancer ?

- Oui.

- Hermione, pourquoi il a sauvé Neville ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Cette question était en suspens depuis trop longtemps. Un voile opaque sur le QG. Des regards lourds sur ses épaules.

- Hermione…

Et son regard perdu lui fit mal.

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu crois? Il m'a forcé à transplaner, il m'a empêché de rester avec Neville. Je pleurais, et il a juste dit qu'il s'occuperait de lui.

- Tu l'as cru ?

- Est-ce que j'avais le choix ? Harry…

Il détourna la tête, et grinça.

- J'ai confiance en toi, Hermione. Toujours. Mais. Il y a des choses qui se disent…

- Ils racontent n'importe quoi. Nous sommes au-dessus de tout ça.

Le survivant se pencha et doucement, très doucement, trop, peut être, il ajouta.

- Je comprendrais, Hermione. Je te le jure. Ta rupture avec Ron. La douleur. Le désir d'oublier la solitude, tromper l'ennui. On fait tous des erreurs.

Hermione s'était redressée. Et elle regardait son meilleur ami, s'empêtrer dans ses explications, triturer le tissu de sa cape, lisser les plis, se passer une main dans les cheveux. Et ses mots, ses phrases. Ce qu'il sous entendait. Son ton doucereux. La fatigue. Jania. Et la boule qui grossissait dans sa gorge.

- Non Harry… Pas toi. Tu n'as pas le droit.

Debout, elle lui faisait face.

- J'ai vu ton regard, l'autre jour… Tu étais inquiète.

Le geste de lassitude de son amie exprimait déjà beaucoup, et apathique, elle soupira :

- Tu ne peux pas me demander de passer mes journées avec quelqu'un sans m'inquiéter de son sort. C'est un être humain, aussi détestable qu'il puisse être. Il était avec moi, dans cette tour. Et il a fait des choses qui ne lui ressemblent pas. Tu peux me demander beaucoup Harry. Presque tout. Mais pas ça. Je ne peux plus être indifférente. Je suis désolée.

Il avait ouvert les bras et elle s'était jetée à l'intérieur. Encore une fois. Cette étreinte. Ce soutien, ce maintien. Elle le sentit resserrer les pans de sa cape autour d'elle et poser la tête sur son épaule. Et alors, elle se mit à pleurer. Juste des larmes amères et fades, des sillons douloureux sur ses joues glacées. Parce que Jania était morte. Parce qu'elle n'avait jamais pris la peine de la connaitre. Parce qu'elle était épuisée, les membres tellement lourds et douloureux que le sommeil se refusait à elle. Et parce qu'elle avait peur, pour l'Ordre, pour Harry, pour Ron. Et pour Malefoy.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Hermione. Tu comprends ? Alors oui, j'ai peur. Je me méfie. Tu es comme moi, dans ce monde. Une orpheline, sans attache. Ron a ses parents, toute la fratrie Weasley, et ils comprennent ce qu'il vit. Nous, nous n'avons que nous. Et je serai là pour toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais.

Sa respiration s'apaisa, il se mordit la lèvre. Son ventre se tordit. Comme l'impression d'avoir fait une énorme erreur.

**OoOoO**

_**Pov Draco**_

Les parents de la petite Jania venaient de partir. Son père, un type immense, n'avait pas desserré les dents. Les poings fermés, il avait semblé maintenir debout sa femme. Elle avait un chignon strict et de grands yeux froids. Ils s'étaient inclinés devant Potter et elle lui avait saisi le bras.

- Je veux que vous la vengiez. Vous comprenez ? Ils doivent être punis.

Il y avait tellement de haine dans sa voix, ce désir brulant de faire payer. De faire souffrir.  
Potter n'avait rien dit, il avait juste baissé la tête. Je crois qu'il comprenait aussi. Il sentait cette onde brûlante qui ravageait Londres.

La douleur et ce serpent insidieux qui venaient se nicher dans les âmes. L'envie d'en découdre et de faire couler le sang. Encore.  
La première bataille en appelait d'autres, qui feraient naître dans la fureur de la nuit d'autres combats. Jusqu'à ce que la haine se meurt. Que la mort l'annihile. Mais avant cela…

Je frissonnais.

Mon regard coula vers Smith accoudé à l'armoire, impassible. Il avait regardé Jania partir et n'avait rien dit. Mais d'après Granger, il ne disait plus grand-chose.

Et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de le comparer à ce jeune Mangemort. Nao. Est-ce qu'il serait devenu cette ombre, comme Smith ? Est-ce que j'avais eu raison ? Ou est-ce que je tentais d'alléger ma conscience ?

Et puis, insidieusement, il me vint un nom à l'esprit. Un nom qui m'assura que j'avais eu tort. Qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Fergus. Le troisième. Le dernier.

Je ne savais plus. La révélation me bloqua la gorge et me piqua la rétine.

_Tu as voulu jouer au dieu, Draco._

J'avais cru pouvoir décider. Epargner ou tuer. Qu'est-ce que je savais de la justice ? Moi, l'apprenti Mangemort, tiré trop tôt des griffes du Lord. Ce Fergus. Ce type. J'avais cru que vivre était mieux pour lui. J'avais tenu sa vie entre mes mains. Et sans doute aujourd'hui, il regrettait de ne pas s'être retourné. Il songeait à sa mort. Et par procuration, il rêvait de la mienne.

Ces deux types m'obsédaient.

Parce que nous avions faussé les convenances de la guerre. Les codes veulent que l'on tue des uniformes. Que l'on fasse tomber des bases. Que l'on arrache des positions. On ne parle jamais de tuer un homme. De briser une famille. D'écraser des projets.  
Bellatrix avait raison

_Tu ne penses plus. Oublie que tu es un homme. Cela te tuerait.  
_  
Et c'est pour ça qu'en sixième année, je n'avais pas su **le** tuer.  
Il suffit de quelques secondes. Se dire que cet homme, face à vous, à une femme qui l'attend quelque part. Que peut-être même, ils ont une maison, plus loin sur les terres. Et qu'il lui a promis de l'épouser, un jour, dans le champ derrière la maison, près du chemin.

A ce moment-là, on est déjà mort…

**OoOoO**

_**Pov Draco**_

- Malefoy, Hermione ?

Je relevais la tête. Potter m'observait, les sourcils froncés.

-Ton épaule est en état ?

Machinalement, j'apposai mes mains contre le bandage. Je cicatrisais bien et je pouvais bouger l'épaule normalement, sans trop forcer.

Il renifla dédaigneusement et consulta Weasley du regard.

- On vérifiera tout ça avec une Médicomage. En attendant, ça devrait être suffisant. Je vous avais parlé de ce type qui semble connaitre le dernier Horcruxe. Nous avons tenté quelques approches. Il n'apparait aucune relation avec le Lord, de près ou de loin. Une sorte de marginal, mais qui a longtemps travaillé dans l'allée des Embrumes. Il vit reclus dans un petit village du Nord Est de l'Ecosse, dans l'Aberdeenshire. Il passe son temps dans l'unique pub de Keith. C'est un vieillard qui a plus ou moins abandonné le monde sorcier. Il sait que nous devons venir lui parler. Il suffit d'un peu de discrétion et de tact. Vous pouvez faire ça ?

Il agita une photo sous mon nez, que je saisis, tandis que Granger s'était rapprochée, dans mon dos. L'image représentait un homme entre deux âges, l'air aigri, devant une boutique à la façade usée.

- Un vieillard ? Pour information, elle a combien d'années ta photo ?

- Quarante deux. Andy Answoorth, c'est son nom. Ce soir, vers la tombée du jour.

L'insulte me brula les lès lèvres. Mais Granger me prit la photo des mains et l'observa avec attention.

- On devrait pouvoir faire ça. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle avait appuyé sur le _on_ et je vis le sourire de Weasley vaciller. Je me mordis la langue et soufflai. Ils pouvaient aller au diable.

**OoOoO**

_**Pov Draco**_

- Un petit village, un trou oui…

Granger ne releva pas et plissa le nez.

- A ton avis, notre Pub… Il est dans la rue principale ou… dans la rue principale.

Un grondement de dépit fit office de réponse et je m'engageai dans la petite artère sombre. Quelques magasins aux devantures austères et au bout de la rue, à trois pas d'une impasse, un pub miteux, d'où s'échappait une mélodie étouffée. Granger remonta la capuche sur sa tête et pénétra dans le bar.

Elle se faufila jusqu'à une table, dans un coin, peu éclairé. Je m'installai face à elle et observai rapidement les lieux. Le pub était bondé, quelques musiciens dans un coin jouaient un air traditionnel et deux serveuses passées d'âge parcouraient la salle, des pintes de bière à la main. L'une d'elles vint vers nous, un demi-sourire entre les lèvres.

- Vous prrendrrez bien quelque chose à boirrre ?

- Deux bières, merci.

Granger avait répondu, sans même prendre le temps de me regarder. La serveuse jeta un regard circonspect sur nos capuchons, dissimulant nos visages, avant de faire demi-tour.

- Il n'y a rien de pire qu'un accent pour laisser apparaitre que nous sommes étrangers.

Elle me coula un regard dur et se retourna, scrutant la salle.

- Et leurs satanées musiques. Leurs binious me vrillent les tympans, grondai-je.

- C'est un biniou bien spécifique, Malefoy. On appelle ça une veuze. Et cette sorte de cithare, là-bas, c'est un Dulcimer.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Quelle sorte de filles était-elle pour être experte dans les instruments traditionnaux écossais?

- Enlève ce sourire suffisant, Malefoy… J'ai passé toutes mes vacances en Ecosse quand j'étais gamine et… Oh, va te faire voir.

Elle plissa le nez. Une gamine. La serveuse déambula entre les tables, déposant les consommations sur la table, un petit sourire affable sur les lèvres, avant de s'éloigner.  
Granger avait sorti la photo de sous sa cape.

- Où est-ce que tu es Andy ?, demanda-t-elle, passant un doigt sur le cliché. Est-ce que ça te rend si différent, une touffe de cheveux blanc ?

Un ricanement m'échappa et elle releva la tête.

- Il y a neuf chances sur dix pour que ce type soit un vulgaire ivrogne. Faire l'intéressant. Se payer note tête. Se donner de l'importance. Mais il y a ce dixième. Ce ridicule petit dixième. Celui qui me dit que cela pourrait être sérieux. Intéressant. Et c'est pour ça que j'ai confiance, que je suis et je ne pose pas de question. C'est stupide, hein…

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

Ce qui la perdra , un jour, c'est cette chance sur dix.

**OoOoO**

- « Sang de bourbe » !

-Oui mais « espèce de sale petite enflure sans imagination » … pour autant, c'est ça que tu appelles du tact, Malefoy ? Plutôt terrifiant comme sens de la diplomatie.

Elle lui avait saisi le bras, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

-Tu m'emmerdes, Granger ! Tu as peur de quoi ? Du Lord ? Rassure-toi, il ne s'encombre pas de rigolo dans ton genre. Ce type ne sait rien et le Lord se moque bien qu'on l'amoche un peu, ton vieillard, assez fringuant, si tu veux mon avis.

- Et bien sûr, tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de le prendre au col ?

- Il t'avait insulté, Granger. Et ne mime pas l'indifférence, tu t'en serais étranglée.

- Malefoy, tu te payes ma tête ? Tu m'as traitée de Sang-de-Bourbe bien assez souvent pour ne pas t'en offusquer.

- Bordel, Granger !, hurla-t-il. C'était différent. On peut bien t'insulter, mais pas lorsque tu te présentes à mes côtés. Une certaine idée de l'honneur. Précepte désuet d'une éducation trop noble pour toi.

Elle grinça des dents, avant de cingler.

- L'honneur ? Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ? C'est que tu as pris un pied fou, Malefoy. T'énerver, retourner la table, le prendre au collet, lui sortir ton petit chapelet de menaces devant les regards abasourdis de tout le pub. Tu as joué et je suis sur que tu as adorés ça !

Il l'affronta un moment du regard, avant qu'un éclat traverse ses prunelles.

- Follement.

Et il éclata de rire. Tellement imprévisible et spontanée qu'Hermione en resta interdite. Ce con riait. Franchement. Et elle sentit ses épaules se secouer. Son rire à elle sentait l'épuisement et l'incrédulité. Mais elle riait néanmoins, avant de se rabattre contre le mur, essoufflée.

Il replia une jambe contre le mur, hilare.

- Hermione, je peux te parler ?

La jeune fille se figea soudain. Ron, à l'autre bout du couloir, la dévisageait. Un mépris évident se dessinait à la commissure de ses lèvres. Son cœur se serra. Pourquoi devait-elle avoir le sentiment de les trahir ?  
Elle ne faisait que rire.

Glacial. Il s'était avancé, ne jetant pas même un regard au Serpentard.

- En privé.

La moue mauvaise de Malefoy ne lui échappa pas. Il grogna quelque chose entre ses dents, avant de s'éclipser.

-Ron…

- Eh quoi ? On ne peut plus rien lui dire, à ton ami ?

Il s'engouffra dans le couloir, le visage tendu, Hermione à sa suite.

- Rentre là.

Il venait d'ouvrir une porte, et tenait le battant, invitant Hermione d'un geste de la main.

- Ron, je…

- J'ai dit : Entre là.

Pour la première fois, Hermione ne reconnut pas son meilleur ami. Une lueur dans le regard. Il referma la porte dans son dos.

Elle bouillonnait, il le savait. Il la connaissait mieux que personne. Sa manière de froncer les sourcils. Ses doigts qu'elle frottait les uns contre les autres. Et il l'aimait. Encore. Il aurait voulu qu'elle aussi, lui réserve des regards affectés et pleins de regrets. Mais ce n'étais pas son genre.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu joues ?

- Je revenais de mission, Ron. Mission complètement foireuse, si tu veux tout savoir. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu t'en fous. C'est quoi le problème, au juste ?

Il tourna le dos et serra les mâchoires.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione. Arrête. Où es le problème ? Je ne sais pas. Je ne lui fais pas confiance. Et à mon sens, c'est suffisant. Je m'inquiète pour toi, Herm'…

**Herm'**. Il ne l'appelait plus ainsi depuis des mois. Ce surnom, susurré contre son oreille, ses suppliques, ses caresses. Sa tendresse, et ce Herm', toujours. Le vestige de leur amour. Et elle se demanda ce qu'il cherchait, à rameuter ainsi le passé. Il n'aurait pas sa culpabilité.

Elle gronda. Et il sut que c'était trop tard, désormais.

- Malefoy n'est pas une menace.

Il fallait qu'elle reparle de lui ? Elle avait écrasé ses derniers espoirs si vite, avec si peu de remords. Et il fallait qu'elle juxtapose son nom… Au sien.

- Je m'en contrefiche, Hermione. Fais ce que tu veux.

Il était las. Tellement

- Harry est parti en urgence, dans la soirée. Un groupe a fait front contre Scrimgeour, durant l'Assemblée et il réclame sa tête. Et par raccourci, celle de Harry. S'ils tombent…

- Qui ?

Ron leva à peine les yeux.

- Si je te dis le Colonel Alcibade, ça te dit quelque chose ? Il a réussi à réunir pas mal des plus anciens gradés. Tous des parvenus. Ils ont leur place au Ministère, et Scrimgeour pensait le plus gros de la tempête passé. Ces types sont les vestiges de l'aristocratie sorcière… Et ils se croient tout permis… Un peu comme Malefoy.

Hermione releva la tête.

**OoOoO**

_**Pov Draco**_

Réunion d'urgence.

Encore une. Et le regard de la Belette me brulait la nuque. Il cherchait quoi au juste ?

Grosso modo, sa seigneurie Potter et Scrimgeour allaient perdre leurs postes. Et la moitié du QG était en état de panique. L'autre moitié faisait semblant et s'arrachait les futurs postes à pourvoir.

- … Et le colonel Alcibade a…

- Alcibade ?

Ca m'avait échappé. Le Colonel Alcibade, aux dernières nouvelles, était ce gradé aux grands préceptes humanistes. Pas le dirigeant d'un groupe de mutins.

- Tu le connais ?, avait demandé Granger, une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

- Vaguement. Il traine pas mal dans la Salle de Repos et dans les sous-sols. Mais il n'était pas de ceux à prendre la parole contre Potter, il restait en retrait.

- Tu le savais, et tu n'as rien dit… Du Malefoy, dans toute sa splendeur.

Weasley avait grincé, se croyant spirituel.

- Dire quoi ? Ose me dire que vous ne le saviez pas. Il suffit de lire la Gazette pour avoir un aperçu fidèle de ce qui se dit dans les sous-sols. Et puis… Je suis le coéquipier de Granger, pas le rapporteur des sous-sols.

- Et c'est une erreur… Tu y passe du temps, dans les sous-sols.

Oh Granger, ma belle. Je te vois venir à des kilomètres. Avec ton air mutin. Et ton sourire, au coin des lèvres. Tu peux toujours courir.

- Granger. Tu n'y penses mêmes pas !

- Malefoy ! Tu es l'héritier d'une longue dynastie. Encore un gamin à leurs yeux, mais tu es un des leurs. Il y a moins d'un an sans doute, tu n'étais qu'un illustre nom chez un illustre opposant. Mais à cette époque, il se prosternait presque au botte d'Harry. Aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Tu détestes Harry et, par raccourci, l'intégralité des personnes dans cette pièce. Eux aussi.

- Admettons, Granger. Tout bien disposé à mon égard qu'il soit, je suis censé faire quoi ? Me pointer, la bouche en cœur et leur dire de me laisser faire ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Nous rapporter ce qu'ils disent. Et tenter de les canaliser un minimum. Nous avons besoin d'Harry, cela va de soi, et davantage encore du soutien de Scrimgeour. L'issue est déjà incertaine, mais si la guerre nous gangrène de l'intérieur, autant abandonner tout de suite.

Arthur Weasley observa Granger un moment et expliqua :

- Scrimgeour a réussi à clôturer le conseil pour ce soir. Sursis précaire. Il reprendra demain matin aux aurores. Si Malefoy veut avoir une chance, il faut lui donner un poste au sein des sous-sols. Qu'il prenne en main les ravitaillements. Le confort. Ces types s'ennuient et la défaite d'Harry est leur seule distraction.

- Des jeux et du pain, en somme…, lâchai-je.

Granger me regarde brièvement, semblant réfléchir.

- Minerva, ces hommes, leur but premier est de faire tomber Harry ou de prendre le pouvoir ? Quel est le but et quelle est la conséquence ?

- Le but avoué, c'est la tête d'Harry. Le reste n'est qu'un substantiel avantage. Depuis quelques temps, Harry rogne sur leurs budgets : moins de nourriture, moins de boissons, peu de distractions… Et ils ne supportent pas cela… Je crois que Miss Granger a raison. Malefoy pourrait être notre atout.

Je commençai plus ou moins à saisir mon rôle. Officiellement, j'étais le lest que Potter lâchait aux gradés dissidents. Officieusement, j'étais celui qui assurait la cohésion interne. Une jolie montée en grade. Je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler.

- Si j'accepte, il faudra que Potter joue le jeu. Il faudra qu'il parle demain, devant l'Assemblée. Qu'il fasse profil bas et qu'il serre les dents. Il faut leur donner l'illusion que mon entrée sur scène est une défaite pour lui.

- Qui a dit que ca n'en était pas une ?

Weasley avait craché son venin, froidement. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, avant de reprendre.

- Il reste une question. Qui vous dit qu'il jouera le jeu ? Je parle de Malefoy, bien sûr. Vous voulez lui donnez un poste haut placé. Le Gradé des Sous-Sols. Avec sous ses ordres, toute une troupe prête à comploter contre nous. Je suis le seul à percevoir le danger ?

- Malefoy ne sera pas le « Gradé des Sous-Sols » comme tu dis. Simplement une sorte de représentant. Et nous lui laissons le soin de gérer le budget alloué aux gradés. La véritable idée est qu'il apparaisse toujours dans le sillage d'Harry, pour donner l'illusion qu'il le surveille. Il faut les rassurer et les brosser dans le sens du poil. Rien de plus. Rien de moins, trancha Lupin.

- C'est de la folie…, grinça Weasley, lugubre.

- Dans ce cas, qu'elle nous sauve…, conclut McGonagall.

**OoOoO**

**_Pov Draco_**

- Malef…

- Hmm ?

Granger m'avait stoppé sur le pas de ma chambre. Accoudée contre la balustrade de l'escalier, elle jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux.

- …Un souci, Granger ?

Elle secoua la tête.

- Nan… Non, aucun. C'est juste que…

Elle m'observa brièvement avant de se mordre la lèvre.

- Rien. Laisse tomber, en fait.

Elle amorça un pas vers sa chambre. Et je ne pus m'empêcher de la retenir.

- On n'aura jamais droit à une belle et noble mission ensemble hein… ? C'est con.

Elle fit volte-face, les yeux brillants.

- Et la Garde ? Moi, je dirais que ce fut l'apogée de notre collaboration.

- Allons, Granger-Chérie, je parlais d'une mission. D'une planque, longue et monotone. Je suis sûr que tu es tout à fait charmante, après avoir pataugé dix heures dans la boue, les pieds glacés et le visage strié… J'aurais adoré…

Mon sourire se voulait ironique mais elle se mit à rire.

« Ne ris pas Granger, je serais capable de faire de choses que tu regretterais. »

Elle changea brusquement de sujet.

- Et demain, alors ?

Je me calai contre le mur, en soupirant.

- Potter va faire un petit discours. Je vais faire un petit discours. Et je suis attendu dans les locaux du Ministère dans moins de cinq heures maintenant, histoire de me faire « briefer ». Comme si un Malefoy avait besoin de se fai…

- Tu t'en sortiras bien.

Elle se pencha doucement vers moi et ses lèvres m'effleurèrent la joue. Son regard accrocha le mien, et elle recula, commençant a se retourner.

-Attends!

Elle s'immobilisa, dos a moi. Je repassais devant elle, lui saisissant le bras. Doucement. Trop, sans doute.

-C'était quoi, ca?

Je la sentis frissonner, alors que je laissais ma main glisser le long de son bras.

_« Bordel, Draco, déconne pas, merde »._

Je contractai les mâchoires et la lâchai brusquement. Elle baissa la tête. Troublée.

- Je vais y aller, je crois.

Sa voix n'était qu'un filet.

- Mmmh, oui, c'est ça.

Je crois bien qu'elle fut déçue. Mais je ne la regardais pas.

* * *

Et voila pour ce chapitre....

**Alors ? Vous êtes les uniques juges.**

**Une review pour donner votre avis. Conseil, critique. Tout est bon à entendre.**

Bas du formulaire


	8. Acte Huit

**Bonjour tout le monde.**

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre, de bonne heure et de bonne humeur.

Semaine harassante derrière moi. De porte à porte, à vendre des abonnements pour le quotidien de la région. D'après les formateurs « une expérience de vie exceptionnelle » et selon moi une façon de nous dire que « oui, les gens sont tous des connards », d'apprendre qu'il existe toute une symphonie de sonnettes différentes, de comprendre que dix étages sans ascendeurs ca donne des courbatures et que la météo (grêle, pluie diluvienne et vent constant) n'est pas de mon coté.

Une louche de bonheur à l'état pur donc. Et un chapitre qui vient de loin. Accouché dans la douleur. Enfanté dans la crainte.

Encore une fois, j'essaye d'avancer sur plusieurs tableaux. Intrigue, romance. Des rôles qui se jouent. Alors n'hésiter surtout pas à me donner votre avis !

Et encore une fois. Merci à vous! Vos reviews qui me motivent terriblement. Qui me donnent envie d'écrire et de progresser. Alors véritablement, encore une fois, un énorme merci à **Atchoum16**,** Nini, Hachiko06, Roze Potter, Myrka, Lily, Caella, Evyliane, Samikitty, Sithgirl, Hamataroo, Basmoka, Zena1, Fields-Of-Rainbows, Aurelle, Willedmina, Dramionne, Lovehermydrago.**

**Nini**, peut être par la suite...Qui sait?

**Myrka**, heureuse que "ce" Ron te semble moins niais et plus manipulateur. C'est un peu le but, lui donner un peu plus de "matière".

**Aurelle**, c'est vrai que c'est important pour moi de garder une trame d'histoire. Je me suis lassée des histoires exclusivement à l'eau de rose, et j'aime avoir la guerre en toile de fond. Quand à Malefoy, si tu trouves qu'il est fidele, je ne peux en être que flattée, car j'essaye en effet d'éviter autant que possible tout OOC.

Remerciement à **Sithgirl**, tu sais tout ce que je te dois pour ce chapitre...

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre****:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 8**

_POV Draco_

- Malefoy, si je t'emmerde, dis-le moi surtout.

- Tu m'emmerdes.

Un ricanement lui échappa. Nos bottes claquaient contre les pavés de l'Atrium. Je ne pus m'empêcher de jeter un regard vers la Fontaine de la Fraternité. Elle coulait encore. Comme si tout était normal…

- Tu vas être amené à parler à une assemblée de députés sur les dents et je…

Et Weasley avait tenu à m'accompagner. Un petit préposé nous attendait à l'entrée de l'Atrium. Il avait essuyé ses lunettes à grosses montures avec un soin zélé, avant de nous inviter à le suivre. Weasley avait enchainé, imperturbable. Accessoirement, il commençait à m'emmerder sérieusement.

Les Portes d'Or, au fond du couloir, étaient close. Weasley coula un regard noir vers le préposé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

- C'est Eric, répondit le petit homme en soupirant, désignant un comptoir en acajou, donnant sur une sorte de pièce annexe.

Il appuya convulsivement sur la sonnette, le regard planté vers le rideau épais.

Le susnommé Eric apparut, quatre-vingt-dix kilos de muscles et de chair, avec des joues mal rasées, un visage sévère et une robe bleu roi trop longue.

Il s'installa nonchalamment nous regardant du coin de l'œil.

- Eric, je t'avais dit de laisser cette porte ouverte !

Le préposé avait les doigts agrippés sur le comptoir, l'air furieux.

- Je sais Garry, je sais. Vous avez une baguette à me faire inspecter ?

Le préposé sembla s'étouffer de rage. Weasley le prit de court et grinça.

- Il est attendu par le Ministre. Scrimgeour vous a sans doute donné l'ordre de le laisser passer.

Il ne se démonta pas pour si peu et répondit calmement.

- Mon petiot. J'étais derrière ce comptoir avant que tu viennes au monde. Et je peux t'assurer que des Ministres, j'en ai vus défiler. Il n'y a rien de plus changeant qu'un Ministre. Tu comprendras donc que, par principe, je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils peuvent dire. Tout Scrimgeour qu'il soit. Et donc, votre baguette…

Weasley se mordit les lèvres et soupira. Je lui tendis ma baguette, serrant les dents .

- Poil de Licorne et Aubépine. Mélange intéressant.

Il releva la tête et son sourire me glaça, tandis que, dans un grondement sourd, les portes s'ouvrirent.

- Premier ascenseur sur votre droite, siffla-t-il, avant de retourner dans son arrière salle.

- Pas de connerie, Malefoy.

L'avertissement de Weasley m'accompagna dans l'ascenseur.

**OoOoO**

Le bureau de Scrimgeour était un de ces endroits sublimes et luxueux sans être confortables. Chacun des sièges et des fauteuils rivalisaient d'inconfort tout en assurant un bon gout ostentatoire. Le message était clair : ici, la paresse n'avait pas sa place.

Potter et Scrimgeour surnageaient dans ce décor. Plus pâles et usés que jamais. A ce stade, c'était presque de l'acharnement. Je savais que la Guerre était cruelle. Mon père me l'avait dit. Elle n'avait pas de reconnaissance. Ou alors, seulement, dans la mort. Et Potter n'était pas encore mort. Pas encore. Quoique son visage fut si émacié que l'on pouvait sans conteste se préoccuper de sa santé.

- Alors, voici donc notre homme providentiel, s'exclama Scrimgeour, me désignant un siège de la main.

C'était incongru. Peut-être même plus que cela. Mais aucun ne sembla le relever.

- Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Avec vous, nous abattons notre dernière carte. L'idée est de nous maintenir tous les deux en jeu, de gagner du temps. Harry pense que cela peut marcher. Pour ma part, je prie Merlin.

Une porte dérobée s'ouvrit à la volée, dans le dos du Ministre. Un homme, grand et soigné apparut. Potter le jaugea du coin de l'œil avant de se renfrogner. L'homme s'inclina respectueusement devant son Ministre, avant de déclarer :

- Petit contretemps, j'ai pris du retard dans l'hémicycle. Les députés arrivent. Et dans les couloirs, on annonce que l'on va manger du Survivant.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête, avant de me désigner du menton.

- Malefoy, je vous présente, Olivier de Pierrebourg. Un de mes éminents conseillers. Il a travaillé de longues années en France, avant de rejoindre mon gouvernement. Il connait mieux que personne les institutions et leurs fonctionnements. Il va vous « chaperonner », si vous me permettez l'expression. Nous vous laissons entre ses mains.

Le français contourna le bureau ministériel et salua vaguement Potter de la tête. Il ouvrit la porte du couloir et me fit signe de le suivre.

Il semblait sur de lui et très à l'aise. Il marchait rapidement dans les couloirs, sans se soucier de me savoir a sa suite. Brusquement, il souleva une tenture et s'engouffra dans un escalier escarpé. Nous débouchâmes sur une sorte de long couloir, derrière le perchoir de l'hémicycle. Caché derrière l'abri des colonnes de marbre. De notre cachette, nous avions un point de vue imprenable sur les traversés qui se remplissait de députés bruyants et véhéments.

- Voici, Monsieur Malefoy, l'auditoire qu'il vous faudra affronter tout à l'heure.

Son sourire s'élargit et il se retourna vers moi.

- Me connaissez-vous ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Son sourire s'élargit encore davantage.

- Et je suppose, que vous n'en savez pas davantage sur la politique ?

- En effet.

- Quel dommage ! Les politiciens ! Connaissez-vous plus passionnant que cette race d'hommes-là ?

Il tritura sa moustache d'une main, poursuivant.

- Vous contemplez ici, des hommes et des femmes fascinants en tout point. Si prompt à se renouveler… La politique. J'admire les hommes politiques. Dans ce milieu, il y a tout a perdre : ses amis, sa crédibilités, ses illusions et ses rêves. Mais ils y vont quand même. Ils foncent. C'est…

- De la folie.

Ses yeux me transpercèrent et il répondit.

- Quoi qu'en disent les mœurs, les coutumes et les traditions. Il est vrai que chaque politicien du monde renferme un peu de folie. Vouloir changer le monde, c'est déjà un peu fou en soi, non ?

- Alors, le Lord est certainement le plus grand fou que cette terre a abrité.

- Je pense pouvoir dire, qu'il est très présomptueux de vouloir décerner la palme de la folie à un homme plutôt qu'à un autre.

Ce type avait une foutue tendance à s'exprimer en demi-énigme. Sans que je sache précisément où il voulait en venir.

- Jeune homme. Vous aller vous retrouver devant eux tout à l'heure. Je ne me fais pas d'illusions. Soit vous obtiendrez leur respect. Soit ils vous cracheront au visage. C'est une meute. Un troupeau. A l'instinct grégaire. Tous des élites. Des gens cultivés. Mais, l'effet de la meute est saisissant. La cruauté de ces hommes… Je ne sais pas si pour faire de la politique, il faut aimer les hommes. Je pense davantage qu'il faut être un digne représentant de l'espèce humaine. Le sublime qui émerge de la bassesse.

Je le trouvai pompeux. Trop portés sur le lyrisme. Et mon coup d'œil incendiaire le lui indiqua surement. Il passa une main sur sa veste, au pli parfait. Avant de se pencher vers l'hémicycle.

- Vous devrez adopter leurs règles, jeune homme. Les brosser dans le sens du poil. Le politicien est fait de neuf dixième d'intérêt. Et d'un dixième d'orgueil. A ce tarif, il marche dessus. Il le piétine. Il retourne sa veste et la jette sur cet insignifiant dixième. Le politicien, en somme, est le contraire du poète. En clair, ils peuvent vous détester, pour un peu que vous leur disiez ce qu'ils veulent entendre, tout ira bien. Ne soyez pas trop abrupt. Jouer la soumission. Inondez-les de sarcasmes. Ils se croient bien plus spirituels de comprendre et de gouter à cet art. Abondez dans leur sens.

Le grand orateur, en politique. Sait jouer au poète…

Les coups résonnèrent sur le perchoir. Potter montait à l'estrade.

Des ricanements saluèrent son entrée. De Pierrebourg balaya l'hémicycle du regard.

- Vous remarquez cette poignée d'homme sur la droite ? Ils ne sont guère plus qu'une vingtaine. Nobles et fiers, n'est-ce pas ? Ce sont les derniers remparts de Scrimgeour et de Potter. Leur nombre a baissé de jour en jour. Il ne reste plus que les irréductibles. Souvenez-vous de leur visage. L'Ordre pourrait compter sur ces hommes-là.

Il se tourna brusquement, pivotant vers le coin opposé de l'hémicycle.

- Quant à ceux-là…

- _Mesdames et Messieurs les députés, membres du Parlement d'Urgence Sorcier… _

- Ceux-là, continua-t-il, baissant la voix, sont ceux que l'on nomme les dissidents. Voyez-vous ce noyau, au milieu ? Avec ces deux hommes encore debout, qui semblent vouloir remettre en cause l'autorité du Perchoir ?

- Alcibade…

Je le reconnaissais maintenant. Il portait son insigne luisant sur le revers de sa veste, ses cheveux bruns étaient tirés bas sur sa nuque et sa barbe savamment entretenue. Il arborait un air hautain et important. Sur de sa personne. Un autre, à côté, plus grand d'une tête, sans doute plus vieux, semblait lui aussi vouloir narguer le pouvoir présent.

- -Et Aslov…Le Général Aslov. Son père était un éminent sorcier Russe. Il avait trempé dans des affaires plutôt louche, et avais trouvé refuge en Angleterre, après un cours séjours en Allemagne. Son fils à fait toute son éducation en Bavière, avant d'être scolarisé a Poudlard. Brillant, mais négligent. Et nous le retrouvons ici…En ces hauts lieux ou trente deux ans plus tôt, son père brillait.

Je contemplai la scène devant moi, les mots de Potter en toile de fond.

- _… j'accepte d'assumer les responsabilités de cette bataille. Je n'ai pas su vous mener, vous et vos hommes, à la victoire et je…_

- Aslov et Alcibade sont d'excellents orateurs. Mais ce ne sont en aucun cas des leaders. Ils seraient tout à fait prêts à laisser leurs places à un autre, tant qu'il leur laisse jouir de bénéfices et de privilèges. C'est eux que vous devez convaincre. Les autres suivront…

- Si j'ai bien compris, le rôle de leader des dissidents, c'est celui que vous me réservez ?

Son sourire se fit plus franc encore.

- … Mais… Comment ?

- Ça, jeune homme, c'est votre partie du contrat.

- _… et ce fardeau, je suis prêt à le porter jusqu'au bout, avec vous._

- On s'en fout, Potter ! Marre de vos promesses !, l'invectiva le russe.

Des applaudissements s'élevèrent des gradins, saluant la sortie d'Aslov. Je vis les épaules de Potter se vouter légèrement, tandis qu'il reprenait.

Des sifflements excédés parcoururent l'assistance et une huée se fit entendre.

- Et ce sont ces types que je vais devoir mater ? Intéressant. Vous êtes au courant que je n'ai ni discours, ni quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapproche ?

Sans un mot, il sortit de sous sa veste un feuillet de papier chiffonné qu'il me tendit.

- J'avais préparé ceci.

Je survolai rapidement le tout des yeux, avant de lever un sourcil, sceptique.

- C'est d'une platitude absolue et, en toute franchise, assez médiocre. Mais cela aurait suffi. Cependant, vous n'aurez pas besoin de cela.

- Et… Pourquoi ?

- _Nous avons décidé d'élever entre nos rangs un homme nouveau. Il viendra prendre en charge vos revendications et sera votre voix à nos réunions…_

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt…Une fois là-haut.

- _… Draco Malefoy._

Le silence retomba lourdement sur l'Assemblée. Les visages se crispèrent et certain tournèrent des têtes affolées.

De Pierrebourg s'était penché à mon oreille.

- Et ils s'affolent. Vous n'êtes pas prévu dans les cartes. Ils ne savent pas encore si c'est une bonne chose, mais ils s'en inquiètent. Mais regardez Alcibade, et Aslov… Regardez le sourire qui apparait. _Draco Malefoy_. Votre nom résonne comme la hantise de Potter. Et il se figure qu'ils ont gagné. La moitié du travail est déjà faite… Chacun son fardeau. A votre tour.

Il me repoussa brusquement au pied du perchoir, encore à l'abri des regards. Monter les escaliers et parler. Je tenais son discours pressé entre ma paume. Respirer, lentement.

Se figurer qu'il n'y avait rien de plus simple. Des escaliers. Insignifiants.

Je sentis les regards bruler ma nuque lorsque je parvins sur l'estrade, à la gauche de Potter. Il se retourna lentement et je vis bruler dans ses yeux une lueur de soulagement.

_Chacun son fardeau_

Ce con. Je n'avais rien vu venir. Et je suis sur que Granger non plus. Sa vengeance. Pour m'être imposé, sans qu'il ne puisse rien dire.

Je réalisai seulement qu'en acceptant de monter sur sa fichue estrade, j'enchainai ma cause à la sienne. S'il tombait, je sombrais avec.

- Ordure…

Mon invective le fit sourire.

- Oh… si peu.

Il quitta l'estrade, d'une pression contre mon épaule.

Sombre con.

Et moi, pire encore. Avec mon discours entre les mains. Pitoyable. « Vous n'aurez pas besoin de ça ». Il en savait quoi, ce type ?

Je dépliais la feuille et la lissait du plat de la main. J'allais lire leur putain de discours et me casser bien gentiment. Je relevais la tête et mon regard fut happé par les leurs.

Qui malveillant. Qui suspicieux. Qui attentif. Qui satisfait.

Ce fut comme un déclic. Une réminiscence lointaine, un peu trouble. Un fond de toile sombre et de canapés imposants. Un auditoire, plus jeune, encore imberbe. Parfois inconstant, ou las, d'autre fois encore, sceptique, ou conquis. Et Blaise, contre le mur. Toujours au-dessus de tout ca.

Un autre temps. Une autre époque. Et sa tribune toujours offerte.

_Je n'avais pas besoin de ça._

La feuille crissa entre mon poing et un sourire écorcha mes lèvres.

- _Mesdames et Messieurs…_

**OoO**

- Il est brillant, n'est-ce pas ?

La silhouette longue et élancée vint s'échouer sur le fauteuil près d'Harry et de Scrimgeour. Le Ministre échangea un regard bref avec son conseiller, tandis que Potter lui lançait un regard agacé.

- Plutôt bon orateur, en effet.

Le français se rengorgea devant l'assentiment de son Ministre. Harry siffla entre ses dents et s'ébouriffa les cheveux. Ça le tuait de le reconnaitre, mais Malefoy s'en tirait plutôt bien. Il avait les manières adéquates, sa façon d'embrasser l'assemblée du regard, de ne jamais sourire tout à fait. Sa voix légèrement trainante, à l'élocution parfaite.

Il savait bien qu'il aurait dû s'en réjouir. Mais, au fond, il aurait aimé qu'il se plante. Pour le voir perdre la face.

Il se mordit la lèvre, avant de lâcher :

- Est-ce que vous pensez qu'on aura encore besoin de moi ? Ou puis-je retourner au QG ?

- Si je peux me permettre, osa le conseiller, il serait bon que vous attendiez Monsieur Malefoy et que vous regagniez les bureaux du Ministre ensemble. Pour donner davantage de poids à ces…

Harry s'était relevé brusquement.

- Je crois que je vais aller… Disons marcher un peu. Dans les couloirs.

Il salua hâtivement le conseiller, avant de se retirer.

Scrimgeour observa le Survivant quitter l'alcôve en retrait de l'hémicycle, avant de se tourner vers le français.

- Vous en pensez quoi ?

- De Malefoy ? Ou de Potter ?

- Ma foi, des deux.

- Potter a les épaules pour supporter tout cela. Il me semble légèrement à vif. Mais qui ne le serait pas ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'ils se haïssent cordialement tous les deux…, coupa Scrimgeour. Et pourtant, vous semblez ravi de tout cela.

- Vous me demandez mon avis, je vous le donne. Potter ne peut pas supporter le choc seul. En un autre temps, il aurait pu se décharger sur ces hommes de confiance. Mais il est trop discrédité aujourd'hui pour se permettre ce luxe. Il devra faire avec Malefoy. Ils sont intelligents. Ils tacheront de servir leurs intérêts communs dans la meilleure intelligence possible. Ils sont plus matures que vous semblez le croire.

- Que Merlin vous entendent, Olivier… Qu'il vous entende.

**OoOoO**

_Pov Draco_

Des applaudissements polis. Des sourires de circonstance. Mais je savais que j'avais remporté la partie. Plié l'affaire et sauvé les deux héros de la nation. Pour un temps.

Je descendis lestement les escaliers du perchoir.

- Vous n'en avez pas eu besoin.

De Pierrebourg. Fatalement.

- Vous seriez un très bon politicien, Cher Ami, reprit-t-il, maintenant la porte ouverte.

Je ricanai.

- Aucun doute.

Mon sarcasme le fit rire. Et il s'effaça.

Potter attendait, légèrement en retrait. Les convenances, encore et toujours. Qui voulait que l'on quitte l'hémicycle ensemble. Pour certains, comme des alliés que nous n'étions pas. Pour d'autres, comme des ennemis que nous n'étions plus.

Il tendit la main. Je l'imitai. Un simulacre de ces poignées de mains fermes et viriles qui scellaient tout les accords et les pactes de l'histoire. Il planta ses yeux dans les mien, avant de souffler, dans un sourire parfaitement maitrisé :

_« Essaye de jouer au con, rien qu'une fois… »_

_« Ca te bouffe tant que ça, de m'être redevable ? »_

Il serra la mâchoire, brièvement, avant de relâcher ma main. Demi-tour impeccable. Nous passâmes la porte dans un bel ensemble. Et ses gonds se refermèrent derrière nous.

**OoOoO**

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent dans un chuintement élégant. Je poussai un soupir et déliai le nœud de ma cape, avant de la passer sous mon bras. Scrimgeour avait réussi à me retenir plus de trois heures confinés dans son bureau. Une affaire obscure de paperasse et de « mise au clair » de mon rôle. J'avisai d'un œil les dossiers coincé sous mon bras, en soupirant.

- Votre baguette.

Je me stoppai brusquement, me retournant de trois quarts.

- Pardon ?

- Votre baguette.

Toujours ce corps massif et cette robe trop longue.

- Depuis quand vérifiez-vous les baguettes à la sortie du Ministère ?

- Depuis que le Ministre l'exige.

Je fronçai les sourcils.

- Vous comprendrez très vite que je n'écoute que ce qui m'arrange.

Je secouai la tête, déposant en équilibre précaire les dossiers sur le comptoir, tirant ma baguette de la poche de mon pantalon.

- Les choses changent, n'est-ce pas ?

J'allai lui répondre que je ne voyais pas où il voulait en venir quand il continua.

- Les cheveux gominés et le visage arrogant. Toujours dans l'ombre du grand Lucius. Petit Malefoy deviendra grand… Vous savez, il n'y a pas si longtemps, votre baguette m'avait fait peur… Vraiment.

Je plissai le nez.

- Parfait. Vous voilà rassuré alors. J'ai rejoint la grande et noble cause de l'Ordre.

Je récupérai mes documents, coinçai la baguette sous mon coude, avant de partir.

- Si c'était aussi simple que ça… Si ça l'était vraiment.

Je me stoppai au milieu de l'Atrium, afin de le regarder. Et une boule me barra la gorge.

Le spectacle était incongru. Cet Atrium vide. Vidé depuis des mois de son flot continuel de visiteurs. Et son gardien. Dernier rempart d'un symbole vacillant. Seul.

**OoOoO**

- Il a été comment ?

- Pas mauvais.

Hermione acquiesça. Elle reposa ses mains sur la table, bien à plat. Avant de les en retirer trop vite.

- Par pas mauvais, tu entends quoi ?

Harry repoussa la chaise face à lui du bout des pieds, avant de lever.

- Eh bien… Je n'en sais rien. Pas mauvais dans le sens… plutôt bon.

Elle hocha la tête et reposa les mains sur la table. Ron semblait à moitié assoupi, les yeux mi-clos, le corps relâché contre la cheminée. Harry arpentait la pièce, nerveusement.

Elle fixa ses mains jointes. Il avait été plutôt bon. C'était bien… Très bien même… Oui, mais non. Justement. Plutôt bon. Il n'avait pas été médiocre. Ou plutôt bon, il avait convaincu l'hémicycle. Ça avait son importance quand même.

Elle retira les mains de la table.

- Oui mais plutôt bon… C'est toi qui le dis ? Je veux dire, ils avaient l'air convaincus ? Enfin, je ne sais pas moi, mais…

- Hermione, le conseiller de Scrimgeour avait l'air très content de son discours. Alors, je pense que oui, c'était plutôt convaincant.

Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond, en marmonnant.

- Oui oui, si le conseiller avait l'air content. Alors là, évidemment. Oui, oui, c'est très bien.

Elle posa ses mains sur la table, satisfaite…

- Oui, mais ce conseiller, c'est quelqu'un de fiable ou c'est un…

- MAIS TU VAS LA BOUCLER, OUI ? Merde ! Tu veux m'entendre dire quoi ? Qu'il a été exceptionnel ? Bien meilleur que moi ? Que tous les pauvres tarés dans l'hémicycle ont été plus convaincus par lui en un discours que par moi en des dizaines ? C'est ça que tu veux ? C'est ça, Hermione ? Alors oui, oui, OUI. Plutôt bon. Excellent. Prodigieux. Génial. Tout ce que tu veux, mais FERME-LA !

Il s'était presque jeté sur elle. Les deux bras arrimés à l'accoudoir de sa meilleure amie, les yeux plantés dans les siens. Tremblant de rage.

- Hé, vieux… Ca va aller, calme-toi.

Ron avait mis une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son ami et Harry recula. Il secoua la tête et alla s'échouer contre le mur.

Hermione était restée interdite. Toute droite. Soufflée. Elle reposa ses mains tremblantes sur la table et s'ordonna de ne plus les bouger.

**OoOoO**

_POV Draco_

Repas frugal. Un morceau de pain et une pomme. De quoi combler le vide. Se leurrer, au moins. Je faisais déjà demi-tour. Retourner dans ma chambre et… dormir.

La porte devant moi s'ouvrit. La blouse de médicomage. Je fis mine de tourner les talons mais elle m'alpagua au vol.

- Draco… Heureuse de te revoir.

Le ton grinçant de sa voix jurait avec ses propos.

- Je n'ai pas le temps maintenant, je te préviens.

Je sentis qu'elle souriait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être présomptueux quand tu veux. Qui te dit que j'en aurais envie ?

- Je… Oh ! Et, puis, va au diable, laisse-moi passer.

Elle secoua la tête et passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Tu sais que ça bavarde beaucoup dans les couloirs ? On parle, on parle. C'est terrible la guerre. C'est hideux. Il y a tellement d'horreur, tant de morts. Il faut oublier tout ça… Alors ça cause, ça gausse.

- … Ouria.

- Draco, bel ange.

- Ne joue pas à ça.

- Je ne joue pas, jamais. Tu devrais le savoir. Je te parle de ta Granger. Je n'aurais peut-être rien à faire, en fin de compte. Elle se sabote elle-même.

Ses yeux brillaient. Je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, mais je savais qu'il y avait chez Ouria, une certaine jouissance à voir les gens sombrer, comme un plaisir sordide. Elle aimait ça. Une fascination sans borne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- _Quand la prude fille des Atrides. Dévoile ses charmes au soleil. Les flammes vrillent et tempêtent. Le corbeau noir, court à sa perte._ Il y a des références… mais pour le talent, on repassera.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ?

- Le genre de petit pamphlet qui circule dans les sous-sols. Rien de bien méchant. Pas encore, mais ça viendra.

Je serrai les dents. C'était du délire. Ouria inspectait les étagères.

- Et toi ? Potter, Weasley ? Tu avances ?, attaquai-je.

- C'est que tu vas me faciliter la tâche ! Une fois Granger dans tes bras… Weasley – ou ce qu'il en restera… Ce sera un jeu d'enfant. Toi et moi, nous nourrissons des intérêts communs.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de me servir de Granger.

Elle fit le tour de la table, passant le doigt sur les étagères.

- Très bien, tu l'aimes alors, qu'importe.

- Je n'aime pas Granger.

Elle s'immobilisa et s'approcha de moi.

- Cela ne nous empêcherait pas de coucher ensemble…

- Tu es machiavélique… tu le sais ?

Elle se mit à rire.

- Machiavel fut un grand homme ! Le sais-tu ?

Je secouai la tête.

Elle agrippa mes poignets et m'accula contre la table de la cuisine. Son corps encastré contre le mien, tentante, apposant ses lèvres sur la veine de mon cou, remontant doucement le long de la mâchoire. Douloureuse… Divine tentation.

La porte s'ouvrit, entre deux éclats de voix. Ouria s'était redressé, brusquement. Trop raide pour feindre le dégagement et le naturel avec suffisamment de conviction. Simplement prise sur le vif. Trop acculée pour passer _inaperçu_. Rien qu'un court instant.

Granger pénétra dans la pièce, à moitié retournée. Lupin la suivait, en se frottant le menton. Elle se figea soudain en nous apercevant. Elle jaugea la scène du regard et le rouge lui monta subitement aux joues. Cette façon qu'elle avait de se morde la lèvre et de détourner la tête.

Ouria me jeta un regard triomphant. Granger avait compris. Ou plutôt, elle pensait avoir compris quelque chose. Et avec les hypothèses, le lot de certitude qui allait avec.

Le lycanthrope s'était affalé sur une chaise, étranger au drame bassement trivial qui se jouait entre nous. Plus pâle encore que d'habitude, les traits tirés et le regard terne.

- Tu tombes bien, Malefoy. Nous parlions de… toi et de ton discours parlementaire.

J'hochai gravement la tête :

- Pourquoi ça ?

Je fixais Granger en parlant. Ses prunelles fixées sur le sol. Cependant, elle releva la tête. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Ouria.

- Cette médicomage n'est pas autorisée à écouter des discutions d'ordre confidentiel. Vous devriez quitter cette pièce, Mademoiselle.

Son ton était sec, cassant, dur. Hostile. Le petit air ingénu que savait d'ordinaire si bien se composer Ouria vola en éclat. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et sa bouche se contracta. Mais elle abdiqua, néanmoins.

- Très bien. Je comprends. A plus tard, Draco.

Sa main se fit caresse sur mon épaule, et Granger ne cilla pas.

_A plus tard, Draco_. Ça sonnait comme une promesse. Ou comme une habitude.

La porte se referma et Granger reporta son attention sur Lupin. Je la vis contracter les poings et secouer la tête, avant d'abandonner, à son tour.

- Je vais vous laisser, je crois, Professeur, soupira-t-elle finalement.

Elle secoua la tête, resserrant les pans de sa cape, avant de faire demi-tour.

**OoO**

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi sale de toute sa vie. Aussi humiliée. Aussi inférieure. Un feulement de rage lui échappa et elle accéléra le pas.

Elle s'en foutait de Malefoy. Il n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Rien du tout. C'est juste qu'elle était faible. Epuisée. Et que hier soir… Elle s'était laissé tenté. Elle y avait songé. Comme une promesse,

Elle s'était faite des idées. Et ça lui avait sauté au visage, en ouvrant la porte. Lui et cette fille. Sublime. Avec des allures de madone. Son regard fiévreux, qu'il avait tenté de cacher. Son petit sourire narquois, qu'elle n'avait même pas dissimulé.

C'était Malefoy. Et elle l'avait oublié. Elle croyait que c'était spécial. _Spécial_. Elle s'était regardée dans la glace, ces dernières septante-deux heures ? Avec son teint blafard et ses joues creuses ? Un dégout profond l'envahit soudain et l'envie lui prit de sortir. Comme ça. Dehors. Sans prévenir personne. Pour le plaisir.

- Granger !

Au bout du couloir, Malefoy.  
Elle força l'allure, rentrant le menton dans son col, incapable de faire volte-face.

- _Hermione_ !

Et cette fois, ça sonnait comme un mensonge. Il l'avait déjà appelé comme ça. Une fois. A la Garde. Mais là, il n'avait pas le droit. Bousculer les convenances, les règles, les accords tacites. Il trichait. Il allait trop loin. « On avait dit, essayons de nous entendre. Respectons les règles du contrat. C'est tout. Point. » Ses mains se crochetèrent au fond de ses poches. Les enjambées courtes et serrées, le blond fut sur elle en quelques pas, l'empoignant par l'épaule pour la retenir.

- Arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Il la regarda dans le blanc des yeux et elle sut qu'il ne savait pas.

- Je vais aller faire un tour dehors, si ça ne te dérange pas. Maintenant, lâche-moi !

Et elle cracha ses mots en se dégageant de la poigne du jeune homme, comme électrocutée à la pensée que ces mêmes mains avaient pu caresser la silhouette gracile de la madone éthérée.

- C'est hors de question. Sortir, se faire tuer. C'est ça ton plan ?

- Je ne te demande pas la permission !

- Et je ne te donne pas le choix, Hermio…

La jeune femme le gifla. Sa main laissa une trace écarlate sur la joue du sorcier, incrédule, et elle sentit les larmes affleurer au bord de ses paupières, stupéfaite de sa propre violence. Silence.

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. Nous étions un fardeau l'un pour l'autre, mais c'est terminé. Tu es relevé de tes fonctions. Alors, soit nos relations reviennent à ce qu'elles étaient, avant. Soit…

Les lèvres de Draco s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Violentes. Ses mains attirèrent son corps au sien, brossant ses joues pleines de larmes, fourrageant dans ses cheveux, caressant ses hanches, dans l'ivresse de l'urgence. Il étouffa ses sanglots nerveux sous sa bouche intransigeante. Et elle s'affaissa contre son torse, épuisée par cette bataille de plusieurs semaines. Cette guerre insidieuse, plus sournoise encore que celle qui ravageait les rues. Invisible. La tumeur des sentiments qui lui serrait la gorge.

**OoOoO**

_POV Draco_

C'était fou. C'était dingue. Comme ça, à la vue et au nez de tous. Au milieu du couloir. Une pulsion soudaine. Pour mettre un terme à cette folie.

Elle me repoussa, et avec un regard indigné, elle s'essuya les lèvres. En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais dû être vexé. Mais là, ça avait un coté si puéril et désuet que je ne réussis pas à m'empêcher de sourire.

- Très bien ! Ecoute Malefoy, ça… C'était une énorme connerie. C'était une sorte de pulsion. Pour terminer ce qu'on avait commencé hier. Pour mettre à plat toute cette tension, qu'il y a eu entre nous… Maintenant, au revoir, Malefoy. Bonne chance pour les sous-sols. A une prochaine réunion. Sans doute.

Elle me fit un sourire sincère.

Son monologue m'avait soufflé. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de réagir qu'elle s'éloignait. Elle ne courait pas. Elle ne tentait pas de me fuir. Digne et calme. Comme si tout cela était _naturel_.

Il y avait eu une tension entre nous. Nous nous étions embrassés. Ca réglait la chose. Point.

Limpide. Claire. Simple. Trop, sans doute.

Un tic nerveux agita ma lèvre.

* * *

**HaHaHa**

Quelque chose me dit qu'on va encore me traiter de sadique. Je le dit tout net. Non. C'est faux.

Alors, **review** ? Histoire de savoir si vous trouvez ca crédible, monstrueux ou pathétique ?

Ouverte à vos avis.


	9. Acte Neuf

**Coucou tout le monde !**

Oui, je sais. Je suis en retard (les plus mauvaises langues d'entre vous soulignerons que ca devient une habitude.)

Mea Culpa. Je ne suis pas doué. J'avais tout simplement oublié d'envoyer ce chapitre à me beta. Donc forcement…

Hormis cela, il fait presque beau. Nous sommes à quelques mois des grandes vacances. Tout cela annonce donc un bonheur _presque_ proche ! (Je fais dans l'approximation aujourd'hui.)

Comme d'habitude, merci à vous. 110 Reviews. Un joli chiffre tout rond…Je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.

Merci **Pegace, SoOOo-Special, Pauline, Evyliane, Hopeness, Lili's M, Lily forever, Sith', Roze Potter, Atchoum16, Lovehermydrago, Nini, Fields-Of-Rainbows, Willedmina, Myrka, Aaerynn, Hachiko06**.

Hum, sinon. Je vous conseille d'écouter le nouvel album d'Archive. **Controlling Crowds**. Un album superbe.

Et aussi **The Sad Song** de Fredo Viola. Une musique fait d'une voix. Une seule. Un truc tout simplement magique.

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Réponse Reviews** :

**Pauline** : Hmf. Je me souviens que je n'avais aucune idée pour le résumé. Alors j'ai écris ce qui me venais. Rapidement. Et Sithgirl m'avait donné un coup de pouce. Alors si tu aimes, c'est aussi grâce à elle. C'est vrai que la voix narrative de Draco n'est pas ce qui existe le plus. Mais en fait, je me sens bien avec lui. C'est bête à dire mais je suis a l'aise xD .

**Nini** : Mais Diable, pourquoi tant de haine envers Ouria ? Je l'aime bien moi. Dans un sens. Elle est nécessaire à Draco. Quand aux pulsions…Qui sait ?

**Myrka** : Merci pour tous ces compliments. Mais encore une fois, Sith' n'est pas pour rien dans le baiser. Moi et mes complexes affectifs, j'ai un mal fou à écrire de la romance. Alors heureusement qu'elle est là.

* * *

**Acte 9**

Pov Draco

Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas foulé des pieds le Chemin de Traverse. Plusieurs mois, sans doute. Un temps fou également que je ne m'étais pas promené dans les artères du Londres sorciers.

Depuis quelques jours, il semblait que les troupes du Lord s'étaient repliés davantage encore au Sud. Et le centre de Londres, Traverse en tête, semblait retrouver un nouveau souffle. Temporaire et précaire.

Il n'empêche que la veille au soir, Lupin m'avait fait porter un mot me donnant rendez-vous à la sortie d'Anaphool Pub dans le courant de la matinée. Il n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis que je l'avais rejoint et nous arpentions les rues, silhouettes rapides et invisibles, sous nos capuchons gris.

« Les Nouvelles du Jour ! Les Nouvelles du Jour ! Retour d'Irlande et de France pour les blessés des Trois dernières classes ! ».

Un gamin alpaguait les passants, debout autour de plusieurs piles de la Gazette. Il avait un accent charmant et un sourire enjôleur qui poussaient les badauds à lui acheter le quotidien. Il acceptait les mornilles qu'on lui tendait d'un sourire angélique, et, tandis qu'il se penchait pour saisir un des exemplaires, il vérifiait d'un tapotement de baguette l'authenticité de la monnaie. Tout cela dans un si habile tour de passe-passe que le plus grand nombre n'y voyait rien.

Lupin me fit signe d'attendre, s'arrêtant à la hauteur du jeune garçon. Ils parlèrent quelques secondes à voix basse, tandis que le lycanthrope lui tendait sa monnaie. Le gamin l'empocha sans ciller et le fourra dans son béret trop grand, lui tendant une des Gazettes. Revenant vers moi, il me fit signe de le suivre.

- Depuis quand l'Ordre recrute dans les berceaux ?

Lupin tourna brièvement la tête vers moi, les traits tirés.

- Depuis que nous nous sommes rendu compte que c'était encore le meilleur moyen de se tenir informé. N'allez pas me dire que cela vous choque.

- Moi, non. Je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps. Mais ça m'étonne juste que Potter ai accepté ça. Il est si à cheval sur la morale et sur…

- Rentrez ici.

Il s'était brusquement rabattu sur la gauche, ouvrant la porte d'un minuscule bouge.

- L'Irish Cofea ? Infidélité a Anahphool ?

- J'ai des choses à vous dire. Privées.

Je le suivis à une table, m'asseyant face à lui. Il déplia la Gazette qu'il ouvrit en première page.

- Harry n'est pas au courant.

- Pardon ?

Il me fixa un moment, avant de reprendre.

- Pour les enfants qui nous servent d'indicateurs, Harry n'est pas au courant.

Cette fois, je faillis éclater de rire.

- Vous essayez de me dire quoi, là ?

Il rabattit brusquement sa capuche sur ses épaules. Son visage maigre, osseux et son teint pâle lui donnaient un air effrayant sous les lumières blafardes.

- La bataille a eu lieu il y a près d'un mois maintenant. Le Lord se retranche dans le Sud. Nos blessés se sont rétablis en Irlande et en France et reviennent grossir les rangs des docks. Harry et Scrimgeour ont sauvé leur place. Et l'été arrive. Je pourrais vous dire que cela est parfait…

- Vous pourriez, en effet.

Je le fixai, calmement.

- … Mais vous savez que cela ne l'est pas.

- J'ai parlé à Rogue, reprit-il à voix basse. Le prochain coup viendra de l'intérieur, selon lui. Le Lord fait des mystères. Il prépare quelque chose.

Il a accepté de ne pas remporter la première bataille. Mais la seconde sera rude. L'assaut sera violent. Et j'ai l'impression qu'au lieu de se montrer plus vigilant, Londres tout entier se prépare à la fête. Je ne sais pas celle à laquelle la ville pense, mais si on ne prend pas garde, elle sera plus que macabre.

- Vous voulez mettre Potter à l'écart ?

- Vous le voyez comme moi. Il n'y a pas eu de défaite et sa remise en cause a été rude. Ce n'était qu'une accolade un peu brusque, rien comparé à ce que…

- Lupin, vous faites parties de ces… dissidents ?

- Dissidents ? Dissidents ? Il se mit à rouler des yeux avant d'éclater de rire. Où as-tu vu des dissidents, Malefoy ? Ces types ne méritent pas le nom qu'on leur donne. Ils voulaient donner du spectacle. Donnez de la saveur à l'arène. Un spectacle de guignol ! De fous ! De Tartuffe !

Il agita la tête avant de la laisser retomber entre ses mains. Ses épaules se secouèrent, avant qu'il souffle, tristement.

- Mais des dissidents ! Il n'y en a plus. Ils sont tous morts. Tous morts… Ou quelque part ailleurs, pire que la mort. Et Harry ne peut plus prendre les bonnes décisions. Il a peur, il est pétrifié. Il est trop jeune. Je ne veux pas le tromper ou l'abuser. Je veux simplement le protéger…

- Je crois que vous vous trompez de personne… Je ne comprends pas et, à dire vrai, je n'ai même pas envie de comprendre…

- Malefoy ! Je me suis trop investi. Nous sommes désormais plusieurs à tenter d'aider Harry, de faire au mieux, dans l'ombre, en lui épargnant les tâches les plus difficiles, les plus ingrates. Mais il nous faudrait des hommes de confiance. D'autres fidèles. Prêts à travailler avec nous. Tu es en charge des sous-sols. Tu dois connaitre ce genre d'homme.

J'ouvris la bouche, avant de la refermer. Une question me taraudait :

- Tâche ingrate ?

- On a longtemps tergiversés. On a cru pouvoir faire mieux, avec nos grands principes. Mais la vérité… C'est qu'on perd du terrain… Il nous faut passer à l'étape supérieure , il va falloir que certains d'entre nous mouillent. Je ne veux pas impliquer Harry, et il est déjà trop tard pour moi, alors…

- Du sang sur les mains…

- Pardon ?

- C'est ça que vous désirez, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il y a encore cette gène ridicule qui vous empêche de le nommer. Vous voulez des tueurs, Lupin. Des types de confiance, capable de tuer de sang froid. Sans remord ni scrupule. Des amoureux de la cause, à défaut d'aimer les hommes.

Son regard se brouilla et nous nous regardâmes. Je ne sais plus combien de temps ce moment dura. Je me souviens qu'on vint déposer un verre que je n'avais pas commandé devant moi. Je me rappelle que Lupin leva le sien m'encourageant à faire de même. J'ai encore le souvenir du goût âcre sur ma langue. De ce silence révélateur.

- Je trouverai ces hommes et je les ferai venir à vous. Mais je n'approuve pas.

Il avait déjà remonté la capuche sur ses yeux.

- Je ne te demande pas cela, Malefoy. Pas pour le moment.

**OoO**

Le pire c'est que ça sentait foutument l'été. Une sorte de parfum léger, dans l'air. Qui met du baume au cœur. Et qui, pour la première fois, lui donnait la nausée. Il aurait dû se trouver au Terrier. A profiter des premiers rayons du soleil, au lieu de quoi il moisissait dans un QG humide et empli de courant d'air.

« Incontestablement pourrie », grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

En plus de ça, il tombait de fatigue. La faute à une nuit de planque. Tout ça pour glaner deux pauvres informations sur le ravitaillement du Lord. Pas de quoi bousculer les plans. Mais assez pour bousiller son cycle de sommeil.

Le jeune Weasley étouffa un bâillement dans sa manche alors qu'il s'apprêtait à bifurquer en direction d'Anahphool Pub. Mais deux silhouettes grises attirèrent son attention, un peu plus bas dans la rue. Il secoua la tête et s'approcha plus en avant. Il aurait juré avoir aperçu Malefoy.

Les silhouettes pénétrèrent dans un bar, un peu plus loin sur Traverse, et Ron les suivit. Délicatement, il remonta la capuche sur ses yeux et s'arrêta contre la vitre du Pub.

- Par Merlin, Professeur, qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Malefoy dans un endroit pareil ?, marmonna-t-il, avant de faire demi-tour rapidement.

**OoO**

Pov Draco

Un bureau. Un luxe stupéfiant au milieu de l'exigüité des sous-sols. Une table, trois chaises et un soupirail pour seul décor. Austère à souhait. Contigu à la salle de repos de « mes » hommes. Toute cette affaire était une blague gigantesque.

Mais bien réel. La demande de Lupin l'attestait. Et ça me broyait la poitrine. Fallait-il que la situation soit si grave pour que le mentor et Professeur décident de doubler le Survivant ?

Je croisai les pieds sur la table, passant une main sur mes yeux. Bien que j'ignorai pourquoi, je n'aimais pas cette situation.

On frappa à la porte.

Aslov passa la tête dans l'embrassure. Il me salua brièvement, s'avançant vers mon bureau.

- Vous vouliez me parler ?

Je me redressai, me levant jusque sous la lumière pâle du soupirail.

- En effet. Je n'ignore pas que vous et votre ami, Alcibade - c'est cela ? - avez été à la tête de ce que l'on appelle les dissidents.

Le Colonel m'observa un moment, sous ses paupières mi-closes.

- C'est vrai.

- Ainsi, ma question est simple. Comment êtes-vous disposé à mon égard ?

La franchise de ma question sembla le dérouter et il haussa un sourcil.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Très bien. Mettons carte sur table. Votre père, un homme brillant qui plus est, a eu, si mes souvenirs sont bons, quelques « déboires » avec la justice sorcière russe et britannique…

L'homme avait pali brusquement.

- Si je peux me permettre, je ne vois pas ce que cela vient faire ici. Il a été innocenté.

- Oui, c'est exact. Innocenté sous la défense de Wakins. Un avocat brillant. L'avocat de Lucius Malefoy, il me semble.

Cette fois, son visage vira au gris et mon sourire se fit polaire.

- Malefoy, qu'est ce (qu'est-ce) que vous voulez ?

- Jouons clairement. Mon père m'avait beaucoup parlé de cette affaire. Une réussite. Relaxer un homme avec autant de sang sur les mains… Crime contre les sangs impurs, qui plus est. Brillant. Ce qui permet à votre père de couler des jours heureux dans l'arrière pays. Il serait fâcheux que d'anciens éléments de l'affaire ressortent. Surtout en temps de guerre…

Aslov s'était rapproché brusquement, s'arrêtant à deux centimètres de moi.

- Ordure. Vous n'oseriez pas.

- Cela dépend de vous. Bien sûr, vous avez tout le loisir de me traiter comme Potter. De prôner la désobéissance. Je sais que ce n'était pas votre plan et que vous envisagiez de vous rallier à moi. En attendant… Un pas de travers, et votre père terminera ses vieux jours dans un endroit pire que ce que fut Azkaban.

Les muscles roulèrent sous la mâchoire du Colonel. Derrière son apparente fureur, je savais que je venais d'acquérir un respect qui me serait précieux.

- Quels sont les ordres ?

Un sourire m'écorcha les lèvres.

- Eloignez Alcibade du commandement. Il m'agace sérieusement.

Il baissa la tête en signe de déférence.

- Considérez que c'est déjà fait.

**OoOoOoO**

Pov Draco

- Bon sang ! Tu es devenu fou ?

- Enchanté, Potter. Une tasse de thé peut-être ?, sifflai-je la voix trainante.

- Aslov ? Prendre Aslov en bras droit, c'est du suicide.

Le Survivant avait fait irruption dans ma chambre dans le courant de la soirée, brandissant une missive dans ses mains.

- Aslov connaît bien les sous-sols. Aslov connaît bien les hommes. Aslov jouit d'un certain respect.

- Aslov me déteste, cracha-t-il avec véhémence.

- Ce qui, note-le, nous fait un point en commun.

- Malefoy. Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes traits d'esprits. Aslov n'est pas un élément fiable, et tu le sais.

- Je le sais très bien. Mais il jouit d'un réseau et d'une aura importante. Il est intelligent. Calculateur. Et j'ai de quoi le tenir…

Une lueur brilla dans les yeux du Survivant.

- Tu as de quoi le tenir ? C'est une manière de me dire que tu le fais chanter ?

- En quelque sorte.

Un éclat de rire le secoua soudainement et il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Potter. Fais-moi plaisir. Laisse-moi agir à ma façon. Aslov n'est pas un homme de parole. C'est un homme de respect et d'occasion. Il me respecte assez pour le moment parce que j'ose m'opposer à lui. Mais dès qu'une occasion plus alléchante se présentera, il n'hésitera pas une seconde. Plus il sera près de moi, plus je pourrais le tenir.

- Et Alcibade ?

- J'ai donné l'ordre à Aslov de le limoger. Il n'a eu aucun remord à s'exécuter.

- C'est ce qu'ils doivent appeler leurs visions particulières de la Fraternité.

Il jeta la lettre dans la corbeille et, dans un haussement d'épaule, passa la porte.

**OoOoO**

Pov Draco

_Branle bas ce combat_

La déflagration avait été si puissante que même le QG avait été secoué. Et déjà, les hommes affluaient massivement dans les couloirs des sous-sols, tentants de rejoindre les étages. La panique et l'anxiété à l'état pur. _Quelque chose_ avait explosé _quelque part_. Ce sentiment d'urgence.

- Ils ont fait explosé tout les magasins autour de chez Gringotts !! Ils ont tout fait explosé.

La voix du type surgit devant moi tremblait. Légèrement hystérique. Il dégageait une odeur de souffre proprement écœurante. Et déjà dans la foule, j'entendis un murmure parcourir les hommes, aux confins de la panique et de l'excitation

- Toi, tu la boucles.

J'avais violement saisi le type par le col, le repoussant contre le mur. Les yeux exorbités, il observait les hommes autour de lui, exalté.

- Il… Il y ades morts. Mme Guipure. Il y avait ses robes qui volaient… Pleines de suie…

Je sentis mes doigts relâcher emprise. Ce type déraillait.

- Tu vas aller faire un tour chez les Médicomages. Mais, en attendant, pas un mot, c'est clair ?

Il me fixa un instant de ses grands yeux bleus pleins de larmes.

- Il y avait plein de gris. Et du rouge. Du coton… Ce silence

Sourd. Il devait être trop près, au moment de la déflagration. L'explosion lui avait explosé les tympans. Je le repoussai, jouant des coudes pour avancer. Je m'arrimai à la rambarde des escaliers, me hissant sur les marches d'un bond souple. Un silence lourd était tombé sur le rez-de-chaussée, contrastant ave le brouhaha fébrile de sous-sols.

J'avalai la demi-douzaine de couloirs me séparant de la cuisine, pénétrant la pièce en courant à moitié.

Lupin et Potter se tenaient encore le dos courbé sur une carte, étalée hâtivement sur la grande table. Weasley Père redescendait les grands escaliers menant aux chambres, les bras chargés. Tandis que les autres formaient une file disciplinée devant la cheminée.

- Malefoy, on décampe, m'apprit Potter en repliant brusquement la carte.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Il me lança un regard polaire.

- Voldemort a fait exploser une partie de Traverse. Heure de grande influence. Des civiles par dizaines. Et des Mangemorts à la clef. Si on ne fait rien, on risque de voir Traverse tomber, et le risque n'est pas envisageable.

Instinctivement, je cherchai Granger des yeux.

- La Belette est où ?

- Il est parti dans les premiers. Avec Hermione.

Mon estomac se serra. Sombre idiote. Il fallait qu'elle joue les têtes brulées. Le regard en coin de Lupin ne m'échappa pas.

Potter me fit signe de la tête, m'enjoignant à le suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore, Potter ?

- Amène-toi.

Il me repoussa dans le hall, vers la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvrit d'une contre-formule récitée à voix basse. Remontant sa capuche, il jaugea un instant le périmètre, avant de descendre les escaliers, Lupin et moi à sa suite. Nous transplanâmes de concert.

**OoOoOoO**

- Vous devez rentrer chez vous ! Fermer les portes et ne sortez plus. Madame, pas par là.

Hermione avait saisi une jeune femme par le bras, l'obligeant à faire demi-tour.

- Ma mère est là-bas. Je dois aller la chercher, protesta la jeune femme avec véhémence.

- Madame, je suis désolée, aucun civil ne peut passer.

Une moue boudeuse se peignit sur son visage

- Tout est sous contrôle. Votre mère a déjà dû être évacuée. Faites-moi confiance, s'il vous plait, termina Hermione.

La jeune femme abdiqua, les lèvres pincées, avant de faire demi-tour.

- Tu t'en sors admirablement.

Ron venait de poser une main sur son bras et Hermione soupira. _Tout est sous contrôle_. Elle se détestait de mentir à ces gens. D'oser leur dire que tout allait bien se passer.

Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux, en grognant.

- Tu as réussi à faire évacuer tous les résidents de la rue ?

Le rouquin acquiesça, replaçant la cape sur ses épaules.

- La plupart avaient déjà hissé les voiles. Et une bonne partie était déjà en train de partir. Pour les autres, il a fallu faire preuve de diplomatie.

Un sourire affleura aux lèvres de la jeune fille. La diplomatie et Ron. Tout un programme.

Elle secoua la tête et prononça à voix basse une incantation et un Trident d'Or se dessina dans le ciel. Si la Marque des Ténèbres annonçait le Lord et ses sbires, le Trident demeurait le symbole de la présence des fidèles du Survivant. Aujourd'hui, restait à savoir celui qui prendrait le pas sur l'autre.

- On remonte à l'abattoir, soupira finalement Ron, posant son regard sur le bout de la rue.

Hermione serra sa baguette contre son flanc et lui emboita le pas.

**OoOoOoO**

Pov Draco.

- _L'avantage d'un véritable champ de bataille, c'est qu'il est fait pour __ça__._

Les mots de Lupin résonnaient encore contre mon oreille.

L'avantage d'un champ de bataille, c'est qu'on y allait pour tuer. Ou mourir. Tout le monde y est pour la même chose. Pour une cause, aussi futile, illusoire et abjecte, fut-elle.

Mais Traverse. Traverse était une boucherie. Un amas d'hommes et de femmes qui ont avaient la mauvaise idée de se trouver là au mauvais moment. Des gens qui ne connaissaient rien de la guerre. Qui n'avaient pas encore été broyé par son immense machinerie. De ceux que l'on appelle des innocents. Fauchés. Foudroyés.

Et le bordel sans nom. Les morts. Les passants agonisants, qui hurlent, courent, tombent dans vos bras en suppliant. Les Mangemorts qui s'affaissent face contre terre. Les Aurors qui viennent les rejoindre. Le sang qui englue vos bottes. Qui rend votre cape poisseuse. Qui vous retourne le cœur.

Lupin avait dit que l'attaque serait violente. Il avait juste oublié de préciser qu'elle serait rapide. Et la fête sinistre qu'il prévoyait étendait déjà son long manteau mortifère.

Un Mangemort vint s'écraser à mes pieds, de toute évidence tombé d'un toit. Je le repoussai du bout de ma botte.

- Avada Ke'

L'éclair vert me loupa de justesse. Pas de sorts de pacotille chez les Mangemorts. Ni le souci de préserver les vies, ni l'envie de faire des prisonniers. Ou du moins, hormis de très précis. Pas de pitié, chaque homme en moins était une perte pour l'Ordre. C'était suffisant.

Pour l'Ordre, c'était différent. Lupin avait levé sa baguette en l'air et hurlé.

- Le moins de morts possible. Nous voulons des prisonniers. Sauver les vies.

Le son de sa voix résonnait encore parfois, étouffée par les déflagrations des Tentabombes et les sorts jetés à la volée.

- Avada Kedav'

Très juste, cette fois-ci. Ce Mangemort-là semblait avoir fait de mon cas son affaire personnelle. La troisième tentative serait la bonne.

- Experlliamus !

Sa baguette s'envola, pris de cours. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de se concentrer pour un sort informulé.

- Avada Kedavra !

L'éclair vert le projeta contre le mur, un filet de sang au coin des lèvres.

- A ta décharge, tu n'étais pas censé savoir que je n'étais pas un Auror très obéissant, soufflai-je en me relevant.

J'époussetai ma cape, balayant la rue du regard. Quand je sentis des yeux poser sur moi. A dix pas, peut-être un peu moins, une petite fille m'observait. Des grands yeux noirs, baignés de larmes et la lèvre inférieure tremblante. Une robe de sorcière trop large sur son corps frêle de moineau, elle agrippait convulsivement un ours en peluche borgne contre elle.

- Monsieur, je suis perdue

Je sentis mes lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Non. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas parler à moi. Nécessairement. Elle avait quel âge, cette gamine ? Six ans ? Sept. Elle n'avait rien à foutre dans un enfer pareil. Rien.

- Je crois que j'ai très peur.

Elle posa son regard humide sur moi et je sentis mes mains trembler. Vaillante et presque hautaine. Granger, quinze ans en moins et les illusions en plus.

J'alpaguai la première cape grise passant à ma portée. Un grand type, les muscles saillants et le regard dur.

- Toi là, tu me ramènes cette gosse au QG.

Il sembla un moment interloqué, semblant se demander qui j'étais pour lui donner des ordres, avant de jauger la fillette du regard.

- On peut savoir qui est cette gamine ?

- Une gosse perdue. Merde, Ordre de Draco Malefoy. Ça te va comme réponse ?

L'autre renifla dédaigneusement et s'approcha de la gamine.

- Ouvre ta capeline.

La petite fille lui opposa un regard buté.

- Ouvre ou je vais devoir le faire moi-même.

- Non mais ca ne va pas, non ? Vous êtes complètement cinglé, ma parole, intervins-je.

Le type s'était penché en avant, écartant brusquement les pans de sa cape. Il avorta son geste, écarquillant ses yeux de surprise.

- Par Merlin…

Le choc me coupa le souffle, l'Auror avait brusquement fait demi-tour, m'entrainant dans sa course.

La Tentabombe souffla la façade de la maison et nous projeta au sol. De la terre plein la bouche. Je relevai la tête. La petite fille courait en sens inverse et Auror s'était déjà redressé, la baguette tendue.

- Nooon !

- Avada Kedavra !

La petite silhouette avait été fauchée en pleine course. En plein milieu du dos. Ses jambes avaient cédées et elle s'était effondrée. Morte.

- NON !

Je m'étais jeté sur Auror. Lui écrasant le visage sur le sol. Les poings crispés.

- C'était une gosse ! Tu m'entends ! Une gamine.

L'autre se dégagea brusquement de mon étreinte, m'accolant contre le mur, en retrait de la rue.

- Elle était armée jusqu'aux dents ! Des dizaines de Tentabombes autour de la taille. Et tu as pu remarquer qu'elle savait s'en servir.

Je lui expédiai mon poing dans la figure.

- Pour désobéissance aux ordres. Lupin a dit « Sauver les vies » , grondai-je en me massant la main.

A genoux sur le sol, il cracha un peu de sang, avant de se relever.

- Elle aurait fait exploser le QG. Ne me demandez pas d'avoir des regrets.

Il grimaça soudainement, portant la main à son ventre. Une entaille profonde saignait abondamment, imbibant sa tenue. Doucement, il s'adossa à l'appui du mur.

- Je crois que je vais devoir rester ici. Fichez le camp. Je vais attendre de me faire ramasser par les prochaines vagues de Médicomages.

Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que je l'aide ? Après tout, il m'avait pour ainsi dire sauvé la vie.

- Je vous signalerai si j'en croise, lâchai-je platement.

Il hocha la tête pendant que je tournais les talons.

**OoOoO**

- Harry.

Le survivant poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la silhouette s'affaisser contre le muret. Il saisit par l'épaule la jeune femme et la serra contre lui. Un baiser effleura ses cheveux en bataille et il soupira

- - J'étais mort de peur, Mione. Où est Ron ?

- Il est parti donner un coup de main à Lupin. Il parait qu'il est en train de faire battre en retraite les Mangemorts vers le Nord.

Le Survivant hocha la tête et happa la main de la jeune fille, la poussant devant elle. Il la fit entrer par une porte dérobée. Elle déboucha sur une échoppe abandonnée à la hâte. Fortârome… Ça lui rappelait des souvenirs troubles d'adolescents. Des glaces englouties trop vite et des fous rires insouciants. Elle déglutit, mal à l'aise. Des tables avaient été retournées. Le comptoir avait explosé. Et il restait encore l'odeur de vanille, vague relent au milieu du chaos.

Smith travaillait sur une carte, tandis qu'un jeune Auror, un peu à l'écart, semblait tenter de prendre des nouvelles des troupes. Un QG improvisé au cœur de la tourmente.

Elle releva les yeux sur son meilleur ami. Il ne s'était pas vraiment parlé depuis la crise de colère qui lui avait pris, l'autre jour. Ce n'était pas nécessaire. Il avait saisi une carte qu'il étalait à présent sur la table.

- Regarde, Mione. Nos troupes sont en train de repousser les Mangemorts vers le Sud. Vers Corrondes.

Le jeune Auror qui se tenait en retrait venait de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du Survivant. Celui-ci hocha la tête, avant de sourire à Hermione, les yeux dilatés.

- Ils ont sonnéla retraite. Le Lord rappelle ses hommes.

La moue de la jeune fille marqua un frein à son enthousiasme.

- Ils restent encore des Mangemorts vers Anahphool.

- Malefoy est là-bas. J'ai réussi à avoir des nouvelles de lui il y a un peu moins d'une heure. Je n'ai pas réussi à le recontacter, mais des Aurors étaient avec lui m'ont affirmé que la situation était en train d'être maitrisée.

Mais la jeune femme avait pali brusquement. « _Je n'ai pas réussi à le recontacter._ »Tout le monde savait depuis des mois déjà que ceux qui ne répondaient pas aux nouvelles se retrouvaient dans la liste des morts au combat. Un poing vint lui broyer les côtes, lui brouillant la vue. Les mains d'Harry la retinrent fermement alors qu'elle sentit ses jambes flancher.

- Hermione !

Elle secoua la tête, étouffant, tentant de s'échapper de son étreinte. Il la rattrapa de nouveau.

- Hermione, s'il te plait.

- Ca va, Harry… Je vais bien. Je vais retourner plus bas pour…

- Pas question. Tu restes ici. Des Aurors sont en train d'inspecter le QG afin de s'assurer que les barrières magiques n'ont pas été violées. Alors, pour le moment, on reste sur Fortârome.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'obligea à déglutir. Harry passa son pouce sur la joue de sa meilleure amie.

- On les a eus, Mione. C'est « eux » qui battent en retraite. Et c'est nous qui sommes là, fermes sur nos pieds.

Le Survivant tourna les talons et elle secoua doucement la tête.

**OoOoOoO**

Elle attendait. Des heures déjà. Prostré sur un vieux fauteuil du premier étage de la boutique. Le menton sur les genoux_. Attendre et compter les morts._ Attendre encore pour savoir celui qui ne reviendrait pas. Ron était venu la voir. Lupin avait échangé quelques mots avec elle. Harry passait sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte à intervalles réguliers, comme pour la rassurer. Et elle ne l'avait jamais haï autant qu'à cet instant.

Elle gronda et repoussa le châle de ses épaules, s'approchant de la fenêtre. Elle avait la nausée. Elle entendait des rires. Des éclats de voix. Des emportements. L'Ordre fêtait sa victoire.

Ron souriait. Lupin souriait. Harry arborait un air plein de suffisance qu'elle ne lui avait encore jamais connu. Et elle avait juste envie de pleurer.

_Victoire_. Chaque fois qu'un Auror passait la porte, il criait ce mot. Fier et gonflé d'orgueil.

_Victoire_. Mme Guipure avait explosé avec son magasin. Et ses cendres devaient encore flotter dans l'air. Ces clientes devaient vouloir se faire belle, plaire à un mari, à un petit ami. Elles ne toiseraient plus que les anges, du haut de leurs éternités. Ces civiles qui se promenaient. Ces familles disséminées. Massacrées. Tout ces hommes, femmes et enfants qu'elles avaient dû enjamber…

Victoire ?

L'Ordre devrait se condamner à périr, en refusant de verser le sang ou perdre son âme en se livrant à une orgie de massacre.

En perdant ces illusions, elle réalisait que l'Ordre avait enfin une chance de gagner.

**OoOoOoO**

Pov Draco.

Le doux cantique de la victoire !

Un courant d'air glacial me poignarda les entrailles, me faisant frissonner. Je passai mes doigts engourdis sur ma nuque endolori, avant de remonter la cape sur moi. Frigorifié.

J'avais bien dû passer trois heures à patauger dans Traverse. L'annonce du rappel des Mangemorts nous étaient arrivés après tout le monde. Il y avait eu un afflux d'Aurors remontant les allées. Tous allaient aux nouvelles, dans un joyeux remue-ménage. J'avais suivi le mouvement jusqu'au QG. Des espèces de molosses du Gouvernement nous avaient alors bloqué l'accès. « Inspection de Vigueur » avait aboyé l'un d'eux devant l'empressement de certains hommes.

J'étais redescendu sur Traverse. Les corps commençaient à s'empiler sur le bas coté. Les Médicomages avaient repris du service, dans leurs longues tuniques blanches, leurs silhouettes vaporeuses écumaient les rues à la recherche de l'ultime blessé, du dernier mourant en quête de pénitence, et de la multitude de cadavre, qu'il fallait renommer.

Acculé contre un mur, je les observai. Travailler sans un mot. Sans un bruit. Ignorante des troupes d'hommes qui passaient. Le pli sur leur front. La concentration durant l'effort. Les soins récités à voix basse. Les onguents sur la peau, appliqués à même le sol.

- Eindolin ! Les sous-sols ont rouvert. On va pouvoir rapatrier les survivants.

Une médicomage (Médicomage) venait de débouler dans la rue, à bout de souffle. La dénommée Eindolin repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds et se tourna vers moi. Ses grands yeux bleus me scrutèrent un moment et elle m'héla.

- Vous, là-bas.

Un sourire, à peine. Elle s'était déjà approchée.

- Ça vous dérangerait de nous donner un coup de main ? On a besoin de main d'œuvre et ça commence à manquer.

Elle avait un accent grossier et des manières lourdes. Tout son être respirait une intelligence commune et un manque de finesse. Mais elle était pratique. Elle savait sauver des vies, et toute sa grâce ne serait jamais que dans ses corps qu'elle savait panser.

- Je suis Auror. J'ai fini mon boulot.

Elle siffla entre ses dents.

- Alors, allez fêter vot' victoire, grand prince. C'est la fête. La première réussite. Les civiles meurent toujours en silence. Ils ne briseront pas vos cérémonies.

Elle avait raison. Je n'avais rien à foutre ici. J'étais reparti au QG, où les sous-sols grouillaient déjà. Ces cons étaient en train de fêter leur victoire.

J'avais préféré m'éclipser dans mon bureau…

On frappa une nouvelle fois à ma porte et la silhouette longue et pale de Lupin pénétra dans la pièce.

- Je te croyais mort.

- Désolé de vous décevoir, Lupin, soufflai-je en reposant mes pieds sur le sol et me levant.

- Hermione va te dépecer vivant.

_Hermione_. Un sourire vint flotter sur mes lèvres. Elle me manquait. Insidieusement et sournoisement. Je n'avais fait que la croiser depuis notre baiser.

- Tu ne fêtes pas la victoire avec tes hommes ?

Victoire. Tout le monde n'avait que ce mot à la bouche. Un ricanement lui répondit.

- Ne sois pas trop dur avec eux.

- Dur ? Avec qui ?

- Ton jugement, Malefoy. Tu as déjà estimé tous ces types en train de faire la fête comme des médiocres. C'est la première fois qu'ils ont de quoi se réjouir, la première journée où l'enfer de ce QG est moins lourd. Demain, ils réaliseront que la couchette voisine de la leur est vide et que le nom de cette civile sur la Gazette était une fille de leur classe, avant. Oui, demain, il sera temps de compter les morts. Et de négocier avec sa conscience. Mais pas ce soir.

J'observai la lueur de la lune à travers mon soupirail. Lupin restait obstinément immobile, derrière moi.

- Vous voulez toujours des hommes déterminés ?, demandai-je finalement.

- Plus que jamais. Nous avons fait énormément de prisonniers…

Nous échangeâmes un sourire amer.

- Il y a une réunion dans les cuisines à neuf heures. Ta présence est obligatoire.

J'hochai la tête, détournant mon regard vers le reflet de la lune. Lupin fit mine d'ouvrir la porte et se ravisa.

- Ne répète jamais ce que je vais te dire, Malefoy. Mais, par bien des aspects, tu ressembles bien plus à Sirius que Harry ne le pourra jamais.

**OoOoO**

21H00

Il avait repoussé la porte de la main, se glissant dans l'interstice. Il balaya rapidement la cuisine du regard et ses yeux se posèrent un court instant sur Hermione. Ponctuel.

Le souvenir d'un Poudlard lointain revint à Hermione en mémoire. Lui et sa suffisance, sa façon de n'être jamais à l'heure. Arguant qu'on pouvait attendre un Malefoy. Au-delà même, qu'on le devait.

Sa morgue avait fini par se plier aux rigueurs de la guerre. Une minute seulement, et il était parfois déjà trop tard.

Il avait repoussé une chaise vers la table, en face de Ron. Assis avec toute la nonchalance qu'il lui restait, ses doigts jouaient avec sa baguette, nerveusement. Elle déglutit, détournant le regard.

Ses yeux la brulaient. Elle l'avait cru mort. Le temps de quelques heures, elle s'était figurée qu'elle ne le verrait plus. Harry l'avait détrompée, à contre-cœur.

Il était vivant. Presque sans séquelle avait ajouté Ron. Et lui et Harry avaient souri. Un de ces sourires cruels que la guerre leur avait appris.

Lupin avait débuté la réunion. De sa voix monocorde, il récapitulait. Manière élégante de relater le nombre de pertes. Imperturbable, encore et toujours, le déroulement des opérations. Les offensives. Les contre-attaques. Et en filigrane. Invisible. Ces corps qu'on ne nommait pas. Plus. Sa tête lui tournait.

Harry avait pris la parole. Elle l'écoutait distraitement, fixant Malefoy du coin de l'œil. Il ne souriait pas. Il n'affichait pas cet air rayonnant que tous les autres portaient sur le visage. Terriblement indifférent. Soudain, il tressaillit, relevant les yeux vers le Survivant. La jeune femme reporta son attention sur la discussion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Potter ?

- Une fillette à la ceinture de Tentabombes…Que tu as failli faire pénétrer dans le QG. Ça te dit quelque chose ?, siffla Harry.

Malefoy avait pali brusquement. Ses mains se crispèrent et elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir.

- Tu ne réponds rien ? Un type hurle à qui veut bien l'entendre dans les sous-sols que tu as failli faire sauter le QG. Et nous faire perdre la bataille. La guerre aussi, sans doute. Qu'il t'a sauvé la vie. Et que tu l'as frappé.

Et Granger le vit alors perdre pied. Un faible instant. Cruelle. Où ses yeux semblèrent chercher un point d'ancrage.

- Une réponse, Malefoy.

Et Ron enfonçait le clou, sans merci.

- C'était une gosse. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle puisse être… Sa voix le lâcha.

Lupin secoua tristement la tête. Et Draco le regarda, semblant réaliser quelque chose.

- Tu n'y avais pas pensé, cingla Potter. Parfait. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? Tu imagines ce qu'il se serait passé sans ce type ? Tu aurais voulu la victoire du Lord que tu ne t'y serais pas mieux pris.

- Te faire confiance…, cracha Ronald, furieux.

Malefoy s'était relevé soudainement, agrippant Ron par-dessus la table. Son corps avait dangereusement basculé tandis qu'il le tenait fermement.

- Épargne-moi tes leçons de morale, Weasley.

- Malefoy…

Remus s'était approché doucement. Son ancien élève sembla hésiter, avant de relâcher l'ancien Gryffondor. Celui-ci réajusta sa cape d'une moue dédaigneuse. Harry, toujours en retrait, souriait doucement.

- Nous te faisions simplement une remarque, Malefoy, susurra-t-il.

L'ancien Serpentard se figea. Et pour la première fois, elle se sentit bien plus proche de lui que de n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

**OoO**

Pov Draco.

Mon sang bouillonnait. Mes jambes dévalèrent les escaliers vers les sous-sols. La porte de la salle de repos alla se fracasser contre le mur.

- Ou est Aslov ?

J'avais aboyé de manière si extraordinaire qu'une jeune recrue avait reculé, passablement effrayée.

Aslov s'était écarté de son cercle de compagnon, un verre à la main.

- J'aimerais vous parler…

Il reposa son verre avec un soin précautionneux, m'emboitant le pas.

Les mâchoires serrées, j'enchainai les couloirs, afin de m'éloigner le plus possible des murs trop indiscrets de la salle de repos.

Je m'arrêtai brusquement, plaquant ma main sur le mur, au-dessus de la tête d'Aslov.

- Est-ce que vous êtes au courant de ce que l'on raconte à mon propos à travers les sous-sols ?

Mon regard noir sembla l'enjoindre à dire la vérité.

- J'ai entendu des propos ici et là, sur les déblatérations d'un blessé, en effet. L'histoire est vraie ?

Je sentis les muscles de ma mâchoire se détendre sous le coup de la surprise.

- Ça n'a pas la moindre forme d'importance. Ce qui en a, en revanche, c'est que Potter se soit retrouvé avec cette information entre les mains. Et qu'il s'en soit servi durant la réunion. Contre moi.

- Je ne savais pas que vous attendiez de moi que…

- Alors, revoyons vos prérogatives. Vous êtes mes oreilles. Je veux savoir ce qui se dit sur moi et sur le moindre troufion de ce QG. Et de préférence, avant que cela arrive chez le Survivant. Peu importe les moyens. Encore une preuve a charge contre moi, et il sera en mesure de me limoger. Et vous avec.

Aslov faisait preuve d'un sang froid impressionnant. Il s'affaissa contre le mur, demandant :

- Et pour notre affaire ?

Je passais une main hâtive sur ma tempe.

- Ce n'est encore qu'un bruit de couloir qui enfle. Retrouvez-moi ce type et isolez-le. Avant de me conduire à lui. Le plus rapidement possible.

Il hocha la tête et s'enroula dans sa cape.

- Je vous retrouve où ?

- Dans les sous-sols de soins. Visite aux blessés… Venez me chercher le plus rapidement possible.

Il opina une nouvelle fois du chef, avant de rebrousser chemin. Je sentis, en le regardant, une partie de cette haine froide qui m'avait saisie, me quitter.

**OoOoO**

Pov Draco.

Lupin serpentait dans la pièce, au milieu des lits. La dernière fois que j'avais mis un pied ici, j'étais allongé dans une de ses civières. Les râles des hommes blessés produisaient une complainte sourde et monotone alors que l'odeur métallique du sang, les relents de sueurs, d'alcool et de décoction nous prenaient à la gorge. Les blouses blanches s'affairaient entre les corps, parant aux plus pressés.

Un homme, les mains pressées contre sa plaie ouverte à l'abdomen avait saisi la cape de Lupin, l'espace d'un instant. L'ancien Maraudeur avait baissé les yeux sur le pauvre diable agonisant. Les yeux révulsés, il suppliait doucement, dans une longue litanie.

Lupin avait alpagué la première Médicomage passant.

- Ce type n'a pas reçu de potion de soulagement.

Elle jaugea le blessé du regard

- Nous n'avons presque plus de potion. Et nous les réservons pour ceux qui ont encore une chance de s'en sortir.

L'homme tressaillit et se mit à gémir doucement. Sa longue plainte ressemblait maintenant à un chant douloureux de désespoir et d'injustice. Sa main happa le pendentif sur sa poitrine, qu'il colla contre ses lèvres, tandis que de longs sanglots semblaient lui arracher les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Tout était fini pour lui. Et il le savait désormais.

Lupin avait arraché la Médicomage du passage, lui chuchotant durement

- Vous pourriez montrer plus de compassion.

Elle lui objecta un regard dur et siffla.

- De la compassion ? Ils n'ont pas besoin de ma compassion. Mais de soins, de Médicomages. Et nous sommes trop peu. Avec à peine de quoi sauver une demi-douzaine de vie. Trouver de la compassion, si vous en avez encore. Pour ma part, je crois qu'il est trop tard.

Elle s'était défaite de son étreinte, sans un regard vers le condamné. L'homme ne pleurait plus et ses mains agrippèrent plus fermement le médaillon. Il passa la langue sur ses lèvres craquelé, parvenant à croasser.

- S'il vous plait…

Il ferma alors les yeux, semblant attendre. Muet et pieux.

- Avada Kedavra !

Le sort avait été prononcé si doucement que je crus l'avoir rêvé. Le condamné tressaillit à peine. Mort. Déjà le rouge quittait ses joues. Abasourdi, je regardais autour de moi. La scène, au milieu de ce bourbier d'hommes, de chair à vif et d'os brouillés semblait être passé complètement inaperçue. Lupin avait pali. Vidé, légèrement incrédule.

- Un mot, Malefoy. Et tu as droit à la cour martiale.

Il me laissa sur place, se penchant sur une Médicomage, trois lits plus loin :

- L'homme là-bas est mort. Allez chercher quelqu'un de la Morgue.

Elle hocha la tête doucement.

Je crus que mes bottes étaient engluées au sol. Et il fallut que je me fasse violence pour réussir à le rejoindre. Désormais, il évitait soigneusement de regarder les blessés. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur un lourd rideau noir, tendu au loin.

Il traversa la pièce, relevant le lourd pan de toile.

- Bienvenu en territoire, Mangemort, siffla-t-il contre mon oreille.

Une trentaine d'hommes agonisaient sur des nattes à même le sol. Même blessure, même douleur. Mais capes dissemblables. Les Médicomages affectés à cette section avaient le visage encore plus dur, si cela était possible. Leurs gestes n'étaient plus emplis d'une quelconque douceur. Elle s'exécutait froidement et posait cataplasme et bande sans un regard sur les visages.

Le lycanthrope parcourut les rangs, tentant de reconnaitre les facies sanguinolents. Dans l'attente avide de distinguer une pointure du Lord. Il se mit à crier d'une voix forte, à l'attention des blouses blanches.

- Sauver les vies. Sauver les vies. Nous verrons ce que l'on peut encore faire de leurs âmes…Plus tard…

Et ces derniers mots sonnèrent comme une sentence.

Une main vint se refermer autour de mon bras. Aslov, calme et sans émotion apparente.

- Je l'ai retrouvé.

**OoO**

Pov Draco

Aslov avait réussi à écarter mon homme de la grande salle. Deux opaques paravents de toile nous garantissaient une certaine intimité.

Il était éveillé et chantait doucement, un vieux chant populaire sorcier.

- Je l'élimine ?

Aslov n'avais pas cillé.

- Laissez-moi lui parler. Nous aviserons plus tard.

Il se plaça de guet devant le paravent, pendant que je m'approchais du lit.

- Je crois que vous vous souvenez de moi.

Il sursauta légèrement en m'entendant. On lui avait bandé le torse d'une large bande et ses yeux étaient fiévreux.

Il se borna au mutisme, m'obligeant à reprendre la parole.

- Comment vous portez-vous ?

- Ca va mieux, merci.

Il n'était pas idiot et savait pertinemment ce qui m'amenait ici. Avec un peu de chance, il serait coopératif. Je m'installai sur la pointe de son lit, une jambe repliée sous moi.

- Votre blessure ne semble pas très grave. Vous devriez vous remettre vite…

Il hocha la tête, silencieux.

- … Un peu de repos, de bons soins. Si vous restez à l'écart des infections qui trainent, dans deux semaines, vous serez sur pied.

- Et dans deux semaines, il faudra retourner au front…

Un silence tendu s'installa où il sembla songer aux prochaines semaines qui l'attendaient.

- - Je comprends, vous savez. Etre loin de chez soi, de sa famille. Vous avez une famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- Une fiancée. Et ma mère qui est bien malade.

Je le sentis fléchir à leurs évocations.

- Vous pouvez sans doute les voir assez régulièrement.

- Je viens du Comté de Monmoutshire. On n'a pas autant de permission que ceux de Londres.

Je me retins de sourire.

- Vous mériteriez une permission. Vous avez sauvé le QG. Vous le dites vous-même.

Son sourire se fit amer.

- Combien ?

- Trois mois. Durant tous les beaux jours. Loin des sous-sols puants du QG.

Ses yeux brillaient furieusement, mais par acquis de conscience, il sembla faire mine de réfléchir.

- Ce matin, il y a une pleine caisse de cigarettes qui a été livrée.

Je frappai dans mes mains.

- Alors, c'est entendu. Je suis ravi que nous ayons pu nous mettre d'accord.

Je lui tendis ma main qu'il serra sans broncher. Mon cynisme m'aurait presque fait peur.

Je me relevai d'un bond, allant rejoindre Aslov.

- Ramène des cigarettes à ce type et débrouille-toi pour qu'on le laisse fumer ici.

- Fumer ici ? Ces peaux d'harengs de Médicomages sont de véritables teignes, grinça-t-il, coulant son regard vers l'une des femmes passant à proximité.

- Trouve une Médicomage : Ouria. Et affecte-la ici. Dis-lui en mon nom de le laisser faire plus ou moins ce qu'il veut…

Il nota son nom sur un petit calepin sorti de sous cape, sans poser d'autres questions.

- … et dégote-moi une permission de trois mois à son nom. Invente ce que tu veux.

- Ça sera tout ?

- Oui.

Il referma son bloc d'un coup sec, commençant à faire demi-tour.

- Encore une chose…

Il m'observa, silencieux.

- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de ce type. Alors s'il refait parler de lui…

Son sourire se fit pernicieux et il baissa la tête, rebroussant chemin.

**OoOoOoO**

Pov Draco

Je titubai à travers les couloirs. Il devait être près de 4 heures du matin. Presque une nuit entière à déambuler dans les méandres du QG. Il régnait une ambiance fébrile à l'intérieur de la Salle de Repos. Lupin était passé en coup de vent pour épingler un feuillet sur le grand tableau de liège. La rotation des tours de patrouille. Des effectifs triplés, quadrillant tout le Londres sorcier. Les premiers réquisitionnés devaient partir sur les coups de cinq heures.

La plupart, à peine remis de l'assaut de l'après-midi, reprenait des forces contre le bar. Pour ma part, je devais patrouiller de 16 à 22 heures.

J'avais vaguement salué les hommes avant de remonter dans les étages. Ma chambre. Un lit. Pour le moment, c'était suffisant.

Une lumière filtrait sous la porte de ma chambre, la baguette en main, j'ouvris avec précaution.

Elle était là.

Elle avait dû veiller longtemps. La bougie au chevet était presque consumée. Sa tête lâche reposait contre le chambranle du lit, et ses doigts serrés tenaient encore sa baguette. Son souffle était régulier et apaisant.

Elle devait être frigorifiée. J'allumais le feu dans l'âtre, m'appuyant contre la commode.

Je n'avais pas le cœur à la réveiller. Je m'approchai doucement, me penchant vers elle. Elle était belle… Ni sensuelle, ni séduisante. Elle était mal coiffée, mal habillée. Mais elle était belle, d'une beauté qui fracasse toutes les poupées bien coiffées, bien maquillées, bien éclairées. Cette fille me bouleversait. Parce que malgré cette guerre qui nous meurtrissait, elle restait elle. Sans chercher à s'en excuser. Elle demeurait. Et j'avais furieusement envie d'elle.

Mes lèvres effleurèrent son front trop pâle. Marque d'affection que je ne voulais pas avoir. Je défis ses doigts de sa baguette, et remonta la couverture sur ses épaules frêles. Qu'elle dorme. Demain, il serait peut-être trop tard.

Dans la nuit noire, je quittai la chambre.

* * *

AhAhAhAh. **Eh bien quoi **? Vous ne pensiez tout de même pas qu'ils allaient se sauter dessus ? Ca ne serais plus drôle, allons donc…Ou peut être que si...

Mais bref.

Que c'était long….

Verdict ?

Est-ce que ce chapitre mérite tout le temps que j'y ai passé ?

Vous seul pouvez y répondre. Ma boite mail vous salue. Bien cordialement ;)


	10. Acte Dix

**Hello, tout le monde !**

Quel plaisir de venir ici. Surtout en période estivale. D'ailleurs, qui dit période estivales dit lecteurs en vacances. Ou lecteurs qui travaillent. Ou lecteurs qui se reposent. Ainsi, ou que vous soyez, je vous salue bien.

Ensuite. Je me confonds en excuse. Ma béta à eu un peu de retard dans sa correction. Ça arrive, parfois. Et de ce fait, j'explose mes délais de publication. C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui c'est un chapitre sans bêta. J'ai essayé d'éviter les fautes aux maximums, mais je fais appel à votre indulgence.

Sinon, il fait beau…Enfin chez moi, on va dire que la météo est plutôt versatile. Terme polie pour dire qu'il fait moche un jour sur deux.

Et puis bien sur, je pense à la grande nouvelle pour tout fan, demi-fan, ou tiers-fan d'Harry Potter. **La sortie au cinéma du Tome 6**. Mwahahahaha. Je ne serais pas trop acerbe ici. Malgré certaines grosses déceptions. Et des scènes déjà anthologiques (et je n'ai pas dit pour le meilleur) comme la sublime scène du lacet. Je n'en dis pas plus pour ceux qui n'ont encore rien vu.

Il n'empêche que j'ai trouvé Rogue formidable (mais vraiment sous exploité). Bellatrix excellente, tout à fait comme je me l'imagine. Je ne cache pas une certaine déception pour Cissa…Je ne la visualisais pas ainsi, dirais je…Et puis j'ai trouvé Draco très bien. Très classe. Même si je n'aime pas sa coupe, c'est un fait.

Ah et puis aussi petit rengorgement de l'auteur. Lorsque l'on apprend la nomination de Rogue en DCFM, on voit la réaction de Malefoy (non présente dans le livre) et, Miracle, je l'ai trouvé proche de la petite extrapolation que j'avais faite de lui dans un OS. Mwahahaha…

Enfin bon. Je vais rester ici de mes divagations sans intérêt et tout simplement vous remercier. Vous qui me reviewer. C'est juste formidable de vous lire. Tout simplement.

Alors un grand merci à **rOz', pauline-helo, Clem, Oceanna, HopeNess, Lil's, EtoileDeNeige, Natom, Dramione, Lili Forever, Nini, Myrka, Hachiko06, Atchoum16, Basmoka, Evyliane, Roze Potter, Luxiole, I'm-soOOo-SpEciAl**

Pour ce qui est des chansons qui m'ont accompagné dans mon écriture…Et bien figurez vous que j'ai écris ce chapitre il y à plus de trois mois, donc je ne m'en souviens plus. Honte à moi.

Dans tout les cas, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Myrka **: Tout d'abord merci. Pour ce que tu appelles « le goût amer de choses vraies dans un récit fantastique » je dois dire que j'aime assez faire ça. Tenter de placer des éléments qui aurait tout à fait leurs places dans la vie réelle ou en temps de guerre de nos jours ou autrefois. C'est le grand avantage du fantastique. Pouvoir très bien échapper à certaine règle réelle mais se permettre le luxe d'en placer si on le désire.

**Nini** : Si tu as l'impression d'être parmi eux, j'en suis très heureuse ! En général, de manière personnel, si je m'identifie aux personnages, c'est plutôt bon signe. Le passage avec la fillette, je dois dire qu'il à été très spontané. Je n'avais pas prévu d'en faire « ca » si je puis dire. Et ca m'est venu d'un coup et j'ai écrit le passage d'une traite. Pour ce qui est de se sauter dessus, ma foi, chaque chose vient en son temps =). Merci pour cette review !

**Natom** : C'est flatteur tout ce que tu me dis la. Et sincèrement, si tu arrives à ressentir ce que je tente de faire modestement avec les persos, c'est une grande fierté ! Merci à toi pour cette très sympathique review.

**Clem** : Je vais te rassurer, la noirceur et les rumeurs vont continuer. C'est vrai que j'aime bien Lupin. Je ne sais plus vraiment comment j'en suis venue à le rapprocher de Draco mais aujourd'hui ça me semble assez logique. Et le terme « doubler » est très juste, même si Lupin ne le réalise pas vraiment encore. Hermione est en effet un peu perdue, ca avance par a coup. Ils font de grands pas en avant et peuvent ensuite reculer très très vite. C'est ce que j'aime chez ce couple ! Et tout simplement, merci pour ta review (c'est certes redondant mais rien ne vous y oblige, après tout)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

*****Acte 10*****

_Pov Draco_

J'avais finalement réussi à me trouver une couche dans l'un des dortoirs des sous sols. Matelas de pierre et couverture rêche. Voila à quoi en était réduit le confort des officiers. Je poussais un soupir et me retournais. Les respirations étaient lourdes. Et le silence pesant.

Et puis, peu à peu. Je me mis à entendre. Les râles lourds. Les gémissements étouffés. Le claquement sec des bottes sur le sol. Les appels à l'aide. Les voies sourdes des Médicomages.

En salle de repos, ils appelaient ça, « la torture de l'insomniaque ». Tous les dortoirs, par un furieux hasard, étaient contigus à l'immense salle de soin. Et dès que le silence englobait les lits, c'était la vie de la Salle de soin qui se faisait entendre. La vie. Et souvent la mort. En permanence. Sans trêve, ni repos. Les agonisants ne connaissaient pas le sommeil.

Alors il fallait s'endormir vite, plus tôt que les autres. Certains s'abrutissaient d'alcool. D'autres se bouchaient les oreilles. Mais aucun n'arrivait à passer outre l'agonie. Si proche…

Je roulais la couverture en boule sous ma tête, tentant de m'enfoncer profondément en elle. Mais malgré moi, tout mon corps se tendait vers l'autre coté du mur. Chaque son me semblait plus net et distinct que le précédent. N'y tenant plus, je me redressais sur mon séant. Les ombres de la nuit me semblaient particulièrement hostiles, et je quittais la chambre.

OoOoOoO

J'avais finalement rejoint mon bureau, plus éloigné dans les sous sols. Je commençais foutument à prendre l'habitude d'y dormir. La couverture contre le dossier de la chaise, ma cape sur les épaules, et les pieds sur la table, j'observais la lune, par le soupirail. Mon père, cet homme si terre à terre. Si sévère et plein de précepte, avait toujours porté une adoration sans borne à la lune. Gamin, il me racontait l'histoire du peuple Sélénite. Ses origines, ses croyances et son folklore. Je crois pouvoir affirmer que ce fut sans doute sa seule extravagance.

Et depuis des années, je l'observais. Cherchant ce qui avait pu éveiller en lui un tel intérêt. Une si grande passion. Une si vibrante émotion. Sans succès. Moi, l'adorateur de la nuit, la Lune me demeurait hermétique.

Je m'étais endormi, assommé de fatigue, le corps en équilibre précaire. Ce furent les bruits des portes qui claquent qui me réveillèrent quelques heures plus tard seulement. Les hommes du deuxième tour de garde trainaient lourdement leurs carcasses dans les couloirs. Les premiers éclats de voix se firent entendre, et je parvins à retenir un juron.

Je m'étendis paresseusement, la fatigue lourde affluant contre mes paupières. Je me contentais de bailler en réunissant mes affaires. Avec un peu de chance, Granger serait partie.

OoOoOoO

On finissait toujours par retourner sur le terrain. Trop vite. Trop rapidement. Comme si on ne l'avait jamais quitté. Oublié, l'odeur de Granger flottant dans ma chambre vide. Oublié, les rayons du soleil filtrant à travers la fenêtre.

Mais déjà nos corps en alerte. Les patrouilles. La tension à chaque coin de rue. Et la fatigue.

-Tu as une mine affreuse.

Lovegood. Elle m'observait, les sourcils froncés. Je me demandais ce que cette fille faisait dans cette guerre. Elle aurait été capable de tenir conversation avec le Lord sans se départir de son sourire un peu absent.

-Je sais. Je grognai

Elle eut un sourire, observant le ciel.

-J'espère que je ne vais pas mourir sous le soleil. Ca serait triste.

Je lui lançais un regard en coin. Lugubre.

-Triste ?

-Oui. Triste. Il est chaud. Il est brulant. Il éblouit. Je préférerais la lune.

Un sifflement excédé m'échappa. Mais qu'est ce qu'ils avaient donc tous avec la lune ?

OoOoO

Bien sur, nous patrouillions par deux. Et je me retrouvais avec Lovegood. Je serais convulsivement l'ordre de mission remis par un des Officiers, en pestant.

-Loufoca, on bouge.

Elle sortit la baguette de sa poche et éclata de rire.

-En général, Loufoca, c'est quand je ne l'entends pas.

-Ooh, tu n'aimes pas ?

Mon ton se voulait mordant mais son sourire le désarma.

-Si. Lovegood. Sincèrement. C'est ridicule.

Cinglée.

OoOoOoO

La nuit était tombée brusquement. Et l'ennui de ces longues heures de patrouille commençait à se faire chèrement sentir. Je passais une main sur ma nuque nouée, sentant mes paupières s'alourdirent. Le manque de sommeil m'abrutissait.

Lovegood était maussade, et à mon grand soulagement, parlait peu. Nos pérégrinations nocturnes semblaient l'ennuyer tout autant que moi.

J'étouffais un bâillement dans ma manche alors qu'elle se stoppait brusquement devant moi. Je me figeai, l'observant du coin de l'œil. Elle dégaina sa baguette si rapidement, que je me pressai vers elle. Quelque chose avait bougé dans la ruelle. Trois silhouettes noires émergèrent de l'obscurité, se dirigeant vers nous, l'allure chaloupée.

Le visage de Lovegood changea brutalement d'expression, cédant place à une moue amusée.

Trois sorcières nous faisaient face. Trop fardés et mal habillés pour donner le change.

De ces filles qui hantaient par centaine les bordels de la ville. Ces bouges qui pullulaient depuis des mois, et ou des petits macros sans envergures commençaient à se constituer une jolie fortune.

Lovegood me jeta un regard en coin.

-Mesdemoiselles, veuillez rentrer chez vous, s'il vous plait. Les troupes patrouillent pour assurer votre sécurité dans les rues. Sifflais-je avec lassitude.

-C'est à nous qu'il parle ? Il est trognon ce petit.

Cajoleuse. Toujours.

-Il y a des risques de présence Mangemort.

La petite blonde pouffa, et la brune lui décocha une œillade sévère.

-Que voulez vous qu'ils nous fassent ? Si il y à bien un endroit dans lequel ils ne sont pas différent des Aurors, c'est bien dans notre lit. Aurors ou Mangemorts , chaque nuit nous pansons les meurtriers de nos anciens amants.

-Ecoutez, vous pouvez bien panser qui vous voulez, je m'en contre fiche. Mais ne rester pas dans les rues. C'est tout ce que je vous demande. Arguais-je finalement.

La plus âgée poussa un soupir et jeta un regard aux deux autres filles. Elles hochèrent la tête et tournèrent les talons sans dire un mot de plus.

Je repoussai la mèche tombant devant mon front. Lovegood, adossé contre une façade de maison observait la rue. Sa baguette callée derrière l'oreille.

D'un vague geste de la main, je parcourus le fond de la rue du faisceau de ma baguette.

-Je pense que l'on peut rentrer.

Elle hocha la tête.

-Je crois que ca serait mieux. Il faudrait tous que l'on dorme.

Un sourire m'échappa. Je m'étais déjà apprêté à riposter. Mais Lovegood n'était pas Granger. Elle n'avait pas cette foi dans les ordres, les faits et la logique. Elle désirait partir, et suivait ce que son instinct lui disait. Pas de long discours à tenir.

Elle observa un moment encore le ciel, et alla déloger la baguette de ses cheveux, transplanant brusquement.

Etrange fille…

Je m'apprêtais à l'imiter, quand un bruit derrière moi me fit me retourner. J'eus à peine le temps de me jeter sous le porche de l'autre coté de la rue. Un Stupefix m'avait frôlé la nuque alors que j'atterrissais lourdement sur le sol. Le Mangemort était sortie brusquement d'une des imposantes bâtisses. La baguette à la main.

Sa silhouette noire alla s'appuyer lourdement contre le mur.

-Impossible de prendre l'air sans devoir tuer un ou deux Aurors en vadrouille. C'est agaçant.

Il avait rabaissé sa capuche d'un mouvement d'épaule et je sentis ma mâchoire inférieur tomber. Blaise…

C'est à peine si je pris le temps de réfléchir. J'avais fait un pas en avant, laissant tomber ma capuche grise. Ses yeux s'agrandirent brusquement, jurant avec son habituel nonchalance.

-Bordel, Draco.

C'était fou de voir comme cette guerre avait pu nous changer. L'accolade qui nous jeta dans les bras l'un de l'autre était une évidence. Il y a deux ans, c'aurait été une aberration.

Il m'empoigna brusquement et me poussa dans la ruelle. J'eus un moment de panique. Infime. Qui ne lui échappa pas. Il se mit à rire. De ce rire amer et grave que je lui avais toujours connu. Le simple fait que j'eus un jour à me méfier de lui aurait été une aberration, il y a deux ans. Mais en y réfléchissant, aujourd'hui, c'était simplement du bon sens.

- Figure-toi que ta petite face n'est pas en odeur de sainteté dans les QG du Lord. Tu risques gros à trainer par ici.

Toujours cette même manière de commencer une conversation à brule pourpoint. Ne jamais s'embarrasser de préambule. Il avait peu changé, en fin de compte. Quelques centimètres et kilos en plus. Ses grands yeux sombres qui éclairaient son visage impassible lui donnaient toujours cet air singulier d'intelligence et de raffinement.

Il cala sa baguette sous le coude et fouilla dans ses innombrables poches. Il en ressortit une cigarette froissée qu'il glissa entre ses lèvres.

-Je suppose qu'on ne fume pas dans les locaux proprets et pavés de bonnes intentions de l'Ordre. Mais figure-toi que chez le Lord, comble de l'ironie, on ne jure que par ce vice Moldue.

Il souffla doucement, regardant fixement devant lui.

-Nos hommes fument et vont prendre du bon temps autant que les vôtres.

Il sembla se ressaisir, et glissa

-« Nos » ? Je jurerais presque ne t'avoir encore jamais entendu parler autrement qu'en ton nom. Le poids des responsabilités sans doute. Tu n'imagines pas la fureur dans laquelle ta nomination à mis le Lord. Il a doublé les patrouilles et a diminué les rations de légumes et de cigarette. C'est devenu une idée fixe, tu es l'homme à abattre.

Son ton était grinçant, me serrant le ventre. Il n'avait pas le droit de me dire ca, comme si tout avait été de ma faute.

-Je n'ai rien choisi dans cette histoire, Blaise. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

-Je le sais. Mais moi non plus, mon vieux ; moi non plus.

Je l'observais, avec sa lourde cape noir sur les épaules. Blaise en mangemort. Ca aurait pu être comique si ca n'avait pas déjà été si triste. Blaise. Le détaché. Blaise et ses sarcasmes Blaise et sa philosophie à l'emporte pièce. Ses regards amers lors de notre sixième année. Lourds de sous entendus. Il n'aimait pas le Lord, et ca lui fendait la gueule de me voir suivre le chemin tout tracé. Deux ans plus tard, j'étais l'allié de Potter, et lui sous les ordres de l'homme qui lui répugnait.

-Je t'ai cru mort longtemps. Et puis j'ai appris qu'on venait de t'apposer la marque. Qu'est ce qui…

-Qu'est ce qui quoi, Draco ? Les marginaux qui regardent les troupes passés sans se mouiller n'avaient plus aucun droit de cités. Je ne suis définitivement pas né à la bonne époque. J'ai du choisir.

-Le Lord.

-Quelle différence ? Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas fait pour les utopies.

Blaise, le lucide. Et je n'avais rien à lui répondre. Nos capes parlaient pour nous. Nous risquions tout les deux la cour martiale, et lui bien davantage encore. Mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me résoudre à lever ma baguette contre lui.

-Comment va ma mère ?

Il souriait doucement.

-Elle se tait. Elle barricade son esprit. Et elle nous regarde. Depuis, je ne cherche plus à savoir d'où tu tiens ton air si méprisant. Tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville, Draco. Jamais.

Il se tut un moment.

-Et Pansy à été blessé lors d'une patrouille de routine. Elle moisit quelque part dans les dépôts et se contente de ce qu'on lui donne. J'ai été la voir, et elle refuse de se plaindre. Elle est courageuse.

Je serrais les poings. Et je lisais dans son regard qu'il m'en voulait. Parce que dans les cachots de Poudlard, j'y avais cru avant eux. Parce que cette race pure qu'on nous promettait résonnait en moi plus profondément que chez n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Et il m'en voulait aussi d'avoir cessé d'y croire le premier. D'avoir eu Rogue pour m'en sauver alors que ceux que j'avais embrigadés, et lui qui ne demandait rien n'avait eu personne.

-C'est injuste…

-Je t'en prie, Draco. Nous n'avons jamais cru à la justice. Passe encore que tu sois Auror, mais je préférais te tuer que d'admettre que tu aies pu changer.

- Parle-moi de Rogue.

Il écrasa sa cigarette sous le talon, recrachant une dernière volute de fumée.

-C'est la fin pour lui. Le Lord à de gros doutes. Ta trahison, en premier lieu. Si tu veux mon avis, notre cher professeur ne va pas tarder à débarquer dans vos rangs.

Il remonta ses manches d'un mouvement vif, prenant soin de dérober la marque de ma vue. Coquetterie si incongrue.

-Si je ne suis pas rentré dans quelques minutes, le QG va sonner le tocsin.

Il hocha la tête, en soupirant.

- Et brider mon esprit m'épuise.

Je l'observais encore un moment, avant de murmurer.

-J'espère ne pas te revoir avant un long moment…

Il s'inclina doucement, tournant déjà les talons.

OoOoOoO

Je titubai un instant dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Epoussetant ma cape.

-J'ai cru que je devrais prévenir tout les autres.

Lovegood souriait, tenant son livre de recueil à la main. Sa baguette entortillée dans les cheveux.

-Tu n'as prévenu personne ?

-Je ne croyais pas que tu puisses être mort.

-Tu as eu tout à fait raison, Loufoca.

Un rire lui échappa, et concentrée, elle se replongea dans son recueil.

OoOoOoO

Elle n'était pas sur le lit. Pas aujourd'hui. Elle se tenait droite et rigide devant la fenêtre.

-Est-ce que je dois prendre l'habitude de te retrouver dans ma chambre chaque soir ?

Elle siffla, sans se retourner. Je déposai cape et baguette sur le dossier de ma chaise. Avant de me glisser derrière elle.

-Je pensais que tu rentrerais directement après ta ronde. Alors j'ai eu peur. Un court moment.

Et puis ca m'est revenu à l'esprit. Ouria...C'est cela ?

-Attends, Granger…

-Je ne te demande rien…

Elle s'était retournée brusquement, me faisait face.

-Tu te souviens, du premier mort ? De ce gosse, qui avais tellement d'importance. Parce que c'était le premier.

J'hochai la tête. Elle déglutit.

-On ne parle plus des morts. On ne les pleure plus. On les compte. Et on célèbre la victoire. Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là, Draco ?

Elle leva les yeux, fugitivement. Et ca me parut alors évident. Elle crevait de peur. Tout simplement. Elle, la forte et courageuse Hermione Granger était terrorisée. Petite fille qui voyait toutes ses utopies se briser une à une. Et qui lâchait prise. Nerveusement. Parce que la fatigue finissait par avaler les nerfs des plus résistants. Les larmes se mirent à couler.

Nerveuses et incontrôlables. Elle mima un pas en arrière.

Je lui avais déjà saisi le bras et brusquement, je l'attirais contre moi. Elle ne fit même pas mine de résister, et se laissa aller. Nichant la tête dans le creux de mon épaule. Elle tremblait, et délicatement, je passais une main dans ses cheveux. Et sournoisement, je sentis mon cœur s'emballer. Et ma main insidieuse descendre le long de son dos.

Une fois encore, elle se déroba. Ses yeux brillaient.

-Peut être que j'aurai dû aller parler à Ron, tout compte fait.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle pensait déclencher ainsi, mais ma réaction sembla l'étonner.

-J'étais avec Blaise. Mon retard…C'est pour ca.

Peut être que je voulais la retenir. Voir sa réaction. La tester. Etre déçu ; et ne jamais plus ressentir cette attraction, cette brulure au creux des reins lorsque j'étais trop près d'elle.

Elle avait ouvert la bouche.

-Zabini ? Blaise Zabini ? Le mangemort ?

Et j'acquiesçai, encore et encore.

-Un des plus redoutables fideles du Lord. Blaise et Théo. Le couple de l'apocalypse. Le blond et le brun. Toujours là au bon moment et au bon endroit. Tes amis, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Tu essayes de me faire comprendre quoi, au juste, Malefoy ?

-Granger, non.

Je passai une main lasse sur mes yeux. Son esprit allait trop vite. Il assemblait trop d'élément ensemble à la hâte et je voyais déjà ce qu'elle envisageait clairement.

-Ne me dis pas que tu les aides…

Sa lèvre tremblait.

-Non Granger. J'ai revu Blaise. Point. Tu aurais fait quoi, face à Potter ou Weasley, si vous vous étiez retrouvez dans un camp différent ?

-Jamais Malefoy, je n'aurais pu laisser mes meilleurs amis sans moi. Plutôt mourir.

Cruelle petite Granger. Ca t'allait si mal, le désir de faire du mal.

-Alors quoi ? Tu penses que j'aurais du rejoindre le Lord ? C'est ca.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Peut être bien, tu aurais été plus cohérent, Malefoy. Harry et Ron on raison. Tu es dangereux.

-Dangereux ?

Je lui avais saisi le bras brusquement, lui faisant presque mal. Elle gémit doucement, en se mordant les lèvres.

-Dangereux. Parce que tu as des failles. Des gens que tu aimes de l'autre coté. Alors qu'ici…Tu as l'opportunité de t'en sortir. Et c'est tout…

Mes doigts se détachèrent de son bras, et doucement, remontèrent à son visage.

Elle n'avait donc rien compris ?

Mes doigts effleurent sa joue, et délicatement, repoussèrent une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Elle baissa les yeux.

-Draco, s'il te plait. Non.

Son Draco était presque un souffle. Un peu timide. Un brin hésitant. Elle secoua la tête et fit demi-tour.

OoOoOoO

La vérité c'est que je n'arrivais plus à me concentrer. La veille au soir, le refus de Granger m'avait glacé. J'arrivais déjà assez difficilement à figurer qu'elle me plaisait, mais si en plus elle me repoussait…

Cette fille n'avait jamais appris à ménager l'orgueil des Malefoy. Et Blaise non plus. Deux fichus emmerdeurs. Qui m'occupait bien trop l'esprit pour pouvoir travailler.

-Malefoy !

Je levai la tête. Lupin venait de débouler dans mon bureau ; plus pale qu'à son habitude.

-Un problème ?

-Hermione n'est pas rentrée de son tour de patrouille.

Elle était affectée au tour de garde de neuf à treize heure. Mon regard glissa vers l'horloge murale. Quatorze heure trois.

OoOoOoO

Potter était calme. Etrangement calme. Il rentrait à peine d'une réunion au ministère qu'il avait déjà pris les choses en main. Il avait rapidement passé la troupe du regard, non sans me jeter un regard passablement hostile. Il avait ensuite ordonné qu'on tienne Weasley au ministère un moment, et qu'on ne lui dise rien.

-Elle patrouillait avec qui ?

-Une jeune recrue. Un certain Greagoir. Irlandais, je crois.

-Nous aurions dû lancer une troupe plus tôt.

La tension dans sa voix était palpable.

-J'ai respecté les ordres. La patrouille n'est envoyée qu'après un retard de plus d'une heure.

C'est ce que vous avez voté durant le…

-Je me fiche de ce que nous avons pu voter, Remus. Il s'agit d'Hermione. De mon Hermione. Il n'y à pas d'heure pré-requise qui tienne, quand il s'agit d'elle. Vous auriez dû venir me chercher au Ministères.

La colère froide sur lequel Potter avait craché ses paroles avait brusquement glacé l'ambiance agitée de la cuisine.

-Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des passe droit dans ta politique, Harry.

-Vous le savez désormais, professeur. Cracha le Survivant, en lui tournant le dos.

* * *

Et elle tremblait. Elle plaquait ses doigts sur la plaie, convulsivement, pour empêcher l'hémorragie. Des convulsions violentes agitaient le jeune Auror sur les dalles humides. Hermione plaqua une main contre ses lèvres, étouffant un sanglot sourd. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne. Elle respira longuement, avant de bloquer sa baguette entre ses dents. Rapidement, elle délia la cape autour de son cou. Avec empressement, elle souleva le corps meurtri. La plaie au ventre était profonde. Mais sa plaie ouverte au bras lui faisait perdre beaucoup trop de sang. Elle déchira sa cape d'un coup de dent, et garrotta solidement le bras du jeune homme. Les lèvres de l'Auror laissèrent échapper un gémissement étouffé. Hermione se contenta d'éponger son front. Elle ne parviendrait pas à le maintenir en vie très longtemps.

Il avait fallu que ce type soit si arrogant. Ou alors, juste un peu trop. Assez pour qu'il lui rappelle Malefoy. Et qu'elle perde patience.

Il avait fini par proposer de couper la zone de patrouille en deux. Elle avait accepté. Hermione savait pourtant qu'il était novice, elle avait appris à considérer les dangers. Mais pourtant, elle l'avait laissé partir en avant en le maudissant.

Quand elle l'avait retrouvé, il gisait sur le sol. Laissé pour mort.

Encore une fois, elle tenta de comprimer la plaie à la poitrine. Il tremblait, transi de froid. Lestement, elle enroula le reste de sa cape autour de lui. Puis, elle passa son pull au dessus de ses épaules et le posa sur lui.

Au loin, elle se mit à percevoir les bruits sourds des bottes contre les pavés. Elle retint son souffle. Elle se trouvait dans une rue étroite et à découvert. Soit l'Ordre la cherchait. Soit le Lord avait fait mandater des hommes pour récupérer le corps de Greagoir.

Un homme venait de débouler d'une des ruelles adjacentes, et Hermione passa la tête au dehors de l'abri que lui offrais le porche de la bâtisse. Reconnaissant une cape grise, elle se releva à moitié

-Ici !

L'homme dirigea sa baguette vers elle. Et la lumière agressive lui fit fermer les yeux.

-Elle est ici.

Des bruits de cavalcades, et doucement, délicatement, elle se sentit repoussée. Elle se laissa retomber mollement, assise sur le sol humide. L'homme s'agenouillait déjà et vérifiait le pouls du jeune Auror.

-Ou est le médicomage ? Qu'il se ramène un peu par ici.

Silencieuse, dans une sorte de rêverie, elle observa un homme à la cape grise frappé d'une croix rouge s'agenouiller. Précautionneusement, il se mit à inspecter le blessé, et à distribuer ses ordres aux hommes. L'esprit embrumé, elle n'entendit rien. C'est seulement quand une main se posa sur son épaule qu'elle tressaillit.

-Bon sang, Granger, tu vas crever de froid.

Dans les faits, elle grelotait. Ses mâchoires claquaient furieusement sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Et Malefoy déposa sa cape sur ses épaules.

Elle sentit ses bras s'enrouler autour d'elle et la relever. Elle se laissa faire, chancelante. Il mima un geste pour la porter mais elle protesta. Alors, il raffermit sa prise sur ses épaules frêles et la maintint contre lui.

* * *

_Pov Draco_

Je faisais le pied de grue devant la tente de toile de fortune. Erigées au milieu des rues les plus insalubres de Londres, ces officines de guingois assuraient encore les soins sanitaires vitaux aux civiles. Quelques médicomages et Aurors triés sur le volet avaient la lourde tâche de faire rouler l'affaire. D'aider les gens à survivre. Et de ne pas se faire tuer. Programme fastidieux.

La médicomage avait pris une Granger rompue de mes bras. Elle n'avait même pas trouvé la force de protester. Je m'étais affaissé contre le mur, avant de me mettre à faire les cents pas. Nerveux. Les Aurors en faction m'observaient du coin de l'œil.

Trois. Dans la fleur de l'âge. Incongru. Tellement. Dans cette rue noir et dangereuse, ou chaque immeuble projetait son lot d'ombres sinistres, trois jeunes hommes, engoncés dans leurs costumes et les lourdes bottes qui leurs enserraient les mollets. Trois Aurors assis sur des chaises de jardin pliables, rejetant leurs jeux de carte avec la nonchalance et l'insouciance des chaudes nuits d'été.

-Elle est ici ?

Un frisson me parcouru, fugitif. Potter. Weasley se tenait trois pas derrière, me toisant sans manière. Sombre aussi. Terrible comme leurs deux visages gouailleurs d'adolescents avaient cédés la place. Ils ressemblaient à deux spectres noirs et rigides. Féroces.

-Un médicomage l'observe.

-Merci Malefoy, nous prenons le relais.

Et je sentis une amertume implacable me serrer la gorge. Congédié. Purement et simplement. De manière officielle, j'étais l'égal de Potter et j'aurais très bien pu rester. Mais je savais. L'aveu que cela constituerai pour lui ; pour eux. Ils s'étaient engagés sous les plis épais de la tente, et je rebroussais déjà chemin.

* * *

-Tu es sur que tout va bien, Mione ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'extirpa de la protection du châle trop long qui lui balayait les cuisses.

-Je vais BIEN.

-Tu étais en état de choc, pourtant, fit remarquer Ronald, laconique.

Elle haussa les épaules ;

-Je suis responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé et…

-Ne dis pas de connerie.

Le ton d'Harry était sans appel.

-Tu n'es responsable de rien, Hermione. Garde ça en tête. Écarte-toi une fois de cette version et tu devras subir l'interrogatoire des hommes du ministère.

-Greagoir leur racontera la véritable version, c'est idiot de vouloir…

-Il est mort. Mione.

La voix de Ron avait claqué durement. Et la jeune femme s'immobilisa.

-Mort ?

-Oui, mort. Ginny nous en a informés peu avant qu'on vienne te retrouver.

-Ce n'était pas ta faute.

Elle secoua la tête, las. La colère la paralysait. Alors elle préféra se retirer. Doucement, elle embrassa Harry. Puis elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre la joue du jeune Weasley.

Il lui sourit avec amertume et prolongea l'étreinte cinq secondes de trop. Juste assez pour qu'elle se dégage un peu trop rudement à son gout.

* * *

_Pov Draco_

-Greagoir est mort…

Elle avait poussé la porte doucement, presque sans un bruit. Comme une ombre.

- …à cause de moi.

Elle se laissa tomber sur le siège face au lit, les épaules basses.

-C'est déjà bien de le savoir.

Elle me jeta un regard vide.

-Comment ca ?

-Tu as merdé, Granger. Et après ? Qui peut se targuer d'être exempt de tout reproche ? Cette guerre est pourrie jusqu'à la moelle. On fait tous crever des types. C'est mêmes devenu notre boulot à plein temps.

Elle s'était relevée brusquement. S'approchant de moi. Assis sur le rebord du lit, elle me surplombait d'une tête ou deux.

-Tu penses que j'ai merdé ? Que j'ai eu tort ?

-Oui.

Et sa main vint saisir mon bras. Elle sembla un moment hésiter, secondes infimes de ballotement. Et ses lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur les miennes. Penchée au dessus de moi, je la sentais trembler. Je me relevais et elle gronda furieusement.

-Granger…

-C'est à ton tour de ne pas comprendre…S'il te plait.

Avec une douceur infinie, elle balaya mes cheveux du plat de la main. Elle se hissa à la hauteur de mon visage et ses lèvres s'emparèrent des miennes. Et pour une fois, je n'avais pas envie de réfléchir. Pas cette fois. Je pressais mon corps contre le sien et elle s'arrêta contre l'appui du mur. Je la sentis se tendre et je détachais mes lèvres des siennes. Plongeant mon regard dans le sien ; je la scrutais avec une appréhension croissante. Je ne voulais pas jouer. Pas ce soir. Je voulais de la rigueur et de la sévérité. Quelque chose d'absolu. Et cette flamme vacillante dans ses yeux me hurlait qu'elle ne voulait rien d'autre.

Ses mains tremblantes vinrent desserrer ma cravate. Je me pressais contre elle reprenant possession de ses lèvres. Mes mains allèrent se perdre dans ses cheveux et je tentais maladroitement de la débarrasser de son gilet. Nos gestes étaient trop imprécis, trop fiévreux. Une rage sourde m'envahis. Fébrile au delà de l'entendement. Elle s'accrocha à moi et doucement, tenta de relever mon pull. Sa maladresse lui fit baisser la tête, et doucement, je la retournais, nous basculant tout deux sur le lit. Je l'embrassais dans un souffle, avant de me relever.

Je me faisais l'effet d'un adolescent devant son premier émoi amoureux. Et avec la gravité qui ne va qu'au premier amant, je la regardais s'offrir comme je n'avais encore jamais su le faire. Ma main remonta doucement le long de sa cuisse, et un soupir vint éclore contre ses lèvres. Ses mains écartèrent les pans de ma chemise, ses doigts vinrent caresser la cicatrice serpentant le long de ma clavicule. Ses lèvres s'apposèrent sur cette marque si intime. Presque une morsure

Et ces frissons qui me hérissaient l'échine. Cette douce torture qui me la rendait plus désirable. Nos souffles erratiques. Nos yeux mis clos d'un désir trop nouveau. Sa main qui se noua à la mienne. Ce feu au creux des reins. Son ultime cambrement. Et cette extase. Cet éclat. Mon front contre le sien. Les yeux clos et les paupières brulées.

* * *

-C'est devenu trop dangereux, Remus.

-Je sais tout cela Kingsley. Mais vous m'aviez toujours jusqu'ici…

-Ce n'est plus possible, dorénavant.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Le lycanthrope se leva brusquement, tournant le dos à son interlocuteur.

-Je suis désolé, mais ce sont les ordres du Ministère. Je n'en suis que l'émissaire.

-Alors laissez moi vous dire que vos ordres sont ridicules, Shakelbot. Je transplane là bas à chaque pleine lune depuis le début de cette guerre. Je n'ai encore jamais eu le moindre ennui.

-Pas encore, mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire que le Lord vous surveille. Vous comprenez que ce genre de risque n'est pas envisageable. Je suis désolé, Remus.

L'ancien professeur passa la main sur ses yeux, une profonde lassitude se lisait sur son visage. Il pivota finalement, faisant face à l'imposant sorcier. A sa décharge, il semblait véritablement désolé. On l'avais sans doute chargé d'exécuter la basse besogne. Typique du ministère, pensa t'il, amer.

-Très bien. Mais ma nature lycanthrope se manifestera, autorisation de transplaner ou non. Je suppose que le Ministère a tout prévu ?

Kingsley Shakelbot resta silencieux un court instant, comme pour mieux choisir ses mots.

-Je ne vous cache pas que cela risque d'être assez douloureux.

Le sourire de Lupin se fit presque cruel

-Vraiment ? Vous croyez que je ne sais pas, Kingsley ? Vous pensez que j'ignore la présence d'anciennes salles de torture sous les couloirs pavés de valeurs de notre chère Ministère ? Je n'ignore rien du lot d'atrocité réservé aux Loups Garous, autrefois. Je sais pertinemment qu'il existe des salles capables de me « maitriser » durant ma transformation. A dire vrai, j'attendais le jour ou le Ministère aurait le courage de venir m'en parler.

Shakelbot secoua la tête tristement.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Remus.

-Vous vous répétez, mon ami, vous vous répétez…

Le secrétaire du Ministère se releva sur ces mots, s'enroulant dans sa longue cape bleu nuit. Il s'inclina devant Remus Lupin, avant de se diriger vers la Cheminée, reprenant le chemin du Ministère.

* * *

_Pov Draco_

Se réveiller entre les bras d'une femme. Cette femme là, surtout. J'avais eu envie de décoller mon corps du sien, mais elle poussa un grognement réprobateur quand je mimais le moindre geste.

Souvenir troublant que ce matin auprès d'elle. Cette façon qu'elle avait eu d'ouvrir les yeux et de me regarder. Un infime balancement. En se demandant si elle devait me sourire ou ramasser ses vêtements au pied du lit.

-On fait quoi, maintenant ?

Il y avait une voile sur sa voix. Ténue et fragile. Je ne savais pas.

-On se lève, Granger. On fait notre ronde. On mange, on dort. On regrette, au pire.

Elle déglutit lentement.

- C'est cruel, Granger, après une nuit d'amour. Personne ne te l'avait encore jamais dit ?

-Aucune n'avait encore eu le culot de se figurer l'amour.

J'essayais d'être dur et cassant mais elle se bornait à sourire. Il n'y avait pas eu de mièvrerie dans sa voix lorsqu'elle avait parlé d'amour ; juste une douceur.

Délicatement, je posais un baiser sur son front, la serrant brièvement contre moi avant de me relever. Je passais une main entre les rideaux sommairement tirés. Il faisait gris. Le ciel s'étirait interminablement sur Londres et y jetait un crachin proprement déprimant. Juillet sous la pluie.

-Quel temps sinistre…

J'hochai la tête. Elle avait repassé maladroitement le pull sur ses épaules et l'une de ses manches pendait piteusement, distendu.

Je dois aller à la Morgue…Je veux aller voir Gréagoir…

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle comptait y trouver. Une sorte de pèlerinage. Elle chercherait sans doute une absolution sur ses paupières closes.

OoOoOoO

Je buvais une dernière gorgée de café, mastiquant un morceau de pain rassis, maigre vestige de notre dernière livraison de vivres. Je reposais mon bol dans l'évier en faïence quand Fred Weasley poussa ses bottes fatiguées jusqu'à l'une des chaises de la cuisine. Il me salua brièvement et sortit une cigarette de son veston. Il l'alluma rapidement et tira une bouffée avec une délectation évidente. M'avisant du coin de l'œil, il me tendit hâtivement le paquet. Je trouvais cette manie intéressante. De toujours proposer la cigarette à son compagnon d'infortune.

-Non merci. Je ne fume pas.

-Tu sais quoi ? Ne commence pas.

Il se mit à sourire. Des cernes au milieu des taches de rousseur.

-Dure soirée ?

Je mis quelques secondes à réaliser qu'il s'adressait à moi.

-Routine.

Je ne pouvais pas décemment lui avouer…Elle qui aurait dû être sa belle sœur. Un sourire m'effleura à cette idée

-C'est une merde monstre du coté du dock. Comme si on n'avait pas déjà assez de problèmes comme ca entre les blessés, les morts, les prisonniers et les convois de nourritures qui n'arrivent pas, il faut qu'on se tape les prostitués.

Mon esprit s'illumina.

-Les prostitués ?

-Ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas au courant. On se doutait du manège depuis un petit moment. Il s'est répandu comme une trainée de poudre que le traitement était meilleur dans nos prisons que dans leurs boites sordides. Avec la frustration, la peur et la fatigue, les soldats passent de plus en plus leurs nerfs sur ces pauvres filles. Les coups, la violence. Elles ne supportent plus. Alors elles tentent de se faire arrêter. Elles trainent sur les lignes de front et tentent de se faire ramasser par les patrouilles. On ne peut pas emprisonner toutes ces filles et l'idée de les laisser trainer, narguant la mort, en révulse encore pas mal.

Les trois poupées fardées de la patrouille de la veille me revinrent en mémoire.

-J'en ai rencontré trois hier. Elles ont plus ou moins essayé de me brancher.

Il hocha la tête.

-C'est ce qu'elles font en général. Elles provoquent pour se faire arrêter. Ou elles proposent de faire une passe gratuite, histoire que le soldat les embarquent.

Les rues en étaient déjà assez sinistres mais il fallait que le spectre de ces filles paumées viennent à présent nous hanter. Ca en révulsait encore pas mal. Il avait raison de dire « encore ». Bientôt, quand les assauts seraient plus rudes, qui se soucierait, de ces filles ? Leurs macros. Qui leurs feraient payer d'avoir tenté de fuir. Nous, nous aurions déjà oublié.

* * *

**Tadaaaaaaaaaaam.**

Coup de théâtre. Ou pas ?

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfait(e)s

Je ne sais pas si les choses avancent beaucoup dans ce chapitre, mais bref ?

Votre **avis, critique** ?

J'écouterais tout ce que vous avez à dire avec le plus **grand intérêt** !

Et je terminerais en disant ceci :

Provençal le Gaulois !

(Voila ce que c'est de trop regarder Kaamelott…)


	11. Acte onze

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

Ok, je suis impardonnable. J'avoue. Je confesse. Mais voila, une Azalan débordée, une correctrice débordée. Ca donne un retard énorme. Je m'en excuse. Je déteste ca. Parce que j'avais dit en publiant cette fic instaurer des délais correct. Bah voilé. C'est râpé.

Que dire, sinon. Que cette année va me rendre folle. Entre les cours, les transports, les partiels, mon projet d'étude, la recherche d'un stage. Mama. Et même pas moyen de trouer un moyen d'écrire. De quoi rendre folle n'importe quelle personne saine d'esprit (ce qui à la base, n'est pas forcement non plus mon cas…)

Quoi de neuf ? Hormis les cours ? Humm. Je suis allée voir **Muse** en concert. Voui Voui. Pour de vrai. Je ne vais pas partir en extrapolation douteuse. Je dirais Magique. Je dirais que je retourne au Stade de France au Juin. Et je dirais que ca suffit.

Et sinon ? Encore une fois, un grand merci à vous, lecteurs attentifs. Toujours au rendez-vous. Merci à **Caella, Hachiko06, Atchoum16, Tik4tak, Tarika, Lil's M, Nutellah, Basmoka, LizoOn, Oceanna, Hopeness, Harone, Endless77, LadyAlienor.**

Pour les musiques, on va faire tir groupé. Merci à Interpol & Archive.

**La musique du tourne disque de Ginny****Bridge Over Troubled Water de Simon & garfunekl (et si j'ai un conseil, préférez la version live…) **

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 11**

Lupin était venu me trouver dans mon bureau.

- Je peux te parler ?

J'hochai distraitement la tête, les yeux perdus à travers les pages d'un dossier revenu tout droit du Ministère.

- C'est important.

J'avais relevé les yeux. Il avait encore maigri. Ses pommettes saillaient, lui donnant un air sinistre. Je refermai le dossier, posant les deux mains sur la table.

- La pleine lune débute demain soir. Et je n'ai pas, cette fois ci, obtenu l'autorisation de transplaner.

Il m'observait, l'air grave, continuant.

- Il existe des salles, dans les sous-sols du Ministère. On vous entrave les jambes, les mains et le buste. On vous maintient la tête et on vous observe. On observe la transformation. On annote votre mutation, vos réactions. On enregistre tout cela dans des comptes-rendus que personne ne lira de toute façon jamais. Voilà le traitement qu'on subit des siècles durant les Loups-Garous d'Angleterre.

Et à travers ces mots. Cette froideur. Cette précision et cette rigueur de nommer, j'aperçus un Lupin plus jeune. Découvrant les pratiques que l'on affligeait aux Sorciers comme lui. Cette terreur enfantine du grand méchant loup. Cette terreur qui sommeillait au fond de lui.

- Pourquoi me racontez-vous tout cela ?

Il sembla réfléchir un moment.

- Deux personnes doivent m'accompagner. Par sécurité. Et je n'ai pas envie que deux inconnus me voient comme ça.

J'ouvris la bouche, la refermant brusquement.

- Moi ? Vous voulez que moi… ?

- Toi et Hermione.

- Prenez plutôt Potter.

- Je ne peux pas, Malefoy. Je ne peux pas infliger cela à Harry. C'est trop tôt. Et Hermione est forte. Et toi, tu n'as pas assez d'admiration pour moi. Tu sais que je ne vaux pas mieux que toi, pas mieux que les autres. Cette nuit sera une longue agonie. Les fers qui vont me taillader la chair. Cette liberté qui va m'appeler et me projeter contre les chaines. Cette violence que je vais déployer en vain. Et si je veux pouvoir commander des hommes, il ne faut pas que l'on puisse me voir ainsi. Jamais.

- Très bien…

Il sembla lui-même étonné d'arracher un accord si facilement. Il se releva, repoussant la chaise devant lui.

Il quitta la pièce, et ses épaules tremblaient.

**OoOoOoO**

_Elle avait couché avec Malefoy. _Elle laissa le constat s'insinuer lentement en elle. Et alors qu'elle faisait rouler une mie de pain sur la table de la cuisine, elle se mit à le murmurer, tout doucement, presque comme une confidence.

_J'ai couché avec Malefoy. _Et c'était doux contre son oreille, comme un aveu un peu honteux.

_J'ai… _Elle. Hermione Granger. Fille de Moldue, amie du Survivant et combattante émérite. Ennemie intime de Draco Malefoy, et aujourd'hui, bien plus intime encore.

_J'ai couché… _Elle n'aimait pas cette idée.

_J'ai fait l'amour avec Draco. _Et cette fois, c'était franchement incongru. Il y avait trop de douceur. Et Merlin seul savait qu'il n'y en avait pas la place. C'était trop doucereux. Ça écorchait ses lèvres et son palais.

_J'ai fait l'amour avec Malefoy._ Et elle se surprit à sourire. C'était ça. Ni plus, ni moins.

**OoOoOoO**

Ginny fit irruption dans la pièce, un imposant fardeau serré tout contre elle.

- Ron, Ron, regarde ça…

Le jeune homme leva doucement la tête. L'excitation dans la voix de sa cadette lui fit froncer le nez. Elle s'était déjà avachie sur le sol et déchirait, fébrile, la délicate enveloppe de kraft beige.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que j'ai pu trouver dans le grenier…

Son frère passa une main sur sa tempe. Amusé.

- La question serait plutôt : qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans le grenier ?

La jeune fille laissa échapper un hoquet et découvrit tout à fait l'imposant objet. Cette fois, son impatience eut raison de son frère qui s'était accroupi à ses côtés.

- Attends, Gin'… C'est… Un tourne-disque ?

Ses yeux étaient fiévreux et elle hocha la tête avec vigueur, se mordillant la lèvre. Devant le regard indécis de son frère, elle repoussa l'imposant objet moldu et dévoila un disque à la pochette un peu terne, passée de temps.

- J'étais sûre que Papa l'avait encore. Tu t'en souviens ?

Cette fois, il ne put s'empêcher de tendre la main et de caresser l'écrin de papier du bout des doigts. Son père et ses passions moldues. Et ce disque. Cette berceuse, une fois bordés dans leur lit et, plus tard, les soirs d'hiver. La légèreté du piano, et la douleur lumineuse de la voix… Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Comment oublier ?

Ginny souffla doucement, débarrassant le disque de son écrin et, délicatement, avec une infinie douceur, le déposa sur son socle. Elle sembla hésiter un moment, la baguette en suspens. Le bras se souleva souplement et vint se déposer sur le vinyle qui se mit à tourner.

Ginny s'était relevée, le rouge au joue et ça avait un délicieux parfum d'antan. Le grésillement léger et les premières notes.

_**When you're weary, feeling small…**_

La jeune fille s'était adossée contre la chaise tout proche et fermait les yeux.

- _When you're down and out, When you're on the street…_

Sa voix était légère et mal ajustée. Tremblante en fin de phrase. Et Ron se mit à sourire. Ginny avait ouvert les bras et dansait doucement.

- Allez, Ron…

L'inflexion se voulait cajoleuse, mais il secoua la tête en riant.

- C'est hors de question ! Je chante plus faux que toute la famille réunie et je…

- Mais on s'en fiche.

Elle s'était arrêtée brusquement et il lui fit un sourire un peu confus.

Et sa petite voix fragile lui apparut alors plus juste que jamais. Il avait cinq ans, elle quatre. Le verre de lait du goûter et Arthur qui était rentré plus tôt, improvisant un pas de danse au milieu de la cuisine. L'anniversaire de Molly et le gâteau qu'ils avaient fait, Ginny et lui, avec l'aide de Charlie, le glaçage qui coulait lamentablement et Arthur, complice, qui avait enclenché la musique quand les lumières s'étaient éteintes.

- _Sail on silver girl, Sail on by._

Elle rouvrit les yeux et ils brillaient. Il avait conscience de chanter terriblement faux et bien trop bas, mais elle éclata de rire. Délicatement, avec la spontanéité des deux enfants qu'ils avaient été, elle lui avait saisi la main, l'entrainant dans sa danse bien trop maladroite. Une valse incongrue au milieu d'un salon bien trop confiné et élégant pour eux, dans leur cape trop noire et trop sale.

Harry s'était immobilisé, dans le demi-couloir, à l'orée du salon, retenant son souffle. La chanson allait prendre fin maintenant. Et il fallait qu'elle comprenne, cette fille à qui le chanteur écrivait qu'il serait toujours là. Et, bien sûr, la chanson allait se finir. Et, bien sûr, elle ne comprendrait pas. Alors la voix s'élevait, gravant la détresse devant l'éternel. Et Ron et Ginny chantaient encore, terriblement mal. Si mal. Harry fit demi-tour. Avec une rage sourde, il essuya la larme au coin de ses yeux.

**OoOoO**

**Pov Draco**

- Vous êtes en retard.

Je jetai un regard polaire à l'homme face à moi, tendant sans un mot le sachet en papier frappé du H majuscule de Honeydukes.

- Ravitaillement, sifflai-je en passant devant lui.

Il plissa le nez en reprenant les devants. Le front large et les yeux profondément enfoncés, il avait enfoui ses deux poings massifs dans ses poches. D'un mouvement brusque, il découvrit une porte dérobée dans l'un des murs et m'invita d'un geste sec du menton à le suivre. Le passage étroit et sinueux menait à un escalier escarpé comme on n'en faisait plus.

Les sous-sols du Ministère… Les coulisses, l'arrière-scène.

L'escalier débouchait sur un couloir large et sombre, seulement éclairé de torches poussives. Le garde s'était arrêté, droit, grondant seulement.

- Deuxième porte.

Granger était déjà là. Assise sur l'une des chaises.

Je laissai le sachet tomber sur la table. C'est à peine si elle cilla. J'avais déjà repoussé la chaise, croisant mes deux jambes sur la table. Le nez froncé, elle me jaugea un instant du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Granger, Granger, Granger… Tu es toute crispée.

Elle avait resserré ses mains sur le carnet pressé contre son ventre.

- … Pas toi…

- Un bâton de réglisse ? proposai-je en repoussant le sachet volumineux vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Qu'on m'explique. Pourquoi Lupin t'aurait demandé à toi, de… veiller sur lui ?

- Tu penses trop. Lupin m'a demandé de venir. Je suis là. Point. Fin de l'histoire.

Elle m'observait du coin de l'œil, le visage peu amène.

- C'est quand même dingue quand on y pense, c'est à peine si on arrive à trouver du pain et de la viande, mais on a envoyé une pleine caisse venue tout droit de Pré-au-Lard. Il parait que Honeydukes veut participer à l'effort de guerre. A coup de Chocogrenouilles…

Un léger sourire vint réchauffer ses traits et elle pencha la tête.

La porte donnant sur la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Shakelbolt sortit en premier, suivi de Remus Lupin. L'ancien Maraudeur semblait passablement fatigué et amaigri. Il portait une chemise trop ample relevé au-dessus des coudes et ses bras maigres et blancs renforçaient son aspect malingre.

Shakelbolt s'était arrêté sur le seuil de la porte, me toisant sans manière.

- Monsieur Malefoy, Miss.

Il salua le lycanthrope d'un signe de tête et passa la porte vers le couloir. Lupin s'était positionné derrière ma chaise, la tirant en arrière d'un coup sec, manquant de me faire tomber à la renverse.

- Tiens-toi correctement, souffla-t-il sans ambages.

Je pestai, ébouriffant mes cheveux.

- Vous n'êtes qu'un sombre crétin, Lupin.

- Il parait…

Il s'était assis à la table, piochant dans le paquet de bonbons face à lui.

- …Maintenant, il faut attendre. Le lot quotidien du soldat, c'est l'attente, n'est-ce pas ?

Et avec la gravité qui le caractérisait, il sortit un jeu de carte de sa poche qu'il se mit à battre sans un mot.

**OoOoO**

- … Et tu m'attaches comme ceci… Voilà. Sers bien. Ensuite, tu verrouilles l'harnachement magiquement. Tu quittes la pièce et tu verrouilles une nouvelle fois… C'est bien clair ? …

Granger avait hoché la tête tandis que j'observais la scène, une jambe repliée contre l'appui du mur.

- … Surtout, vous n'entrez dans cette pièce sous aucun prétexte. Absolument aucun. Et si ces chaines venaient à lâcher, je tenterais de fuir. N'oublie pas de renforcer la protection magique. Compris ?

- Quoi qu'il se passe, on ne fait rien. Limpides. On sert à quoi, au juste ? cinglai-je dans un souffle.

- A respecter les obligations ministérielles. Je sais que, dans ta famille, on s'est toujours cru bien au-dessus de tout ça. Mais figure-toi que j'ai encore un peu foi en cette institution.

Je lui répondis d'un sourire suffisant et il serra le bras d'Hermione, doucement, la sommant de retourner dans l'antichambre.

A moi le privilège de l'attacher. Je m'approchai de lui, m'agenouillant à ses pieds. Par Merlin, je détestai ça… L'étau était trop étroit pour un être humain normalement constitué et je le senti se tendre lorsque je refermais le fer gris sur sa chair. Il ne prononça cependant pas un mot.

- Tu comprends que je ne pouvais pas laisser Hermione faire ça… Ou Harry.

- Mais l'ancien Serpentard immoral, ça ne pose pas problème, avais je soufflé en me relevant.

- Ça m'en pose moins, en effet…

Il esquissa un sourire douloureux, et je refermai la poigne de fer autour de ses poignets graciles. Étrangement, je comprenais.

**OoOoOo**

La porte était refermée et seule la mince fente de l'imposante porte de fer nous laissait encore distinguer l'intérieur de la cellule. Lupin tentait de rester droit. Mais ses épaules s'affaissaient peu à peu. Par mesure de sécurité, il fallait l'attacher dès lors que le soleil déclinait. Ce qui lui imposait de longues heures courbaturés entre l'enchevêtrement de chaines. Granger n'approuvait pas. Elle l'avait vertement fait savoir à l'Auror qui était venu dispenser les ordres. Il l'avait toisée froidement. Si elle n'avait pas été la meilleure amie du Survivant, quelque chose me disait qu'il n'aurait pas pris de gants pour la remettre à sa place. Il s'était contenté de grincer des dents et de siffler que c'étaient les ordres.

- Les ordres… Si vous saviez ce que je pense de vos ordres…

Son ton était cinglant. L'autre haussa les épaules et déclara d'un ton sec qu'il reviendrait dans une heure. Histoire de vérifier que les ordres avaient été appliqués. Il avait vrillé Granger de son regard noir en prononçant ses mots et il avait fait demi-tour en claquant ses bottes sur le sol noir et sale.

Bien sûr, une heure plus tard, Lupin était attaché. L'Auror avait placé ses yeux devant la fente et émis un sifflement satisfait. Il s'était encore inquiété de savoir si on l'avait nourri et hydraté. Granger avait été exemplaire. Le corps en appui sur le mur, les bras croisés, elle avait répondu à ses questions avec toute la nonchalance dont elle était capable. Je n'aimais pas ce type. Son air borné et ses œillades sombres ne me trompaient pas. Il _**la **_regardait avec cet air appréciateur et sournois que je connaissais bien. Que je devienne Cracmol si ce type n'avait pas d'autres ambitions que de chastes joutes verbales.

Il avait encore fait un habile jeu de cape et de jambes en passant la porte et Granger l'avait suivi du regard, une moue au coin des lèvres.

- Ça ne va plus tarder, hein ?

Je ne savais pas. Et Lupin avait fait preuve de bon sens. Il suffisait d'attendre.

**OoOoO**

- Malefoy !

J'ouvris un œil, soulevant mes jambes de la table pour les reposer à terre. Granger avait reculé, très pâle.

- Je crois que ça commence…

Elle avait tendu un doigt tremblant vers la fente de la porte et je m'étais rapproché en deux enjambées. Lupin avait la tête baissée, mais respirait anormalement fort. Son torse se soulevait rapidement, les poings serrés.

Une seconde, deux secondes, trois secondes, …

Le hurlement la fit reculer, glacée. Lupin avait rejeté sa tête en arrière et son torse se cambrait violement contre la prison des chaines. Ses mains s'étendaient et de longues griffes labouraient la toile de son pantalon. Son corps devenait plus massif. Sa musculature se développait. Des muscles impressionnants jaillirent sous la peau de son cou et de ses épaules. Une épaisse toison grise recouvrait peu à peu les moindres parcelles de son corps. Déjà, il n'avait plus face humaine. Dans un dernier spasme, il rejeta son visage en arrière, nous offrant la vue d'impressionnantes canines. Ses oreilles bougeait – sensibles, et bientôt ses yeux s'étrécirent en deux fentes ocres.

Vingt-huit secondes, vingt-neuf secondes, trente…

Il poussa un glapissement sourd et s'ébroua, se débarrassant des derniers lambeaux de ses vêtements.

Bien sûr, Lupin m'avait parlé de la violence et de la force qu'il déploierait. Et lorsqu'il se rua contre les chaines, je serrais les mâchoires. Il n'y avait plus rien de Lupin dans cette créature là. Ses yeux brillaient furieusement, et ses muscles bandés tentaient convulsivement de se défaire de l'étau de fer. Il rua de nouveau, s'assommant à demi contre le mur, poussant un hurlement lugubre.

Granger avait étouffé un hoquet. Trois pas en arrière, encore.

- Granger ?

Elle s'était déjà ressaisie. Elle arqua les sourcils et pinça les lèvres.

- Rien. Ca va.

Impressionnante dans sa maitrise. Elle était de nouveau à ma hauteur, sans quitter Lupin des yeux. Le cliquetis des chaines et ses hurlements sourds ne lui arrachèrent plus un rictus. La nuit ne faisait que commencer.

**OoOoOoO**

J'étais repassé le lendemain au QG. Histoire de prendre une douche et de passer des vêtements propres.

Lupin s'était écroulé, au petit matin. Granger s'était précipitée pour prévenir un des Aurors en faction plus haut tandis que j'avais défait les liens de l'Ancien Professeur. J'avais maladroitement passé une cape sur son corps nu. Il avait poussé un gémissement faible quand je l'avais poussé à se relever.

- C'rien… La première nuit…Toujours la plus dure…

On avait conduit Lupin dans une petite chambre dépouillée et austère, et il s'était endormi aussitôt.

- C'est normal, avait soupiré Granger, j'ai lu que les lycanthropes ressortaient toujours particulièrement affaibli de leurs transformations. Cela peut même entrainer un état dépressif, souvent… Il suffit qu'il dorme, qu'il se nourrisse et qu'il s'hydrate.

**…**

- Comme tu es adorable, les cheveux défaits…

La voix me fit sursauter, interrompant mes réflexions. Ouria. Bien sûr.

- La notion de « privé », tu connais ?

- J'ai frappé, m'informa-t-elle en désignant la porte de menton.

J'avais saisi une serviette propre, essuyant mes cheveux humides.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

J'étais trop agressif. Ce n'était pas la manière la plus intelligente d'affronter Ouria, mais il était déjà trop tard.

- Je passais, comme ça. J'ai un peu parlé avec Ronald Weasley… Charmant ce garçon.

Un sourire. Weasley n'avait aucune chance. Il allait se faire bouffer tout cru.

- Qu'importe, et ta Granger ?

- Quoi, ma Granger ? Tu me fatigues de plus en plus vite, tu le sais ça ?

Réponse trop hâtive. Trop rapide.

- Non !

Elle s'était immobilisée, en appui contre le dossier de la chaise. Eberluée. Ses yeux me fixèrent un moment et l'éclat furtif qui les traversa les firent briller, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Tu l'as sautée ? C'est ça ? La prude petite Grang…

- Arrête ! sifflai-je froidement.

Son rire redoubla et elle secoua ses lourdes boucles brunes, s'avançant doucement.

- Tu crois que notre petit face à face dans la cuisine a joué pour quelque chose ? La jalousie, ça l'excite, ta Granger ?

J'avais envie de la gifler. Furieusement. Mes poings se contractèrent doucement, je ne lui ferais pas ce plaisir. Elle était dangereuse. Vénéneuse. J'avais fait une grossière erreur en la sous-estimant. Et ça n'arriverait plus.

- … Je dois te féliciter, je crois, souffla-t-elle.

Et ses lèvres s'apposèrent sur la veine de mon cou. Tentatrice.

Elle me testait… Je n'avais pas le choix. Je déliais la ceinture de sa taille, la basculant sur le lit.

**OoOoOoO**

Hermione n'avait pas desserré les lèvres. La dernière « nuit » avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Pour Lupin. Pour elle.

Elle ne se sentait plus la force. Elle se fichait de savoir de quelle dorure Harry et Ron avaient pu recouvrir sa sordide mission. Elle se fichait de savoir comment avançait les « affaires ». Elle avait la nausée. Elle voulait dormir. Et elle sentit, insidieusement que des bras lui manquaient. _Ses_ bras.

Sa présence durant ses trois nuits. Elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle s'était imaginée. Il était raide, froid. Il avait pris l'habitude de se poster derrière elle, pour observer la pièce. Elle s'était maudite de trembler. Dans l'attente. Dans l'espoir de ses mains, qui se seraient posé sur elle. Pour la rassurer. Juste.

Elle en serait presque venue à vouloir que l'Auror vienne plus souvent. Simplement pour sentir son regard lourd se poser sur ce type qui lui tournait autour. Lourd de menace. Elle s'accrochait à la moindre illusion… Et Lupin qui crevait, qui ruait. Ce traitement allait le tuer. Shakelbolt le savait. Draco le savait. Lupin le savait. Et ils se croisaient en se faisant des courbettes. Abject.

Elle enfonça son visage dans l'oreiller.

**OoOoOoO**

Ça s'était répandu comme une trainée de poudre. Comme pour prouver qu'il n'y avait jamais de répit. Jamais.

_**La putain du Mangemort.**_

C'était fourbe. Au détour des couloirs. Les chuchotements qui amplifiaient. Grondaient. Jusqu'à ce que le brouhaha crache ces quelques mots.

_**La putain du Mangemort.**_

Et c'était pire qu'une sentence.

- C'est de ma faute…

Hermione n'avait pas relevé la tête.

- Harry… Tout n'est pas **toujours **de ta faute…

Le trait d'humour fit poindre un sourire sur le visage chiffonné de Ronald Weasley.

- Ce que je veux dire, Hermione, c'est qu'on a trop trainé. On a pris le parti de ne rien dire sur votre mission. Rien. Nada. Sauf que les gars observent. On s'est crus plus malins et ça nous a éclaté à la gueule. Malefoy et Granger disparus. Pas de mission aux ordres…

- On n'aurait jamais dû prendre l'habitude de signifier les missions… Je sais ce que tu vas dire, Harry, que les Gradés ont le droit de savoir…, souffla Ron.

Harry secoua la tête, et reprit tristement.

- Quand la rumeur a commencé à poindre… On a inventé un truc. C'était trop tard, c'était même pire que tout. C'était suspect… Trois nuits loin du QG, deux nuits avant de réagir. Deux nuits de trop…

Elle s'étira. Elle avait connu Rita Skeeter, autrefois. Elle savait les méfaits d'une rumeur… Et il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas en temps de guerre.

- J'aimerais juste comprendre une chose. Malefoy n'est pas surnommé « Le Mangemort » que je sache. Ron ne cesse de dire que les gradés le respectent… Alors, pourquoi ?

Elle avait posé la question du bout des lèvres. Pas très sûre de vouloir la réponse.

- Pourquoi ? Un rire échappa au Survivant. Parce que c'est trop beau, Hermione. Malefoy ne cessera jamais d'être un Mangemort et moi le Survivant. A la moindre occasion, on ressort les vieilles étiquettes. Ça a tellement plus de poids… Il y a tant de tragédie là dedans… L'amante de Malefoy… C'est si fade. La putain du Mangemort… C'est un pavé. C'est ma meilleure amie qui me trahit. C'est la prude qui se fait putain. C'est le chemin tracé que l'on quitte. C'est la bassesse de l'homme…

Et Harry semblait plus faible après la fin de sa tirade. Ron se passa la main dans les cheveux. Hermione ne dit rien. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

**OoOoOoO**

**Pov Draco**

C'était bien sur la première chose qu'Aslov m'avait dit. Cette rumeur. Impassible. Pour la première fois, ce type m'impressionnait. Impossible de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière le pli soucieux de son front. Je l'avais laissé parler sans écouter un traitre mot et l'avait autorisé à se retirer.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir en rire. Ça aurait été tellement plus simple…

Mais rien n'était simple, jamais. Les règles du jeu le stipulaient.

Impossible de me concentrer. J'observai d'un œil torve le dossier entre mes mains. Les prostituées. Cette affaire semblait tenir à cœur le jumeau Weasley. Et parce que ces trois poupées cernées de noir, l'autre soir, m'avait troublé, j'avais accepté d'aider à faire passer l'affaire au Ministère. Un certain Joaquim Leaster, fonctionnaire de la haute administration, m'avait froidement signifié qu'en ces temps agités « le Ministère n'avait ni le temps, ni les moyens de s'occuper des _dommages collatéraux_ ».

Weasley allait être déçu. Pas que je m'en soucie véritablement. Mais j'imaginai assez bien les heures qu'il avait passé à se torturer l'esprit, pour oser venir m'en parler. Je n'étais pas fou. Et ces filles ne manquaient pas de charme. Mais, bien sûr, ça, il ne pouvait pas en parler à Potter. Ni à Lupin. Il y avait dans toutes ces hypothèses bien trop de risques que cela revienne aux oreilles de la matrone de la fratrie. Alors le si peu scrupuleux Serpentard…

- Malefoy ?

Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle était venue foutre ici. C'était presque suicidaire. Se balader aux sus et à la vue de tous les colporteurs de ragots des sous-sols pour venir frapper à mon bourreau. Elle avait les traits tirés, et les cheveux défaits, mais j'avais envie d'elle. Furieusement. Davantage encore que durant ces trois longues nuit de veille. Ce désir fugace que j'avais de la saisir par les hanches. Entêtant.

J'avais fait l'amour à Ouria, le lendemain, en ne rêvant que de Granger. Cette fille ignorait ce qu'elle me faisait, et c'était là encore mon unique pouvoir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Mon ton passablement distant ne sembla pas l'émouvoir outre mesure. Elle s'était installée face à moi, raide sur sa chaise.

- J'espère pour toi que tu n'as rien dit.

Il y avait eu une sorte de fêlure sur sa voix. Fugace…

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une conne, Malefoy… Pas ça…

Agressive. A fleur de peau.

- A toi de me le dire, tu penses que c'est moi ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Malefoy, je me suis dit que ce n'était pas possible. Et puis, en fait, c'est tout à fait ton genre. Les rumeurs, les calomnies, les mensonges… Dans le fond, tu adores ça.

Elle avait craché ça, avec l'envie furieuse de me blesser.

- Alors tu as ta réponse, Granger. J'aime les mensonges, et il n'y a que du vrai dans cette rumeur.

- Ne joue pas à ça !

Elle s'était levée, bondissant de sa chaise. Elle s'était rapprochée à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses doigts agrippaient convulsivement le manche de sa baguette. Elle roulait des yeux, effarée, comme un animal pris au piège… Et elle chuchotait presque, à me glacer le sang.

- Si tu as osé me faire ça, Malefoy. Alors, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à te tuer. Tu n'as pas le droit ! Il y a Harry, Ron et moi. Et je ne te laisserai jamais remettre ça en question. Jamais…

Elle m'avait enfoncé la baguette dans les côtes, la mâchoire crispée.

- Regarde-moi.

Elle continuait d'observer l'extrémité de sa baguette, sans daigner relever la tête.

- Regarde-moi, Granger. Je n'y suis pour rien. Ok ? Pas le moindre mot. Si tu crois que cette rumeur m'arrange. Regarde-moi, bordel…

J'avais saisi son menton, la forçant à lever le regard. Ses yeux rougis rencontrèrent les miens et sa lèvre trembla.

- Je n'ai rien dit.

Il y eut un moment infime de flottement. Et elle abaissa brusquement sa baguette, se blottissant dans mes bras. Un sanglot vint s'étouffer dans sa gorge et elle enfouit le nez dans les plis de ma cape. Je la serrai maladroitement contre moi, avant d'oser passer une main dans ses boucles. Elle était frigorifiée.

Elle hoqueta encore et lâcha un « c'est ignoble », qui se perdit dans des sanglots sourds.

- J'ai chargé Aslov de trouver le responsable… On va très vite savoir d'où ça vient…Tu ne dois pas t'en faire. D'accord ?

Doucement, je l'avais repoussée, la tenant par les épaules, l'observant. Elle avait essuyé les larmes maculant ses joues et avait reniflé, piteuse.

- C'est trop dur… Je n'ai jamais menti à Harry et Ron… Je ne sais pas comment faire… J'ai peur. Tellement.

- Eh bien, tu vas apprendre, Granger.

Elle releva la tête.

- … Tu t'y feras. Tu verras. Bien sûr, tu pourrais leur dire…

- Non. Ils ne doivent jamais savoir. Jamais.

Elle ne pleurait plus. Soudainement. Elle avait retrouvé son impassibilité coutumière. Granger allait cacher. Elle allait mentir. Peut-être que dans le fond, elle allait seulement grandir.

**OoOoO**

Remus Lupin avait réintégré le Quartier Général dans la journée.

En pénétrant dans la cuisine, il surprit une jeune femme rêveuse attablée devant son bol de café noir. Dans un élan d'affection, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en passant derrière elle.

Hermione releva la tête. Légèrement surprise. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Lupin était l'homme sur la réserve. Celui qui marche doucement et qui parle avec retenue. C'était Sirius qui prenait dans les bras. Lupin, lui, n'avait jamais su.

Elle lui fit un drôle de sourire et il s'assit face à elle. Il vieillissait si rapidement. Chaque pleine lune le ramenait plus faible que la fois précédente. Pourtant, il ne se plaignait pas. Ça n'aurait pas été convenable.

- Pourquoi Draco ? Pourquoi lui et moi pour veiller sur vous ?

Il releva la tête et elle lui répondit d'un haussement de sourcil.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Il traça un cercle avec la farine accumulée sur la table et y dessina lentement une croix.

- Vous l'aimez bien, n'est-ce pas ?

Le sourire du vieux Professeur vint tracer quelques petites rides au coin de ses yeux.

- Ce serait si terrible ?

Elle lui opposa un regard buté, avant de souffler.

- Non…

- Il est acerbe, franc et un peu trop lâche pour être un héros. Et c'est un Malefoy, ce qui n'arrange rien. Mais…

Elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. Elle savait.

Lui avait oublié. Oublié depuis quand il s'était pris d'affection pour ces deux gosses. Deux mômes. Le jour où il avait réalisé que Harry n'était pas James, peut-être. Et qu'il ne le serait jamais.

Frêle Hermione. La foi chevillée au corps, la conviction et les utopies en bandoulière. Elle lui ressemblait. Il le savait. Et lui. Son exact contraire. Si prompt à haïr et à mépriser.

Ils étaient trop entiers. Trop lucides. Ils n'étaient pas taillés pour la demi-mesure. Ils avaient été comme eux…

Un poids enserra sa poitrine et il ferma ses paupières. Résolu. A ne plus y penser.

**OoOoO**

**Pov Draco**

- Joli travail !

Elle avait relevé la tête. Ses collègues l'observaient, hésitantes. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés et elle s'était approchée de moi, me saisissant par le bras et me repoussant dans l'arrière-garde.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

Elle avait sifflé, les lèvres serrées.

- A toi de me le dire, Ouria.

Elle avait refermé la tenture de toile grossière et le rouge lui était monté aux joues. Furieuse.

- Venir pendant que je suis en service. A quoi tu joues ? Si quelqu'un vient à être au courant de…

- De quoi ? Et puis quoi, surtout ? Tu vas me menacer ? …

Je lui avais serré violement le bras et son visage s'était tordu en une grimace.

- … Ne me sous-estime pas. Si tu crois que je suis dupe. Tu es la seule à avoir quelque chose à gagner d'une pareille rumeur… Mais dis-moi, Weasley… Il parait qu'il y a des rencontres tardives le soir entre vous deux… Ouria, ma douce, Aslov observe. Il sait tout. Tu crois qu'il réagirait comment, ton rouquin, en sachant que je te saute au détour des couloirs ? Hein ?

- Tu n'oseras pas.

- Je te laisse le loisir de t'en apercevoir.

Je l'avais rejetée brusquement en arrière. Ouria était une joueuse. Une profiteuse. Mais elle espérait plus que tout se sortir de sa petite vie minable. Elle voulait Weasley pour l'or qu'il lui rapporterait. Et c'était là ma seule carte à abattre.

**OoOoO**

Elle n'avait rien dit quand j'avais passé le pas de la porte. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, des parchemins épars autour d'elle. Elle ressemblait à un oiseau tombé du nid, avec son pull immense qui lui retombait sur les cuisses.

Je m'étais posé contre le rebord du bureau, passant une main sur ma tempe.

- Je voulais te dire que je _l_'ai retrouvé… Tout est réglé.

Elle avait passé ses bras autour de ses genoux et avait secoué la tête.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu ne gagneras rien à le savoir.

- Je ne gagnerais rien à l'ignorer…

Un sourire. Je m'étais approché, attiré… Mais prudent. Elle s'était hissée sur ses genoux et avait avancé jusqu'au bord du lit.

- S'il te plait…

- N'y compte pas.

J'avais effleuré sa joue du plat de la main. Bordel… Je détestai ça. Cette putain de faiblesse qui m'arrachait à mes plus solides résolutions. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Granger. Oublie ça.

Elle avait saisi le bout de ma cravate, et délicatement, sans me lâcher du regard, elle m'attira jusqu'à elle. Ses lèvres se saisirent des miennes, exigeantes et possessives.

Je ne pouvais pas abdiquer. J'étais trop faible. Tellement.

Ma main alla fourrager dans ses cheveux tandis que l'autre glissa sur sa cuisse. Elle soupira d'aise alors que je basculais sur elle. Je n'étais pas rassasié. Je m'étais menti. Et j'avais fait taire la rumeur pour pouvoir la réattaquer le soir même. La mettre en pièce. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable, eux et leur morale. Eux et leur guerre de possédés. De toute façon, nous allions tous en crever. Et c'était ce qu'elle me disait, ce que son corps me hurlait.

La peau pâle de son cou, sa main dans mes cheveux, ses ongles sur mon dos. Cette manière qu'elle avait de retracer du doigt le sillon pâle de ma cicatrice à l'épaule. Cette manière de se mordre les lèvres avant de me toucher, comme une bravade à l'interdit. Ses yeux plantés dans les miens, alors que je la caressais. Ses halètements sourds, nos corps en sueur et ses cris étouffés contre mes lèvres. L'extase folle, à l'état pur, brut. Qui nous laissa abrutis de sommeil et ivres de nous deux

**OoOoO**

Le ciel était rouge. Comme une trainée sanguinolente sur la ville, s'étendant paresseusement au-dessus de la Tamise.

Nous étions le 2 septembre. Et je caressais ses cheveux du bout des doigts.

Alors encore, j'ignorais…

* * *

Et voila.

Sadique? Cruelle? Moi? Allons, si peu.

Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt. Promis !

Mais en attendant.** Review** ? Critiques, conseils, re-critiques. J'écoute, je note, et je tente d'assimiler.

A votre bon cœur, donc ;)


	12. Acte Douze

**Bonsoir tout le monde !**

A défaut de porter l'amour en ce jour, me voila pour porter un nouveau chapitre à ma fic – eh oui, on fait ce que l'on peut avec nos modestes moyens.

Que dire d'autre ? Peu de chose. Il fait froid. Il neige. Le mois de Fêvrier est juste sinistre. Rien de quoi s'apesantir.

Encore et toujours un grand merci à **Littlemagicworld, ****Basmoka, ****Hopeness****,****Cloudine, ****Sarah, ****EtoileDeNeige****, ****Joufly-La-Verte****, Sed', Maggy, ****Oceanna****, ****Eden1487****, ****Caella, Hachiko06****, ****Atchoum16****,****Lil's M, Lily forever**** et ****Endless77**pour leur review.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai répondu à toutes les reviews ayant un compte, mais Lil's M m'a apprit que sa réponse n'était jamais arrivé chez elle. Si c'est le cas pour d'autre, je maudis Ffnet et m'en excuse.

Et pour ce chapitre, c'est un album entier que je vous conseille : **Hospice** de The Antlers. Juste magique…

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 12**

**POV Draco  
**

Il y a le moment où tout bascule. Face à la glace, je renouai ma cravate en sifflotant un air stupide.

Les vitres avaient explosé. Le sol avait tremblé, une fraction de seconde. J'avais roulé contre le lit, le souffle coupé. Et comme dans un mauvais rêve, j'entendais Londres imploser. Si loin. Si proche.

Si le QG était tombé…

**OoOoOoO**

La panique était palpable. Les sous-sols avaient tenu. Aucun dommage à l'infirmerie. Un véritable miracle. Pour la maison ancestrale des Blacks, par contre, c'était une autre histoire. L'explosion avait ravagé le salon et la chambre de conférence.

Le type qui s'était fait exploser avait entrainé dans sa folie deux membres de l'Ordre.

Alors que je descendais les escaliers, la nouvelle était tombée : une bombe avait explosé au Ministère. Alors que je traversais les sous-sols, une troisième bombe avait ravagé l'Allée des Embrumes. C'était une attaque. Méthodique et millimétrée.

Lupin m'avait alpagué alors que j'arrivais aux encablures de mon bureau.

- Malefoy, avec moi.

Il n'y avait plus une trace de faiblesse. Juste une saine détermination. Je savais qu'il était épuisé, presqu'à bout de force. Mais tant que son esprit saurait le porter, Lupin resterait de ceux qui ne faibliraient pas.

- On va où ?

- Au dock. On a fait revenir la division de la périphérie de Londres. Elle se replie sur Traverse. Pour le reste, je sais qu'Harry et les autres ont été rapatriés directement au dock. C'est encore l'endroit le plus sûr - pour le moment.

**OoOoO**

Définitivement, je n'aimais pas les docks. Ils « sentaient » la guerre. Ils avaient été construits pour ça. Et ces petits baraquements lugubres, accrochés au bord de la Tamise, me rappelaient que ma petite vie confortable à l'ombre du QG n'était qu'une illusion. Les docks étaient une forteresse. Ceinturés de part en part des troupes défensives de l'Ordre. A l'intérieur, ça grouillait. Des centaines de types venus des quatre coins du Monde, débarqués d'Amérique, d'Europe ou d'Asie. Je ne sais pas ce qui les avait poussés à quitter leur vie, leur famille pour une guerre qui n'était pas la leur. Mais si je m'étais écouté, j'aurais été leur souffler d'y retourner au plus vite. Ils ne trouveraient rien ici de ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher… L'héroïsme, l'honneur ou la fraternité. Ici, on crevait. Et c'était tout.

Au milieu du réfectoire immense, Potter semblait frêle. J'avais peine à croire que c'était sur cette ombre fantomatique que reposait « notre » guerre. « Notre » victoire.

Granger était là… Un temps, elle sembla soulagée de m'apercevoir. Lupin avait étalé la carte sur la table. Il s'était emparé des salières et les avait disposés sur le plan. Là ou avait explosé les bombes.

- Il faut sauver Traverse…

Potter avait murmuré et tous avaient levé la tête.

- Sauver Traverse ? Harry, de quoi tu parles ? Les Mangemorts sont bien plus bas…

- Précisément. Ils ont frappé les Embrumes, le Ministère et le QG. On parle aussi d'une explosion au-dessus de Corrondes. On ne disperse pas les troupes, Remus. Hors de question. C'est ce qu'il veut. On met tout le monde sur Traverse et on défend.

Cette fois, l'incompréhension était à son comble. Bien sûr, nous avions subi un échec violent à Corrondes. Bien sûr, Traverse avait été menacée au début de l'été. Mais jusqu'alors, l'Ordre s'était astreint à ne jamais abandonner une zone en difficulté…

- Mais… Et toute la zone sud en-dessous de Traverse ? La périphérie de Corrondes et sa zone Nord ? C'est bien en-dessous de Traverse. Si on n'y descend pas aujourd'hui, on ne pourra plus y retour…

- Je le sais parfaitement…

Potter avait cinglé, interrompant Lupin. Le menton levé, il semblait le narguer.

- … Et j'assume. Repoussez l'attaque et sauvez Traverse. On dresse les barricades. Et on empêche toute approche Mangemort…

- Harry !

Granger. Qui d'autre ?

- Tu veux abandonner toute la zone sud de Londres au Lord ? Harry… Et les civils ?

Cette fois, le regard qu'il jeta à sa meilleure amie était purement glacial.

- C'est un ordre.

**

* * *

  
**

- Ouria…

Le chuchotement était presque doux, contre son oreille. Et la jeune femme se tendit doucement.

- Mademoiselle Ouria !

Une main se posa sur son épaule et la secoua doucement. Et la Médicomage se sentit tirer des limbes dans lesquelles elle était plongée. Arrachée de force, elle réalisa qu'une lumière agressive lui brulait les yeux. Au loin, dans Londres, des bombardements et des déflagrations. Le visage chiffonné de la jeune Cathy était au-dessus d'elle.

Elle repoussa la couverture rêche et s'extirpa du dortoir exigu. Elle avait dormi combien de temps ? Une heure ? Peut-être deux ? La fatigue lui sciait les jambes et elle chancela un instant.

- Je ne voulais pas vous réveiller, mais ils arrivent déjà par dizaine, et la Médicomage Supérieure a dit que…

- C'est bon, Cathy. Tu as eu raison.

Ouria avait accéléré le pas, et la jeune Médicomage dut augmenter ses foulées pour rester à sa hauteur.

- La Médicomage Supérieure a fait évacuer les derniers blessés dans les salles arrières. Elle dit qu'on va avoir besoin de lits et de femmes. On peut louer Merlin d'avoir reçu nos ravitaillements de soins et de vivre la veille au soir sinon nous…

Ouria coupa court aux divagations de la jeune femme en pénétrant dans l'imposante salle des soins. Déjà, un cri monta sous la voutes.

- Déchargements de soldats. Déchargements massif. Dans la cour extérieure !

Toujours cette même chose horrible. L'affluence des grands blessés.

Ouria s'était déjà faufilée vers la cours extérieure. Elle poussa les lourdes portes, qui glissèrent entre ses doigts. L'épuisement et les conditions de sécurité empêchant tout transplanage, les blessés étaient ramassés sur la voie publique par les brancardiers. Amassés sur les charrettes et transportés à la hâte vers les sous-sols. Les premiers soins s'effectuaient à même les véhicules, ou sur les pavés branlants de la cour. Déjà, on alignait les corps de ceux qui n'avaient pas supporté le voyage. Déjà, l'odeur acre du sang prenait à la gorge.

Ouria s'accroupit sur le premier corps. Elle en était venue à ne plus voir les os fracassés, les membres mutilés et les figures déchiquetés. Ce n'était plus que des morceaux de chair malléable qu'elle tentait de sauver. En évitant de laisser échapper son regard. Rien qu'une déviation, et on se retrouvait paralysée, à regarder un homme dans les yeux. Aujourd'hui, elle savait plus rapidement que personne trouver un pouls, déchirer des uniformes imbibés de sang ou garrotter un blessé. Mais elle ne savait plus regarder les gens sans ciller. Le dos courbé, elle épinglait sur les revers des vestes les bandeaux de couleur. Elle refermait les pupilles mortes avant d'agrafer l'insigne noir. Les plus sérieux cas se voyait hériter d'une cocarde rouge. Les hommes qui survivraient recevaient le bandeau jaune. Quand au blanc, elle n'avait encore jamais vu un type assez peu amoché pour avoir la chance d'en hériter. Les brancardiers faisaient le tri ensuite.

- Ouria !

La jeune femme détourna la tête. Sherryl se tenait en équilibre précaire sur la plateforme surélevée d'un chariot. Elle se rapprocha rapidement, jouant des épaules pour traverser la foule.

- Si on ne s'occupe pas de lui rapidement, il ne s'en sortira pas, haleta Sherryl une fois son amie à sa hauteur. Attrape-lui les jambes, on va le transporter dans la salle.

- Il perd énormément de sang…

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard anxieux.

- Ça va faire dix minutes que j'attends le brancardier. Il est parti Merlin seul sait où ! On le bouge ! trancha la Médicomage.

La jeune femme avait déjà saisi l'homme sous les aisselles et Ouria s'exécuta. Un grognement rauque passa les lèvres du blessé quand les deux femmes le soulevèrent. Elles réussirent à le faire glisser à terre et à plus ou moins le trainer à l'intérieur. Avec toute la douceur qu'il leur restait, elles le hissèrent sur un lit rouillé.

- Eau chaude !

Sherryl découpait déjà la lanière de cuir de son sac, avant de s'attaquer aux tissus roides de son uniforme. Les gestes s'enchainaient, mécaniques. Le sang qui prenait toute la place. Ce rouge immonde. L'homme eut un ultime soubresaut, avant d'expier dans un dernier souffle. Ouria suspendit son geste, et avec une délicatesse incongrue, elle chercha son pouls. Elle ferma les yeux, et ses épaules se voutèrent.

- Il est mort.

- Eh merde !

Sherryl ne tremblait pas. Elle fit disparaitre le ruban rouge, le remplaçant par un noir. Alors qu'elle remontait un drap sur lui, Ouria eut le temps de voir qu'il était jeune. Trop.

Elle fit demi-tour. Sur le lit voisin, deux Médicomages s'usaient sur le torse pâle d'un pauvre type. Pas le temps de s'émouvoir.

Elle se mit à courir dans l'allée. Spectacle lamentable. Epaves sans nom, souillées de sang, de terre. Des gosses. Médicomages comme blessés. Hâves, blêmes. Méconnaissables. Un brancardier la repoussa sans ménagement et elle s'agrippa contre le lit d'un blessé. Le souffle court. Le regard de la Médicomage au chevet du mourant qu'elle venait de percuter la glaça. Elle balbutia des excuses. Elle repéra immédiatement le paquet abandonné au milieu de l'allée : un homme au ruban rouge. Posé a même le sol. Elle avisa l'un des derniers lits vides et héla la première personne passant à côté d'elle.

- Vous, aidez-moi à le porter.

- Je… Pardon ?

- Ce type, sur ce lit, souffla-t-elle en lui saisissant les jambes.

Elle remercia à la hâte, se penchant sur le corps. L'homme avait les yeux mi-clos, le souffle court.

- Très bien. Suivez mon doigt du regard. OK ? Bien, très bien. Vous êtes capable de parler ? Comment vous appelez-vous ?

- Robin… Robin Andrews.

Elle repéra rapidement la plaie au ventre. Peu habituel. Ce n'était pas un sort ou une bombe qui lui avait fait ça. Trop net. Trop propre.

- Arme blanche, souffla-t-elle, presque pour elle-même. Bien. Ok, Robin. Je vais me charger de ça, ok ? Tout va bien se passer. Tout va bien se passer…

Elle balaya la salle du regard et aperçut Cathy, les mains pleines se hâter dans l'allée.

- Cathy ! Ici !

La jeune fille était blême. Elle distingua Ouria et hocha la tête, un peu perdue. Elle venait de sortir de l'école. Elle avait suivi la formation expresse qui vous formait des Médicomages opérationnelles en moins de six mois. Mais Ouria se demandait sincèrement si ces filles étaient prêtes à subir ça… Qui l'était, d'ailleurs ?

Au moins, ses mains ne tremblaient pas. Ouria avait rapidement mis la jeune femme au parfum. Cathy avait juste repoussé les mèches blondes balayant ses yeux avant de se mettre à essuyer le corps. S'assurer qu'aucun des organes vitaux n'étaient atteints. Empêcher l'hémorragie. Robin avait déliré un moment avant de s'évanouir. Cathy se contentait seulement de le rafraichir à intervalles régulières. Mais il s'en tirerait. Ouria eut un faible sourire. C'était le premier type de la journée qu'elle arrachait à cet enfer.

- Scherbastsky !

Une blouse blanche. Le médecin venait de lui intimer l'ordre de le suivre. Et on ne discutait pas l'ordre des blouses blanches. Parole sainte. Elle osa à peine lever les yeux sur sa jeune collègue.

- Je recouds la plaie et je lui fais boire de quoi dormir. C'est parfait. Allez-y, Mlle Ouria.

Nerveusement, elle étreignit le bras du blessé avant de filer. Elle ne le verrait même pas vivre. Ouvrir les yeux. Elle allait encore une fois en voir un crever. Les médecins n'appelaient les Médicomages que pour les cas désespérés. Tout le monde le savait. Elle tout du moins. Ce qui, en l'état présent, lui semblait du pareil au même.

Le type était défoncé. Il y avait eu de l'acharnement, de la méthode. On l'avait déjà débarrassé de son barda et découpé ses vêtements. Une odeur pestilentielle monta aux narines des Médicomages, les faisant plisser le nez.

- Par Merlin. Retournez-le, aboya le docteur, contournant rapidement le lit. Et j'ai besoin de potions, hurla-t-il plus fort.

Ouria avait déjà saisi l'homme par le torse, aidant à le faire pivoter. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut d'horreur. Il semblait qu'on lui avait fendu le dos en deux. Une plaie purulente et boursouflée recouvrait l'ensemble de son dos, dégageant une odeur proprement écœurante.

- Merlin…

Le docteur s'était déjà ressaisi.

- Basculez-le sur le ventre. Dépêchez vous… Où sont passées ces putains de potions ? Scherbatsky, allez m'en chercher.

Ouria avait levé des yeux perdus vers son supérieur, avant de tourner les talons.

Elle dut plusieurs fois s'écarter pour éviter les brancardiers chargés, les Médicomages portant les blessés à bout de bras. Finalement, elle parvint à traverser la pièce et à pénétrer dans l'officine.

Elle aperçut immédiatement le corps adossé contre une des imposantes armoires. Une Médicomage. La main plaquée contre sa bouche, elle tentait de retenir chacun des sanglots qui la secouaient. Des larmes sillonnaient ses joues sales et tout son corps prostré laissait échapper de longs spasmes d'épuisement. Longtemps, Ouria n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste. Et puis la Médicomage se redressa. Elle aperçut Ouria. Alors, très dignement, elle essuya ses larmes. Elle réajusta sa coiffe. Elle s'essuya les mains sur sa robe et elle lui sourit. Un sourire affable et courageux. Le sourire de l'espoir. Celui de celles qui pleurent dans le noir.

OoOoO

Elles n'étaient déjà plus que des automates. Les corps rompus par la douleur, l'esprit assommé par la fatigue. Le_ rush_ était passé. On pouvait de nouveau fonctionner par roulement.

Une heure de pause. Un luxe presque irréel. Le temps d'effacer le sang sur le visage, les mains, les bras… Elles étaient toutes assises dans la salle de repos de l'officine. Une fille avait ouvert la porte donnant sur la cour intérieure, histoire de « faire de l'air ». Elle n'avait sans doute pas prévu que le sang sur les pavés descendrait les escaliers. De longues rigoles sombres s'écoulaient jusqu'à elles. Dans les sous-sols. Le sang les retrouvait toujours. Toujours.

Ouria alluma une autre cigarette. Le silence était lourd, il y avait eu un esclandre, plus tôt, pendant le _rush_. Entre Sherryl et une autre fille, une nouvelle. Les cris étaient montés sous la voute. La nouvelle s'acharnait sur un cadavre presque rigide.

« Il est mort ! »

Et l'autre, la bouche ouverte, les joues maculées, avait semblé ne pas comprendre. Déjà elle retendait les bras vers le corps sur la table.

La gifle avait claqué. Et puis une autre. D'autres encore. Ouria avait juste eu le temps de ceinturer Sherryl.

« Cette idiote… Il faut sauver les vivants ! Les vivants ! haleta désespérément la Médicomage dans les bras d'Ouria. »

On leur avait parlé de _ça_. On leur avait dit de veiller à ne jamais trop tirer sur la corde. Ces pétages de plomb terribles. Imprévisibles et incontrôlables.

Personne n'avait rien dit à Sherryl et elle buvait son café, les poings serrés.

Déjà, les langues se déliaient. On chuchotait qu'aucun gradé n'avait été blessé. Qu'on avait envoyé les plus jeunes à l'attaque et que les officiers étaient restés sur Traverse. Les brancardiers disaient que ça avaient été une boucherie. Et les ragots, les rumeurs et les suppositions se mêlaient, s'entrechoquaient et formaient un magma de sang, de mort et de terreur qui donnaient la nausée.

Ouria écrasa sa cigarette et observa son reflet dans le miroir fendu. Distraitement, elle passa un doigt sur ces cernes violacés.

* * *

**Pov Draco**

La Brioch'D'or. La pancarte se balançait doucement sur la devanture. Mme Higgins avait mis la clef sous la porte. Elle avait repassé sur ses épaules son gilet à grosse maille. Disparue, envolée… Tuée. C'en était fini des brioches dorées et joufflues, recouvertes de sucre. Terminé les chocolats chauds qui vous brulaient la gorge. Révolu, enfin, le temps où j'avais huit ans. Je revoyais encore ma mère et cette façon qu'elle avait de me presser à promettre : non, je ne dirais rien à Père, non, je n'en parlerais pas à Dobby, non, je n'oublierais pas.

Mme Higgins. Une force de la nature. Un petit bout d'Irlandaise au caractère rude et à la langue bien pendue. Son accent à couper au couteau et ses sentences pleines de flamme. Elle avait refusé de partir. Vaillante.

- Malefoy ?

Je me raclai la gorge, gêné. Il fallait qu'elle me trouve ainsi, le nez au vent et le ventre noué.

- … Ca va ?

Hésitante. J'acquiesçai. Elle opina du chef et se plaça à mes côtés. Elle enfonça ses poings dans les poches et plongea son cou dans l'écharpe.

Les barricades se dressaient. De bric et de broc. Le vent vint rabattre nos capes contre nous et je frissonnai. Déjà, plus loin, on construisait le premier poste frontière.

- Je n'aime pas les barricades.

Je l'observai du coin de l'œil.

- Pourquoi moins qu'autre chose ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est la faute à Voltaire*…

Je ne posai même pas de questions. Elle semblait si lasse alors. Au bord de tout. J'avais peur de la voir éclater en sanglot. Elle se contenta de passer un regard usé sur moi et un sourire grêle vint éclore sur ses lèvres.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Il pleuvait. Londres devenait glaise. Et sous les pavés fendus, ça suintait. Tout le monde pataugeait sec dans ce gourbi sans nom. Les morts avaient égrené notre soirée dans les restes du QG. Tous les sous-sols étaient plein de murmures. J'aurais eu besoin d'_elle_… Mais elle n'était pas là. Envolée la petite Sainte. Et comme tout valait mieux que cette rumeur perpétuelle, je m'étais proposé au poste frontière.

Ça puait. Tout le quartier était comme anesthésié. Une odeur de peur et d'abandon. Et je gelai. Le type à côté de moi somnolait sur sa chaise, tout habillé.

Il n'y avait personne dehors. Hormis un gros chat roux qui trainait sa mélancolie sur les trottoirs. Dans le fond, j'aurais préféré quelque chose pour m'occuper l'esprit. Arrêter de cogiter.

Je relus la note de service qui trainait sur la tablée.

« Eilias est rentré au bercail. » Cinq mots énigmatiques à qui veut les entendre.

Eilias, c'était Rogue. J'avais appris de la bouche de Lupin qu'il avait finalement réussi à sauver sa peau. La question que tout le monde se posait était de savoir comment il avait pu survivre si longtemps chez le Lord, en disgrâce. Les rumeurs – déjà, allaient bon train.

- Je prends la relève.

L'homme sur sa chaise se frotta les yeux et étouffa un bâillement dans la manche de sa veste. Il s'ébroua en se relevant et m'invita à le remplacer. Je déclinai d'un hochement de tête.

- Vous avez tort, vous devriez dormir.

Il passa une main sur ses joues râpeuses et s'approcha de la lucarne pour scruter la rue.

- Il n'y a pas âme qui vive…, soufflai-je en me callant contre le mur.

- En apparence… Les Ombres mentent, parfois…

**OoO**

Je somnolai quand une main vint se poser sur mon épaule. L'homme posa un doigt sur ses lèvres m'intimant de me taire. Puis toujours, sans un mot, il me fit signe de le suivre. A la lucarne, une lueur opalescente tremblait. De l'autre côté.

Je sentis une sueur froide courir le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Un mauvais pressentiment. Et alors que je sortais du poste, les premières lumières des autres barricades s'allumèrent. Urgence…

- C'est une attaque nocturne !

J'avais juste eu le temps de me retourner. La lumière au bout de la rue s'était épaissie, laissant apparaitre une cohorte de Mangemorts en marche.

- Par Merlin…

Il avait reculé d'un pas, s'éloignant de la lucarne, comme pour tenir à distance l'affreuse fatalité qui se rapprochait.

Les Ombres mentaient, souvent.

Mes mains tremblaient tandis que j'allumais la lumière au dehors. L'Appel à l'aide. Toutes ces conneries de protocoles. Personne n'avait imaginé qu'il pourrait nous attaquer de nuit, si vite…

Je resserrai la baguette entre mes doigts, le souffle court. Déjà, les gardes les plus proches arrivaient sur les barricades.

Le pire était sans doute ce silence… A vous glacer le sang. Ce fut une bataille qui manqua cruellement de mot. L'Ordre rampait sur les barricades, et les Mangemorts glissaient sur les pavés.

Et quand le premier sort fusa, il y eux à peine un cri. Plus tard, on appela cette bataille la nuit des héros. A travers chaque fenêtre, chaque carreau, les civils crurent voir la bravoure et l'héroïsme. La vérité, c'est qu'il n'y eut pas plus d'héros ici qu'ailleurs. La nuit nous rendit grâce. Nimbant chaque homme d'une solennité et d'une rigueur toute nouvelle.

Mais la vérité, aussi, ce que chacun tint assez longtemps pour laisser au commandement le temps d'arriver. Rien ne fut lâché avant que Potter fut sur place. Comme un ultime soubresaut d'orgueil.

Et quand la première barricade tomba, ce fut une gerbe dans la nuit.

Je ne sais plus combien d'hommes je tuai. Trop, sans doute. Des silhouettes qui s'affaissaient sans bruit, pendant que je courrais encore. L'épuisement me sciait les jambes, et je dus me rabattre contre un mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Combien de temps encore ?

Je réussis à me trainer plus loin. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle foutait là, à l'angle de Traverse, mais je sentis mon cœur faire un bond, et je la saisis brusquement par la taille. Elle poussa un hoquet alors que je l'appuyais contre le mur.

- Tu n'aurais pas du venir ici, tellement…

Je ne savais plus ce que je faisais. Je caressais ses joues en tremblant. Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait là, bordel ?

- Malefoy… Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Tu trembles…

Elle passa ses doigts sur ma nuque nouée et mon ventre se tordit. Je ne savais plus.

- Hermione…

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les miens et je l'attirai contre moi. Mon baiser était une supplique. Elle s'accrocha à moi comme à sa planche de salut, ses doigts agrippés contre ma nuque. Je me retirai à bout de souffle, repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux.

- Je t'en prie…

Je l'embrassai encore avant de l'abandonner.

**OoOoOoO**

Elle haletait… Par Merlin… Et elle se tordit contre le mur. Elle jeta un regard circulaire, avant de remonter la capuche sur son nez et de se faufiler dans une ruelle.

La poigne qui lui tomba dessus faillit lui couper le souffle. Elle resta muette, les yeux écarquillés.

- Alors, comme ça, Miss-je-sais-tout se paye le luxe de se taper l'héritier Malefoy…

Il avait susurré contre son oreille, et alors qu'il se reculait, elle distingua son faciès sous le capuchon. Elle hoqueta.

- Zabini…

Son sourire se fit carnassier.

- Je te croyais plus prudente… Batifoler sur un champ de bataille, allons…

Il la tenait par le col de sa cape et il s'arqua contre elle, jaugeant la ruelle du regard.

- … Allons discuter plus loin, si tu veux bien.

Il s'arracha de l'appui du mur, l'entrainant avec elle dans la ruelle.

- Draco. L'énigme Malefoy. Tu n'as pas idée du cas de conscience qu'il représente chez le Lord. Un type comme lui, c'était du pain béni. Un adepte en devenir. Et le séisme qui a secoué le QG quand il a rejoint Potter.

- Je ne te dirai rien, Zabini, tu peux m'épargner ton discours et me tuer tout de suite.

Elle l'observait, le regard hautain. Un sourire fugace vint écorcher ses lèvres et il s'abattit contre elle. Il approcha son visage du sien et murmura.

- Si tu savais comme il te haïssait. A Poudlard… Au-delà du raisonnable. Dis-moi, pourquoi ?

Elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

- Uppercut du droit. Troisième année. Ça te dit quelques choses ?

Et il se mit à rire, il la força à marcher, la tenant fermement par le bras avant de la repousser sous une porte cochère.

- Tu es si naïve… Draco est, dans le fond, un animal bien primaire. Il respecte, il haït et méprise. Il ne sait rien faire d'autre. Mais, toi, petite gamine mal peignée, pourquoi la haine ?

Elle repensa alors à ses lèvres, tremblante.

- Pourquoi toi, hein ?

Et son regard la déshabilla lentement. Que voulait-il qu'elle lui dise ? Qu'elle n'en savait rien ? Qu'elle l'avait haï terriblement jusqu'à avoir envie de lui comme personne.

- Tu peux crever.

Elle lui avait filé entre les doigts, juste le temps pour elle de tenter de l'esquiver. Mais sa poigne retomba sur elle, impressionnante.

- Bordel, à quoi tu joues, Zabini ? Réponds ! On est en guerre. On risque de se faire descendre à tout moment. A quoi ça rime ces questions ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, à la fin ?

Son regard s'alluma et il lui attrapa les cheveux, les tirant fermement en arrière.

- L'autre soir, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose n'allait pas… Un sentiment étrange. Je connais Draco, et il ne s'était encore jamais embarrassé de petites putes dans ton genre. Alors quoi ? Plan de Potter ? Vengeance personnelle ? C'est quoi la condition à la clause : se laisser sauter par Malefoy ? Hein, trésor… ?

- Arête ! Arrête bon sang !

Elle poussa un cri déchirant et se rua contre lui. Comme une bête. Un petit animal apeuré. Et sans savoir comment, il se retrouva avec sa baguette sous la jugulaire. Terrifiante avec son regard.

- Tu veux la connaitre, ta putain de vérité ? Je ne la connais PAS la condition sous ta saloperie de clause. Je ne sais pas, tu m'entends ? Ca me terrorise, Zabini… Tu entends…

Elle pleurait maintenant. Et les sanglots qui semblaient déchirer sa silhouette frêle ne l'empêchait pas de le menacer, sans trembler.

Elle secoua la tête et doucement, abaissa sa baguette. Longtemps, elle le regarda sans ciller. Sans bouger. Comme un défi silencieux. « Tue-moi si tu l'oses. »

Il avait hoché la tête. Et la nuit l'avait englouti.

**OoOoOoOoO**

**Pov Draco**

Il pleuvait. Un crachin triste. J'étais à deux encablures du QG et je marchais vite. Les Mangemorts avaient battu en retraite. Comme des ombres silencieuses et vaporeuses, à travers les ruelles. Alors, je rentrai.

- Attends !

Je m'étais immobilisé soudain, posant la main sur ma baguette, j'avais pivoté sur mes talons. Une silhouette s'était détachée de la porte cochère et avait avancé vers moi. Sa capuche goutait.

- Blaise.

Un sourire.

- Bonsoir.

Il avait perdu de sa superbe. Il semblait trop grand et usé. Il hésita un moment, avant de faire un pas en avant.

- Draco… Pansy est morte.

Ce fut d'une violence inouïe. Il avait dit ça si soudainement, la voix déchirée.

- … Tout seul, je n'ai pas su…

- Non…

Ma voix tremblait. « Je t'en prie, Blaise, ne dis rien. »

- Et c'est l'Ordre qui va la ramasser… Alors il fallait que je te le dise…

Et sa petite voix vint chanter dans ma tête _« Quand le type allongé sera un ami, un camarade, un soutien ? Comment on va pouvoir vivre ça ? » _

La pluie avait cessé. J'avais froid, soudain.

- Je ne te demanderai plus jamais rien… Mais ne laisse pas son corps sans sépulture.

Il avait relevé les yeux, et il semblait à bout de souffle.

- Je suis damné, Draco… Ou peut-être pire… C'est un fou. Et nous n'aurons plus jamais de repos après ça… Alors, si Granger peut faire quelque chose… Si elle peut te sauver…

- Gran…

- Il sait ! Il croit la rumeur. Il la veut ! Tu comprends ? Si elle est à la fois _son_ point faible et le _tien_…, me coupa-t-il.

Une silhouette se dessina derrière Blaise, lugubre.

- C'est drôle la vie, parfois… Le hasard, le destin… Mais je ne crois pas que le Lord aimerait. C'est mal, la traitrise, Zabini.

Je frissonnai quand la voix doucereuse retentit. Des cheveux châtain, un regard azur et des traits fins. Enrôlé dans la lourde cape noire.

Blaise lui avait jeté un regard en coin, un pli soucieux était apparu sur son front et il avait sifflé.

- Fergus, qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

Fergus… Comme un mauvais rêve.

- Ça ne va pas, Malefoy ? Tu as vu un fantôme ?

Fergus s'était approché, acerbe, me toisant de ses yeux fiévreux. Et lentement, il avait pointé sa baguette sur moi.

- Fergus… Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Blaise ne comprenait pas. Blaise ne pouvait pas comprendre. C'était entre lui et moi. Une histoire d'un gamin - son meilleur ami, bousillé dans une ruelle salle. Une histoire à la con.

- _Sectusempra !_

Il avait pivoté brusquement. Blaise n'avait pas eu le temps de parer du coup.

- Non !

Son sourire atroce, son visage figé et ses boucles humides dans le cou. Il avait juste eu le temps de souffler, cruel.

- Tu auras le loisir de le voir se vider de s…

- _Avada Kedavra !_

L'éclair vert le projeta en arrière. Il l'avait accueilli comme une délivrance. Enfin. J'avais glissé sur le sol, jusqu'à Blaise… Tremblant.

Les pavés étaient déjà poisseux, je défis sa cravate, tentai de résorber les plaies… Je n'étais pas Médicomage.

- Blaise, je vais aller chercher du…

- Non…

Il avait soufflé, et une bulle de sang avait éclaté contre ses lèvres. Il avait secoué la tête, suppliant. Il savait. J'avais saisi sa main. Je pleurais. Des larmes noires, des larmes d'incrédulité. Un spasme lui avait arraché un râle sourd, et ça avait été terminé. Fini. Ses grands yeux bruns me fixaient de leur prunelle morte. Et un haut le cœur m'avait saisi.

Juste la force de me trainer sur le côté pour y vider mes tripes. J'avais refermé ses paupières. Je ne savais plus. Je ne voulais plus savoir. Blaise avait raison, nous étions damnés.

**OoOoO**

-Remus, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Elle le toisait de toute sa hauteur, les poings serrés.

- Je t'en prie, Hermione, ne te mêle pas de cela.

Elle avait secoué la tête et il avait senti son cœur se serrer.

- C'est mieux pour toi.

Il s'était levé, esquissant un geste vers la porte, mais elle s'était plantée devant lui.

- Remus… Je m'inquiète.

Il avait massé sa tempe douloureuse. Il avait encore trop peu dormi. Il n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit le corps de Malefoy, replié sur l'asphalte, à demi conscient. Et ce sang… Ce sang, tout ce sang noir et poisseux.

Il avait arraché Malefoy du sol. Tout de suite, il reconnut le profil acéré de Zabini. Son front large et droit, ses épaules massives. Zabini, le compère silencieux des Serpentard… Son élève. Il avait ordonné qu'on rapatrie les corps dans les sous-sols du QG. Et il avait tenu Draco à bout de bras.

Un fantôme. Une poupée de chiffon entre ses doigts maigres. Et c'était fou comme il était Sirius. Sirius, il y a bien longtemps. Encore jeune et beau, mais avec ce regard glacé, perdu :

- Ils sont morts, Remus. Ils sont morts.

La logorrhée sans fin de cette nuit-là. Lupin avait juré de ne jamais revivre ça, jamais. Et voilà qu'il s'était retrouvé avec ce gosse dans les bras.

Et Hermione ne lâchait rien.

- Zabini est mort.

Elle avait pali avant de s'asseoir, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était son meilleur ami.

Elle avait levé les yeux pour croiser le regard du Professeur et il avait hoché la tête.

- Je sais, Hermione, je sais tout cela.

« Ou du moins, je l'imagine… »

Elle eut la décence de ne pas demander s'il allait bien. La correction de ne pas faire de manière, de ne pas se lamenter. Il y avait eu trop de morts pour qu'elle feigne encore. Mais il était l'ami de Malefoy, et cela changeait tout.

- Qu'allez-vous faire des corps ?

Il s'était contenté de sonder son regard. Pour ne pas avoir à lui répondre. Elle savait, nécessairement, qu'on ne prenait plus le temps d'enterrer les morts.

- Woolwich.

Bien plus désolé qu'un désert, plus sauvage qu'une montagne, si on cherchait une vision plus fantastique qu'un rêve angoissé, c'était à Woolwich qu'il fallait aller. Il y a peu encore, c'était une ville comme il en existait tant d'autres à la périphérie de Londres. Et puis les morts avaient commencé à s'accumuler, toujours plus nombreux. Dans l'urgence sanitaire, Lupin avait désigné Woolwich. Car sur la rive sud de la Tamise, au Sud-Est de Londres. Et car les immenses hangars en friche de l'ancienne Woolwich Arsenal offraient bien assez de place pour enterrer les morts. Lupin n'y avait été qu'une fois. Ce qui lui avait sauté aux yeux, c'était cette cicatrice béante, cette terre meurtrie et retournée, ce sillon noir qui marquait les fosses encore fraiche. Des fosses partout. Béantes, où on alignait les corps anonymes. Le smog épais, l'air lourd et moite, irrespirable. L'horreur. Une autre facette de l'horreur.

- Draco ne voudra jamais…

« Non, ma petite. Draco connait cet enfer. Il sait ce que Woolwich veut dire. Pour toi, ce n'est qu'un mot qui fait peur. Alors, oui, Draco ne voudra pas… »

- Mais il n'aura pas le choix…

* * *

**Alors ? Alors ? Alors ?**

L'auteuz est avide de réaction ! Elle tremble. Son cœur bat. Aidez là =)

* Oui, elle était simple celle la, mais j'avais envie (et je suis faible)


	13. Acte Treize

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Me revoilà. Je n'ai cessé de le promettre à longueur de review. Répéter, encore et encore que non, je n'abandonnai pas cette fic. Que oui j'allais poster. Mais que je ne savais pas quand.

Et c'est aujourd'hui. Je dois dire que je ne sais pas si vous serez encore là, au rendez vous. Ou si vous vous serez lassé d'une si longue absence. Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis heureuse de retrouver FFnet. Le plaisir bien singulier de venir poster, c'est quelque chose qui demeure. Et je suis heureuse de venir poster pour Beaux Jouet…

Le temps m'a manqué, l'inspiration aussi. Je ne savais plus faire. Et l' envie était là, bien présente. Mais une fois devant la feuille, il n'y avait plus que le désarroi diffus de sentir que cela ne serait pas encore pour cette fois.

Allez savoir ce qui à remis rien qu'un peu la machine en branle. Sithgirl me poussant à écrire un OS. La sortie d'HP7 et la foule d'émotion contradictoire qu'il m'a fait ressentir. Noël, la neige et ce froid glacial qui semble propice à mon désir d'écrire. Peut être, sans doute un peu de tout cela à la fois.

Et surtout, vos reviews régulières, qui m'ont poussé à écrire et à continuer. Pour tout ça, merci, merci beaucoup à **Atchoum16, Tarika, Endless77, Hachiko06, Eden1487, Alyson, Elfoy-Malana, Oceanna, EtoileDeNeige, Pistols, Elise, Hopeness, Excalia, Lil's C, Enchantress-of-mind, Draco Jane, Zecatwoman95, Elissia, MissHermioneJeanGranger, Carole, Melynda, Capucine Maina, Marioncxx, et à deux anonymes.**

A toutes les filles n'ayant pas de compte, j'aurai bien sur voulu vous répondre. Certaines de vos reviews m'ont énormément touché, alors si vous voulez que je puisse le faire, n'hésiter pas à m'envoyer votre adresse par MP.

Bref, encore une fois, merci à vous. Et n autre très très grand Merci à **Alexia**. Tout simplement. Pour tes lettres, ton intelligence, ton élégance et ton amitié.

* * *

J'ai écrit avec tant de musiques ce chapitre que je serais bien en peine de trouver un groupe à sortir du lot. Disons qu'il faut écouter Tornado de **Jonsi**, Ti ki et Glosoli de **Sigur Ros**, l'album de **Perfume Genius** et des **White lies**, sans oublier This Bitter Earth de **Dinah Washington** sur la musique de **Max Richter**.

Et comme c'est bientôt Noël, et qu'en cette période, je ne suis qu'amour, que Sinatra, Elvis et Dean Martin soient avec vous, sans oublier l'indispensable Jingle Bell Rock par Bobby Helms, histoire de danser un peu (tout de même)

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 13**

_This bitter earth  
And if my life is like the dust  
That hides the glow of a rose  
What good am I  
Heaven only knows_

_This bitter Earth  
Can it be so cold  
Today you're young  
Too soon your old  
But while a voice  
Within me cries  
I'm sure someone  
May answer my call  
And this bitter earth  
May not be so bitter after all_

_**This Bitter Earth; Dinah Washington**_

**OoOoO**

Les deux silhouettes sous cape marchaient lentement dans les ruelles, la brume épaisse drainée par la Tamise était glaciale. Pénétrante. Un froid de gueux. Qui laissait les rues vides, désespérément. Les dernières échoppes avaient fermé. Comme s'il n'y avait pas assez à faire avec le Lord et ses sbires, le marché noir et les trafics gangrenaient les quartiers, Londres était devenue un coupe gorge. De part et d'autre des barricades, s'était toujours ses mêmes affaires sordides, toujours les mêmes cadavres dans les caniveaux, pour un morceau de viande, de pain, de rein.

Toujours les mêmes rondes, interminables, la peur au creux du ventre et les lèvres sèches.

Hermione jouait avec sa baguette, tête basse. Harry s'était arrangé pour obtenir le même tour de garde. Il voulait lui parler. Mais elle se bornait à un mutisme boudeur. Ou distrait. Ailleurs. Clairement.

-Mione ?

Elle avait levé les yeux et ses boucles brunes formaient comme une auréole autour de son visage pâle.

-Désolé, je…Tu disais quelque chose ?

Elle s'était mordue la lèvre et il avait eu un sourire tendre.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Ces derniers temps tu es…Inconstante. Perpétuellement ailleurs.

Elle l'avait jaugé du regard un court instant. Avant de lâcher.

-Et toi, tu es le perpétuel absent.

Il lui avait offert une grimace épuisée. Il avait l'impression de se battre contre des murs, parfois. Trop d'heures passées dans le bureau de Scrimgeour pour arracher un accord, une promesse…Trop de temps passé devant les parlementaires qui s'obstinaient à siéger. Trop de palabre. Harry manquait cruellement d'action, de concret.

-Je suis devenu le faire-valoir, Hermione. Le joli nom sur la carte de visite. Je suis la caution administrative qu'on exhibe au parlement, avec l'ombre de l'héritier Malefoy. Sage, muselé, docile.

-Ne dis pas ca…

Il avait fouillé dans sa cape avant d'en sortir une cigarette chiffonnée.

-Harry, avait elle grondé en observant le jeune homme brun porter l'étui à ses lèvres.

-Ca m'aide à réfléchir, avait il argué en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Un sifflement excédé passa les lèvres de sa meilleure amie mais il se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

- Tout le monde sait bien que c'est Lupin qui a pris le dessus sur les affaires stratégiques. Qu'il est devenu l'homme du terrain, des combats.

-Harry…Lupin est un homme d'expérience. C'était un ami de ton père, et de Sirius…Il a passé toutes ces dernières années à ton service et ta protection.

Un rire amer vint lui répondre. Le Survivant recracha une épaisse volute de fumée qui fit froncer le nez à la jeune fille.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le véritable bras droit de Lupin est Malefoy. Lupin était le meilleur ami de Sirius et de mon père…Je le respecte pour ça, mais ne me demande pas de lui faire confiance.

Hermione frissonna. Elle n'aimait pas voir ce genre d'étincelle briller dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Le désir fiévreux d'en découdre. Elle voulut poser une main apaisante sur son bras mais il se déroba.

-Lupin rassemble des hommes. Il doit s'imaginer que je ne vois rien. Que je n'entends rien. Tous ces types débarqués du bout du monde qu'il accueille à bras ouvert… Tu ne sais pas toi. Mais moi je les vois débarquer…Il y a quelques chose de pas net chez ces gens là. Je sais bien que tous, vous les admirez. Venir de si loin pour une guerre qui n'est pas la leur. Mais moi, ils me révulsent. Si j'avais eu le choix Hermione, crois-moi, je n'aurai pas foutu un pied dans ce bourbier. Jamais. Je serai resté loin. Mais eux, ils affluent. Je ne connais pas leurs motivations, mais elles me semblent noires…Obscurs.

Hermione eut un soupir.

-Et s'ils venaient pour défendre quelque chose de beau ? La démocratie. La liberté.

-Tu es trop naïve. Si ce que tu appelles la démocratie, ce sont les députés qui siègent au Ministère, alors je t'invite à venir les voir. Tous, comme des vautours, à défendre leurs pré carré, leurs petits intérêts. Minables. Médiocres. On ne peut pas faire une guerre avec des types pareils…Il faudrait pouvoir se passer de leur avis. Pouvoir décider seul. Tu comprends ?

Son regard lui indiqua qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Pire. Qu'elle détestait ça.

-Harry…

-Oublie. On rentre.

Son soupir agacé clôtura la discussion.

-Tu retournes au QG ? finit elle par hasarder.

-Je te raccompagne, nuança t'il. Scrimgeour m'attend au ministère.

Elle hocha la tête et se fit silencieuse. D'une certaine manière, elle préférait.

Il ne dit pas un mot avant d'arriver devant la porte d'Anaphool. Puis brusquement, il se retourna et la serra contre lui. Elle eut un léger mouvement de recul alors qu'il approfondissait son étreinte.

-Oh, Mione...

Son soupir étouffé avait atterri contre ses boucles humides et elle avait passé une main sur sa joue. Harry était brulant. Elle trembla en retirant ses doigts alors qu'il la dégageait doucement de son étreinte. Avec une infinie douceur, il l'embrassa sur le front avant de faire demi -tour.

**OoOoO**

Draco Malefoy portait le deuil. Et son ombre planait sur le QG, sombre et menaçante. Malefoy et ses mains abimées. Ses grands bandages blancs qui recouvraient ses phalanges explosées. Tout le monde savait ce qui s'était passé. Tout le monde avait vu les corps…Ou tout le monde avait vu quelqu'un qui avait vu alors…C'était presque pire. Tout ce petit monde qui vous servait de l'à peu près comme vérité toute entière. Malefoy avait détruit un mangemort. C'était le mot. Détruire.

Ca aurait pu être victorieux. On aurait pu le prendre en exemple. Sauf que voila. Il ne vengeait qu'un autre ennemi. Un autre, tout juste bon à détruire. Lui aussi. Du coup, plus rien n'était victorieux. A peine était ce juste assez bien pour être pathétique. Tuer un mangemort pour en venger un autre. Ca ferait presque sourire. Presque. Si le froid n'avait pas tant meurtri les lèvres. Si les lèvres n'avaient pas été toutes pleines de gerçures. Alors, peut être. Sans doute. Elles auraient pu sourire. Mais elles se contentaient d'esquisser des grimaces. Dans le QG, tous ressemblaient à des pâles pantins lugubres, avec leurs sourires tordues.

Hermione se terrait. Elle haïssait sentir cette boule d'angoisse se nicher au creux du ventre. Elle avait d'autres priorités. Cependant, quand elle posait un doigt sur ses lèvres, c'était aux siennes qu'elle songeait. L'urgence de cette nuit là. La supplique dans la voix. Le savoir seul la rendait folle. Lupin lui avait dit qu'il lui fallait du temps. Et de la décence.

Il lui avait dit d'être raisonnable. Raisonnable. Comme si cela réglait tout. Toujours. Ils savaient bien tous –dans le fond- que longtemps, faire appel à sa raison était le meilleur moyen de la faire taire.

**OoOoO**

Rogue avait réintégré le QG. On lui avait donné une chambre. C'était étrange à quel point cette grande silhouette noir pouvait à la fois être si familière et si effrayante. Glaçante. Peut être parce qu'il symbolisait bien cette guerre qui prenait l'eau. Ces rouages qui se grippaient. Pour lui, la guerre était finie, désormais. Harry avait parlé à Hermione d'une délocalisation. On voulait « délocaliser » Rogue. Et c'était tellement incongru qu'elle avait longuement répété le mot.

Hermione s'était installé dans le petit salon, le dossier de Rogue sous le bras. Elle avait voulu prendre le temps de le lire. Histoire de comprendre. Trois pages. Il n'y avait rien. Quelques notes administratives, des états de santé. Deux ans de guerre et de secrets. Et si Harry n'en avait jamais rien dit, elle savait que Rogue lui faisait peur. Il n'était pas un membre de l'Ordre comme les autres. Il ne figurait sur aucun écrit officiel, sur aucune note. C'était une ombre. Une ombre que Dumbledore avait préservé. Et Harry s'était toujours demandé de quelle manière il pourrait traiter avec un homme comme lui.

-Miss Granger.

Elle avait sursauté violemment, en se mordant la lèvre. Sa silhouette s'illustrait sur le pas de la porte, sombre et menaçante. Il lui semblait plus grand encore, que dans ses souvenirs. Mais surtout, il était maigre. De cette maigreur maladive qui épuisent. Rogue était rongé. Fatigué. Il avait étendu le bras pour refermer la porte et Hermione s'était fait violence pour ne pas s'enfuir en courant.

-Professeur.

-Je ne suis plus votre professeur, avait il cinglé.

Il avait pris l'habitude de relever sa manche jusqu'au coude, alors qu'une bande blanche recouvrait son avant bras. La marque était en train de le tuer. Il était l'illustration de la puissance du Lord, de sa folie, de cette invention géniale et absolument terrifiante. Elle le consumait. Lentement. Le paralysait. Les doigts de sa main gauche, déjà, s'étaient figés, rétractés. Sa jambe droite commençait elle aussi à se raidir. C'était un délabrement de tout le corps.

Elle sentit sa gorge se nouer. Une vague de tristesse, un sanglot qui vint s'échouer dans un spasme nerveux des épaules.

Il s'était assis sur un ancien fauteuil capitonné –vestige de l'époque victorienne- dans un mouvement de cape.

**OoOoO**

_Pov Draco :_

Un galion roulait entre mes doigts. Assis à mon bureau, j'avais encré mon regard sur le mur gris. Défraichi. Usé.

Je me contentais de me concentrer sur le raclement doux et régulier du galion. Rien d'autre. Prendre garde à ne jamais déséquilibrer la pièce, lui assurer un mouvement perpétuel, la faire disparaitre derrière l'auriculaire et revenir entre le majeur et l'index. Aller plus vite encore. Rien d'autre. Eviter ce brouillard, cette brume qui m'obscurcit l'esprit et qui m'épuise.

« J'avais onze ans. Encore et toujours. Et quand Pansy vient me sourire, elle n'en a pas douze. Elle a encore cet air doux et un peu mièvre. Ces cheveux bien arrangés et ses souliers vernis. Blaise a encore ses boucles noires, le corps efflanqué et la voix rieuse. »

Mon poing s'était abattu sur la pièce. « Je ne voulais pas, je ne voulais pas… »

Mes mains tremblaient. J'empochais la pièce et me levais. Les murs gris me semblaient plus mornes que d'habitude encore, et j'avalais sans bruit les estafilades de couloir. Je ne pris pas la peine de frapper. Il était assis à son bureau, les lunettes remontés sur le sommet de son crane et il haussa un sourcil en m'apercevant.

-Malefoy ?

-Je vous rejoins, Lupin.

Il referma son dossier.

-Je te demande pardon ? J'ai peur de ne pas très bien comprendre.

-Et moi j'ai bien peur que si au contraire. « Passer à l'étape supérieur », « se mouiller ». Ce sont vos mots, Lupin. Et je suis prêt à vous suivre.

-Tu approuves donc ?

Je maintenais son regard, les lèvres closes. Un sourire vint s'échouer sur ses lèvres.

- Non…La vengeance. N'est ce pas ? Finit-il par souffler de lui-même.

-Vous pensez que vos hommes vous on tous rejoint pas noblesse d'âme et sens du sacrifice ?

Il secoua la tête, laissant sa plume rouler entre ses doigts.

-Certes non.

-Nous perdons du terrain…Le Lord semble quadriller le territoire, à entendre les derniers échos, ses espions seraient partout…

Lupin hocha la tête.

-Continu.

-Le peur…Elle est de notre côté. Chaque citoyen se méfie de son voisin, après l'attaque du QG, chaque membre de l'ODP est suspect. Il faut renverser la tendance.

Cette fois, Lupin ne cacha pas un franc sourire.

-Bien sur. Cela me parait évident mais…

- Mettez-moi à la tête du service de renseignement de votre troupe. Je n'aurai de compte à rendre qu'à vous. Je veux éviter Potter et les contraintes administratives de l'Ordre.

Lupin se leva et fit le tour de son bureau.

-Te mettre à la tête du service de renseignement ? Au delà du fait qu'il n'existe pas officiellement de section dédié à l'espionnage, penses-tu véritablement être l'homme le plus discret qui soit ? Chaque quidam du Lord doit connaitre par cœur chaque détail de ton visage, sans parler que ton portrait fidèle – quoiqu'un peu plus vieux- exerce en haut lieu…

-Mais, je n'ai pas besoin de passer inaperçu. Bien au contraire. Imaginez un peu une fuite dans la presse : Draco Malefoy accède au poste de Directeur des Renseignements de l'Ordre. Vous voyez un peu le tableau ? La photo, la cape verte, la chevalière à l'effigie des Malefoy.

Lupin sembla comprendre lentement et il soupira dans un souffle :

-Faire basculer la peur.

Je souriais.

-Qu'ils se rappellent qu'ils m'ont élevé, éduqué et formé. Qu'ils sachent qu'un homme qui connait tout de leurs traditions de combat, de leurs méthodes, de leurs fourbes et de leurs ruses est à présent en place de l'autre côté. Qu'ils se rappellent aussi que j'étais excellent élève à Poudlard, brillant, maitrisant la magie noir.

-Très bien, je comprends. Mais hormis la provocation, hormis la fanfaronnade. Crois tu que cela serait suffisant pour effrayer le Lord ?

-Lui, non. Mais la base, certainement. Du moins un peu. Juste assez pour insinuer le doute. Ensuite, il faudrait mettre la machine en marche…Enclencher les premiers rouages…

Lupin se mit à arpenter la pièce, avant de demander, pensif

-Et dans les faits ? Comment faire venir des hommes du Lord à ta cause ?

-Je n'en ai pas besoin pour l'instant. Et je ne crois pas à la fidélité, à la loyauté… Je sais que nous différons sur ce point, mais les hommes - surtout en temps de guerre - s'achètent. Le marchand qui possède une étale devant les postes, de l'autre côté. Le tenant du bar où les hommes aiment aller boire un verre. Les prostitués qui n'ont pas encore réussies à fuir les bordels…Ces gens savent des choses, ils voient, ils entendent…

-Malefoy, tu as l'air d'avoir admirablement pensé à tout mais…

Il passa une main sur son épaule et inclinant doucement la tête, hésitant.

-Penser…Je n'ai rien réussit à faire d'autre.

Il m'observa en silence

- Tout ne se passe pas forcement comme prévu dans une guerre, dans un plan, aussi habile qu'il fut. Et il te faut de l'argent…

Il avait contourné son bureau et s'était rassis, et son expression avait quelque chose de bienveillante. Je m'étais rapproché de lui, en accrochant son regard.

-Je vous demande de me faire confiance, Lupin.

Il passa une main sur sa nuque, et un pli soucieux vint se former sur son front.

-Ce que tu dois comprendre Malefoy, c'est qu'en me demandant ce poste – ou plutôt, en te laissant mener à bien ton projet – je vais bien au delà d'un simple accord. Mes « hommes », comme tu les appelles, sont « officieux ». Ma troupe est officieuse.

Je sortis la pièce de ma cape et l'a fit nerveusement rouler contre mon pouce.

-Potter à t'il le pouvoir de vous enlever vos hommes ?

-Non. Scrimgeour me soutient. Mais Harry est au courant, il l'a deviné très vite. Et ils ne les aiment pas, il doute de moi. Ta nomination serait une trahison. Ce que je veux te faire comprendre Malefoy, c'est que tu me demandes de choisir entre Harry et toi.

**OoOoO**

J'avais faim. Faim comme cela ne m'étais pas arrivé depuis des jours. Ce bouillonnement intérieur, le corps qui se tendait d'excitation, d'appréhension et de joie à l'idée d'aller en énoncer le projet. L'action, l'idée même de l'action m'avait manqué. Je ne savais même pas si Lupin accepterait. Je savais aussi -tout autant que lui- en allant lui parler que son accord signerait son arrêt de mort pour Potter. Mais qu'était Potter, à présent ?

Et les cuisines faisaient peur à voir. Les placards étaient vides. Une pomme à moitié pourri trainait au fond d'un buffet, et j'avais tiré le couteau de mon veston afin d'en couper la moisissure.

-Je crois qu'il faut que nous parlions, Draco.

La voix me cueillit sur place. Severus… Si j'avais cru entendre à nouveau sa voix un jour… Je m'étais retourné lentement, et il souriait presque en m'observant.

-Et pose-moi cette chose immonde, je te prie.

Il avait tourné le dos sans autre forme de préambule. Je déposais le fruit trop mur sur la table, obéissant, docile, quittant la cuisine à sa suite. Je savais que Severus était là. Il était revenu le soir de _leurs_ morts. Il était là quand Lupin m'avait sorti du caniveau, c'est lui encore qui m'avait forcé à boire ses décoctions immondes. C'est lui qui m'avait murmuré de dormir. Et j'avais senti sa présence. Sa grande silhouette sombre, qui me semblait à moi, si rassurante.

On lui avait donné une pièce du troisième étage, tout aussi miteuse que la mienne. J'avais épousé la chambre du regard. Le lit était fait. Le sol était propre. Un grimoire attendait sur le bureau. Rigoureux. Toujours.

Mes doigts avaient crochetés

-Tu veux une tasse de thé ?

-Non, merci.

-Allons, ne me dit pas que tu as –toi aussi- succombé à cette détestable manie du café.

Je lui rendis un sourire tordu. J'osais à peine le regarder.

-Severus…

Et j'avais envi de pleurer. Parce qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie il y à un an. Pleurer sur son corps de fantôme, si pâle et trop maigre. Sur eux. Sur le corps mort de Blaise. Sur les souillures de Pansy.

Mon élan, mon bel élan me semblait vain alors. Si le Lord avait détruit Severus, s'il avait réussi, quelles étaient nos chances ?

-Pas de ça, Draco.

Il avait le visage sévère qui ne tolérait aucune réponse et m'avait fait signe de m'assoir.

-Je ne veux pas de larmes, de regrets. Ce n'est pas digne d'un Malefoy.

J'avais baissé la tête et serré les mâchoires. Digne d'un Malefoy…

-Parce que tu crois que trahir son père, son propre camp, ça l'est davantage peut être ?

Il s'était penché sur moi, et il avait dans les yeux la gravité qu'il avait déjà lorsqu'il m'avait annoncé que je devais venir me réfugier ici.

-Un Malefoy à une certaine conception des choses. Ton père ira jusqu'au bout pour ses idées. Toi pour les tiennes.

Je riais franchement

-Mes idées ? Quelles idées ? La seule chose qui m'a amenée ici, à la rigueur - c'est ma …faiblesse - mon incapacité à tuer un vieillard qui…

-Cesse de geindre. Et fait donc en sorte que l'on finisse par oublier ta lâcheté pour croire que tu as des idéaux. Personne ne retiendra les raisons de ton engagement, on retiendra les actes.

-Je n'ai jamais parlé de lâcheté, lui fis-je simplement remarquer.

-Eh bien moi j'en parle !

Je le regardais encore.

-A quoi est ce que tu joues ?

-Mais toi Draco, à quoi est ce que tu joues ? As-tu simplement une idée de la manière dont on parle de toi, de l'autre côté ? Tu sembles être partout à la fois, l'un de plus enragé, toujours sur les gros coups, celui qui damne le pion à Potter et qui est dans les petits papiers de Lupin. Et la question que tout le monde se pose est : pourquoi cette rage ? Pourquoi ce zèle ? Qu'est t'il arrivé à l'héritier Malefoy pour qu'il se lance avec cette hargne dans le combat.

J'ouvris la bouche mais il me devança.

-Ce que tu dois comprendre, ce que je voulais te dire, sans la présence de Potter, c'est que tu as un rôle à jouer, un pouvoir que tu ne sembles pas soupçonner. Mais bien davantage encore, c'est que ta vie, ta petite vie à pris une importance capitale pour le Lord. Ton acharnement à vivre, à le narguer lui est insupportable. Et en arrivant ici, je constate que tout cela n'est qu'un effet d'amplification, de rumeurs, de chance et d'imprudence… Tu passes ton temps terré dans ta chambre, à gémir.

-Ils sont morts !

Il siffla, méprisant.

-Tu vas bientôt les rejoindre, si tu t'acharnes ainsi.

Je sentis un sourire malsain se plaquer contre mes lèvres

-Est-ce que tu te ferais…Du souci pour moi ?

-J'ai fait une promesse…

-A ma mère, je sais…

Je n'osais pas poser la question. J'osais à peine l'imaginer. Depuis un an, je m'étais interdit de penser à eux. J'avais causé leur déshonneur, ruiné un nom, et je ne voulais rien savoir de ce qu'avait été leur réaction, de ce qu'était leur vie. Je m'échinais à les appeler « eux ». A ne plus faire de distinction entre le père et la mère. A ne plus laisser leur visage se dessiner.

-Narcissa va bien.

J'hochais la tête. Elle avait toujours su faire semblant. Elle devait tenir ça de son enfance, entre Bellatrix et Andromeda. Elle savait mieux que personne fermer son esprit et ne serrer les lèvres. Ne jamais dire un mot de trop, laisser aller une pensée trop tranchée. Entre deux sœurs prêtes à tous les excès, elle était la raisonnable, qui se jouait sotte et bonne maitresse de maison. Moi seul connaissais sa force de caractère, sa puissance et sa maitrise. C'était par elle que j'avais apprit l'art de la dissimulation et des faux semblants.

Severus me regardait toujours.

-Il y aura une _petite_ réunion ce soir entre _petits_ privilégiés de l'Ordre. Il me semble que Potter ne t'a pas fait parvenir l'invitation, je m'assurais juste que tu serais là. Et ce n'est pas une question.

Il s'était relevé, et douloureusement, son bras noueux se déplia, m'invitant à prendre congé.

**OoOoO**

Il faisait froid. Malgré le feu dans l'âtre et le châle sur ses épaules, Hermione grelotait. Elle lisait en silence, pelotonnée sur un des sofas du salon du premier étage. Ginny, à l'autre bout de la pièce, perfectionnait à demi-voix ses sortilèges.

Elle lisait et relisait l'Ordre du jour, l'ensemble confus, épars et indigeste des sujets à traiter dans la réunion du soir. Rogue avait insisté pour que Malefoy, l'ombre Malefoy , soit présente, et celui-ci semblait avoir accepté. Elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir ce que le retour de Draco pouvait provoquer comme réaction chez ces deux meilleurs amis. Elle était lasse.

-Est-ce que tu essayes de l'apprendre par cœur ?

Elle avait relevé la tête vers son amie, qui s'était installé en silence face à elle. Hermione secoua la tête et replia ses jambes sous elle.

-Non, je…Réfléchissais.

Ginny hocha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre

-Tu sais que Malefoy sera là ? Rogue va parler de ce qu'il à vécu _là-bas_ et la présence de son filleul semble capitale.

-L'histoire de Rogue…Ce qu'il va bien vouloir nous en dire, plutôt, tu ne penses pas ? Soupira Hermione. Harry ne lui fais pas confiance, et à vrai dire je ne sais pas quoi en penser moi-même.

-Le problème, c'est qu'Harry ne semble plus faire confiance à personne…

Depuis qu'elle et lui avait rompu, Hermione s'était toujours gardé d'évoquer le sujet. Après tout, elle avait eu la même délicatesse pour elle. Et tout c'était fait de manière si semblable : sans bruit, sans fracas. Comme par épuisement.

-Il m'inquiète, Gin, et…Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, il à besoin de toi.

Ginny se pencha vers son amie et lui saisit la main.

-Je sais, Hermione. J'ai passé ses huit dernières années à l'aimer, à l'attendre…- elle eu un petit rire- A mon âge, c'est presque la moitié de ma vie… Je voulais aimer Harry, et je n'ai jamais réussi à trouver autre chose qu'Harry Potter. Je n'ai pas la force nécessaire pour aimer un héros, une idole. Je l'ai cru, mais je suis fatiguée. Je n'ai pas ta force.

-Gin…

-Ce n'est rien. Vraiment.

Ginny sera plus fort la main dans la sienne et se redressa dans un sourire, retournant se réinstaller à sa table.

Hermione se leva doucement et quitta la pièce. Seul, ses pas trouvèrent la direction de la chambre. Elle entra sans frapper, comme autrefois, bien avant…C'était il y à longtemps.

Ron était assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre, écoutant la radio. Il sembla surpris de la voir ici, seule.

-Mione ?

Elle avait refermé la porte derrière elle et s'était assise sur la chaise de son bureau. Il avait baissé le son du transistor, machinalement, se dirigeant vers son amie.

-Est-ce que tout va bien ?

Il s'était accroupi face à elle, et son visage chiffonné, ses taches de rousseurs qu'elle connaissait si bien lui retournèrent le cœur et comme une ultime capitulation, elle se mit à sangloter doucement.

-Hermione !

Il lui avait ouvert les bras et elle était tombée dedans, s'accrochant à cette présence réconfortante et si familière à la fois. Il avait refermé la prise sur son corps frêle et l'avait porté jusque sur le lit. Elle s'était laissé faire, et avec mille précautions, il l'avait allongé, et s'était étendue contre elle. Il l'avait serré fort, laissant sa main lui caresser le dos, dans un grand geste lent et continu.

-Je suis tellement fatiguée, Ron…Tellement.

-Alors il faut dormir.

Elle plongea son nez dans le coup de son ami, et elle en aurait presque souri. _Comme si elle n'y avait pas pensé_. Ces phrases si évidentes et pourtant si incongrues lui avait manqué.

-Je n'y arrive plus. Les potions me plongent dans des cauchemars et…

Il l'avait coupé, venant embrasser ses cheveux défaits.

-Je sais, je sais…Chut, ne pleure plus. Je vais en parler à Rogue. Je me charge de tout, d'accord ?

Elle hocha la tête contre lui et il resserra ses bras autour d'elle.

-J'essaye d'être forte, mais j'ai peur de craquer, devant Harry, devant les autres…

-Ce ne serait pas grave, Hermione.

Elle secoua la tête.

-Si…Parce que j'ai demandé à Harry de se reposer sur moi, alors je dois être forte…Pour lui.

Il remonta sa main jusque dans ses cheveux et vint murmurer contre son oreille.

-Alors ce sera notre secret, si tu le veux. Dans cette chambre, dans le pré-carré de Ronald Weasley, tu n'auras pas à être forte, à te maitriser, ou à faire semblant. Tu pourras pleurer, me hurler après…Ou tout autre chose qui puisse te faire plaisir.

Elle laissa échapper un hoquet qui ressemblait à un rire.

Quand est ce que nos rêves sont morts, Ron ?

Elle se sentit stupide à la seconde même ou elle osa poser la question. Comme consciente de caricaturer elle-même son malheur. Mais elle se sentait tellement déchirée, qu'elle n'avait pas su quoi dire d'autre…

-Ca ira mieux, Hermione. On ne pourra pas tout réparer, mais on fera de notre mieux. Tu verras…

Elle ferma les yeux et profita de cette chaleur qui l'entourait. Ronald lui avait manqué. Plus qu'elle ne se l'était figurée. Et lentement, tout doucement, il se mit à la bercer contre elle.

**OoOoO**

**_Pov Draco :_**

Les jours commençaient déjà à se raccourcir. Octobre. Le mois de sorciers, des monstres et des créatures de la nuit. Juste avant de fêter les morts… Je frissonnai.

On frappa à la porte et la poignée tourna.

-Malefoy, je peux te parler ?

Potter…

-Non.

Qu'il sorte …

-Je sais que tu ne me croiras pas, mais j'ai essayé…

J'aurai voulu avoir la force d'en rire. Ou de le mépriser. Au lieu de ça, je le haïssais de m'avoir vu aussi faible –encore une fois.

-…Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne, pour cette nuit là. Personne d'autre à part Lupin et moi…

Je m'étais retournée, le saisissant par le col de sa cape.

- Épargne-moi tes petites faveurs, tu veux ? Potter est grand, très grand. Tout le monde le sait. Ramasser l'héritier Malefoy sur le pas de sa porte au beau milieu de la nuit, dans un état lamentable, et ne pas s'en vanter. Quelle mansuétude !

-Je n'ai pas dit ça…

-Tu me l'as fait comprendre. Et quoi ? Tu viens me dire que tu comprends, que toi aussi tu as des amis. Épargne-moi ton petit numéro Potter, parce que je suis venue te demander une chose cette nuit là. Tu t'en souviens. « Enterre-les. ». Ne laisse pas Blaise et Pansy dans ce charnier. Pas à Woolwich Et tu n'as rien fait.

J'étais à peine conscient, la nuit après la bataille, encore à demi-droguée des décoctions que m'avaient fait boire Lupin et Rogue. Et j'avais réussi à échouer chez Potter. Pour le supplier de respecter les dernières volontés de Blaise. J'étais à peine lucide . Aujourd'hui, j'imaginais assez le spectacle que j'avais pu lui donner. Cette simple idée me collait une nausée de tous les diables.

-Je n'ai rien fait parce que je n'ai rien pu faire, à t'il murmuré. Quand Lupin à appris la nouvelle, on avait déjà brulé les corps…

J'avais plongé les yeux dans les siens.

-Je n'ai même pas pu revoir Pansy une dernière fois.

Il n'avait rien répondu.

-J'ai appris que tu participais à la réunion.

Je serrai les mâchoires.

-Rogue à insisté.

-Si je suis venue te voir, c'est pour demander…Si tu savais quelque chose, s'il t'avait dit ce qu'il avait vécu là bas.

Je m'étais retourné vers lui.

-Tu me demandes si Severus est venu me faire des confidences, c'est ça ? Tu veux une exclusivité, quelque chose dans ce gout là ? Crachais-je, acerbe.

-Pas ce ton là avec moi Malefoy, conseilla t'il froidement.

-Va te faire foutre.

Il s'était approché de moi brusquement.

-Ouvre bien tes oreilles, Malefoy. Le grand Potter à quelque chose à te dire. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, si j'avais le choix, jamais je n'accepterai que tu poses un pied ici. Je te laisserai crever. Sous la botte de ton maitre.

**OoOoO**

Elle voyait Ron se lever, aller parler à Harry. Elle voyait Lupin remettre les lunettes sur son nez, Ginny changer de position sur sa chaise, et elle ne pensait qu'a lui. Elle avait été docile. Patiente. Elle n'avait pas cherché à le voir, elle ne l'avait pas même croisé. Mais il allait être là, et elle en tremblait d'anticipation.

Il avait finalement poussé la porte. Et les doigts d'Hermione s'étaient crispés sur le rebord de la table basse. Il semblait comme…Décharné. Une barbe lui grignotait les joues tandis que des cernes noirs dévoraient son visage. Ses yeux paraissaient plus grands, plus vifs, plus glacials. Et cette bouffée de tendresse qu'elle ressentit lui fit peur.

Raclement de gorge. Echange de regards gênés. Harry ne sait pas s'il doit ou s'il ne doit pas…

-J'espère que vous maitrisez mieux votre champ de bataille que vos réunion, Potter… Quoiqu'aux vues de vos résultats, on est en droit de se poser la question.

La pique est assassine. Harry semble sur le point d'intervenir mais Rogue lève le bras, imposant le silence.

-Je crois que vous m'avez fait venir ici pour parler. Alors si vous voulez bien, c'est ce que je vais faire. Trois semaines que j'attends dans votre purgatoire. Trois semaines à vous imaginer vous torturer l'esprit : Que faire des ses informations, comment les lui extorquer, mais surtout, ensuite, que faire d'un paquet aussi imposant ? Aussi peu accommodant. Et comment respecter les désirs de Dumbledore, malgré tout. Une torture, pas vrai ?

Et le regard qu'il vrille sur le Survivant est perçant, cruel.

-Mais vous avez déjà tout prévu Potter, n'est ce pas ? Il suffit juste de passer cette petite réunion. Ces petites informations. Vous n'avez pas voulu m'entendre plus tôt, et peut être que vous allez le regretter. En attendant, je vais prendre mon temps. Et je vais commencer par une histoire.

*****OoO*****

_Quelqu'un frappait à la porte._

Encore tout engourdis de sommeil, Rogue avait déplié ses jambes. Il rejeta la couverture rugueuse sur la paillasse, et tout en étouffant un bâillement dans sa manche, il alla ouvrir.

Le Mangemort se tenait adossé contre le chambranle de la porte, il repoussa sa capuche d'un mouvement d'épaule.

-Amycus, que me vaut ce plaisir ? S'enquit l'ancien maitre des potions, d'un ton faussement préoccupé.

L'autre laissa poindre un étrange sourire et de sa voix étonnamment sifflante, il répondit :

-Le Lord veux te voir. Il m'envoie te chercher.

Rogue avait refermé la porte, passé une cape autour de ses épaules, saisi sa baguette et avait rejoint le mangemort sur le pas de la porte. Celui-ci fit signe de le suivre, et s'engagea dans le couloir sombre.

Amycus Carrow était de cette sorte d'homme massif, dur et insensible, comme taillé pour les explications viriles. De ce genre de type que la basse besogne ne rebutait pas. Et ses mains, ses mains immenses, comme des hachoirs, qu'il ne cessait de frotter dans les doublures de ses vestons. Silencieux, méticuleux, et docile. D'un autre genre que Bellatrix, sans doute. Mais dangereux. Terriblement. Voldemort en avait fait un de ses hommes de main. Celui qui réglait les dissidences ou les simples soupçons dans les alcôves silencieuses.

Les deux hommes descendirent dans les sous sols, passant au travers d'un arsenal compliqué de couloirs et de portes dérobées. Finalement, ils débouchèrent dans un couloir large et abondamment éclairé. Rogue plissa les yeux, à la rencontre des deux gardes en faction devant la porte. Amycus chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de l'un d'eux, ils esquissèrent un pas de côté, laissant les deux hommes pénétrer dans la pièce.

La salle était immense. Une cathédrale de pierre. Les ogives s'élançaient dans les ténèbres, finissant en pointes acérées, semblables aux extrémités d'un fer de lance. Démesurée. A l'image de l'orgueil de son investigateur. Et hideuse. A bien des égards.

Lord Voldemort se tenait devant l'une des imposantes fenêtres. De ses petits yeux reptiliens, il sondait la faune Londonienne. De longues minutes s'égrenèrent, sans qu'il daigne prêter attention aux nouveaux arrivants. Au fond de la pièce, encadrant son trône de marbre, Blaise Zabinni et Théodore Nott patientaient.

Trois coups brefs furent frappés sur le bois mat de la petite porte dérobée, dissimulée derrière l'une des tentures, et Nott alla ouvrir. Un garde laissa entrer deux silhouettes et referma le battant sans plus de cérémonie. Théo fit passer devant lui les deux nouveaux hôtes, et Rogue distingua les époux Malefoy.

Lucius était de ceux que bon nombre de gens avait voulu enterrer trop vite. Quand on avait appris le ralliement de Draco au camp du Survivant, on ne l'avait pas vu durant plusieurs semaines. Trahi par son propre sang. Ils lui avaient tous signés un arrêt de mort. Lucius Malefoy était fini. Il avait cédé son manoir pour l'effort de guerre, et lorsqu'il avait emménagé dans le QG, nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient ricanés.

Et Severus les avait plaint. Dans leur précipitation, ils avaient juste oubliés qu'il était un Malefoy. Qu'il avait travaillé au Ministère, qu'il avait des relations, qu'il connaissait les morts dans les placards et qu'il était un homme blessé. Impitoyable. Il était devenu sombre, si sombre. Il semblait moins grand alors, quand il partait tôt les matins. Et lorsqu'il rentrait tard, alors que l'aube tardait à s'étirer, il ne disait plus rien quand il déposait sa cape et ses gants dans l'âtre. Il regardait les grandes flammes rouges venir lécher les étoffes précieuses, sans desserrer les mâchoires. Il ne parlait plus des tortures et du sang. Il devait regagner son rang. Et faire payer. Un à un. Chaque grimace, chaque sourire se paierait. Il l'avait juré.

Narcissa le suivait. Improbable, dans sa grande robe grise. Les cheveux parfaitement tirés, le visage poudré, le menton levé et l'air fier. Elle s'était juré de ne rien lâcher. Se faire jeter de chez elle, à son âge. Se retrouver ici, au milieu de tous ses hommes et de leurs regards obséquieux. Sa victoire à elle, c'était cette façon qu'elle avait de leur répondre, d'un regard, d'un haussement de sourcil. Il ne lui faisait pas peur, avec leurs mains d'hommes, leurs cœurs durs et leurs baguettes entre les dents. Elle n'avait plus peur. Depuis longtemps. Elle était bien au delà. Elle avait un mari et un fils en guerre. Un mari et un fils ennemi.

Ils rejoignirent en silence Severus au centre de la pièce.

Et comme venu du tréfonds de la salle. Loin, trop loin dans l'obscurité pour que Rogue puisse en distinguer la cause, _quelque chose se mit en marche_. Frôlement souple et continue. Nagini approchait. Severus réprima un frisson lorsque la silhouette de l'immense reptile se dessina. Elle vint jouer aux pieds de Zabini et s'y attarda longtemps. Doucement, très doucement, son corps énorme s'enroula autour de la jambe gauche du jeune homme. Sa grosse tête sombre et aplatie se balançait lentement alors qu'elle venait prendre possession du torse puissant du Mangemort. Blaise ne cillait pas. D'un sang froid impressionnant, alors que Nagini vint siffler tout contre son oreille. Tentatrice.

_Il l_'appela alors. Et la voix sifflante, aux sons gutturaux, alla se répercuter contre les parois invisibles de la salle. Elle dodelina un moment de la tête, hésitante. Puis, comme à regret, doucement, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, rejoignant son maitre.

-Nagini me dis des choses passionnantes, Blaise.

Severus avait vu le jeune mangemort se tendre imperceptiblement. Prudent, il attendait la suite.

-Nagini dit que tu as vu une personne qui m'intéresse énormément…Une personne, qui par son inconstance, m'a causé beaucoup de tort…

Il s'était approché du jeune homme, le scrutant de ses pupilles rouges.

-J'ai vu Draco lors d'une patrouille, il y a deux soirs.

Le Lord avait hoché la tête d'un air entendu et s'était approché de Lucius Malefoy.

-Ton fils, Draco Malefoy. Je suis ravi d'apprendre qu'il se porte bien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Il faut toujours se débarrasser personnellement des traitres de son espèce, n'est ce pas mon ami ?

Lucius avait gardé les yeux levés, il avait répondu d'une voix sans émotion apparente.

-Oui, Maitre.

-Bien, bien…

Son regard avait coulé vers Narcissa. Elle n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste, elle regardait fixement devant elle.

-Doloris !

Le Lord avait pivoté brusquement sur lui-même et Blaise ne retint pas un hurlement de douleur.

-Ne pas tuer Draco Malefoy est une chose, mais ne pas m'en rendre compte, ne pas venir m'en parler…Veux tu que je doute de ta fidélité, cher, très cher Blaise ?

Le mangemort se tordait de douleur sur le sol, son corps pris de soubresauts et de spasmes violents. Il avait plantés ses ongles sur la pierre froide et il se mordait la lèvre au sang, tentant d'ériger une ultime barrière à la douleur.

Le Lord avait placé son pied sur l'épaule du mangemort, l'effleurant à peine

-Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à apprendre ce genre d'éléments inconvenants. J'espère que je suis bien claire.

Il avait avec un plaisir cruel enfoncé l'épaule du jeune homme contre le sol, appuyant de tout son poids. La colère rendait son visage plus cireux et cadavérique encore, et il passa un tissu blanc sur son visage pour éponger la sueur perlant à ses tempes. D'un mouvement de baguette, il rompit le sort, qui laissa Zabini sans force sur le sol.

Il s'était approché de son bas droit déchu

-Ton fils…

-Il a trahi.

La voix de Lucius était sans appel, et les pupilles rougeoyantes du Seigneur scrutèrent longuement leur disciple, semblant y chercher une faille, une hésitation, une faiblesse.

- J'avais des ambitions pour lui. De grandes ambitions.

-Je…

-S'il avait été élevé autrement, s'il avait n'avait pas fréquenté Poudlard…Cette école de faible, qui ramollit les esprits trop fragiles… Ton fils aurait pu être tout à fait acceptable s'il avait appris à être fidele.

Le Lord s'était lentement tourné vers Narcissa, lui souriant obséquieusement.

-Narcissa Black… Une grande lignée… Mais avec ces faiblesses…Dis moi, Narcissa, n'aurais tu pas été trop conciliante avec les traitres de ta famille ? N'aurais tu pas enseigné à Draco que leur attitudes n'étaient pas si condamnable… Ce serait compréhensible. Une sœur…Un cousin…

Le sourire du Lord s'étendait encore, fendant presque en deux son visage reptilien. Narcissa avait levé les yeux vers son maitre et s'était contenté de dire, d'une voix sourde

-Il n'y à pas de compassion possible pour les traitres à leur sang.

-Allons, Narcissa…Même pour un fils.

-Surtout pour un fils.

Elle avait dardé les yeux sur lui, droite et noble et n'avait pas baissé le regard. Il s'était détourné d'elle, semblant parler pour lui-même.

-Il semblerait même avoir poussé le déshonneur plus loin. On raconte qu'il se serait entiché de cette Sang-de-bourbe… L'_amie_ d'Harry Potter. Quelle est son nom, déjà…Blaise, tu as été en classe avec elle, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune mangemort vacilla sous la fulgurance de l'étau venu enserrer son crane, infligé d'un simple regard. Il grinça des dents, répondant avec peine.

-Granger. Hermione Granger.

-C'est cela, Hermione Granger…

Sa voix était légère, d'autant plus glaçante.

-Tu imagines Lucius, ton fils tombé si bas…Quelle déshonneur. Cette petite doit être extraordinaire…La petite amie du grand Harry Potter. La petite amie des Traitre-à-leurs-sangs Weasley et petite amie du Traitre-Malefoy. Cette Sang de Bourbe tient tous les hommes de l'Ordre à sa botte, à ce qu'il parait.

Il se mit à rire. Un rire de dément qui glaçait le sang et statufia chaque membre de sa petite assemblée. Cet homme était fou, dément. Il s'approcha de Lucius Malefoy et fit glisser sa baguette le long de sa mâchoire.

-Toi et tes hommes, vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi, Lucius. Je veux en faire ta priorité. Je veux Hermione Granger. Ramène là moi. Vite. Et vivante.

* * *

**Voila**. Je coupe à la fin de l'histoire. Que voulez vous, je grandis avec les séries américaines. Ménager le suspens, c'est mon crédo. Je veux régulièrement la peau des scénaristes qui osent tronçonner des épisodes de manière si sadique, l'auteuz est au final tout aussi cruelle.

Bref. Que vous ayez aimé ou trouver cela mauvais à en pleurer, je compte sur votre avis et vos suggestions ! La boite aux **Reviews** est là!

**Bises glacées.**


	14. Acte Quatorze

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

Je dis tout le monde, bien que le site semble particulièrement désert en ce moment. C'est même assez démotivant, parfois. Mais c'est sans doute la période qui veut cela.

Alors me revoilà, avec un chapitre pas très long. Un chapitre passerelle. Tout devrait aller plus vite ensuite, et la fin approche. Deux chapitres. Trois. Quatre. Grand maximum ( Déjà que 14 Actes, c'est totalement ridicule. Ça se justifiait quand il ne devait y avoir que trois chapitres...) . Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis relancée. Et il n'y aura plus d'attente aussi longue entre les chapitres à l'avenir. Je déteste imposer cela.

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci pour vos reviews. Je sais, c'est redondant. Je n'écris pas pour avoir des reviews, bien sur, mais tout de même, c'est motivant, ça donne envie, ça aide et ça pousse à écrire. Donc vraiment un grand merci à **Endless77, Pauline-helo, Atchoum16, Manon, Mathilde, Capucine Maina, The Murmuring, Sarah, Pistols, Lil's C, Enchantress-of-mind, Hachiko06, Djianara, Anadyomede, xxShimyxx, Crokk, Myia D, Dramione, Maanaa, Hazy-memory, Aba, Lullyanne, Witchee, Sirenelunaire, C et Dille, Lily-Angy et Mademoiselle de Maupin.**

Merci **Anadyomède**, de me pousser à écrire.

Un petit coucou à **Sith'**, il faut que tu reviennes, ta plume manque par ici.

* * *

J'ai écrit avec tellement de musique et à des moments si divers que je serais bien en peine de vous donner une liste précise. Mais écoutez l'album **Burst Apart** de The Antlers, l'album de Cascadeur, **Iron** de Woodkid et **An Ending** de Brian Eno. Tout est formidable.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 14**

**OoO**

_Comprenne qui voudra_  
_Moi mon remords ce fut_  
_La malheureuse qui resta_  
_Sur le pavé_  
_La victime raisonnable_  
_À la robe déchirée_  
_Au regard d'enfant perdue_  
_Découronnée défigurée_  
_Celle qui ressemble aux morts_  
_Qui sont morts pour être aimés_

_Une fille faite pour un bouquet_  
_Et couverte_  
_Du noir crachat des ténèbres_

_Une fille galante_  
_Comme une aurore de premier mai_  
_La plus aimable bête_

_Souillée et qui n'a pas compris_  
_Qu'elle est souillée_  
_Une bête prise au piège_  
_Des amateurs de beauté_

_Et ma mère la femme_  
_Voudrait bien dorloter_  
_Cette image idéale_  
_De son malheur sur terre._

Paul Eluard**.**

* * *

Tout manquait étrangement de panique et de terreur. J'avais quitté la pièce sans la regarder. Je ne voulais pas. A quoi bon ? Que dire, sans la parjurer ? Elle va mourir, elle aussi.

J'avais la nausée. Je voyais le sang de Blaise contre ma manche. J'imaginais Pansy, son corps frêle et blanc, que j'avais caressé si souvent.

Je me souvenais soudain de la nuit où Blaise et moi l'avions trouvé échoué dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Nous l'avions remorqué jusqu'à la salle commune. Elle s'était écroulée dans un fracas horrible dans la grande pièce vide et avait haleté en rampant près du feu. Complètement ivre. Nous n'avions jamais su d'où elle sortait, mais nous étions restés là, à veiller sur elle. Pansy était fragile et inconstante. Elle pouvait pleurer des jours entiers, recroquevillée sur elle, et puis sortir de la chambre en chantant. Elle était instable et par hasard, nous avions pris soin d'elle.

J'avais couché avec elle, longtemps. Nous avions arrêté, un jour. Et brusquement, j'étouffais de tous ces souvenirs. Une nuit de barricade, des semaines plus tôt. Je revois Blaise. J'avais oublié. Peut être l'avais-je fais exprès. Il ne s'était pas contenté de m'annoncer sa mort et de lui demander une sépulture. Ce n'était pas son genre. Blaise était un con méticuleux, qui allait jusqu'au bout.

Il était debout devant moi, m'observant assimiler la nouvelle.

-Tu aurais dû être là…

Je n'avais toujours rien dit.

-…Tout seul, je n'ai pas su.

-Je n'avais rien promis.

Il s'était mit à rire. Furieusement. De son rire énorme de vivant Et il avait craché toute la bile qu'il avait accumulé depuis des mois.

-Rien promis ? Rien promis ? Elle t'aurait suivi n' importe où. Et quand tu parlais du Lord, ses yeux brillaient. Elle y est allée avant toi, pour que tu sois fier. Et tu as disparu ! Pas un mot, pas une trace ! RIEN ! Qu'est ce que j'aurais dû faire, moi, la laisser aussi, faire comme toi, tout renier, partir ?

Je n'avais jamais rien vu…Jamais. Le rire nerveux m'avait prit subitement. Et c'était indécent

-Tu l'aimais, c'est ça, ein ?

-Elle était folle.

Il n'avait rien dit d'autre. Elle était folle. Mais ca n'empêchait pas les sentiments. Et je n'avais pas été là.

J'aurai pu lui dire que j'étais désolé. Mais il avait continué de parler. Et il était mort.

« Malefoy ? »

J'émergeai brusquement. Je ne savais pas par quel miracle j'avais retrouvé le chemin de mon bureau. J'étais en sueur, la cravate défaite, la chemise ouverte. Octobre m'écrasait, me brulait.

Lupin se tenait en face de moi. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha. Je sentis ses mains sur mes épaules, il me secouait, il me parlait à demi-voix. Je ne comprenais pas. Et lorsqu'il me gifla une fois, puis deux, ce fut une boule de rage. Je me mis à hurler et mon poing partit tout seul. J'avais glissé sur le sol.

Sur le sol de mon bureau. Blaise et Pansy étaient morts. Hermione allait bientôt les rejoindre. Et je sentis Remus s'approcher de moi, rampant à mes cotés, m'agrippant la chemise avec fureur. Il me serrait contre lui. Je l'entendais maintenant.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute, Draco. Et tu ne dois pas laisser gagner les ombres. Elle n'est pas encore morte, pas encore.

Je l'avais saisi par le col, et je m'étais mis à pleurer.

* * *

_Elle se refuse toujours à comprendre, à entendre_

_Elle rit pour cacher sa terreur d'elle-même._

_Elle a toujours marché sous les arches de nuits_

_Et partout ou elle a passé_

_Elle a laissé_

_L'empreinte des choses brisées._

_[Paul Eluard]_

* * *

-Tu ne dis rien.

Elle avait froid. Elle se demandait si elle devait le dire. S'ils allaient en rire. Ou s'ils allaient se mettre à hurler. Elle ne savait plus quoi ressentir. En fait, elle ne ressentait rien. C'était un grand vide, un énorme gâchis.

-Je n'ai pas de mots.

Harry semblait tellement triste. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup, dorénavant. Il restait là, avec ses grands yeux verts derrières ses lunettes sales. Il les frottait parfois contre sa manche, longtemps. Il était impuissant, comme tout le monde. Alors, dire des mots…

-On ne laissera pas faire ça. Harry lui échappe depuis des années. Malefoy depuis un an. Ce n'est pas si terrible.

Ron parlait, lui. Il comblait la terreur qui grandissait, il l'apaisait, la berçait de phrases et d'idées. Il ne savait pas faire autrement. On ne lui avait jamais appris.

-Je vais rayer ton nom du registre des rondes. Et tu vas rester ici. Nous allons redoubler les surveillances des cheminées et d'Anaphool. Tu devras éviter au maximum de te déplacer seule dans la maison.

Harry semblait s'être fait violence. C'était donc ça. Une annonce, une réaction, des mesures. Elle allait être _protégée._

-Merci, Harry.

Elle allait se lever, et Harry tendit la main.

-Non, reste.

Alors, elle était restée, regardant son ami.

-Depuis quand…Depuis quand nous n'avons rien fait ensemble ? Rien que tous les trois ? Sans personnes d'autres, sans simulacre d'autorité ?

-Je ne sais pas. Longtemps. Pourquoi ?

Une étincelle traversa le regard du survivant. Il s'était levé, et fit signe qu'on le suive.

* * *

Harry les avait entrainé au deuxième étage du Square, la démarche inégale. Il avait fait tourner la clef dans la porte du petit salon bleu et s'était effacé pour laisser ses amis entrer.

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ces cartons ?

Il eut un petit rire.

-Ça, ce sont les saisies du marché noir.

Ron s'était approché, plissant le nez.

-Attends, tu déconnes ?

Il venait d'en sortir une pleine bouteille de Whisky pur feu, l'air vaguement indécis.

-Personne ne nous en voudra de taper dedans. Assura Harry en riant. On a ré-injecté les cargaisons de nourritures dans les commerces de rationnement. Mais ça, on s'est dit qu'on pouvait faire une exception. Les mecs pensent déjà à Noël…

Il avait tiré trois verres du petit buffet en acajou.

-Lupin est au courant ?

Le regard d'Harry voulait tout dire, et Hermione se mordit la lèvre. Elle regarda ses amis remplir les verres, elle saisit le sien en réfléchissant à peine.

-Santé.

Cul sec. Sa gorge la brulait. Elle sentit les larmes poindre au coin des yeux. Elle toussa dans sa manche, mais il la resservait déjà. Au troisième verre, sa tête lui tournait follement. Au quatrième, elle gloussait par terre. Au sixième, tout lui semblait incroyablement drôle. Oublier le Lord, oublier Lucius Malefoy. Oublier le visage soucieux de Lupin et les grands airs de Draco Malefoy : un connard qui avait voulu se prouver qu'il pouvait se la faire, elle comme une autre. En vérité, elle n'en avait rien à foutre. Rien à foutre.

-J'ai toujours eu l'alcool joyeux, confia Harry, hilare. En temps de guerre, c'est plutôt une bonne chose, assena t'il en tentant de se relever.

Ron hochait la tête frénétiquement. Il observa son meilleur ami manquer de s'écraser de tout son long sur la mappe monde au coin de la pièce, et il se mit à brailler

-Vous savez quoi ? Je me sens parfaitement bien. J'ai deux jambes. Deux bras. Je suis _vivant._ Et ils ne feront rien à Mione, jamais !

-Chuuuut.

Elle lui avait posé un doigt contre les lèvres, en secouant furieusement la tête.

-On ne parle pas de ça ce soir, on a dit.

Elle s'entendait ricaner bêtement, mais elle ne voyait absolument pas comment faire pour y mettre un terme, elle s'appliqua donc à se servir un verre sans trembler, et une partie du contenu de la bouteille fut absorbée par le tapis.

* * *

**Pov Draco **

Le spectacle était affligeant. Trois bouteilles vides trainaient sur le sol. Granger était défaite, renversé contre le Survivant, elle gloussait, le nez niché au creux de son cou. Potter, fixait un point sur le mur, l'air hagard. Weasley semblait dormir, contre le dossier d'une chaise. La pièce puait l'alcool et ils étaient pitoyables, les tenants de l'Ordre. Lupin sembla un moment démuni.

Il était venu me chercher en me disait que personne n'arrivait à **les** retrouver. Je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

-Je m'occupe d'Hermione

Je m'étais déjà penchée sur elle pour la relever. Elle protesta en se sentant arracher au sol et tendit vainement les mains vers Potter

-Ne fait pas l'enfant Granger, je te ramène dans ton lit.

-Oh. Draco.

Elle se mit à rire. Potter s'était maladroitement relevé en me voyant, et il tenta de me toiser avec ces manières d'ivrognes.

-Elle t'a demandé de la laisser, Malefoy.

Sa voix était pâteuse, ses yeux rouges, et il dardait sur elle un regard possessif qui ne me plaisait pas. S'il ne m'avait pas vu quelques semaines plus tôt dans un état de détresse similaire, je l'aurai rembarré. Cette fois ci, j'estimais que nous étions quittes.

-Suis Lupin et va te recoucher sans faire d'histoire.

-Je t'emmerde Malefoy !

Lupin l'avait déjà saisi par la manche, le trainant à moitié derrière lui.

-Je reviendrais chercher Ron ensuite, il dort, c'est encore le moins dérangeant. Tache d'être discret.

Il s'était déjà enfoncé dans le couloir et Granger s'était rassise au sol.

-Granger, j'ai dit debout !

Elle protesta mais se laissa relever.

-Comment est ce que tu vas, Draco ?

Elle avait pris une voix cajoleuse et sérieuse.

-A ton avis ? Raccompagner une ivrogne à sa chambre…On trouve toujours mieux, non ?

Elle renversa la tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

-C'est vrai. En général, une fois que tu as couché avec les ivrognes, tu les laisses où elles sont, sans les raccompagner nulle part…C'est ça ein ?

Elle allongeait chaque syllabe de manière démesurée, en gloussant.

-Granger, je ne suis pas d'humeur, là.

Elle s'était affaissée contre moi.

-Moi je le suis, pourtant.

Elle avait glissé ses mains sous ma cape, et elle me dégoutait, tout à coup. Ce n'était pas elle. Granger n'était pas comme ça. Pas ce genre de fille, qui choisissait la faiblesse et l'abandon. Je ne voulais pas.

-Arrête.

J'avais retiré ses mains et elle était resté la, désœuvrée. Elle les avait regardé s'ouvrir, se fermer. Puis elle avait levé les yeux sur moi.

-Je vais mourir, et tu t'en fiches.

J'avais un trou dans le ventre mais j'avais glissé ma main contre sa taille, la forçant à avancer.

Elle riait. Au bout du couloir, une porte s'était ouverte, et une médicomage en sortit. Elle tirait quelqu'un par la main, l'air heureuse. Elle riait. Et ça n'avait rien à voir. Un soldat la suivait, les cheveux bruns, coupé court, les yeux brillants. Dans ce même couloir, le contraste n'aurai pas pu être plus flagrant. Elle s'était figée en nous apercevant, il avait posé sa main sur son bras. Granger manqua de me glisser des doigts, elle hoqueta. Et sa vision me fit mal

-C'était juste pour le sexe, nous deux, ein !

J'avais l'impression qu'elle l'avait hurlé. Le mouvement de mon bras s'avorta, et les autres s'étaient statufiés. J'avais envi de la gifler, de lui hurler de se taire. Je sentais leur regard sur ma nuque. J'avais accolé Granger contre le mur et je cherchai ses yeux. Mes mains fourragèrent dans ses cheveux défaits, je chassai les mèches collées sur son visage brisé. Elle n'arrivait même plus à soutenir mon regard et une boule de rage m'aveugla.

Si je m'étais écouté, j'aurai défoncé la petite gueule de Potter. Et Weasley aussi. Ils n'avaient pas à lui infliger ça. Pas elle. Granger était forte et fière, je ne voulais pas la voir ainsi. Je maintins son visage.

-Granger, Granger ! Ok, regarde-moi. Tu vas marcher et te tenir droite. Tu peux faire ça d'accord ?

J'avais passé mon bras autour de sa taille, la tenant fermement contre moi. La médicomage esquissa un mouvement de recul. Granger était foutue, de toute manière. Pour deux sur le palier, combien derrière les portes, l'oreille au aguets, le sourire aux lèvres ? Je voulais juste quitter ce couloir. Je la tirais derrière moi. Elle tremblait tout contre moi et j'ouvris sa porte, la jetant à demi à l'intérieur, le sort d'insonorisation alla ricocher contre le mur. Elle, s'était laissé tomber sur le parquet.

Je l'observais, si misérable et défaite.

-Je ne supporte plus de devoir mentir.

Elle s'était recroquevillée encore davantage, et j'avais les yeux posés sur elle, incapable de faire un pas en avant. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait cru, avec un type comme moi ?

-Demain, tout le monde saura.

-Je sais.

Elle regardait fixement devant elle, et leva brusquement les yeux sur moi, provocante, soudain.

-Ce soir, tu le sais. Mais demain ?

-Demain, je n'aurai plus le choix.

Elle rejeta la tête en arrière et respira longuement, de grande bouffée d'air.

-Tu aurais pu faire autrement. Différemment.

L'alcool se dissipait lentement, douloureusement dans son esprit. Une confusion aux portes de la lucidité.

-Et si je n'avais pas eu la force ? Ce soir, je l'avais.

-Ce n'était pas de la force, Hermione. C'était une confusion d'ivrogne.

J'avais brusquement envie de la prendre par la main. Elle eut un léger sourire, un peu vague, vaguement triste.

-Je vais peut être mourir, Malefoy. Et je ne veux pas mourir avec mes mensonges.

-Mais est ce que tu es prête à mourir sans qu'ils t'aient pardonné ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à faire...Tout ça.

Tout ça. Je comprenais que, confusément, elle voulait parler de nous deux.

-Tu en avais envie.

Elle rit, elle n'était plus si démente alors.

-L'envie. C'est bon pour les enfants. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante.

Elle me toisait, perdue au milieu de tant d'alcool et de certitude.

-Et tu te prends pour qui, au juste ? Dis-moi. Une femme, Granger ?

Elle ne disait rien, ses yeux étaient noirs. La rage était montée brusquement, mes mains tremblaient, je ne contrôlais plus. Je la soulevai brusquement du sol, la poussant vers le miroir devant elle.

-Tu veux être une femme, Granger ? C'est bien ça. Tu es trop bien pour n'être qu'une gosse, c'est ça ? Alors regarde là, cette femme. Ce lambeau de femme. Regarde-toi, et dis-moi ce que tu vois.

Nous étions effrayants dans ce miroir fendu. Avec nos capes grises, nos bottes trop lourdes. Nos cernes nous mangeaient le visage, et nous n'avions jamais été aussi vieux et aussi jeune à la fois. Nous étions pitoyables, et j'avais peur. Je la lâchai, m'écartant d'elle. Elle resta là, seule, le corps penché, tordu, comme une vieille femme.

-Baiser ensemble, c'était la pire des conneries.

Elle s'observait toujours, elle avait passé les mains dans ses cheveux, elle découvrait les contours de son visage.

-Baiser. Tu crois vraiment que c'était ça ?

-Quoi d'autre ? Et à cause de ça. A cause d'une histoire stupide, sans signification, sans intérêt, je suis menacée de mort. La mort... Pas la mort, la torture ! C'est bien pire. Et mes amis : la trahison, coucher avec l'ennemi, l'avoir caché, n'avoir rien dit, la lâcheté… Je suis lâche.

Elle parcouru son visage en égrenant chaque mot, et elle semblait fascinée par ce qu'elle y voyait, par ce visage qu'elle se découvrait. Elle me regarda derrière elle et se retourna. Elle s'approcha, défit sa cape, approchant son bassin du mien.

-Tu me prendras bien ce soir, ein ?

Elle se coula entre mes bras, ses mains se glissèrent sous mon pull, elle commença à défaire ma ceinture. Tout était si mécanique, si triste. Je ne voulais pas, je la repoussai et elle secoua la tête

-Dégage alors, Malefoy. Va retrouver ta nouvelle catin. Une médicomage, encore?

-La jalousie te va mal, Granger.

-Va te faire foutre.

* * *

J'avais claqué la porte et son insulte m'accompagna. Je tremblais. J'avais gardé la face. C'était le principal. Je descendis deux étages, regardai stupidement la porte de la salle de repos et finis par emprunter le couloir des sous sols. Je croisais une médicomage entre deux pièces… J'avais rapidement rabattu ma capuche sur le visage.

-Tu sais où est Ouria ?

Elle me regarda, me jaugea. Elle ne semblait pas particulièrement surprise. Elle ne parvint pas à distinguer mon visage à la lumière poussive des lampes à huile.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu au soin, elle doit être en repos. Sa chambre est dans l'étage inférieur.

Je descendis. J'ouvris des portes, entrai dans des salles vides ou trop sombres. Elle finit par être là, elle fumait à côté de l'aération du soupirail. Elle se tourna vers moi, et elle aussi, elle semblait fatiguée, comme éteinte.

-Draco. Que me vaut cet honneur ? Des menaces, encore ?

-Non, pas cette fois. Tu n'as rien eu à faire.

Elle avait compris. Elle recracha la fumée et resta silencieuse.

-J'avais raison, finalement, elle n'aura pas eu besoin de moi… pour se détruire.

Elle me regardait du coin de l'œil, et elle avait toujours ce sourire dur.

-Tu vois Weasley, ce soir ?

Elle secoua la tête.

-Je devais. Mais Remus Lupin est venu m'informer qu'il se sent mal.

Remus, toujours. La seule véritable bonne âme de ce putain de QG. Discret. Efficace. Comme une ligne de conduite.

-Ils sont complètement saoul, c'est un mal comme un autre.

Elle avait écrasé sa cigarette et elle s'était approché. Elle avait passé sa main sur mon bras, glissante, s'enroulant . Je fermais les yeux. J'attrapai finalement son poignet et je la retins contre moi, souriant à moitié. J'aimais l'excitation qui brillait dans ses yeux, je l'avais acculé contre le vieux bureau en bois, et déjà, j'avais défait la ceinture sa robe.

* * *

Emmêlée dans le drap défait, ses jambes enroulées autour de moi, Ouria regardait le plafond en fumant. Je tentais de réfléchir. De me souvenir de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. Je devais trouver les forces pour me lever. Distraitement, elle passa un doigt contre mon front.

-Tu t'inventes des soucis, Draco…

Je l'observai.

-Et toi, tu fumes plus qu'avant.

Elle rit.

-Depuis quand le fait d'avoir couché une demi-douzaine de fois avec quelqu'un lui donne le droit de parler d'avant ?

Je secouai la tête. Ouria resta immobile.

-Tu sais, je crois que je l'aime bien, Ronald.

Sa main glissait sur mon torse, elle continua.

-…Je ne sais pas. Il est doux. Il est gentil. Et je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

Peut être qu'elle voulait y croire, elle aussi. Sa main glissa sur moi, sous les couvertures, et je la repoussai doucement.

-Comment est ce que tu as pu avoir la faiblesse de l'aimer ? Souffla-t-elle finalement.

Elle secoua ses cheveux sur l'oreiller, et j'avais mal au crane, tout à coup. Je devais la voir.

-Il est quelle heure, Ouria ?

Elle haussa les épaules, elle s'étira, impudique. Je n'avais pas le temps pour ses conneries. Je repassai déjà le pull sur mes épaules, rangeai ma baguette, et passai ma cape sous le bras. J'hésitai, sur le pas de la porte, et fis volte face. Elle étais assise, entre les couvertures, avec son regard un peu hautain. Je l'amusait.

-Ouria. Ça n'arrivera plus.

Elle avait posé la cigarette contre ses lèvres. Elle me scruta, et puis elle avoua.

-Je le sais bien. Depuis hier soir. Depuis que tu as passé cette porte. Tu avais ce visage, de celui qui s'enchaine.

* * *

Ron avait la tête des mauvais jours. Il avait l'impression qu'on était en train de lui défoncer le crane à coup de masse et il avait émis un grognement guttural quand on avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre. Remus Lupin était entré sans plus de préavis et avait d'un coup de baguette ouvert les volets. Il gronda encore davantage, glissant sa tête sous le traversin.

-Ronald, tu as deux minutes pour t'habiller et me suivre. Ou j'appelle Molly pour qu'elle puisse voir son fils au matin de sa plus grosse gueule de bois.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus d'une minute trente. La terre tournait atrocement sous ses pieds, mais il avait réussi à agrafer sa cape à moitié droite, et il suivit Remus dans les dédales de couloirs qui ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi biscornu et lumineux à la fois.

-Je peux savoir où est ce qu'on va ?

-Chez Harry.

La réponse n'admettait pas d'autres questions.

Quand Remus s'était levé, ce matin, Son indicateur semblait presque gêné, sur le pas de la porte, avec ses épaules trop larges et ses informations triviales. « La Putain du Mangemort ». « Elle l'avait dit elle-même ». Remus lui avait demandé plusieurs fois s'il était sur. Puis, il avait fermé la porte, et il s'était demandé ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait manqué de se couper en se rasant avec sa baguette.

Il avait laissé l'eau couler et il s'était frotté les paupières. Il avait une guerre à gérer, des hommes, une hiérarchie, des approvisionnements et des fronts à surveiller. Et ça aussi, il allait devoir s'en charger. Comme avant, comme durant la première guerre. Il était jeune, alors, et James l'avait surnommé « l'oiseau de mauvais augure » avec ses épaules basses et ses mauvaises nouvelles. C'est lui qui avait annoncé l'attaque de Franck et Alice Londubat. Alors il allait recommencer. Il était allez voir Ron, et maintenant ils se rendaient chez Harry. Il allait leur annoncer, et laisser l'idée s'insinuer dans leurs esprits. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient surs qu'il disait la vérité.

Harry était debout. Appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre. Il avait eu un sourire mauvais en voyant Remus et Ron passer le pas de sa porte. Il y avait quelque chose de sourd dans sa démarche, une brume encore tenace. Un engourdissement, une fatigue mal soigné.

-Vous le saviez, n'est ce pas ?

Une lueur mauvaise brillait au fond de son regard. Et Lupin comprit qu'il était déjà arrivé trop tard. Qu'il y a une heure, peut être deux, les coups de butoir d'un des indicateurs d'Harry était venu cogner contre sa porte, longtemps, et qu'il avait finir par repousser les couvertures, se lever, ouvrir pour sortir d'un cauchemar nauséeux et tendre le flanc à un autre, plus terrible encore. Son Hermione.

Et il ne servait plus à rien de mentir, désormais. Harry l'avait regardé longtemps, sans comprendre. Il s'appelait Wayne. Il avait plus ou moins le même âge que lui, il était à Poudlard, à Poufsouffle. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il disait, il ne savait pas lui – que c'était impossible. Que c'était une rumeur. Il l'avait embauché car tout le monde disait que c'était une oreille de génie, toujours au courant de tout, silencieux, discret, rapide. Mais là, il se trompait. Et l'autre qui répétait « Non, de sa propre bouche. J'ai dix témoins ». J'en ai vingt, j'en ai cent…

"Ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils disent."

Harry avait fermé la porte, et il s'était assis sur le lit. Il s'était demandé si c'était ça, la trahison. Si c'était ce sentiment là, qui vous prend les trippes, qui vous brule, qui vous rend faible et fort à la fois. Si c'était normal, de se sentir si humilité. Il avait eu envie de se lever, d'aller la voir, de lui demander des explications. Il allait passer la porte, et il s'était ravisé. Non. Ils allaient venir, eux. Ils allaient tenter de lui expliquer. Ils voulaient pouvoir voir ça.

Et ça n'avait pas loupé. Lupin face à lui. Bien sur, qu'il savait. S'il ne devait en avoir qu'un, ce serait celui là. C'était lui, qui avait pris Malefoy sous son aile.

Harry se souvenait, d'une nuit, de retour de garde, dans la salle de repos, de deux hommes de la génération de Sirius, de Remus et de son père, qui discutaient à côté de lui, à mi-voix, ils ne l'avaient pas reconnu, sous sa capuche. Et ils avaient compris, eux. Bien avant que lui n'arrive à mettre des mots sur son malaise. « N'oublie pas que Malefoy est aussi un Black. Comme l'était Sirius. Deux Black reniés par les leurs, deux Blacks en fuite. Il lui ressemble. » « Et Harry Potter ? C'est le fils de James, lui aussi. » « Tu as connu James…Tu sais bien qu'il ne lui ressemble pas. James était un arrogant, un trompe la mort, c'est lui qui y est allé tête baissé. Son fils, c'est autre chose, il subit, il est là alors il n'a pas le choix. Ca n'a rien à voir ». Et quand Harry était rentré ce soir là, seul, dans sa chambre, il s'était senti plus orphelin que jamais.

Lupin le regardait toujours. Ronald, lui, semblait vouloir comprendre.

-Oui, je le savais.

Et Remus était conscient qu'en avouant, c'était une rancœur féroce qui allait s'ériger entre lui et Harry. Il n'oublierait pas. Il n'en était plus capable, déjà. Le Survivant avait pivoté sur lui-même, le corps raidi, les mouvements encore maladroits, et il avait souri à Ron.

-Tu n'es pas encore au courant toi. C'est Hermione. En fait, même Voldemort le savais avant nous. La putain du Mangemort, tu te souviens ? C'était vrai.

Et il riait.

-Malefoy la saute, depuis des semaines, peut être mêmes des mois. Va savoir, je n'ai pas encore eu le courage de lui demander.

Ron avait regardé Lupin, son hochement de tête, discret « Il a raison » et s'était assis dans un coin. Il avait pris la tête entre ses mains. Son crâne le faisait affreusement souffrir, et quelque chose au fond de lui grondait. Hermione… Et pourtant, il n'était pas totalement surpris, lui aussi, il avait senti quelque chose. Il l'avait aimé, tellement. Il voyait qu'elle avait changé. Mais Malefoy…

-Je ne veux plus la voir, avait sobrement continué Harry.

Et c'était presque un grognement. Lupin en était resté interdit, et même Ron avait relevé la tête.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Hermione. Je ne veux plus rien à voir à faire à elle. Elle est en danger de mort, qui plus est. Trouvez lui un endroit sécurisé. Et quand ce sera fait, elle remettra sa démission à l'Ordre, et elle quittera le QG.

Il avait prononcé son petit discours avec une morgue froide, une indifférence dur.

-Tu sais très bien que tu n'as pas ce droit là, Harry.

Et cette fois, il crut que quelque chose s'était cassé en lui. Cet homme, cet ancien ami de son père, qui s'était prétendu son ami, à lui. Il allait encore se mettre en travers de son chemin, encore et toujours ?

-Je suis à la tête de cette organisation, c'est à moi d'en décider.

-Je ne crois pas, non. L'ordre n'est pas une organisation de despote. Il y a le Conseil, le Ministère, le Parlement, moi, et Malefoy.

- Comment oses-tu agiter sous mon nez le nom de cette ordure pour faire pression sur moi.

-Il ne laissera pas faire.

Harry avait presque ricané. Il y prenait presque du plaisir, il fallait bien. Il fallait bien.

-Malefoy est un lâche, Remus. Il se moque de l'Ordre, il se moque d'Hermione, il se moque de toi. Il est venu me voir, à son arrivée ici. Et il ne voulait qu'une chose : le prestige, garder une place au chaud pour son nom. Alors, te rallier à sa cause, et se taper la meilleure amie du Survivant et l'ex de son pote Weasley en prime, ça doit bien le faire marrer. De se retrouver face à des gens aussi cons.

-Ne sois pas grossier, Harry.

-Va te faire foutre, Remus.

Mais ça sonnait faux, ces insultes jeté à toute volée. Remus le connaissait assez pour cela, quoi qu'il en dise.

Et Harry continuait de jouer, alors qu'il était en train de perdre pied. Même elle. Même elle, Hermione Granger, la meilleur amie, la sainte. Même elle préférait le traitre, le bras droit. Après le coup de force au Ministère, après le conseil, après Remus, qui l'avait choisi comme protégé, elle. Et il s'en foutait, de tout le reste, de son prestige, qui allait encore en prendre un coup, des gens qui allaient en parler en disant, eux aussi « même elle, même elle ». Malefoy pouvait tout prendre, sa place, ses responsabilités, ses morts, il les lui donnait. Mais pas elle. Pas elle. Ils n'avaient pas le droit.

* * *

Alors? Harry est un salaud? Draco est un salaud?

Verdict, réclamation, proposition. Une petite **review**?


	15. Acte Quinze

Bonjour tout le monde!

Admettez que je m'améliore! Je reviens déjà avec un chapitre tout neuf ( il faut admettre qu'il y a quand même **Anadyomède** qui me pousse, me force, m'oblige à écrie et qui m'écoute râler, ce pour quoi je lui suis plus que reconnaissante) , alors même que je m'étais absenté pendant plus de quinze jours pour ma superbe colo. Colo qui m'a fait découvrir une tolérance aux enfants toute nouvelle et un amour pour la création de personnage en fonction des thèmes du jour ( le seul défaut de cette colo et de m'avoir empêché pendant trois semaines de voir la dernière partie d'Harry Potter au ciné) **. **Mais comme je pense que tout cela ne vous intéresse que de manière très relative, je vais en rester là.

Comme d'habitude, merci a tout ceux qui prennent la peine de laisser des reviews! Les fidèles, les nouveaux. Surtout en cette période où les reviews se font rare, alors même que l'ajout en favoris reste abondant. Je n'ai jamais couru après les reviews, mais c'est tout de même notre seul écho de réception, et en bien ou en mal, c'est quelque chose de motivant.

Je remercie donc** Alnihan, Em3y, Hachiko06, Atchoum16, xxShimyxx, EtoiledeNeige, 8-Sakura-8, Brookley, MaaNaa, Zoeyline, Miss-Writer33 ( x 5 ), Mademoiselle de Maupin, Lya2l, Morganne, Audelie, Alisgalieno et Anadyomède.**

* * *

La playlist de ce chapitre est très éclectique, allant de **The Last Goodbye** de The Kills,** Monochrome** de Yann Tiersen,** El Tango de Roxanne** de la BO du Film Moulin Rouge et les versions **Mon tout petit/Baby of mine** de Dumbo (oui oui, tout à fait, et j'assume.)**  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Acte 15**

* * *

**«**Ce qui est terrible sur cette terre, c'est que tout le monde a ses raisons.**»**  
[ **Jean Renoir** ] - _La règle du jeu_

* * *

Elle était assise, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Quand elle s'était réveillée au matin, elle n'avait plus qu'une brume tenace sur la mémoire. Elle se souvenait de Severus, elle se souvenait du regard d'Harry. Elle se rappelait avoir bu et ensuite, s'être laissée glisser par terre. Et puis, Draco était parti. Il l'avait laissé. Et plus rien. Le trou noir. Ou non. Un flot d'image et de son qui ne représentait rien. Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Mais elle se sentait alerte, néanmoins. Pas de maux de tête, de ventre. Elle avait juste un peu tourné quand elle avait mis un pied à terre. Alors elle s'était assise, et elle s'était enroulée dans la couverture chaude. Elle avait froid et déjà, ce noir lui tordait le ventre. Il y avait quelque chose.

Et puis, on avait frappé à la porte. C'était Remus. Il était là, avec sa cape grise, son air un peu triste. Il lui avait jeté un regard indéfinissable et il lui avait tendu une tasse de café noir. Elle avait compris qu'il était là pour lui dire, lui, tous ses trous noirs. Elle avait noué ses doigts autour de la céramique brulante, et il avait allumé un feu. Il s'était enroulé dans sa cape, il s'était assis, et il avait commencé tout doucement. Il avait une drôle de voix, douce et désolée à la fois, pendant qu'il parlait.

Harry et Ron _savait_. Et elle avait contracté ses doigts autour de la tasse. Elle était en train de se bruler.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit, Remus ?

-Ron a dit peu de chose. Il encaisse. Il ne veut pas te parler.

-Et…Et Harry ?

-Mal. Il s'est braqué immédiatement. Il a parlé de ta démission. Je lui ai parlé, Hermione.

Il avait vu son mouvement pour se lever.

-Je lui ai parlé…J'ai toujours su faire ça, tu sais...Alors, il va venir. Il va te parler, lui.

Et elle avait hoché la tête, quand il lui avait demandé si ça irait. Elle avait hoché la tête encore, quand il lui avait demandé s'il pouvait partir. Elle s'était glissée sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Alors voila, se disait-elle. Voila, j'y suis. Elle avait posé son front contre la vitre, et Londres était gris.

OoO

On avait fini par frapper. Elle s'était décollée de l'abri de la fenêtre, elle s'était levée, et Harry était rentré. Il était là, face à elle, maintenant. Et elle se souvenait, du Poudlard Express, le jour de la rentrée, en première année. Elle se demandait si elle aurait pensé qu'un jour, il serait là, devant elle, avec ce regard ravagé. Elle n'était rien alors, peut être que si elle avait continué dans le couloir, si elle n'avait pas voulu rechercher Trevor… Et elle se sentit lâche, tout à coup. Perdue. Comme une gosse, une gamine prise en faute. Ce qu'elle n'avait jamais cessé d'être. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer, mais pourtant, ses épaules avaient tremblé.

-Je t'interdis de pleurer, Hermione.

Il n'avait pas voulu dire ça. Mais il était brulant, d'une fièvre nouvelle. Il n'arrivait plus à rien. Il l'imaginait nue, dans son lit, roulant contre Malefoy, riant contre lui, offerte, docile, heureuse. Elle n'avait pas le droit de pleurer. C'était trop simple. Et puis, il aurait été capable d'ouvrir les bras, pour la recueillir. Comme une habitude.

-Harry…  
-Depuis combien de temps est ce que ça dure ?

Et elle avait compris qu'elle n'y échapperait pas. Qu'il allait tout lui demander, avec son visage dur. Qu'il ne lui passerait rien, parce que ce n'était plus la meilleure amie qu'il avait face à elle. C'était une femme qu'il interrogeait.

-Harry….  
-Hermione. Réponds.

Et elle se sentit une rage, soudaine, nouvelle, forte, puissante.

-Tu veux dire, depuis que nous couchons ensemble ?

Il eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le ventre. S'il avait été là, il l'aurait tué. Et elle le regardait maintenant, avec son regard, avec ses yeux décidés.

« Tu ne veux pas parler à Hermione, mais à Hermione Granger, alors moi, je parlerai à Harry Potter. Mais je peux te faire plus mal que toi. »

C'était ce qu'elle se répétait. Mais elle savait que rien n'était moins sur. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais voulu. Mais elle ne pouvait pas parler, elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser devant cet homme là. Car il n'était pas Harry. Lui, ne comprendrait pas.

-Tu vas vraiment jouer à ça ? C'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

-Non.

Et elle ne baissait pas les yeux.

-Alors quoi Hermione ? J'ai posté des indicateurs partout, pour être au courant de ses moindres faits et gestes. Je savais tout, tu m'entends, tout. Alors j'aurai du faire quoi ? Poster quelqu'un devant ta porte, là aussi ? Et puis un jour, quand j'aurai eu besoin de le faire flancher, j'aurai pu m'en servir, te balancer à la Gazette ? Tu crois que c'est ce que j'aurai dû faire ?

-Tu es en train de me parler de politique ?

"Elle ne comprenait rien, cette petite orgueilleuse".

-Parce que toi, tu me parles de quoi, au juste ? D'amour ? C'est ça, toi et Malefoy, vous vivez une histoire fantastique ?

Elle avait secoué la tête. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

-Peut être que ça, j'aurai pu le comprendre. Si tu m'en avais parlé. Mais tu n'as rien dit! Tu m'as regardé dans les yeux, et tu m'as dis non, c'est faux. J'ai raison ? Et moi, je t'ai cru. Je t'ai toujours cru. Alors je voudrais comprendre. Pourquoi un jour, tu t'es mise à me mentir, pour lui.

"Il n'y avait rien comprendre, Harry". C'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras et lui parler: ses mains, son corps derrière elle, sa présence, ses yeux, son sourire et ses sarcasmes. Son baiser, ce soir là, contre les barricades. Mais il y avait un fossé qui s'était creusé, et jamais elle n'aurait pu raconter ce Malefoy là devant lui. Elle ne savait pas lequel des deux elle trahirait le plus, en osant le faire.

Et alors il avait plié le petit papier qui trainait tout au fond de sa poche.

Elle l'aimait.

Elle en avait honte, mais il le voyait bien, elle l'aimait. Et même si ça lui brulait le cœur, il préférait ça, à une histoire de sexe, sans âme, entre deux tours de garde. Si ce salaud l'avait touché, et si ça le rendait malade, ils n'avaient pas encore tout gâché. Tout corrompu. Alors il avait écrasé le petit papier au fond de sa poche, où il était écrit « Ouria. 19 ans. Médicomage. Il descend la retrouver régulièrement. Elle monte souvent dans sa chambre. Elle retrouve également régulièrement Ronald Weasley. ». Il l'avait déchiqueté, parce qu'il n'avait pas le courage de lui faire mal ainsi. Il ne voulait pas. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

-Il ne te mérite pas, Hermione. Si tu savais…

Alors les sanglots s'étaient encombrés dans sa gorge et elle s'était jetée dans ses bras. Et il l'avait serré, serré. Il ne voulait plus la lâcher, jamais. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'elle s'échappe.

-Harry, Harry…

Elle ne voulait pas s'excuser, est ce qu'elle aurait du s'excuser, de l'avoir juste apprécié, un peu, d'abord ? Et puis d'avoir tremblé contre lui ? On ne demandait pas pardon pour ces choses là. Mais pour avoir menti. Pour avoir été stupide. Pour avoir pu croire qu'il pouvait changer. « Il ne te mérite pas, si tu savais ». Et elle avait compris. Elle avait revu cette médicomage contre lui, et désormais, elle savait. Elle n'avait jamais été la seule, et elle ne le serait jamais.

Le prénom de son meilleur ami se bousculait entre ses lèvres tremblantes, c'était une litanie sans ton, seulement les hoquets hachés, contre son épaule. Et il avait passé la main dans ses cheveux, il avait embrassé le sommet de son crane. Et elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, comme une enfant terrorisée.

-J'ai tellement peur, tu sais.

-Je sais, je sais…Chut. Il te fait du mal, tu dois arrêter, il faut…Tu comprends ?

Elle avait acquiescé. Et elle avait enfoui sa tête contre lui. Et il avait décidé d'oublier, de pardonner. Il voulait effacer de sa mémoire, le regard de Malefoy sur Hermione. Il ne voulait plus jamais avoir à y penser. Alors il était redevenu le jeune garçon de Poudlard, et en la serrant contre lui, il avait murmuré que tout finirait par s'arranger, qu'il irait parler à Ron, qui n'était qu'une tête de mule. Et qu'il ne laisserait pas faire.

Jamais.

* * *

**Pov Draco **

Je remontais les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je devais lui parler. Je ne savais même pas ce que j'allais pouvoir lui dire. « Désolé de t'avoir laissé, hier. De n'être pas cet homme là. De n'être pas Potter, Weasley. D'être inconstant, tellement ? ». Remus m'avait cueilli sur le pas du pallier.

-Attends Draco. N'y va pas. Harry est avec elle.

Mon ventre s'était retourné et Remus me maintenait par le bras, me faisant face, et il semblait chercher quelque chose au fond de mon regard.

-Je m'en moque, Lupin, je dois lui parler.

-Il pourrait te tuer, Draco.

J'avais eu un sourire. Potter, me tuer. C'était presque drôle, dans le fond. Il en avait eu l'occasion, pourtant. Il n'avait jamais rien fait.

-Ne sous estime pas ce qu'il ressent pour elle. Jouer avec Granger, c'était peut être un peu trop. Même pour quelqu'un comme toi.

Et j'avais serré les lèvres. « Je t'emmerde, Remus. Ne me regarde pas avec ses yeux là. Tu voudrais que je te le dise, ein ? Que je ne joue pas avec elle. Tu serais rassuré. Tu te sentirais mieux, de me couvrir, ainsi. J'en crève de la savoir là haut, avec lui, sous son regard accusateur. Ça me fracasse, le pouvoir qu'elle à sur moi, avec ses yeux levés, son petit sourire et ses grands airs. Je n'arrive même plus à baiser une autre correctement, depuis que j'ai eu son odeur, sur moi, partout. »

-Si tu tiens à elle, Draco, rien qu'un peu. N'y va pas. Ne lui inflige pas ça. Aslov t'attend en bas. Prend un tour de garde. Reste un peu avec les hommes. Ils en ont besoin, tu comprends ? Vos histoires, ils s'en moquent, eux. Ils veulent pouvoir manger et vivre rien qu'un tant soit peu correctement. Tu dois redescendre là bas. Un tour de garde aux barricades. On ne t'y a plus vu depuis la dernière nuit de bataille…Passe y la journée. Laisse les choses se tasser, tu lui parleras. Mais ce soir.

Pourquoi est ce que je t'écoutais, moi, Remus ? Je n'avais jamais écouté personne. Pas même Severus, je n'avais toujours été qu'un sale con. Est-ce que c'était elle, qui me rendait docile, obéissant ? J'avais peur, brusquement. De ça, et de risquer de la perdre, un jour. J'avais descendu les étages à toute volée, en réveillant sans doute les dernières chambres ensommeillées. Je m'en foutais. J'avais fait irruption dans la salle de repos, et je les avais tous vu me dévisager. Je m'étais planté devant Aslov et son bol de café. Il avait levé un regard surpris sur moi, et je lui avais fait signer de rester assis, le voyant sur le point de se lever.

-Lupin à dit que vous m'attendiez.

Je m'étais assis à califourchon sur la chaise face à lui, et j'en profitais pour observer les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Tout le monde ne parle que de vous - avait il expliqué en tartinant de beurre une épaisse tartine de pain - Saisie du marché noir débloqué par Lupin, avait il continué en suivant mon regard.

Il avait trempé son pain dans le café noir, et avait repris.

-Votre nom est sur toutes les lèvres, pas moyen d'y échapper, vous comprenez, c'est une sorte de distraction. Les gars ont besoin de ça.

-Je m'en doute assez. Les réactions ?

-Bonnes ! Étonnamment bonnes. Ça ricane, on fait beaucoup de blagues grasses, je vous les épargne-

-Je préférerai, oui.

Sous mon regard, il avait haussé les épaules.

-Mais ça plait plutôt bien à tout le monde ici. Les soldats se sentent proche de vous...

-C'est une blague ?

Je l'avais regardé, dubitatif. Les soldats se sentaient proche de moi, un Malefoy ? Qu'ils se sentent proche de Weasley, de Lupin, je pouvais bien le comprendre. Mais un aristocrate dans mon genre, je me l'imaginais assez mal.

-C'est étrange, je le sais. Mais ils l'ont gommé… votre nom, je veux dire. Vous venez de l'autre camp. Leur sentiment vis-à-vis de Potter n'est plus au beau fixe. Ils s'en méfient. Le clan Weasley est trop proche de lui. Vous, vous créez la diversion, vous parlez un peu trop haut, un peu trop fort. Vous avez perdu des amis, de l'autre côté, et…Ils se sentent proche.

Je n'avais pas eu le temps de lui demander d'approfondir la question qu'il enchainait déjà.

-Et puis, ils pensent que c'est un bon moyen pour mettre un coup au moral de l'autre côté. Vous voyez, pour eux, vous êtes maintenant définitivement des nôtres.

Mon sang s'était glacé. Bon pour eux, pour leur vision de la Guerre, peut être. Pour Granger, sans doute pas. J'avais la nausée, tout à coup.

-Remus m'a aussi demandé de vous mettre en poste ce matin. J'ai trouvé ça étrange, mais je n'ai pas discuté. Je vous ai mis au poste frontière d'une barricade. Un coin calme, plutôt pénard. Vous serez avec un bon gars, pas bavard. On ne lui a pas indiqué qu'il serait de garde avec vous, vous pensez bien.

Je pensais bien, oui.

* * *

**Pov Draco  
**

Pour être pénard, c'était effectivement pénard. Remus avait vraiment voulu par tous les moyens m'écarter du QG pour la journée, afin de calmer les ardeurs des deux autres chiens gardes, tout en m'évitant au maximum les ennuis. Le poste frontière était dans un des coins de Londres les plus calmes. Il coupait en deux un même et unique quartier. Devant nous, des appartements ne payant pas de mine, aux façades défraichies. Occupé par des familles qui n'avaient sans doute rien demandé et qui avait basculé du côté du Lord, du jour au lendemain, à la faveur d'une bataille de ruelle. Derrière: la zone de l'Ordre, et l'espace marchand de l'ancien quartier unifié. Notre travail consistait donc dans la majorité des cas à vérifier le laisser passer de femmes ou d'hommes désirant aller faire leurs courses de l'autre côté. L'autre épicerie la plus poche était cinq pâtés de maisons plus loin, en plein territoire mangemort.

Mon coéquipier avait été légèrement incrédule lorsqu'il m'avait reconnu. Il m'avait salué poliment, il s'était présenté sous le nom de Colin Fisher, puis il s'était posté dans un coin. Deux heures plus tard, il n'avait toujours pas bougé, et il semblait somnoler à moitié. Il faisait un temps lourd, pesant. Une chaleur moite et étouffante alors même que le ciel était gris et chargé, promettant une averse. Je sortais régulièrement de la petite cabane de transit, auscultant le ciel du regard. Mais rien ne m'éloignait très longtemps du QG. Et je me haïssais d'avoir cette faiblesse, dont je ne me croyais pas sujet, jusqu'alors. Elle m'obsédait.

-Ah, voila quelqu'un.

Colin s'était redressé brusquement et j'avais froncé les sourcils. Une femme, la petite trentaine, les cheveux noirs retenu, tirait par la main trois enfants – plutôt jeunes. Nous avions appliqué notre baguette sur la tempe, dérobant nos visages sous un masque presque intégrale. Les dernières prérogatives étaient tombées du Ministère dans le courant de la semaine, et plus aucun membre de l'Ordre ne pouvait interagir avec des civils sans le masque réglementaire. Et elle s'approchait, avec sa robe de sorcier flottant, et il y avait eu une bourrasque de vent subitement, et l'air sentait la pluie. Elle était presque devant nous, désormais, et nous l'attendions. Je voyais ses trois enfants – deux garçons et une petite fille, la plus jeune – nous regarder avec de grands yeux inquiets.

Elle s'était arrêtée devant nous, elle avait souri à ses trois gamins pour les rassurer, mais ses mains tremblaient.

-Vos laisser-passer s'il vous plait Madame, s'était contenté d'ânonner Fisher.

Elle avait ouvert son petit sac, et nous avait sorti quatre cartes brunes. Il les avaient observé une par une, puis il avait sifflé.

-Je suis désolé Madame. Mais vos enfants ne peuvent pas passer, le bon de sortie est périmé.

Son visage s'était décomposé et elle avait tendu le cou pour lire la date que lui montrait Fisher de son gant noir.

-Deux jours, seulement…

-Je suis désolé. Ils ne peuvent pas passer. Vos papiers à vous sont en règle, par contre.

Et elle nous avait jeté un regard méprisant, sous nos masques gris et sans reflet.

-Je vous en prie. Mon mari a dû oublié de se rendre au Ministère. Ce sont des enfants…Que voulez vous qu'il fasse ? L'ainé n'a pas sept ans !

-Madame…

-C'est un entretien d'embauche, vous comprenez ? Si je ne me présente pas, ils prendront quelqu'un d'autre. Et une garnison du Lord est venu emmenez ma voisine, hier matin…Je ne pouvais pas les laisser seuls aujourd'hui. Plus tard, je trouverais bien un moyen.

Je voyais bien les épaules de Fisher se vouter, légèrement. Cela devait le répugner, tout autant qu'à moi. Mais il savait très bien qu'il jouerait son poste, en cas d'un contrôle de routine dans la rue, plus loin.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, Madame. Vous comprenez bien que je ne peux pas enfreindre les règles. Même pour trois enfants. Vous pouvez cependant vous rendre au Ministère pour demander une dérogation provisoire et…

Il débitait d'une voix monocorde son petit texte apprit par cœur et la femme lui avait subitement tourné le dos. Elle s'était penché sur le plus vieux des garçons, et elle lui avait parlé à voix basse.

-Tu vas prendre ton frère, et ta sœur. Tommy, tu m'entends ? Tu veilles sur eux. Il y a deux rues pour rentrer à la maison, d'accord ? Tu rentres, tu fermes la porte, et tu n'ouvres plus à personne, tu as compris ? Je reviendrai vite. Tu as entendu ?

Et le gosse hochait la tête, frénétiquement, les yeux écarquillé, comme terrorisé par la mission qu'on lui donnait. La mère s'était penchée, elle avait embrassé les trois enfants, puis elle était passée devant nous en nous toisant froidement.

Et la bouche de la plus petite s'était tordue, en voyant sa mère passer derrière nous, s'en aller, et la laisser seule, avec ses deux frères, si petits, eux aussi, face à nous, si grands, terrifiants, avec nos capes grises, nos bottes lourdes et nos masques lisses qui rendaient nos voix sourdes et lugubres. Elle s'était mise à pleurer, en tendant les mains en avant. Alors, le plus jeune de ses frères l'avait imité. Il s'était assis par terre, et il pleurait. Et Tommy, même pas sept ans, s'était alors souvenu des paroles de sa mère, il avait callé sa sœur dans ses bras, et il avait trainé son frère, qui s'accrochait par terre, en pleurant. Et la terreur qui brillait dans les yeux de ce gamin, tremblant de tout ses membres, parce qu'il devait ramener son frère et sa sœur à la maison, cette terreur qui grandissait au fond de lui, j'étais certain que jamais il ne l'oublierait. Il était seul, alors. Et je détestais ça. Ce poste, cette mission. Il pleuvait tout à coup, et le gamin tirait toujours son frère par le bras, en disparaissant à l'autre bout de la rue.

J'étais rentré dans la cabane, exsangue. Fisher avait fait disparaitre son masque et avait pesté, jetant sa baguette au loin, dans un accès de colère soudain.

-Je déteste toute cette merde, vous comprenez !

Il faisait les cents pas, tout à coup, les mâchoires serrées. La rage qui l'avait prise ne semblait plus vouloir le quitter.

- Elle ne les retrouvera jamais. Elle n'a plus de mari depuis longtemps. Mais ça, elle n'a pas voulu le dire devant eux. Il est mort, son mari. Et les gamins meurent de faim. Je le sais, Charles a été en faction longtemps ici, il la connaissait bien, avant cette histoire de masque.

Il s'était assis dans un coin de la cabane, et la pluie s'était mise à tomber. J'avais observé les gouttes dégringoler sur les toits maussades avant de disparaitre dans les caniveaux.

-Vous savez, on respecte plus rien.

Il s'était remis à parler de sa voix rauque, et je me souvenais alors qu'Aslov m'avait parlé de lui dans les termes d'un homme « pas bavard. ».

-Pardon ?

-J'aurai du vous présenter mes condoléances.

Je m'étais raidi.

-Pour ?

-Vos deux amis. De là bas.

Il appuya sa phrase d'un mouvement de geste en arrière, l'air triste.

-Nous, on comprend ce que c'est. On est plein, à en avoir, des gens, là bas, vous savez.

Et ce qu'Aslov m'avait confié quelques heures plus tôt me sautait au visage. A voir la façon dont cet homme face à moi choisissait avec soin, soupesait chaque mot, réfléchissait avant de prononcer chaque phrase ; il ne pouvait que se confier. Pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, il semblait avoir _besoin _de me parler.

Je m'étais glissé contre le mur, et je ne disais rien, je n'en étais même pas capable.

-Mon frère…C'était le brave type, vous voyez. Et puis il s'est engagé là bas, durant l'ancienne guerre…

Et c'était des images floues devant ses yeux. C'était un mort qui prenait toute la place.

-Quand ils m'ont appelé, pour venir le reconnaitre, j'avais vingt ans. On avait jamais été d'accord sur rien, mais quand même…Et puis ils l'ont emmené, et je l'ai jamais revu. J'ai jamais rien demandé. Mes parents non plus. On a jamais compris sa décision. Mais quand même…

…_C'était mon frère_. Et j'aurai pu le continuer à sa place, parce que là bas, dans une ruelle, Blaise était tombé renversé.

Il était mort, et j'avais serré les doigts soudain, convulsivement. Blaise et son bon sens, qu'il avait toujours eu pour deux. Blaise et sa poigne de fer, quand il m'extirpait d'une salle gluante, avec une fille quelconque. Blaise ne viendrait plus jamais me chercher, et tout mon corps tremblait. Alors Fisher s'était décollé du mur, et était sorti, contre l'abri de la porte. Comme une pudeur.

* * *

Elle en avait eu besoin. Lorsqu'elle avait poussé la porte, elle s'était tout d'abord sentie comme une intruse. Et puis, elle l'avait distingué. Elle la reconnaissait. Elle était là, au milieu des autres, avec la même blouse, avec les mêmes traits tirés. Avec sa beauté resplendissante. Elle était grande, brune et gracile. Belle, bien plus belle. Et ça lui écorchait le cœur de la voir là, au milieu des autres, comme insouciante. Alors qu'elle avait passé tant de nuit, avec lui. "

"Est-ce que tu dors bien, sale petite garce ?" Se répétait-elle.

Alors elle s'était avancée, parce qu'il fallait qu'elle la voie de plus près. Qu'elle se rende compte. Qu'elle lui parle. Et les autres médicomages avaient levé la tête vers elle. Il y avait quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans leurs yeux. Hermione Granger, c'était toute une aura construite entre les bruits de couloir et une réputation prestigieuse.

-Je peux te parler ?

Et Ouria avait souri. Ce même sourire qu'elle avait eu, il y a longtemps déjà, dans la cuisine. Elle l'avait suivi dans la petite cour, et Ouria avait sorti une cigarette de sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?

Hermione n'avait rien dit, elle se contentait de l'observer. Il y avait plein de faille, dans sa belle assurance, dans ses gestes qui se voulaient sur et précis. Elle feignait une nonchalance qui n'était pas la sienne. Et Hermione voyait ce personnage qu'elle s'était composé, peut être un peu par hasard, et auquel elle s'accrochait, désormais.

-Je voulais savoir qui tu étais.

Et l'autre avait eu un sourire cruel. Comme si venir ici, se pavaner dans les sous sols pouvaient lui en donner la moindre idée. Et Ouria l'observait. Hermione Granger. Un an de plus qu'elle, dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle se souvenait de sa silhouette pressée. Elle ne semblait pas douter, jamais. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi un jour, elle s'était mise à la détester. C'était venue, peu à peu. Parce qu'elle avait les amis, la réussite, son nom dans la Gazette. Et à l'âge qu'elle avait, cela suffisait.

Elle n'avait pas à s'excuser, elle, tout le temps, d'exister dans un monde où elle n'avait pas été élevé, ou d'appartenir à une famille qui la regardait comme une étrangère. Ouria avait grandi en demandant pardon pour tout, et aujourd'hui, elle ne voulait plus avoir à se faire pardonner de rien.

-Maintenant, tu le sais. Alors quoi ? J'ai couché avec Draco. Souvent. Et cela ne me pose pas de problème, à moi, qu'il ai couché avec toi.

Alors Hermione l'avait regardé, et elle avait sifflé.

-Bien sur.

Et il y avait tout le mépris possible, tout ce qu'Ouria avait ressenti si longtemps dans le ton des gens, autour d'elle. « Bien sur, une fille comme toi, ça ne te dérange pas. ». Alors elle avait serré les lèvres, pour éviter de l'envoyer se faire foutre.

- Est-ce que je t'ai fait quelque chose ?

-Non, rien.

-Alors je ne comprends pas.

-Il faut que cela soit personnel, c'est ça ? Tu n'arrive pas à comprendre que Draco et moi, ce soit une histoire de hasard ? Nous y avons pris gout, quelque fois. Mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, Granger. Au milieu de tous ces hommes, tu as failli l'oublier. Mais Draco ne m'intéresse pas.

Ouria avait vite compris qu'Hermione la prenait pour une femme de profit, d'intérêt. Alors, elle avait continué.

-J'ai un autre homme, dans ma vie. Mais celui là, il ne t'intéresse pas. Plus.

Et Hermione avait levé la tête. Ses lèvres avaient tremblé. Ronald…Non. Impossible. Pas avec cette garce.

-Je crois que c'était à moi de te l'annoncer. Il m'aime beaucoup. Moi aussi, c'est un garçon charmant.

Alors Hermione s'était approchée. Comment osait-elle, devant elle, ainsi, la narguer. Elle n'aimait pas Ron. Elle n'aimait personne, cette fille se servait, jouait.

-Alors c'est un jeu ? Tu crois que je ne dirais rien ? Tu crois que je vais me taire, je vais lui dire, tout.

Ouria avait posé la cigarette entre ses lèvres.

-Alors tu serais sans doute pire que moi. Lui briser le cœur une seconde fois…Et s'il ne te croyait pas ? Je nierais. Malefoy aussi, tu penses bien. Tu es peut être juste jalouse, après tout.

Et Hermione avait serré les poings jusqu'à ce que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanches.

-Ce matin…Il était tellement agité. J'étais habillé, à peine. Et il est entré. Et puis, il m'a demandé de l'épouser. J'ai dit oui, tu comprends. Alors, ton Malefoy, il est tout à toi.

Et Hermione n'avait rien dit. C'était trop tard, désormais. Elle avait reculé.

-Qui sait, peut être que nous deviendrons amies ?

Et Hermione avait passé la porte alors qu'Ouria écrasait sa cigarette dans le cendrier. « Et pourtant, elle n'est même pas belle » s'était elle encore répété.

* * *

**Pov Draco **

Granger n'était pas dans sa chambre. Et je n'avais rien à foutre dans ses couloirs, rien à faire dans mon bureau. J'étais remonté dans ma chambre, j'avais allumé un feu. Il pleuvait toujours, et la pluie venait cogner contre les vitres. J'avais froid, cette journée m'avait glacé jusqu'aux os, d'un vide dur et noir.

-Je peux te parler ?

La grande silhouette de Remus s'était illustrée sur le pas de ma porte, avec son regard franc, son regard usé et fatigué. Je ne savais pas au nom de quoi il supportait ça. Cette Guerre, et ses petites querelles intestines. "Qu'est ce qui te fait courir, Remus ?"

Il était entré, il s'était assis sur la chaise, et il m'observait, sans ciller.

-Je ne peux pas, Draco.

-Pardon ?

-La tête du service de Renseignement. J'avais réussi à débloquer des fonds Australien et Américain. J'avais l'argent mais…Tu ne peux pas. Tu te souviens « - Tout ne se passe pas forcement comme prévu dans une guerre, dans un plan ». Ce sont tes mots.

Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre. 24 heure seulement, et j'avais même oublié jusqu'à l'origine de ce plan que j'avais cru brillant, sorti tout droit de mon esprit vacillant. La tête des Renseignements, que je lui avais réclamés, la veille. Bien sur que non. Il ne pouvait plus. C'était avant qu'Hermione soit menacée. Avant que ses deux meilleurs amis apprennent. Remus ne pouvait plus me nommer, s'il voulait éviter une scission nette au sein même de l'Ordre.

-Ils ont réagi comment ?

-Mal. Draco, comment voulait tu qu'ils réagissent ? Ronald semble mieux encaisser, cependant. Harry, c'est différent. Il y a quelque chose qu'il ne maitrise plus, et qui me fait peur.

- Remus. Ce que vous me dites… Je pourrai m'en servir contre lui, contre vous.

Il avait eu un sourire triste, presque nostalgique.

-Ne crois pas que j'ai confiance en toi, Draco. J'aimerai, vraiment. Mais tu as un père, toi, tu as un autre mentor. Je ne suis qu'une substitution, tu me trahirais, s'il fallait. Mais pas elle. Et peut être que ça te ronge, mais aujourd'hui, tu en serais incapable. Alors oui, j'en joue. C'est mon travail, mon boulot. Je ne sais que cela.

Et il m'observait toujours.

-Harry ne méritait pas cela…

Un sourire m'avait paralysé le visage. Pourquoi est ce qu'il venait me dire ça, à moi ? Est-ce que j'avais l'air d'avoir de la place pour plaindre Potter ?

Il avait soupiré

-Tu veux savoir ce qui m'use, Draco ? C'est qu'on ne parle plus d'amour. C'est devenu un mot tabou. C'est interdit. C'est indécent. Il résoudrait tellement de chose, pourtant. Vous, tout autour, partout, vous parlez de trahison, de haine, de rancœur, de vengeance…Ce sont des mots importants, des mots qui grondent, des mots de grand. L'amour, c'est n'est plus de votre âge ? C'est ça ? Vous êtes devenus de jeunes cons, prêt à mourir pour des mots que vous empruntez, pour des maux que vous ne savez même pas reconnaitre. Mais l'amour…Tu crois que je ne vois pas ton sourire ? Ce n'est pas assez noble, l'amour. Il faut mourir de haine, de rancœur, de regrets et de tristesse, sinon, c'est n'est pas la peine. Autant vivre.

Je n'avais rien répondu. L'amour n'excuse pas tout. Alors il avait ramassé sa grande silhouette et il s'était levé.

-Severus part ce soir, pour l'Irlande. Je voulais te le dire, aussi. Je pensais que tu aimerais lui dire au revoir.

Il s'était arrêté à côté de moi, et il m'avait serré l'épaule. Mais je n'avais pas même eu le cran de le retenir pour lui dire merci.

* * *

**Pov Draco**

Et j'hésitais devant le battant. Je me revoyais à Poudlard, devant la porte impressionnante et crispante de son cachot. J'avais frappé et ouvert. Et le Severus derrière cette porte n'avait plus rien à voir. Assis sur son lit, il n'avait pas eu le temps de dissimuler tout à fait derrière son masque impassible, la grimace douloureuse qu'il avait plaqué contre son visage.

Deux grosses malles étaient bouclées à côté de son lit, et il s'était redressé doucement. Ce n'était déjà plus qu'une ombre, et son bandeau blanc noué à son avant bras m'obsédait.

-Tu viens dire au revoir à l'expatrié ?

Et son ton habituellement grinçant était rauque, étrangement douloureux. Je ne savais pas si j'avais la force, tout à coup. Il était Severus, et il le restait.

-On m'a dit que tu partais. Je suis venu.

Et le voile de tristesse qui s'était abattu sur son regard m'avait noué le ventre. Nous pouvions nous mentir, lui et moi. C'était certainement ce que nous allions encore faire, ce soir. Par orgueil. Pas maladresse. Mais je savais – tout comme lui - qu'il était mourant. Et qu'il lui faudrait un mois, peut être deux, pour qu'une fièvre l'affaiblisse davantage encore et le laisse alité et délirant. Jusqu'au jour où la marque noire terminerait son affreux travail, pour l'entrainer avec lui. Loin.

Je me souvenais de Severus, quand j'avais sept ans. De ses repas à la maison. Des histoires de sorciers qu'il aimait me raconter. Je n'avais pas huit ans que déjà, parfois, il venait me délivrer les secrets d'un bon maitre de potion. Et c'était comme une fierté, plus tard, que je sois brillant dans sa classe.

Mais je refusais d'être sentimental. Et il m'observait en silence.

-Tu ne dis rien…

-Que voudrais tu que je te dise, Draco ?

Et je crispe le poing au fond de ma poche. J'aimerai…

-…Je ne pourrai te dire que des mensonges, aujourd'hui. Continua-t-il. Te promettre que tout ira bien. Te dire que je peux t'aider… C'était avant, c'est un temps révolu et alors – tu n'avais pas voulu de mon aide.

Et je sentis la blessure encore vive. Je ne pouvais que te regarder et te demander de comprendre. « J'avais seize ans, Severus. Ça n'excuse pas tout. Bien sur. Mais je croyais en avoir la force. J'étais tellement stupide. »

Mais ça, il faudra que tu le devine. Tu le savais, que ces mots là, je ne pouvais pas les dire. Que m'excuser, je ne savais pas. Même si tu seras mort demain. Même si je ne la reverrai plus, ta grande silhouette noire. Même si tout à une fin.

Je serai les poings.

Il s'était approché.

-Peut être que cette histoire, c'est un formidable gâchis. Peut être. Mais Dumbledore est mort. Et c'était il y a longtemps, maintenant. Alors, je ne saurai pas dire. Tu n'es plus un enfant, je n'ai plus à te protéger. Tu es à un âge où l'on peut dire les choses, tu peux les comprendre. Elle risque de mourir, Draco. Et si tu tiens à elle, jamais tu n'arriveras à te convaincre que tu n'y es pour rien. Jamais. Et ce n'est ni ta fierté, ni ton orgueil, qui la sauveront. Fais-y attention. C'est un conseil que j'aurai aimé qu'on me donne, il y a longtemps.

"Ta satanée fierté, ein ?" Tu n'avais rien dit d'autre.

Et puis on avait ouvert la porte, derrière moi. Je n'avais pas bougé. Je n'avais pas desserré les lèvres. Je n'en étais pas capable. Alors tu t'étais approché, et de ta main valide, tu m'avais serré l'épaule. Fort. Je t'avais entendu plus que je ne t'avais vu. Ta cape avait glissé sur le sol, tu étais parti, et on avait fait léviter tes malles. La petite chambre était redevenue froide et impersonnelle, et je ne voulais pas bouger.

-Draco…

Mes mains tremblaient. Et tu n'avais rien dit. Tu étais là, juste là. Tout doucement, j'avais senti ta main se glisser dans la mienne.

* * *

Elle m'avait trainé jusqu'à ma chambre. Et je sentais mes dernières barrières en train de fondre. Elle devait s'en aller, quitter cette chambre, me laisser là. C'est bien ce que j'avais fait, hier soir, pour elle. Mais elle levait sur moi son regard grave et dur.

-Severus est parti.

Elle avait énoncé ça comme un constat. Une sentence.

Il ne reviendra pas.

Et les larmes avaient coulés. Je m'étais mordu les lèvres et détourné d'elle. Les sanglots se bloquaient au fond de ma gorge. Je refusais qu'elle ai à voir ça. Je ne voulais pas être ce gamin qu'elle avait tant méprisé, encore. Et Severus avait raison, peut être que je n'aurai pas la force de la sauver.

- Granger, laisse-moi.

Je lui faisais mal, encore. Elle ne demandait rien d'autre que le droit d'être là.

-Je n'ai pas envi, Malefoy.

J'avais hoché la tête et un sourire m'avait écorché les lèvres. Non, bien sur. Et les larmes emportaient tout, mon ventre se contractait violemment. C'était trop. Trop.

Et j'avais senti ses bras entourer ma taille. Elle avait dû se glisser sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir glisser son menton au creux de mon épaule. Alors j'avais serré ses mains contre moi, ses bras, et je m'étais mordu les lèvres. Nous étions restés longtemps, enlacés, en silence.

J'avais pivoté, doucement, pour lui faire face, et délicatement, j'avais embrassé le sommet de son crane, en nouant mes doigts au sien. Elle était venue se blottir contre moi, et je l'avais senti secouer la tête, longuement. J'avais besoin de la sentir là, bien vivante. J'avais penché la tête, dégagé les mèches de son visage, pour chercher ses lèvres. Elle avait détourné la tête, sans rien dire.

-Draco, non.

Je n'avais rien répondu, et j'avais posé mon front contre le sien. Les yeux clos. Et quelque chose ronronnait au fond de moi, une chaleur. Je n'avais jamais rien vécu d'aussi intime, avec personne. Elle était resté là, et doucement, ses mains s'étaient posé sur mes joues, ses doigts avaient joué contre mon cou, avait parcouru ma tempe. Elle avait passé une main sur mon front, avant d'aller la perdre dans mes cheveux. Ses lèvres avaient trouvé le chemin des miennes, naturellement. J'avais enroulé un bras autour de sa taille, en étouffant contre ses lèvres un soupire épuisé.

Et mon ventre se tordait, et le bonheur soudain, et la fatigue, la tristesse, ce ramassis d'angoisse, formaient tous ensemble un magma de sentiments violents.

Elle aussi, se faisait plus dure, elle avait défait ma ceinture, alors que ma main allait se perdre dans ses cheveux. Déjà, elle faisait passer le pull au dessus de mes épaules, dénouait ma cravate. J'avais défait les boutons de son gilet et fait tomber la bretelle de son t-shirt, avant de la faire basculer sur le lit.

* * *

Elle sentait la terreur monter. Elle s'était rongé les ongles, elle avait retenu les larmes et puis elle avait trituré les draps. L'angoisse la submergeait, l'étouffait. Elle avait dû se mettre assise et fermer les yeux.

Elle avait menti à Harry. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle allait arrêter. Et il lui avait pardonné, elle ne pouvait pas faire ça, encore. Elle allait tout lui dire, elle ne lui mentirait plus. Elle dirait qu'elle n'y arrivait pas, parce que hier, elle l'avait vu seul, dans cette chambre vide, si désœuvré, elle s'était approché. Le reste… Son cœur se serra.

Elle entendait sa respiration calme, tout à côté. Il dormait. Et un sourire l'avait effleuré, malgré elle. Il semblait serein, enfin. Elle s'était retournée vers lui, en passant un doigt contre son front, tendrement.

Elle s'était habillé en silence et elle avait passé le pas de la porte.

* * *

-Vous êtes en retard.

Remus avait refermé la porte et jeté un regard inexpressif à son interlocuteur.

-Je sais. Événement imprévu, j'ai du passer ma journée au Square pour régler des affaires urgentes.

Le regard de De Pierrebourg, le conseillé du Premier Ministre avait brillé.

-Un rapport avec Mr Potter et Mr Malefoy ?

Lupin avait accroché sa cape dans un coin de la pièce, avant de prendre place face au français.

-Est-ce possible autrement ? répondit il finalement, avec lassitude.

Le conseiller osa un sourire. Depuis que Remus s'était vu confié par Scrimgeour en personne la lourde tache d'agent de liaison entre les deux plus gros rouages des opposants à Voldemort – à savoir, le Ministère et l'Ordre, il avait pris l'habitude de ses réunions tardives avec le conseiller français. Étonnamment, il s'était même pris de sympathie pour lui. C'était après tout un homme travailleur, sérieux, connaissant bien son affaire mais doté d'une franchise assez déroutante.

-De toute manière, continua Remus comme pour lui-même, vous n'êtes pas pressé, j'imagine que vous avez terminé votre journée au Ministère.

-C'est vrai. Mais cependant, vous n'y verrez aucune offense, même si j'apprécie votre compagnie, l'ambiance des Docks me met mal à l'aise. Je déteste cet endroit…

Remus avait approuvé d'un signe de la main, avant de signifier d'un coup de menton qu'il voulait passer aux choses sérieuses.

-Bon. Très bien. Vous allez être ravi. L'Europe vous vient en aide ! La France et l'Allemagne se disent prêt à envoyer de nombreuses escouades d'Aurors dans les jours à venir.

-Et les États-Unis ? Les autres continents ?

-Ils attendent de voir. Vous connaissez la rengaine.

-Oui, assez. Donc, la France et l'Allemagne. La France, votre pays d'origine. L'Allemagne, le pays ou votre beau-frère occupe le poste d'adjoint au premier ministre.

De Pierrebourg avait souri.

-Il faut savoir jouer de ces appuis, là ou ils se trouvent. Qu'importe que ces sorciers allemands et français ne viennent pas par conviction ? Ils viennent, et bien entrainé. C'est le plus important. Je me porte garant de leur fiabilité. Pouvez-vous en dire autant des hommes sur les docks ?

Remus l'avait jaugé en silence. Alors il n'était pas le seul, De Pierrebourg aussi, l'avait senti, cette atmosphère nauséabonde, sur les cantonnements du bord de la Tamise. Cette ambiance de peur et de délation. Il soupçonnait l'existence de traitres depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et si ces investigations discrètes n'avaient rien donné, il observait avec gravité que la situation se détériorait de jours en jours. Si le combat n'était pas bientôt lancé, ce serait plus qu'une poignée d'homme qui trahirait, et ils ne donnaient pas cher de l'Ordre face aux troupes de Voldemort et aux révoltes de leurs propres troupes.

-Ce n'était pas une critique, juste un constat d'efficacité, se contenta de répondre le lycanthrope. Et nous allons avoir besoin de ces troupes le plus rapidement possible…

Le conseiller hocha la tête. Alors qu'il allait poursuivre, une déflagration lointaine les fit sursauter. Tout deux se levèrent immédiatement, la baguette en l'air. Quelques dizaines de secondes plus tard, une porte claqua et l'un des gardes de nuit passa la porte, haletant.

-Monsieur Lupin…Quelqu'un à ouvert les portes de la zone A à des Mangemorts. Ils ont fait sauter l'entrepôt 32. Ils se dirigent vers la zone de protection B. A la radio, on parle d'échauffourée sur les barricades et une explosion s'est faite entendre aux abords du Ministère.

Remus avait hoché la tête et remercié le messager. De Pierrebourg n'avait pas bougé, mais il semblait avoir compris, lorsque l'Auror se tourna vers lui.

-Je vais prendre contact avec Scrimgeour et les ambassades magiques de France et d'Allemagne. Je pense pouvoir faire venir les premières troupes dans la nuit. Je vous envoie mon patronus dès que j'ai du nouveau.

-Bien, vous faites bien. Je vais aller au poste de surveillance, voir où en sont les choses. Et je devrais ensuite me rendre au Square.

De Pierrebourg avait rangé ses papiers ministériels, et avait murmuré, solennel.

-Là voilà enfin, cette dernière bataille.

Remus avait hoché la tête.

-Nous ne serons pas amené à nous revoir, je pense.

Le conseiller avait hoché la tête, avant de transplaner.

* * *

Voila. Vous vous en doutez, le prochain chapitre sera un chapitre de bataille et d'action bien comme il faut.

En attendant, votre avis pour celui-ci? Quelques secondes de votre temps pour laisser une petite **review**?


	16. Chapitre 16

Bonsoir,

Un nouveau chapitre. Un pavé. Un chapitre gros, dense, joufflu. Il se passe pas mal de chose, il sent la fin, pour ainsi dire. Moi aussi, je commence à la sentir. Il ne restera que trois ou quatre chapitres après celui-ci. Et ils vont venir assez rapidement, je m'y engage.**  
**

Merci à ceux qui prennent** encore** le temps de laisser des reviews.**  
**

Je tiens à remercier **Anadyomède, Elsar, Atchoum16, Hachiko06, 8-Sakura-8, Alnihan, Leelyth, MlleGanou, Zoukha, -San-RSX, Sisika45 ( x2), Aliayla, Virginie, Miss-Writer33, Emma des Iles, Mademoiselle de Maupin, Lulu Love Night et Gae-In-Ah.  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

Pour la BO de ce chapitre, j'ai été très originale, en écoutant énormément la BO de...Harry Potter. Oui oui, tout à fait. Mention spéciale à**_ A Window to the past_** du film 3,_** Dumbledore's farewell**_ et_** Harry & Hermione**_ du film 6 et grosso modo toutes les variations du thème "**_Statues_**" dans le film 7.2.

Et aussi _**Rising**_ de Lhasa.

* * *

**Chapitre 16.**

* * *

**14 Octobre. 5h45. **

Ça l'avait jeté en bas du lit. Là-bas, au loin, quelque part, il l'avait entendu. Il s'était approché de sa fenêtre, la baguette à la main. Il lui avait suffit d'une poignée de seconde pour comprendre. Ça y était. C'était pour de vrai, cette fois ci. Et c'était _lui_ qui menait la danse. Encore, toujours. Parce que lui, Harry Potter, n'avait jamais su rien faire d'autre que de suivre, de résister. De survivre. Alors il enfila un pull, et il agrafa sa cape sur ses épaules. Il fit mine de ne pas voir que ses mains tremblaient furieusement.

Il avait passé la porte comme un automate, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de la fermer. Et Ron était là, marchant à sa rencontre, dans le couloir gris. Il y avait quelque chose dans sa physionomie, dans ses yeux bleus délavés, dans son visage amaigri. Une âpreté. Il ne reconnaissait plus son meilleur ami. L'homme, qu'il était devenu. Il revoyait leurs silhouette de gamin traverser les couloirs de Poudlard, et il réalisait que le temps avait passé sur tout ça. Trop vite. Et que ce soir tracerait peut être un trait définit, sur ces années là.

Ronald l'observait, surpris de l'intention hébété que son ami lui réservait. Il avait posé une main sur l'épaule.

-Harry.

Alors il avait levé les yeux, et il s'était contenté de hocher la tête. Il ne devait pas avoir peur. Plus ce soir. Et il avait senti la pression de la main s'affermir sur son épaule, le pousser en avant. Et il ne lui fut jamais plus reconnaissant qu'à ce moment là. Ils descendaient vers les cuisines, et il entendit une autre déflagration, au loin. Il serra sa baguette au creux de sa main.

Et les étages de la maison étaient vides. Il n'y avait plus un bruit, plus un souffle. Seulement leurs pas pressés dans les escaliers. Mais dans les sous sols, sous la cuisine, cela devait gronder, courir, heurter les portes et les fenêtres, dans une fébrilité folle. Harry avait la nausée.

Quand il avait poussé la porte de la cuisine, il les avait tous embrassé du regard. Molly et Arthur, dans un coin, le visage creusé, si fatigué. Fred, Ginny et Luna, le dos courbé sur une carte étendue à la hâte sur la table. Hermione, pâle, si pâle. Il n'avait pas tout de suite reconnu la silhouette de dos à qui elle parlait. Et puis il avait tressailli.

Scrimgeour. Le vieux lion avait pivoté vers lui, et son regard lui fit peur.

-Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle.

-Le Ministère…Harry. Nous avons dû quitter les locaux. Je ne peux pas assurer qu'il tiendra encore très longtemps.

Alors c'était ça…Tout se dérobait, se délitait. Ce soir, ce serait le Square, qui peut être, serait menacé. Et il voyait les grands yeux bruns d'Hermione le dévisager, anxieux. Il avait envi de s'approcher d'elle, de la serrer dans ses bras. Au lieu de ça, il avait senti la poigne de Ron contre son épaule.

-Le Ministère est un symbole.

C'est tout ce qu'avait osé dire Scrimgeour. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il semblait l'inciter à continuer.

-C'est là qu'il veut que ça se termine.

Il y avait eu un silence. Il était celui dont tout le monde attendait qu'il prenne les décisions. Alors il avait balayé la pièce du regard, et sobrement, il avait demandé.

-Où sont Remus, Neville et Malefoy ?

Il avait vu Hermione baisser les yeux à son nom. Et la boule était noire et gluante dans sa gorge.

-Remus était au dock…Il parait qu'il y a eu des attaques, là bas aussi, murmura presque Fred.

Harry encaissa la nouvelle, il fit semblant. Il tourna la tête vers Luna qui semblait sur le point de parler.

-Ils sont dans les sous-sols. Neville et Draco.

-Va me les chercher, Luna, s'il te plait. J'ai besoin de tout le monde. Et nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

* * *

**Pov Draco :**

Aslov avait tambouriné contre la porte comme un fou. Je m'étais relevé en sursaut, et instinctivement, j'avais étendu mon bras sur la place encore chaude – à côté de moi. Partie, envolée. Juste le temps d'enfiler un pantalon, et son visage noir de barbe et de nuit, hirsute et menaçant, m'observait en silence. Et je sentis la terreur me clouer au sol. Il y avait quelque chose _d'anormal._..

Et pendant que j'enfilais un pull, me passait de l'eau sur le visage, il parlait. Des docks, d'un traitre, d'une attaque du Ministère. Scrimgeour était parti. Il y avait eu des explosions du côté du Lord, des hurlements. Mais les barricades étaient calmes.

« Ils attendent. »

Cette certitude me nouait le ventre. Parce que désormais, nous étions obligés de réagir. Et je ne me souviens de rien d'autre que la fièvre étrange qui m'avait fait dévaler les escaliers en courant. Vite, plus vite, encore. Et dans les sous sol, c'était encore autre chose, c'était un long tremblement qui vous cueillait dès le seuil. Une excitation palpable, une anticipation anxieuse. On allait mourir, tout à l'heure, et chacun trompait les peut être dernières minutes qu'il lui restait. Il ne fallait pas penser, pas reculer, pas réfléchir, alors. On jetait en bas du lit les derniers endormis, ça s'apostrophait vertement entre deux chambrées, ça réclamait une cape, une agrafe. Ça remplissait sa musette d'un morceau de pain rescapé du dernier ravitaillement. D'autres, plus silencieux, écrivaient, assis sur de vieilles caisses. Une plume traçant les adieux, les au-revoir, les mots d'amour que ne dit pas un vivant .Celles qu'ils déchireraient ce soir, s'ils avaient de la chance… La lettre qu'on enverrait avant le corps, s'ils n'en avaient pas.

-Malefoy !

Londubat. Il s'approchait de moi, avec sa démarche rapide, quoique un peu indécise, toujours. Ce type n'avait pas de veine, il était revenu d'Irlande il y a deux jours, avec quelques anciens blessés de Corrondes. Et maintenant, il devait y retourner. Il me salua d'un hochement de tête, et se donnait une contenance en faisant passer sa baguette d'une main à l'autre. Il avait disparu dans un des dortoirs.

Déjà, quelques gradés qui occupaient les chambres du premier et du rez-de-chaussée rejoignaient les sous sols en petites foulées pressées. D'anciens Aurors du Ministère, des Hauts Fonctionnaires retraités, des descendants de famille de sang pur. Remus avait fait le ménage ces derniers mois, et il ne restait ici que ce qu'il estimait être l'élite d'un corps de combats sorcier compétent. Des hommes et des femmes vivant leur deuxième – voire troisième guerre. Des hommes de terrains. Différent de l'armée de boucher que j'avais aidé Remus à mettre en place.

Ces soldats là, n'obéissaient qu'à l'honneur, à un sens du devoir qui leur était propre. S'ils devaient envoyer leur escouade au casse pipe, il le ferait. Mais pas par goût du sang, pas par attrait pour la violence. Simplement parce que c'était ainsi, et qu'ils avaient atterri dans cette discipline militaire, plus jeune, et qu'ils ne pouvaient plus en sortir. S'ils devaient envoyer des hommes à la mort, ils iraient avec eux. Pas de témérité déplacée. Pas de bravoure inutile. C'est ce que Lupin voulait.

Ils avaient cette manière d'entrer dans les chambres et d'appeler leurs hommes. De serrer une épaule, de regarder une seconde de plus le regard vacillant. Ils parlaient, et on les écoutait. Ils ne faisaient pas de grands gestes, leurs voix étaient calmes, claires. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'artifice. Ils connaissent leurs hommes, simplement. Et les sous sols semblaient sereins, alors.

-Malefoy ?

Lovegood. Elle avait toujours cet air un peu absent. Elle avait continué.

-Harry t'a demandé en haut…

J'étais monté et Londubat m'avait rejoint. Nous avions passé la porte en silence et la cuisine m'avait semblé gigantesque. Eux, ramassés dans le coin de la pièce semblaient minuscules. Et alors, j'avais pensé que nous n'avions aucune chance.

* * *

-C'est là que tout a commencé…D'une certaine façon. Vous vous souvenez de son retour, aux yeux du monde sorcier.

-Assez bien oui. J'y étais.

Scrimgeour avait refermé ses mains devant la réponse cinglante d'Harry.

-Bien sur…Bien sur….

Harry avait distinctement vu Malefoy et Neville rentrer dans la pièce. La fureur sourde et le malaise croissant qui était en train de l'envahir ne fit que s'accentuer davantage encore. Il serra les mâchoires.

Ce ministre était censé garder le Ministère. Du moins assez longtemps pour que les troupes de l'Ordre interviennent. Et non pas battre en retraite, dès les premiers affrontements, laissant les locaux aux mains d'une poignée d'Aurors. Il devait rester. Il en était la tête. C'était son devoir. Et Harry ne ressentait que du mépris pour le vieil homme défait, face à lui. Quelque chose s'était durci en lui, il n'arrivait pas à s'émouvoir devant cette détresse apparente, le naufrage d'un homme puissant, écrasé par les événements.

C'était ainsi, et il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Harry avait abdiqué. Lui aussi, aurait bien voulu vivre. Il allait mourir pour des hommes qu'il n'aimait pas. Qui ne l'estimait pas. Et cette envie de vivre au fond de lui hurlait, qu'elle était la plus forte, que malgré la honte, les morts, la tristesse et les jours fades et sans fin, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne l'avait jamais voulu.

Mais ce ne serait pas grave. On lui dresserait une statue. On écrira qu'il s'était sacrifié sans crainte

L'étoffe des héros était un tissu de mensonge. *

Alors il avait souri. Il avait parlé, et il avait embrassé. Il avait embrassé Molly et Arthur. Et leurs cernes lui avaient retourné le ventre. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de mot, pour cette famille qui l'avait accueilli et qui risquait la vie de ses enfants, pour lui, l'orphelin maigre et noire, qui semait la mort. Il avait serré la main de Rufus, accepté l'accolade de Fred et Neville. Il avait embrassé Luna. Puis Ginny, et son odeur : un souvenir révolu, désormais.

Mais il y avait encore Ron et Hermione. Et il n'était pas sur de tenir devant eux, il n'était pas sur qu'ils ne le liraient pas sur son visage. Mais Ron l'avait soutenu à bout de bras, il l'avait maintenu debout sans rien dire. Alors Harry avait tenu.

* * *

_Elle était la dernière. __Je lui ai dit adieu, et elle n'a rien vu. Je l'ai serré contre moi, et j'aurai voulu lui demander pardon, contre son oreille. M'excuser, de lui avoir promis, il y a longtemps, que je serais toujours là pour elle, que je ne l'abandonnerai pas. J'ai été orphelin pendant dix ans. Je te laisse orpheline à ton tour. Mais tu ne le sais pas. Je t'ai souhaité bonne chance. Et tu as souri. Il n'en aura pas après toi, c'est moi qu'il veut. Et lui, aussi. Toi…Toi, je ne laisserai pas. _

_Tu es la dernière. __Tu es la première. J'ai juste fermé les yeux. _

* * *

**Pov Draco. **

Fred Weasley nous avait pris à parti, Londubat et moi, et nous avais rapidement mis au parfum. Je me retrouvais affecté à la Douzième, qui interviendrait sur la Barricade de Teelstone. En contrebas du Ministère. Je devais voir avec une certaine Mrs M.

Quand j'avais relevé la tête, Potter serrait Granger dans ses bras. Et j'avais compris. A la manière dont il avait fermé les yeux en la sentant contre lui. Ça sonnait comme une excuse. L'évidence m'avait foudroyé. Il était en train de lui dire adieu. Et elle n'avait pas vu, elle.

Il l'avait laissé partir et j'avais vu ses doigts crocheter l'air.

Il n'avait qu'un mot à dire. Il savait – moi aussi – qu'elle viendrait avec lui. Et je serai égoïste, moi, je refuserai de la perdre, de la laisser partir. Je laisserai sa main glisser dans la mienne, me murmurer qu'elle me suivait.

Elle m'avait jeté un regard tremblant en passant la porte. J'avais serré les poings. Il était venu se dresser devant moi, et il s'appliquait à ne rien laisser transparaitre.

J'avais tendu la main, et il l'avait serré.

* * *

**Pov Draco.**

Les troupes sombres dans le petit matin formaient une procession lugubre. Les rues étaient calmes. Sentiment étrange que ces rues silencieuses, vides, remplies seulement du bruit des bottes sur le pavé. Je devinais au dessus de nos têtes les rideaux qui s'entre-ouvraient. On se terrait. On épiait.

Une déflagration se fit entendre, au loin. Un sursaut fiévreux secoua les rangées devant moi. On chuchotait à voix basse, anxieux. Les docks plus à l'Est, se battait toujours. Et aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu dire où en était le rapport de force.

Face à nous, il y avait le Lord. A l'Ouest, le Ministère était à découvert, presque offert. Si en plus de ça, les Docks tombaient…Il ne nous resterait rien, rien…Mais il y avait Lupin, la bas…Il y avait Lupin.

J'avais sondé la foule du regard, dans le clair obscur opaque. Je cherchais un visage connu. Granger…La boule au fond de l'estomac. C'était une folie. Elle était partie au front, comme une autre…

Déjà, le gros de la troupe se séparait. Chacun montait sur ses barricades, rejoignait sa position.

Teelstone. Je serais à cinq cents mètres du Ministère. Aux premières loges, en cas de grabuge. Et pendant que je descendais la rue, le silence de mort me glaçait le sang, il semblait m'engloutir tout entier. J'avais accéléré le pas. En débouchant près de la barricade, je courrais presque.

Une petite troupe attendait à côté de la cabane de fortune. Les lampes à huile étaient éteintes, et je m'étais adressé à la première sorcière me passant sous le nez.

-Je dois parler à Mrs M.

La fille avait levé le nez en me jaugeant vaguement. Elle s'était contentée de me désigner l'intérieur de l'abri d'un mouvement de tête, et son regard m'avait suivi, peu avenant. Alors que j'allais entrer, une sorcière minuscule et toute voutée était sortie. Elle avait haussé un sourcil, en m'apercevant.

J'avais dû observer un temps d'arrêt. Griselda Marchebrank m'observait de son regard impitoyable. En me reconnaissant, ses sourcils s'étaient froncés, la faisant ressembler davantage encore à une vieille pomme ridée.

-Mr Malefoy. Que me vaut l'honneur ?

J'avais à peine prêté attention à sa question.

-Vous êtes Mrs M ?

Elle m'avait jeté un regard indéfinissable, où se combattait l'orgueil, la fierté et une certaine colère rude.

-Qui d'autre ? Je ne vous semble peut être pas assez vaillante ?

Elle avait fait claquer sa langue d'un ton sec et me poussant du bout de sa baguette pour passer devant moi. Griselda Marchbrank était une antiquité du Ministère. Il était de notoriété publique qu'elle avait fait passer ses examens de fin d'étude à Dumbledore et que son âge atteignait facilement une centaine d'année et quelques décennies bien tassées. Elle semblait cependant étonnamment agile pour son âge et elle circulait tranquillement entre sa troupe, la démarche assurée.

-On m'a affilié à votre section, Mrs Marchebrank. Avais-je continué, la suivant.

Elle s'était retournée en sifflant.

-Je pense l'avoir compris, oui. On estime que la doyenne des gradés à besoin d'un second, peut être ? Ne comptez pas sur moi. Tenez vous prêt, et fermer là. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, vous étiez très bon en Sortilège lors de votre cinquième année. Souhaitons que cela n'ai pas changé.

Elle m'avait tourné le dos sans plus de manière.

-Espèce de vieille bourrique.

Un sorcier avait tourné la tête vers moi, réprobateur.

-Un problème ?

Il s'était contenté de siffler.

-Non, aucun.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre. J'avais plissé le nez, en observant Marchebrank déambuler devant la barricade. Elle avait fini par nous faire nous placer en rangée. Maintenant, il fallait attendre.

* * *

**Pov Draco.**

8h05.

Il faisait un froid pénétrant que les nuages gris et épais n'aidaient pas à alléger. Humide, aussi. De ce froid qui vous glace jusqu'à la moelle. Qui vous prend en dedans. Des soldats reniflaient à côté de moi, tapant leurs bottes contre les pavés inégaux. Certains avaient même fait rougeoyer le bout de leur baguette, pour y passer les mains et se réchauffer un peu. Mais Marchebrank s'était jeté sur eux en grondant. « Pas de gâchis d'énergie inutile ».

Ça continuait de pétarader furieusement du côté des Docks. Il y avait eu une salve d'explosion impressionnante, peu avant huit heure. On tendait l'oreille pour deviner ce qui venait de l'Ordre et ce qui venait du Lord. Certains commentaient à voix basse. Mais personne ne savait rien. Un éclaireur venait renseigner Marchebrank régulièrement. Mais elle avait refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. Je trépignais, de partir, de laisser sa petite unité en plan pour voir ce qui se passait ailleurs. L'immobilité et l'ignorance me rendait fou.

Et puis ça avait explosé. Nous en avions tous vacillé, tout engourdi et lourd de torpeur. A deux ou trois rues de là, peut être. Au fracas, on avait dû jeter une Tentabombe en plein dans la barricade. Un bruit horrible. Marchebrank avait compris. Lentement, elle s'était approchée de notre barricade, avait parlé aux guetteurs, puis s'était rapprochée.

-Ils arrivent. Je ne veux pas laisser cette barricade tomber, je suis bien clair ? L'objectif, stabiliser notre rue. Ensuite, stabiliser toutes les autres. Nous devons créer une jonction avec les Docks. Nous devons reprendre Londres.

Elle prononçait son discours de sa voix calme et sèche. Reprendre les rues. Reprendre Londres.

-Votre programme ressemble à un parcours de santé.

-Je n'aime pas votre ton, Monsieur Malefoy.

C'était presque imperceptible. Dans son dos, une main s'était glissée sur le sommet de la barricade.

-Petrificus totalus !

Le corps était allée s'écraser plus bas, et j'avais déjà roulé contre l'abri de la cabane. Un sort avait fusé, atteignant un des membres de l'Ordre en pleine poitrine.

Et ils étaient déjà tous là, des corps sautant au dessus du parapet, des hommes en noir se glissant dans l'interstice entre la rue et la barricade. Il n'était plus question de stratégie, alors, mais seulement de survie. Aveugle, derrière l'abri de la cabane, j'entendais les sorts ricocher contre le bois mat. A ma gauche, une poignée de sorciers s'était abrité derrière la palissade arrachée en bordure de la rue.

Ma marge de manœuvre était mince. Que je tente de les rejoindre, et je me faisais canarder comme un pigeon. Que je reste à ma place, et je restais une cible aveugle et dépendante de la progression des troupes adverse. Que je batte en retraite dans la rue, et j'offrais un angle de tir plus large aux assaillants. Quelques secondes, et j'avais sauté d'un bon sur ma droite, roulant à moitié sur le sol en pénétrant dans la cabane du poste de garde. Il y avait trois fenêtres. Dont deux en plein sous les feux nourris de l'ennemi, face à la barricade. Que je me découvre cinq secondes, et j'étais certain de ne pas en sortir vivant.

Mais avant de prendre une décision quelconque, je devais pouvoir me faire une idée précise de la « scène ». J'avais laissé mon regard trainer jusqu'à un vieux miroir fendu, posé en équilibre précaire sur le rebord de l'établi. Je l'avais fait léviter jusqu'à une des fenêtres, les dents serrées. « Ne surtout pas me faire repérer. Ou j'étais mort. Ou peut être pire »

Pour la vision panoramique, ce n'était pas encore exactement ça…J'en distinguais cependant suffisamment désormais pour pouvoir assurer mes arrières. Les Mangemorts avaient du mal à franchir les barricades, chaque sortie téméraire se soldait par un corps disloqué gémissant contre le sol. C'était ça, la nouvelle logique de l'Ordre. De l'efficacité et pas de quartier. "Leur vie contre la mienne". C'était la devise des hommes, désormais

-Stupefix !

Un Mangemort s'était écroulé à la sortie du layon de la barricade, bloquant le passage. Je m'étais rabattu brusquement contre le mur, le cœur battant. Un coup d'œil dans la glace, un imprudent avait relevé la tête, semblant chercher le tireur du regard.

-Sectusempra !

Je savais encore viser, c'était au moins ça. Il s'était effondré à genoux sur le haut de la balustrade, se vidant de son sang. Les paumes vers le ciel, le corps grêle et la cape noir, il ressemblait à un étendard lugubre. Il avait convulsé un moment, sans jamais se décider à tomber, à basculer d'un côté ou de l'autre. Il était mort là haut, seul, et personne n'était venu le chercher. Aucune main ne s'était agrippée à lui pour le faire descendre, le retirer de la vue de tous. Le Mangemort était là, mort, son visage tendu vers le nôtre, son regard vide accusateur.

J'avais à peine eu le temps de comprendre. Un jet de lumière vint tout éblouir et la partie droite de la barricade vola en éclat. Les débris furent projetés un peu partout, et les quelques carreaux encore intactes explosèrent au dessus de moi. Je m'étais recroquevillé dans un reflexe, abaissant le miroir et m'éloignant de la fenêtre.

Ils n'avaient pas réussi à prendre rapidement la Barricade, alors ils l'avaient fait dynamiter. Je ne savais pas si c'était une bonne chose, mais nous leur avions opposé une assez bonne résistance pour qu'ils se sentent obligés de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Ils étaient certes plus nombreux à passer de front, mais bien plus visibles, également.

Les sorts allèrent ricocher sur les murs, un mangemort tomba, deux, trois, dix.

Je ne l'avais pas vu arriver. J'avais seulement entendu crier

-Malefoy, sortez de là !

Marchebrank. Et j'avais croisé son regard. Rodolphus Lestrange. Mon oncle. Je n'eu même pas le temps de réfléchir. En un pas, j'étais à la porte, je m'étais projeté dehors, allant rouler sur le sol, à moitié assommé. La déflagration souffla tout autour de moi, et je revois encore cette chose terrifiante, que je ne parviens pas à oublier, la danse lugubre de cette maison, que le sortilège avait littéralement soulevé, et qui s'était élevé dans les airs, lentement, avant de s'y promener doucement. Et puis elle était venue s'abattre, impitoyable, dure, écrasant et digérant les quelques malchanceux qui n'avaient pas eu le temps de se retirer.

J'avais roulé sur le sol, agrippant les morceaux de bois à terre pour tenter de me relever. Mes jambes tremblaient, et je parvins tout juste à me mettre à l'abri derrière le mur de la maison au bout de la Ruelle. Mes mains étaient en sang, et une douleur lancinante me broyait l'épaule. J'avais jeté un regard dans la ruelle en contrebas, parvenant difficilement à discerner les amis des ennemis. Mais Rodolphus ne m'avait pas perdu du regard, et il avançait maintenant, parant les sorts avec sa baguette, s'enroulant dans sa cape.

-Stupefix !

Il avait paré l'attaque d'un coup de poignet, son sourire s'élargissant encore. Je m'étais retourné, m'engouffrant dans la petite ruelle qui s'offrait sur ma gauche. Ce n'était qu'une question d'appréciation. Il me suivit sans hésiter.

-Draco…Il faut sortir, il faut affronter son oncle…C'est ce que les hommes font.

J'avais souri malgré moi, le corps replié contre un escalier de secours d'une vieille bâtisse. J'avais serré plus fermement ma baguette entre mes doigts. Je ne devais pas trembler. Rodolphus Lestrange était un mangemort accompli et implacable. Notre lien de parenté – aussi distendu soit il -n'était pas du genre à l'affecter. Mais je le connaissais un peu. Je l'avais vu dans les Réunions du Lord, il m'avait donné quelques cours... Tout en lui suintait une dévotion fanatique. Mais c'était avant tout un homme pétri d'orgueil.

-Stupefix.

Le sort fut paré, comme je m'y attendais, mais Rodolphus gronda doucement.

- Montre-toi ! Sors de ton trou, si tu es un sorcier…

Je continuais de l'observer avançant à tâtons. J'étais encore caché de sa vue pour une dizaine de mètres, tout au plus.

J'avais fermé les yeux. « _Relève-toi Draco. Tu n'es pas assez rapide. Tu penses trop. Ne pense plus…Oublies que tu es un homme. Cela te tuerait. Tu n'es qu'un corps. Vif et incisif. Toujours aux aguets. Les sens en alerte. Une bête qui traque. Ferme ton esprit. Érige des barricades. Un corps en action. Dans toute sa splendeur. Rien que cela.__ »_

Je récitais les cours de Bellatrix. Sa baguette contre mon cou, et sa bouche contre mon oreille. Son visage impassible. « Je vais utiliser les méthodes de ta propre femme pour te battre, Rodolphus. »

-Expelliarmus !

-Dolo…

Sa baguette lui avait filé des mains.

-Expelliarmus !

Ma baguette m'avait arraché les paumes, allant s'écraser au loin. Bien sur, lui comme un autre avait étudié la magie sans baguette. Mais moi aussi Rodolphus…Moi aussi.

J'avais rué en avant, « Ne pas lui laisser le temps de se reprendre. De jeter un sort, encore. » Il m'avait saisi par la cape et nous avions roulé sur le sol comme deux ivrognes. J'avais maintenu sa face contre le sol mais un fabuleux crochet du droit vint me briser le nez. Je poussai un cri alors qu'il m'empoigna fermement par le col pour m'étouffer sous lui. C'était un monstre de muscle et de rage, et je me sentis suffoquer sous sa poigne brutale à la gorge.

-Tu n'es qu'un insecte, un misérable insecte. Comme ton père…Vous ne nous arriverez jamais à la cheville….

J'avais senti son doigt glisser contre ma joue et son regard de dément lui conférait une allure encore plus sinistre. « Ne parle pas. Tue. Tout de suite. » Mais tu avais toujours trop parlé Rodolphus. Tu étais le beau parleur. C'était Bellatrix la tueuse. Tu le savais bien.

-Le Lord a toujours préféré mon père à toi…Et à ton misérable frère.

C'est un borborygme infâme, j'avais peine à croire qu'il avait réussi à me comprendre. Le sang coulait, et je n'étais plus qu'un faciès sanguinolent. Il avait souri encore…

-Mon misérable frère – comme tu dis - a été chargé d'interroger ta petite putain…La chère petite…Si elle aime avec toi…Oh, elle sera conciliante, tu ne crois pas ?

Infâme. Une boule de rage sur-réelle m'avait pris tout entier. J'avais rué si soudainement et avec tant de violence que sa main desserra l'étau sur ma gorge. Je lui avais déjà décroché un coup dans la mâchoire et mon genou s'était enfoncé dans son estomac. J'avais repris le dessus, basculant sur lui. Et la lueur lubrique qui brillait au fond de ses prunelles finit de m'enrager.

« Ne pas parler, il ne demande que ça. »

-Avada Kedavra !

Il avait semblé surpris. Il ne savait pas. Bellatrix me l'avait appris. En grand secret. « C'est mon petit secret, Dragon chéri, tu le sais, n'est ce pas ? ».

Je n'avais jamais rien dit, ma tante. Tu pourras en être fière. Ton mari en aura fait les frais. Mais je te connaissais assez, tu apprécieras mon travail. Un travail propre, bien fait. Ce n'était plus qu'une poupée de chiffon sous moi, mais je n'arrivais pas à me lever.

J'étais hébété, abruti. J'avais réussi à rouler à côté du corps, à m'écarter du centre de la ruelle. Si un Mangemort avait débarqué, je n'aurai pas donné cher des mes os. J'essuyai le sang dans ma manche. J'en avais partout. Mon nez ne me faisait même plus mal, pas plus que mon épaule. J'étais insensible. J'avais réussi à rassembler mes jambes sous moi et à me relever, en prenant appui contre l'abri du mur. Je chancelais un moment, cherchant ma baguette des yeux.

En quittant la ruelle, je n'avais pas regardé le corps.

* * *

**Pov Draco.**

Je ne veux pas me souvenir de cette journée. Je ne veux plus revoir ces rues, encore et encore...Ce sont des ombres qui courent, qui se cachent, qui crient.

En me réfugiant sous une porte cochère, j'étais venu tenir compagnie à un mort. Cape grise, yeux grands ouverts. Je m'étais penché sur lui, et je l'avais reconnu. J'étais au dock quand il avait débarqué, il y a deux mois de ça. J'aidais Lupin, aux services d'enregistrement des matricules. Et il était là, désormais. Le corps renversé, dans son costume trop large pour lui. J'avais dit « Pauvre gosse ».

Je ne sais plus rien. Je ne sais plus les rues que j'ai traversé, les barricades que je suis venu renforcer. Il y a trop de vide, trop de brouillard. C'est comme une grande nuit qui s'étend, un voile opaque. Je ne savais plus. J'avais oublié.

La nuit était tombée, peu à peu. Et ça ne cessait pas. Les déflagrations venaient souffler les façades des maisons, les barricades reconstruites chancelaient à nouveau. J'avais cette rage au fond de moi. Plus la fatigue me brisait les reins et m'alourdissait les membres, et plus un gouffre béant s'ouvrait en moi. Avide, tellement. Qu'ils explosent tous. Que tous les sorts s'abattent en même temps, que toutes les explosions arrivent enfin. Que les morts meurent plus vite, qu'ils meurent tous. Moi avec, s'il fallait. Mais que cette attente insupportable cesse.

Qu'on en finisse…J'étais revenu à la barricade de Teelstone et je m'étais écroulé derrière la balustrade arraché. Respirer, inspirer. Des fourmis noires dansaient devant mes yeux, et je luttais.

Une silhouette était venue s'effondrer à côté de moi, et je n'avais pas réagi.

-Bonté divine, ça souffle drôlement !

J'avais tressailli. Je connaissais cet accent – nécessairement. J'avais tourné la tête, et j'avais murmuré.

-De Pierrebourg ?

Le Conseiller du Ministre avait tourné la tête vers moi et le plus naturellement du monde, il avait souri.

-Draco Malefoy ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici !

Il avait soufflé ça avec un tel aplomb que j'avais senti un poids libérer ma poitrine. Tellement incongru…Renverser contre la balustrade, je riais. Un rire venu d'outre-tombe, un rire de folie.

-Moi non plus, moi non plus…

J'avais réussi à souffler, toujours inerte. Il s'était approché de moi, observant mon visage

-On vous a salement amoché, jeune homme. Episkey!

L'os de nez brisé s'était brutalement remis en place, m'arrachant un sursaut de douleur dont je retins le cri contre ma manche.

-Petit règlement de compte familiale, soufflais je finalement.

Une explosion éclata sur la place derrière nous, et De Pierrebourg avait passé la tête derrière la palissade et avait souri.

-Mes petits français sont décidément très doués en explosif. Je peux vous assurer que les Mangemorts qui tenaient la Garde et le Quartier de Corrondes s'en souviendront un moment.

J'avais tiqué ?

-Des français ?

-Des français sur Corrondes. Et des Allemands au Docks. Vous n'en avez pas rencontré ?

-J'ai croisé beaucoup de morts…Et les vivants hurlent tous les mêmes sorts.

Il s'était contenté de hocher la tête, reprenant.

-C'est en grande partie grâce à eux que nous avons réussi à mater les attaques du Lord sur la Tamise, d'ailleurs. La situation est stabilisée là bas. C'est presque un miracle, vu l'état des choses au petit matin. Et Corrondes est à deux doigts de tomber. Je suis redescende ici parce qu'on m'a dit qu'il y avait du grabuge. Vous connaissez la situation ?

J'avais tendu la baguette devant moi, face à la barricade.

-Ça a bougé pas mal par ici toute la journée. Mais cette barricade a été tellement renforcé et gorgé de protection magique que le fou qui aurait l'audace de se coller à elle d'un peu trop près d'un côté comme de l'autre se verrait automatiquement démembré. Alors tout a été reporté sur la barricade plus au Nord. J'en viens, à vrai dire…Je redescendais parce qu'on m'avait averti d'un mouvement du côté du Ministère.

-Et le Ministère ?

J'avais haussé les épaules.

-Je n'en sais rien. Personne ne sait si les Aurors là bas ont tenu, ou si les Mangemorts tiennent la place.

-Sale affaire. Mais si votre Mage Noir tient effectivement le Ministère, c'est l'un des seuls endroits qu'il lui reste encore dans Londres. Nous tenons ses troupes!

-Tenir ses troupes est une chose…Tenir le Lord, une autre...

Il avait observé l'état de la place derrière nous un petit moment, avant de murmurer.

-Très bien, je monte au Ministère.

-Je viens avec vous.

Nous nous étions relevé et Olivier de Pierrebourg m'avait adressé un regard brillant.

- Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire découvrir une entrée.

* * *

**Pov Draco.  
**

J'étais plié en deux, tentant vaguement d'écarter les toiles d'araignée de mon visage. Le Conseiller naviguait devant moi avec une aisance peu commune, dans ce qui ressemblait à un labyrinthe tortueux de poutres et de poussière.

-Voyez, la trappe est juste là ! Alohomora !

Il l'avait repoussé et descendu un petit escalier étroit, moi à sa suite. Nous avions débouché dans une sorte de cagibi minuscule, mais propre et haut de plafond. De Pierrebourg ouvrit la porte, et une poigne de fer en surgit, le soulevant du sol, allant l'éjecter violemment dans le couloir. J'avais planté ma baguette dans la nuque de l'assaillant.

-Conseil d'ami…Tu ne bouges pas.

-Lumos !

-Monsieur le Conseiller !

L'homme que je tenais sous ma baguette avait sursauté.

-Munch ! C'est ce que j'appelle un accueil musclé. Mr Malefoy, vous pouvez abaisser.

Eric Munch, le sorcier vigile, qui avait insisté pour vérifier deux fois ma baguette le jour de mon discours à l'Assemblée. Il portait toujours sa longue robe bleu élimée et sa barbe mal rasé, mais un coquard impressionnant lui rognait une bonne partie du visage.

-Je suis désolé Monsieur. Mais quand j'ai entendu du bruit…J'ai tout de suite pensé…

-Je comprends, je comprends. Est-ce que vous pouvez nous parler un peu de la situation du Ministère ?

Le vigile nous avait fait signe de le suivre, et nous avais conduit dans une petite pièce spartiate. Il avait farfouillé dans des papiers épars sur la table, avant d'étaler un plan au dessus du reste.

-Nous sommes au niveau 10. L'étage de la Salle d'Audience du Magenmagot. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que c'est le seul étage qui n'est pas desservi par un ascenseur.

-Vous êtes seul ici ? Il y a des Mangemorts dans le Ministère ou les Aurors postés l'ont empêché ?

-Les Aurors postés ? Eric Munch laissa échapper un petit rire. On nous a laissé des louveteaux alors que nous aurions eu besoin de chefs de meute enragés. Bien sur qu'il y a eu des Mangemorts. Ils sont arrivés par l'Atrium, vous vous en doutez ! Deux Aurors sont morts. Je ne les connaissais pas. Les autres…Ma foi, je n'en ai aucune idée. J'ai abattu un Mangemort en tentant de m'enfuir. Par contre, _il_ est là.

J'avais tiqué.

-_Il_. Le Lord ?

Munch avait passé sa main épaisse dans sa barbe.

-Qui d'autre ? Bien sur, ce « _il _» là. J'ai tenu tant que j'ai pu. Beaucoup de Mangemorts sont descendus dans les étages inférieurs. Mais quand _il_ est arrivé…J'ai battu en retraite. On ne m'a pas vu, et à ma connaissance, rien ne pourrait les intéresser désormais au Département des Mystères et à cet étage-ci.

De Pierrebourg se grattait l'oreille, l'air absent.

-Munch, je vous suis très reconnaissant. Votre travail s'arrête ici. Partez par où nous sommes entrés. Et chercher des renforts.

Munch avait hoché la tête, il nous avait serrés la main, et il nous avait quitté. De Pierrebourg m'observait de biais. Il avait finalement soufflé.

-Si votre mage noir est ici, cela change tout. Il y a quelque chose que je ne vous avais pas dit, Mr Malefoy. Le dernier éclaireur que j'ai rencontré m'avait précisé que toute la tête de l'Ordre était monté au Ministère il y a peu : Potter, Weasley, Granger…Ils sont tous là.

* * *

-C'est à devenir fou. Où sont ces foutus Mangemorts ?

Ronald venait de surgir dans le Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques où Neville et elle venait de se retrouver. Hermione avait jeté un regard anxieux vers le plafond au dessus d'elle. Ils avaient réussi à pénétrer dans le Ministère grâce à une information transmise par Scrimgeour à Harry. A deux ou trois, ils avaient arpenté les quatre premiers étages. Mais il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : aucun Mangemort n'occupait les lieux. Pas plus que les Aurors, avaient brusquement réalisé la jeune fille. Fred et Seamus qui faisaient le guet entre le couloir du Bureau de liaison des gobelins et la Section des animaux, êtres et esprits étaient venus les rejoindre en trainant les pieds, Ginny derrière eux.

Hermione avait immédiatement froncé les sourcils.

-Gin'…Où est Harry ?

Son amie avait secoué la tête, interloquée.

-Je n'en sais rien ! Nous avons fait tout le niveau des Catastrophes et Accident magiques ensemble. Il m'a dit de l'attendre dans le couloir pendant qu'il faisait un dernier tour de routine. Il n'est jamais revenu…Je…

Hermione serra sa baguette plus fort. Il était là, ce pressentiment horrible. Ce regard fuyant dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Elle chercha le regard de Ron, et ce qu'elle put y lire ne lui plut pas. Pas du tout.

-Ron…

-Tu connais Harry, Hermione…Il a dû vouloir prendre un peu d'avance sur nous. Nous allons monter. Fred et Seamus, vous restez ici. Vous assurez la surveillance des ascenseurs et des escaliers. Que personne ne monte ou ne descende. Ginny et moi, nous montons au département de la coopération magique…. Neville et Hermione, vous prenez les Transports.

Et Hermione avait ce silence au fond d'elle. Ron avait pris les choses en main, mais elle voyait, que quelque chose lui faisait peur, à lui aussi. Elle le connaissait. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher ce genre de chose. « Harry, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ne sois pas idiot, s'il te plait. ».

Elle suppliait. Elle ignorait qui. Elle sentait sa raison flancher. La fatigue lui sciait les jambes. Son bras la faisait souffrir. Elle monta les escaliers, hébétée. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps, et elle mit quelques secondes avant de réaliser que Neville lui touchait le bras. D'un geste, il lui indiqua qu'il prenait à gauche. Elle acquiesça.

Elle avait pris le couloir sur sa droite, et elle se dirigeait vers la grande porte vitrée sur laquelle il était écris en Lettre d'or « Office des Portoloins ». Elle s'était approchée contre le mur, le cœur battant. Elle détestait ce moment, où elle sentait qu'il suffisait d'un rien pour qu'elle puisse se faire abattre sans même voir son agresseur. Elle avait entrouvert la porte, et elle retenait sa respiration. Se glisser dans l'ouverture, faire le moins de bruit possible. La porte s'était refermée brutalement derrière elle et on avait prononcé un sort d'insonorisation.

Elle avait juste eu le temps de se jeter sous un bureau. Un éclat vert alla s'écraser contre le mur, à l'endroit précis où elle se tenait auparavant. Elle avait saisi sa baguette à pleine main, les sens en alerte. Neville ne lui serait d'aucun secours, il n'entendrait pas, et s'il y avait un Mangemort ici, il devait y en avoir d'autres dans l'étage.

Elle tenta de se repérer dans l'espace, elle se souvenait avoir travaillé sur les plans du Ministère. Elle connaissait la disposition de ses bureaux, elle les avait appris. Qu'elle se souvienne d'où la voix avait jailli. Alors elle avait pris son inspiration et son bras avait projeté sa baguette en avant

-Expelliarmus!

Le bruit sec d'une baguette allant s'écraser contre le mur la rassura. Il y avait quelqu'un à cet endroit là, elle avait su le localiser. Elle s'était abattue contre le bureau, et elle n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'éclair qui la projeta violemment contre le mur à l'autre bout de la pièce.

« Ils étaient deux »

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le sol, le souffle coupé. Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer, et la poigne qui l'a saisit et la décolla du sol la laissa pantelante. C'est à peine si elle parvint à tenir sur ses jambes lorsque le corps du Mangemort vint s'abattre contre elle.

-Alors ma jolie…On voulait se payer un Mangemort ?

Elle suffoqua lorsqu'il lui colla sa baguette dans le ventre. Et elle ferma les yeux. « C'était terminé… ». Mais un bruit sourd résonna contre sa tempe et on la lâcha. Elle alla s'échouer sur le sol, surprise, tentant de se relever.

- Amène-toi.

Elle ne connaissait pas la voix de celui qui lui avait avec autorité saisi le bras et qui l'avait attiré contre elle. Elle ne le connaissait pas, mais c'était un Mangemort, sa cape noir l'identifiait. La marque du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui s'étalait sur son avant bras nu l'attestait. Il lui arracha sa baguette des mains avant de passer son bras autour de sa taille et de la pousser en avant.

L'homme enjamba le corps du Mangemort assommé par terre, Hermione contre lui. Elle tenta de ruer mais il l'abattit violemment contre le mur, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

-Ça, tu vas éviter.

Elle connaissait ce visage aux pommettes saillantes et au front bas. Ces yeux bleus clairs et les mèches blondes cendrés qui lui retombaient sur le visage lui étaient familiers. Elle trembla.

-Nott…

-Oh, Granger sait mettre un nom sur mon visage. Tu m'en vois flatté !

Il avait grincé, en la tirant derrière elle. Il s'était arrêté, et une baguette avait jailli d'un coin de la pièce pour atterrir dans sa main.

-Évite de désarmer la seule personne qui ne souhaite pas ta mort dans la pièce, Princesse. Rien ne t'oblige à m'écouter, cependant.

Il l'avait encore forcé à avancer, quittant l'Office des Portoloins. Hermione s'était étranglée. « La seule personne qui ne souhaite pas ta mort dans la pièce. ». Pourquoi Théodore Nott, éminent Mangemort – au même titre qu'un Lucius Malefoy ou un Blaise Zabini jadis – aurait voulu la sauver ?

Il avait parcouru le couloir du regard, et l'avait poussé devant lui, lui enfonçant sa baguette dans le dos.

-Pas d'initiative suicidaire, je te préviens.

-Nott…

-Boucle là.

Il était rentré dans la cage d'escalier, s'assurant que personne ne le suivait. Il plaqua Hermione contre le mur, et posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Granger, tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis de faire, je suis bien claire ? Tu te tais. Si je rencontre un autre Mangemort, tu es ma prisonnière et je t'amène à « qui de droit ». Tu me suis ? Pas un mot. Si je rencontre un membre de l'Ordre, je l'abat, et tu te tais.

-Va te faire foutre.

La baffe lui fit perdre l'équilibre et vint résonner dans son crane douloureux.

-Mauvaise réponse.

Elle lui jeta un regard hostile et il se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'aurait jamais dû s'encombrer de cette fille. Il aurait dû la laisser crever. Mais…Il secoua la tête.

-Ok…Monte.

Il vérifia que la baguette de la Gryffondor était toujours bien contre sa ceinture, et il l'obligea à poursuivre. Une porte s'ouvrit alors au dessus de sa tête, et il se rapprocha de Granger, plaquant sa paume contre sa bouche. Le bruit de pas était trop lointain pour être l'étage juste au dessus du leur mais assez distinct cependant. Les sorciers semblaient attendre sur le pallier du 7ème étage.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ?

Théodore reconnut la voix de Ronald Weasley, alors que Granger se tendait contre lui.

-Je descends du dixième étage. De Pierrebourg est resté à l'Atrium, c'est en train d'exploser de partout là bas, quelque chose de fabuleux.

Il y eut un silence, et Weasley reprit.

-Ok, je vais monter. Descends à l'étage en dessous, retrouve les autres…Qu'on se dirige tous le plus rapidement possible vers l'Atrium.

Le conciliabule se poursuivit pendant quelque secondes, à voix très basse. Nott dirigea sa baguette vers le sol et insonorisa les marches d'escaliers. Toujours la main contre sa bouche, il vint planter sa baguette dans le cou de Granger et lui intima du menton de continuer à monter. Il s'arrêta une marche avant le pallier et se dissimula dans la pénombre. Weasley monta les étages presque silencieusement, et Malefoy ne commença à descendre que lorsque la porte du pallier au dessus de lui claqua.

Théodore cessa presque de respirer, il sentait la respiration hachée de sa détenue contre sa main. Lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette de Malefoy sur les dernières marches, il jeta Granger en avant.

-Protego !

Une barrière magique se dressa instantanément entre lui et l'héritier Malefoy qui avait chancelé en réceptionnant Granger dans ses bras.

* * *

**Pov Draco.**

-Hermione ?

Elle s'était accrochée à moi avant même que je réagisse et avait niché sa tête dans mon cou, un sanglot venant passer ses lèvres et parcourant tout son corps, la faisant trembler. J'avais passé un bras autour de sa taille tout en observant le Mangemort face à moi, derrière sa barrière protectrice. Il s'était redressé et avait repoussé le capuchon cachant son visage.

Comme foudroyé.

-Théo…

Théodore avait fait disparaitre la barrière, ne me lâchant pas du regard.

-Je…

-Ne dis rien, Draco. Je n'ai pas fait ça pour toi.

Le Mangemort s'était approché de moi et avait planté ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-…J'ai seulement respecté une promesse. J'ignore si ce mot t'est familier.

Et ma mâchoire s'était contractée sous l'affront. J'avais saisi ma baguette et mes mains tremblaient. Hermione s'était péniblement dressée à coté de moi et elle crachait.

-Ma baguette, Nott ! Rends-moi ma baguette.

Il lui avait jeté un regard torve, et avait saisi la baguette contre son veston, me la tendant. Je l'avais empoigné et il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de moi. Ses yeux dans les miens. Et je voyais tout le mépris qui venait y bruler. « Toi aussi Théo, tu sais… ».

- Laisse-moi passer.

Sa voix était calme, mais Granger m'avait agrippé le bras. Je la sentais faible et chancelante, elle se tenait difficilement débout.

- Rends-moi ma baguette Malefoy, ne le laisse pas…Tu m'entends, ne le laisse pas.

Et Théodore ne me lâchait pas du regard. Et la douleur crachait au fond de moi. Il souriait presque, en me regardant. J'avais baissé la tête, et serré Granger contre moi.

-Nooon. Non.

Ses protestations s'étaient étouffées contre ma cape lorsqu'elle avait laissé tomber sa tête sur moi. Théodore avait déjà grimpé plusieurs marches, avant de s'arrêter.

-Selwyn lui a jeté un sort concocté par Rogue en personne quand il était encore dans la maison. En plus du choc initial, c'est en train de l'affaiblir peu à peu…Sors là d'ici, si tu veux la revoir vivante.

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et je dus raffermir ma prise pour la maintenir contre moi. Alors je l'avais laissé fuir, et j'avais dévalé les escaliers. Weasley m'avait dit qu'elle et Neville patrouillait au Sixième niveau, avec un peu de chance, Londubat y serait encore.

Ce n'était déjà plus qu'une poupée de chiffon entre mes bras et alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte du Niveau des Transports, elle s'était affaissée contre moi, en murmurant.

-Des Mangemorts…Attention.

Quelque chose se déchira en moi, en entendant son filet de voix. Un monstre de rage, de haine, et je sentis des larmes me bruler les yeux. Je l'avais redressé à ma hauteur, la serrant contre moi, à lui briser les os.

-Hermione…Je t'en supplie, Hermione.

J'avais embrassé ses cheveux, et plus rien d'autres n'importait alors. J'étais entrée dans le couloir, la baguette en avant. Londubat s'était jeté sur moi, comme fou. Nous avions relevé nos baguettes dans un même mouvement, avant de nous reconnaitre.

-Bordel, Malefoy…Qu'est ce que tu fous là ? Hermione avait disparu. J'ai retrouvé un homme assommé dans l'Office, je…Je…

J'avais coupé toute ses velléités d'explications en lui mettant Hermione dans les bras. Il avait semblé abasourdi, ouvrant la bouche.

-Malefoy, je…

-Tu ramènes Granger, Londubat. D'accord ?

Il secoua la tête, et j'eus envie de le frapper. Il balbutiait.

-Je ne peux pas, j'ai mes ordres…

-Weasley et Potter sont montés à L'Atrium, Londubat ! Tu sais ce que ça signifie ?_ Il_ est là haut. Ils sont tous là haut. Alors tu vas transplaner de ce trou à rat, et tu vas aller la mettre à l'abri…Elle…

Je n'avais pas réussi à étouffer un sanglot. Elle était en train de mourir. Et j'avais l'impression de crever, j'étouffais. Il fallait…Il fallait. Alors je l'avais saisi au col avec ma main valide, et j'avais presque hurlé.

-Tu dois la protéger…Londubat…Fait ce que je te dis. Une vie pour une vie, tu me le dois. Il ne doit rien lui arriver. Potter ne voudrait pas…

Je ne voudrais pas. Tout. Tout sauf ça. Je n'avais qu'elle. Parce que je l'aimais trop et parce que je refusais. Oui, je refusais qu'on me la prenne.

Londubat avait hoché la tête. Il avait murmuré, tout doucement, c'était presque un rêve.

-Je vais faire ça. Il ne lui arrivera rien. Rien.

Et il avait disparu avec elle dans les bras, me laissant contre le mur, tremblant.

* * *

**Pov Draco.  
**

L'Atrium. C'était comme un point fixe, une pensée absurde. Je ne ressentais plus qu'une douleur de forçat. Je devais me lever, me décoller du mur, avancer, encore.

« Hermione… »

Je sentais encore ton corps frêle contre moi, c'était ton odeur que j'avais – plein les narines. J'aurai voulu te retenir, te serrer contre moi. Et je me sentais faible…Tellement.

J'avais réussi à me relever. Il fallait rejoindre l'Atrium. Le grand couloir de marbre, la fontaine de la Fraternité. J'en tremblais. Pourquoi ? A quoi ça rimait, toute cette merde ?

Je n'étais plus qu'une ombre, flottant dans ma cape grise. Avaler un étage, et puis un autre. Et j'avais poussé la porte. Je revoyais les robes flamboyantes des sorciers se presser dans le grand couloir, émerger et disparaitre des grandes cheminées.

Mais l'Atrium était vide, désormais, et la fontaine avait cessé de couler. Et je le sentit. J'avais juste eu le temps de pivoter.

-Avada…

-Sectusempra !

Pas même le temps de distinguer son visage. C'était un mangemort et la puissance du sort l'avait envoyé tout droit dans l'âtre d'une des cheminées. Il avait disparu. On allait le retrouver mort, vidé de son sang. Quelque part. Ce n'était pas mon affaire.

J'avais continué d'avancer, et c'est là que je l'avais remarqué.

Ce silence. Lorsque les hommes se taisent. Le silence d'avant les discours. Je m'étais arrêté. Il y avait des choses dont on ne revenait pas. Et je voulais tout à la fois rester là, sur place : ne pas voir, ne pas savoir. Alors que quelque chose d'autre, impérieux, me poussait en avant.

Je n'étais plus qu'une crainte compacte, qu'un bloc d'angoisse. J'avais fait un pas. Deux. J'avais dépassé la fontaine…

Je m'étais arrêté, net. Cette silhouette... Je m'étais approché, tout doucement, presque avec crainte. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais De Pierrebourg était là, son bras en écharpe et il avait levé ses yeux sur moi. Et son regard…Il avait secoué la tête.

Tu étais devenu gris, gris…Je revois encore ce gris, sur ta peau, sur tes joues, déjà. Tu étais là, juste là. Tu avais toujours été un prétentieux : entouré, aimé et adulé. Mais tu étais mort là, sur les dalles froides. Seul. Tu vois, je ne pensais pas que les héros mouraient comme ça. Je croyais que le combat était plus âpre, plus dur, qu'il y avait des larmes et des cris. Mais il n'y avait que le silence autour de ton corps. Et mon regard avait glissé. Tu avais ta main contracté sur ta baguette, comme pour te rassurer. Et c'était tellement dérisoire… Ce fut une bouffée violente, implacable, une nausée gluante. J'avais du fermer les yeux pour maitriser mon haut le cœur.

Plus loin, il était là, lui aussi. Voldemort n'était plus. Le Survivant non plus.

Et j'avais vu De Pierrebourg se tendre. Il avait marché, couru. Alors je m'étais laissé glisser contre le sol, les mains devant les yeux.

-Harry…N'y allez pas…Ronald, vous comprenez ce que je veux dire ? N'y allez pas.

Et je n'avais même pas besoin de le voir, pour savoir, pour imaginer, secouer la tête, ruer, froncer les sourcils « Qu'est ce que vous dites ? Vous êtes fou…Fou. Vous racontez n'importe quoi. Laissez-moi passer. Harry. Laissez-moi, je vais le voir. Vous êtes fou, fou… »

Weasley était tombé à côté de lui, prostré.

-Harry !

Et son cri alla résonner dans l'Atrium immense et vide. Et c'était un cri voué à l'échec, minuscule, ridicule. L'écho était mangé par l'immensité de la salle, par son silence de cathédrale. Il n'y avait pas de mots…  
Il agrippait avec frénésie le col de sa cape, et le corps désarticulé du Survivant s'agitait entre ses mains comme une frêle poupée de chiffon. Un poids me tomba sur l'estomac. J'avais déjà vécu ça… Et il refusait de s'arrêter, il secouait le corps, encore, encore…J'avais réussi à me relever.

-Weasley, arrête.

J'avais saisi ses épaules, tentant de l'attirer vers moi, mais il fit volte face, me repoussant brusquement contre le sol.

-Harry, s'il te plait.

Ses sanglots l'étouffaient, et ça aurait été un spectacle pitoyable si ca n'avait pas été si déchirant.

J'avais titubé jusqu'à lui.

-Weasley.

Il pleurait.

Il se releva, avec ce regard de dément. Cette haine insensible. Il n'y avait plus de pitié chez Ronald Weasley, et je connaissais cette haine froide, cette méchanceté stupide qui vous prenait le ventre. Il fit encore un geste pour me rejeter alors que je m'approchais…

Mais je l'avais saisi, et il était comme ivre.

-Laisse-moi !

Il avait hurlé. Alors je m'étais approché. « Laisse-moi » C'est ce que j'avais hurlé à Lupin, quand il m'avait décollé du sol. C'était ce que je voulais, moi aussi. Rester là, sur le pavé. A côté de Blaise. Mais il ne m'avait pas écouté. Il m'avait relevé.

* * *

**Pov Draco.  
**

Elle était là, quand nous avions passé la porte. Neville avait sa main sur son genou, et elle était livide. Mais vivante. Alors Londubat m'avait fait un bon sourire. « J'ai réussi. »

Et elle avait levé un regard confiant sur nous. Et tout de suite, elle avait vu…L'absence. Il y avait eu comme un temps d'arrêt. Une interrogation dans le regard. Et Weasley s'était approché. Il lui avait pris les mains. Je ne me souviens plus de ses mots. Il n'y avait pas de mot. Mais je me souviendrais toujours des siens. Elle avait dit non. Elle l'avait répété. C'était une litanie. Un non contre l'impossible, contre l'abandon, un non contre la peur.

Et puis ça avait été son prénom. Harry, tout le temps. Elle était tombée, et il l'avait retenu. Ses mains s'agrippaient, se retenaient. Elle tanguait entre ses bras, son corps se courbait, ruait, comme un ultime refus. Et ils avaient pleuré. Accroché l'un à l'autre, comme à une planche de salut dérisoire.

Je n'avais pas ma place, dans cette douleur là. J'avais refermé la porte, et je m'en étais allé.

* * *

Alors voila...

Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, je compte sur vous pour faire exploser ma boite mail de **reviews**.

Réclamation, critique? Je vous écoute.


	17. Chapitre DixSept

Bonjour,

Alors voilà – plutôt rapidement, comme je l'avais dit –la suite. Je sais maintenant qu'il y aura 20 chapitres à cette histoire. Je vais finir sur un chiffre rond. Et le rythme des publications finales seront hebdomadaires – il faut bien parfois être un peu régulière, même si cela n'arrive qu'à la toute fin.

Comme d'habitude, je tiens à vous remercier : **Atchoum16, Hachiko06, 8-Sakura-8, Alnihan, MlleGanou, , -San-RSX, Aliayla, Virginie, Pomeline, Winnie, Caella, Melliss50, Mademoiselle de Maupin, Lulu Love Night.**

Certes, le nombre de reviews se réduit comme peau de chagrin – mais vous savoir toujours là, quelque part, me fait vraiment plaisir.

Place au chapitre, donc, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

Et aujourd'hui, écoutez dans **Vidéo Game** de _Lana del Ray_. L'album de _Girls_, aussi. Et** Solemn March** de_ Lisa Gerrard_.

* * *

**Chapitre 17.**

* * *

**15 Octobre. 00h15.**

**Pov Draco.  
**

D'abord, ce fut comme une rumeur. Des mots jetés, murmurés entre deux rues, deux barricades. Des espoirs crachés qui montaient les immeubles, qui allaient se cogner aux paliers. « _Voldemort est mort_ ». C'était un rêve, une prière que plus personne n'osait encore prononcer. C'était des larmes, des sanglots plein le ventre. Et Londres enflait, enflait…C'était un bruit sourd. Londres était grosse. C'était un cri en train de naitre, dans la nuit qui venait…

Et quelqu'un avait dû le dire un peu plus fort. Les hiboux avaient noirci le ciel de Londres. Et les rues s'étaient remplies…Les bars avaient ouverts et la fouille grouillante et silencieuse s'était pressée dehors. «_ Il est mort_ ». C'était sur toutes les lèvres, sur tous les visages. La haine cédait la place à une ivresse tapageuse.

« _Il est mort_ ». Il n'y avait que cette mort là, qui comptait. Et c'était indécent. Le cadavre de Potter n'était pas encore froid que déjà, on l'avait oublié. Qui s'en souciait seulement ?

C'était Lupin qui – autrefois – m'avait parlé d'indulgence. Le temps pour la mémoire viendrait – mais d'abord, la joie. Il n'avait pas pu, ce soir là. Il était rentré des Docks pour retourner au Ministère. Il avait vu le corps. C'est lui qui l'avait ramené.

La liesse des rues l'avait jeté dans une rage sourde. Alors il avait rappelé les soldats, tous les hommes encore valides, qui revenaient de 24 heures de combat. Il avait rappelé à lui notre troupe sinistre, a la mine grise et aux têtes basses.

« _Faites rentrer les gens chez eux. Bouclez les quartiers. Imposez un couvre feu. La Guerre n'est pas finie. Rien n'est terminé_. » Il martelait les mots de son poing contre la table. Et pas un n'avait protesté. Tous étaient repartis. Dans les rues noires de monde, il fallait drainer la foule, la reconduire, assurer le quartier. Malgré la fête qui battait son plein, le bouclage des rues avaient été rapides. Peut être que face à leurs soldats aux gueules noirs, la foule avait eu un peu honte.

* * *

**Pov Draco.**

J'étais resté en salle de repos, longtemps. Je n'avais pas eu le courage de remonter les étages, et chaque verre de Whisky pur feu maintenait la brume, tenait tout le reste à distance. Je n'étais pas seul, loin de là. La salle de repos était pleine d'insomnie, de regard hagard et noir. Elle était pleine des nuits anxieuses à venir.

J'avais porté mon verre aux lèvres. Je me demandais ce qu'il allait advenir de nous. Par là, j'entendais…D'un point de vue pratique. Le Square appartenait à Potter, mais sa mort prématurée, sans héritier et peut être sans testament redistribuait les cartes. La maison appartenait à Sirius Black. Regulus était mort il y avait de cela des années, faisant perdre définitivement la maison à cette branche de la famille. Il fallait donc descendre au frère cadet de Walburga Black….Cygnus II. Mon propre grand père. Mort avant ma naissance. Dont la fille ainée…

J'avais lâché mon verre et le whisky se renversa partout sur la table devant moi. Des regards s'étaient tournés, mais j'étais déjà debout. Je devais trouver Remus. Vite.

J'étais entré dans son bureau sans frapper. Il était là, les yeux dans le vague, quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard. Il m'avait regardé sur le pas de la porte, comme un fantôme.

-Lupin, je suis désolé mais…C'est important. Potter…Il…Est-ce qu'il avait fait un testament ?

J'avais vu le désarroi se peindre sur le visage de Remus. « Est-ce que Potter avait fait un testament ? ». Mes mâchoires s'étaient contractés…J'avais conscience de la cruauté de ma question.

-Je ne sais pas Malefoy, je ne sais pas.

Il avait fait un geste indiquant la porte, me signifiant clairement qu'il désirait être seul.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, Remus. S'il n'en a pas fait, le Square est en danger…L'ordre de succession de la famille Black !

Il avait brusquement relevé la tête et c'était de l'effroi qui était passé dans son regard. Il était déjà debout.

-Bellatrix est encore vivante ? Blessée ? Rodolphus est aussi à prendre en compte

Je l'avais suivi.

-Rodolphus est mort. Bellatrix, je ne sais pas.

Il avait accueilli mon annonce d'un silence poli.

-Très bien. Je vais descendre à l'Infirmerie. Nous devons tout de suite être sur. Toi, trouve Hermione, Ron…Ou Ginny. L'un d'eux devrait certainement savoir...Sinon. Il faudra fouiller sa chambre.

Sa voix avait tremblé, à la fin. Et un poids m'était tombé sur l'estomac. J'étais monté, et mes pas m'avaient mené jusqu'à la chambre de Weasley fille. Je refusais de la voir _elle_…Et lui, certainement. Je ne savais pas comment je réagirais.

J'avais frappé. Et comme personne n'avait répondu, j'étais entré. Elle était sur le lit. Elle pleurait. Ses mains blanches s'agrippaient convulsivement l'une l'autre, le menton sur les genoux, les bras enserrant ses jambes, son corps se balançait d'avant en arrière. Comme une recherche de réconfort. Une berceuse illusoire. Ses épaules tremblaient et son visage n'était plus que deux sillons de larmes. Et elle était seule. Son frère et sa meilleure amie devaient pleurer, en bas. Se tenir l'un l'autre, se serrer, peut être pour conjurer la peur, pour se sentir moins seul.

Mais une fille comme Ginny Weasley n'avait eu aucune chance face à leur célèbre trio. Elle avait été la quatrième. Celle qu'on oubliait sur la photo. Celle que les journalistes de la Gazette du Sorcier enlevaient du cadre en ajustant leurs gros plans. Elle était pourtant flamboyante, à Poudlard. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Malefoy ?

Elle avait sifflé. Ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs flamboyants.

-Je vais te demander quelque chose qui ne va pas te plaire.

Sa lèvre avait tremblé, mais elle continuait de darder son regard sur moi, attendant une suite.

- …Est-ce que Potter avait fait un testament ?

Elle avait ouvert la bouche.

- Comment oses-tu…

-S'il n'en a pas fait, et si Bellatrix est toujours vivante, c'est à elle que reviendra le Square Grimmault.

Elle continuait de me regarder. Son mouvement de balancement avait cessé. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes, et c'était piteuse, qu'elle avait murmuré.

-Je m'en fiche…Oh, si tu savais comme je m'en moque.

-Weasley.

- Tu sais, ils l'ont toujours méprisé…Et je ne pense pas que cela va changer. Alors oui, je me fiche d'eux.

-Alors il sera mort pour rien.

Sa lèvre avait tremblé, elle m'avait regardé, longtemps. Et puis ses mains s'étaient lâchées.

-Je ne sais pas si Harry avait fait un testament…Nous n'en avons jamais parlé.

-Il faudrait…Fouiller sa chambre, alors.

Et son regard disait « _Tu n'as pas honte, Malefoy, rien qu'un peu, de venir me demander ça, à moi ?_ ». Mais elle avait ramassé ses jambes sous elle. Des cernes lui dévoraient le visage.

-Je vais le faire.

* * *

**Pov Draco.**

Elle n'avait rien trouvé. Rien ressemblant de près ou de loin, du moins. Mais des souvenirs…Ils étaient tout épars autour d'elle : un vif d'or dans sa boite, un vieux manuel de l'Histoire de la Magie, des parchemins de potions à moitié écrit. Je l'attendais à la porte, jetant des regards incessants vers les escaliers. « Toujours aucune nouvelle de Remus. ».

Elle s'était levée et avait secoué la tête, contre elle, elle serait un pull rouge tricoté. Trop petit depuis longtemps déjà. Elle avait descendu l'étage, moi à sa suite, et un bruit de pas fatigué montait en dessous de nous.

Et c'était presque une supplique qui avait passé les lèvres du Remus épuisé qui nous avait rencontrés.

-Oh, ne descendez pas là bas…C'est abject…Abject. Et elle est morte…Oh oui, quelqu'un l'a tué… C'est abject. Le Square est à Andromeda. Je lui ai envoyé un hibou. Nous allons devoir la protéger. Demain.

Ginny Weasley s'était approchée et doucement, presque maladroitement, elle l'avait serré dans ses bras.

* * *

**15 Octobre.**

_**Tom Jedusor est mort.**_

_C'est dans les dernières heures de la journée sanglante du 14 Octobre que Tom Jedusor, plus connu sous le nom de Voldemort a trouvé la mort, sous la baguette du Survivant. Un combat qu'Harry Potter – Grand Auror des Armées de L'Ordre a payé de sa vie._

_Le Survivant que certains appellent désormais déjà le Libérateur aura su mettre fin à un règne de la peur sans merci mis en place pendant près de vingt ans par Celui dont on peut désormais prononcer le nom. Sa disparition pendant quatorze années n'ayant jamais fait taire les angoisses superstitieuses d'une grande partie de la population sorcière._

_Déjà, le Premier Ministre Rufus Scrimgeour qui s'est toujours tenu vaillant dans la tempête a tenu à rendre hommage « Au courage et à la bravoure d'un jeune garçon qui a donné sa vie pour la paix futur du Monde Sorcier » tout en se gardant de se féliciter de la mort du plus Grand Mage Noir de notre époque. Comme l'a signalé Remus Lupin, particulièrement sèchement à nos correspondants « L'heure n'est pas à la fête, des Mangemorts sont encore en liberté. La Guerre n'est pas terminée. »_

_Comme pour lui donner raison, Rabastan Lestrange qui succède désormais à Voldemort à la tête de son organisation a fait savoir par voix de Hiboux qu'il « entendait continuer la lutte contre la dépravation et la déchéance morale du Monde Sorcier. »_

_Pour revenir plus en détail sur les événements tragiques des journées passées, vous pourrez retrouver en bas de page les nécrologies d'Harry Potter et de Tom Jedusor et en page 3…_

J'avais levé les yeux de la Gazette du Sorcier, terriblement las, soudain. Et ce malaise insidieux qui refusait de me quitter. Un mal de tête à en faire pleurer les gobelins me vrillait le crane. Je m'étais resservi un café serré, en tournant les pages.

…_Il y a fort à parier que le combat des Docks restera dans les annales de la stratégie militaire rondement mené et exécuté. Emmené par Remus Lupin – le fidèle et dévoué Bras Droit d'Harry Potter – et par le Conseiller français Olivier de Pierrebourg, l'attaque a réussi à repousser les dissidences à l'intérieur de son propre camp – qui avait enflammé un des dortoirs de la périphérie Nord des Docks – tout en mettant à mal les troupes de Voldemort qui avait pris position dans l'espace Sud et dans les confins des Baraquement de la Tamise. Lorsque les troupes du Commandant __Vernunft du __**Der Zauberer Befehl**__ s__ont venus prêter main forte, la situation était déjà en passe de se stabiliser, et le coup de pouce allemand a permis la percée décisive dans les positions ennemies, rendant possible la réunion des forces de l'Ordre des Docks et du Square Grimmaurd- qui se battait alors dans Londres et ses faubourgs. Une réussite qui…_

_«_ _Une réussite_ ». Oui, mais à quel prix ? Plus loin, le journaliste évoquait le nombre de morts estimés. Les journalistes ne connaissaient la mort que par les décomptes officiels. Et on ne pleurait pas devant les chiffres.

J'avais refermé le journal, et parcouru la nécrologie de Potter. _« Il y avait des gens que l'on finissait par croire immortel, tu sais_». A tromper la mort, à en revenir à chaque fois, on pensait qu'il en serait toujours ainsi. Harry Potter ne pouvait pas mourir. Et peut être que c'était rassurant, dans le fond. Mais nous nous étions trompés, et il était mort, les doigts recroquevillés contre sa baguette. Et je n'arrivais pas à me débarrasser de cette image.

-Draco ?

C'était Lupin. Je ne l'avais même pas entendu arriver derrière moi. Sa nuit avait dû être courte.

-Je voudrais que tu viennes, tu veux bien me suivre ?

Dans son bureau, un comité restreint avait été réunis. Kingsley Shakelbot et Olivier de Pierrebourg pour le Ministère d'une part et Weasley et Granger de l'autre. Je venais compléter le tableau.

J'aurai voulu m'approcher de toi, tu sais, simplement être là. Mais j'étais lâche. Je préférais penser que tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. La main de Weasley enserrait la tienne, fermement, comme décidé à ne plus te lâcher. Et quelque chose m'avait broyé le ventre.

Oui, j'étais lâche. Sinon, je l'aurai vu. Tu étais livide, ce jour là. Tu avais trop pleuré, tu n'avais pas dormi. Et tu me regardais avec tes yeux brulants. Tu me hurlais de m'approcher. Et puis ensuite, de partir loin, parce que la culpabilité te consumait. J'aurai dû être fort et prendre la décision pour deux. Rester là, m'imposer. Te dire que nous ne l'avions pas tué. Mais j'avais fuis. J'étais resté à ma place. Je n'avais rien dit.

Remus s'était assis.

-Je sais que vous ne voulez pas parler. Moi non plus, mais il faut bien. La Guerre n'est pas terminée…

Il avait parlé d'une voix douce, presque enfantine. Comme s'il attendait que quelqu'un prenne la parole et dise «_ Si, tu te trompes. C'est fini_ ». Mais personne n'avait rien dit.

-Rabastan Lestrange semble avoir été très clair sur ce point, en effet, commenta Shakelbot.

Weasley avait secoué la tête et avait passé la main sur sa tempe.

-Est-ce que l'on pourrait estimer le nombre de Mangemort qui vont continuer la lutte ?

De Pierrebourg avait lissé sa moustache des doigts, avant de répondre.

-La situation est complexe, en réalité. Les Mangemorts ne sont pas qu'un bloc. Et si l'Organisation peut survivre à la mort du Lord, cela ne se fera pas sans une mutation presque complète… Quand nous parlons de Lestrange, quand nous parlons de Dolohov…Nous parlons des fidèles, des convaincus. Ceux qui vont continuer, qui resteront…Mais les autres ? Ce serait oublier les Mangemorts de dépit, les mangemorts de la peur, de la crainte, la cohorte de paumé qui l'ont suivi dans sa quête aveugle…Ils sont là, eux aussi, et rien ne dit qu'ils désirent continuer la lutte. Certains sont revenus depuis longtemps du fanatisme qui les avaient poussés à s'engager…Mais comment quitter le Lord vivant ? C'était impossible

-Où est ce que vous voulez en venir ? demanda Weasley, les yeux fixés sur lui.

De Pierrebourg sembla hésiter quelques secondes, chercher ses mots.

-Une…Alternative. Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Offrir aux membres de l'Ordre de se rendre. Proposer des modalités, une protection, un jugement équitable. Mais nous devons agir vite. Lestrange et les autres sont dispersés, encore sous le choc. Ils doivent se réorganiser. Mais ils seront rapides. Nous devons amener ces hommes à nous avant eux, les affaiblir. Vous comprenez ?

Lupin observait Granger et Weasley. Il avait parlé, lentement.

- Nous en avions déjà un peu parlé…Olivier et moi…Bien avant la bataille. Avec Harry…Nous avions évoqué cette possibilité. Il était d'accord. Je sais qu'aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Je vous demande beaucoup, mais pour la cause…

-Avez-vous réellement besoin de notre accord ?

Elle avait relevé la tête, et ses yeux brillaient. Le menton en avant, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle semblait provoquer l'homme face à elle.

-Non, Hermione. Peut être que je n'aurai pas besoin de ton accord. Mais j'aimerai l'avoir. J'aimerai que tu comprennes.

Elle l'avait stoppé d'un geste de la main et elle s'était mordue la lèvre.

-Je sais Remus, excuse moi.

Elle avait regardé Olivier de Pierrebourg, et elle avait répondu, la voix ferme.

-Je pense qu'il faudrait mettre le dispositif en place le plus rapidement possible.

De Pierrebourg avait acquiescé.

-Je vais me rendre à la Gazette du Sorcier après cet entretien. Je vais demander un tirage d'urgence pour ce soir, informant les Mangemorts de notre appel.

Il avait encore jaugé l'assistance du regard.

-Ce qu'il faut comprendre, c'est que nous devrons agir au cas par cas. Et mobiliser un nombre d'Aurors conséquent. Nous devrons pouvoir établir qui des hommes et des femmes qui se présenteront à nous mériteront un blanchissement, et ceux d'entre eux qui devront connaitre un véritable procès, après…Il faudra de bon legilimens dans nos rangs. Et les séances ne seront pas des moments particulièrement agréables

-Nous participerons.

C'était Wealsey qui avait parlé.

De Pierrebourg l'avait regardé

-Je vais débloquer un local des Docks, dans ce cas…Il faudra que tout soit prêt rapidement.

Remus avait hoché la tête.

-Je voulais vous prévenir, également… La…mort d'Harry, l'absence de testament, nous à mis dans une situation difficile vis-à-vis du Square. Bellatrix est morte – ses doigts s'étaient crispé sur la table – alors, la maison revient à Andromeda, sa sœur. Elle viendra demain dans les locaux, nous devons parler de l'avenir…Notre situation ne sera pas fixé avant demain.

-Tonks est morte.

C'était Weasley qui avait parlé et Lupin avait pâli, davantage encore. Il semblait si vieux alors, si épuisé. Il avait encore hoché la tête, et ce n'était plus qu'un filet de voix.

-Je sais oui. Elle est morte dans les faubourgs…Je…

-Est-ce qu'Andromeda nous laissera le Square ?

Granger me regardait, et les regards s'étaient tournés vers moi.

-Je…Je l'ignore. Techniquement, Andromeda est ma tante. Mais elle à été rayé de la tapisserie après son mariage. Je ne la connais pas.

Le malaise grandissait dans la petite pièce, avec notre conversation décousue. Nous faisions terriblement mal semblant, en vérité.

Shakelbot s'était levé et Granger l'avait imité.

-J'aurai une question à vous poser.

Sa voix avait faibli

-…Pour…Pour l'enterrement d'Harry. Qu'est ce qui va se passer ?

-Hermione…

La main de Weasley s'était approchée de son bras, pour la faire se rassoir, mais elle s'était détournée, toisant le sorcier imposant devant elle.

-Est-ce qu'Harry aura droit à un enterrement ?

Les lèvres de Shakelbot s'était tordue en une grimace.

-Mr Le Premier Ministre pense qu'un enterrement serait un symbole fort. Malgré la guerre, prendre le temps de mettre en terre nos morts, un peu partout dans le pays et…Il semblerait que Mr Potter ai pris des dispositions avant son décès. Je pense que chacun ici en aurait besoin, en effet…Mais.

-Je sais que nous sommes encore en Guerre…Et…Qu'il y a la sécurité à assuré. Mais.

Elle était là, face à lui, et elle ne faiblissait pas. Alors il avait posé sa main sur la sienne, et il avait seulement murmuré.

-Nous allons le faire, Miss Granger. Harry Potter sera enterré.

* * *

La Gazette était sortie des presses en début de soirée, et les gamins dans les rues s'étaient mis à crier. «_ L'Appel des Mangemorts_ ». Dans les rues, partout. Les exemplaires s'arrachaient des mains, on lisait avidement les articles « _Le pardon_ », «_ se rendre_ », «_ un procès équitable_ »,« _sécurité diplomatique_ », et les « _innocents et les victimes seront blanchis_ ».

C'était des mots sur toutes les lèvres, des mots que l'on a répété longtemps, dans la nuit jaune, des mots que l'on ne cessait de dire, pour qu'ils deviennent réelles.

Cette nuit là, Londres fut incrédule.

* * *

Les premiers mangemorts s'étaient rendus au petit matin, dans les docks. La chouette de De Pierrebourg avait trouvé Remus. Il expliquait qu'il était en train de mettre en place des listes, pour « évaluer l'ennemi. »

J'avais marché dans les rues de Londres, dans le petit matin. Il pleuvait et c'était sinistre. On était en train de démonter les barricades. C'était presque normal. _Presque_. Parce que derrière les ouvriers, c'était la cape des Auros qui flottait. Qui surveillait de leurs yeux caves, les ruelles dépouillées. On débarrassait, on nettoyait. « _Circulez Messieurs-Dames, il n'y a plus rien à voir_ ». Demain, Londres sera lavée. Demain, Londres sera propre. Demain, elle sera comme avant. Et vous tous, vous devrez oublier : les façades arrachés, les corps affaissés.

Quand j'étais rentrée, Andromeda venait d'arriver. Ted Tonks était dans la cuisine, face à Molly Weasley. Elle lui tenait la main. J'avais détourné la tête. Peu à peu, cela me prenait la gorge. Quoi que dise mon rang, je serais toujours cet intrus qui regardait son camp pleurer des inconnus. Ceux que j'avais pleuré, moi, leurs capes étaient noirs.

-Remus te cherchait, Draco…

Molly Weasley s'était levé et me regardait. Elle sembla me détailler et je ne voulais pas…Je ne savais même pas ce que j'aurai dû ressentir. J'étais sorti, j'étais retourné dans les sous sols.

Remus était assis à son bureau, et Andromeda avait à peine tourné les yeux quand j'étais entré.

J'avais dû m'assoir. Remus avait posé son menton entre ses mains, et nous observaient en silence. Andromeda était toute vêtue de noir. Le deuil. Et c'était une rage sourde qui brillait dans ses grands yeux bruns.

-Je lui ressemble, n'est ce pas ?

Il y avait un plaisir sauvage, dans sa question. Elle n'avait pas idée. Oui, Bellatrix et Andromeda se ressemblaient. Les mêmes airs, cette même force irradiant tout autour d'elles. Même si après, pour Bellatrix, il y eu la folie.

-Oui.

Elle continuait de m'observer.

-Je suis allée la voir, à la Morgue. Elle est bouffie, désormais. Il aura fallu ça, pour qu'elle me laisse. Il aura fallu ça…

-Andromeda…

-Oui, Remus.

Je n'avais pas réussi à retenir un frisson. Ne pas prononcer son nom, l'avoir brulé de la tapisserie…Ça n'avait rien changé. Cette femme restait une Black. Toute entière.

-Sirius est mort. Harry est mort. Je ne vais pas t'enseigner ton arbre généalogique, tu le connais. Cette maison devait revenir à Bellatrix, mais elle est morte, elle aussi. Le Square…est à toi.

-Je n'en veux pas.

Sa voix avait claqué. Elle avait repris, plus durement.

-J'ai été supprimé de leur grande famille, d'ailleurs. Tu le sais bien.

-Cela ne change rien pour le Ministère. Tu restes la deuxième des sœurs Blacks.

Et quelque chose avait brulé dans ses prunelles à cette évocation. Comme une vieille fierté jamais parfaitement éteinte.

-Je suis partie, Remus. Il y a longtemps. Je ne suis jamais revenue. Je ne reviendrais pas aujourd'hui. Cette famille, je n'en veux rien. Pas même cette maison.

Il avait passé la main sur ses joues mal rasé.

-Nous avons établi le QG de l'Ordre dans cette maison, tu en es bien consciente. Nous avons besoin de la protection et de l'accord de son propriétaire pour l'occuper. Tu connais de quoi sont faites les barrières magiques de ces vieilles demeures : elle nous rejettera, sans cela.

-Est-ce que j'ai le droit de refuser mon héritage?

-Andromeda, je ne…

- Seulement, réponds-moi, Remus.

-Oui. Oui, mais…

-Mais j'ai encore une sœur.

Et c'était comme un voile de tristesse. Remus m'avait jeté un regard en coin.

-Oui, Narcissa est toujours vivante. Pour autant que nous sachions…

-Et Lucius ?

-Lucius aussi.

-Quel dommage.

Elle n'avait même pas cillé et elle avait senti mon regard sur elle. Elle avait eu un sourire.

-Tu lui ressembles, Draco…Oui. Tu leurs ressemble. Ils devaient être bien fiers.

On ne connait jamais les drames de ses parents. J'en étais presque venu à oublier qu'elles étaient sœur. Qu'elles se connaissaient. On n'effaçait pas les gens si facilement, il faut croire.

-Je ne laisserai pas le Square à ma sœur, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, Remus. Je ne laisserai rien à Lucius. Mais je ne garderai rien.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Je cède mon héritage à mon neveu. C'est un des droits de la Justice Magique, je le sais.

Son neveu. Il m'avait fallu quelques secondes pour comprendre. J'avais secoué la tête. Je m'étais levé, terrorisé, soudain.

J'avais regardé cette femme, assise devant moi. Toute pleine de son deuil, de son désir de fuir. Et peut être de faire mal, de se venger, enfin. Cette femme que je ne connaissais pas et qui venait de me léguer la maison de Potter. Je tremblais. Elle s'était levée à son tour.

-Je remplirais les papiers, Remus. Tout ce que tu voudras. Ce soir, si tu veux. Est-ce que je peux m'en aller ?

Remus l'avait laissé faire, et il s'était approché de moi.

-Nous n'allons rien dire pour le moment. Ils ne sauront pas, pas encore. Tu auras le temps de t'y préparer, Draco. Mais tu n'as pas le choix. Tu dois accepter. L'Ordre en a besoin.

* * *

**16 Octobre.**

Heure après heure, je scrutait le registre des Mangemorts qui venaient se livrer au Docks. Et ils étaient peu. Rien qu'une poignée. Mais je vérifiais encore, chaque heure. L'espoir fou…Celui d'y trouver le prénom de ma mère.

Ce fut tard, dans la nuit, qu'on vint m'apporter une lettre qui annonçait que le Survivant serait enterré demain matin.

* * *

**17 Octobre.**

J'observais la lettre chiffonnée. Distraitement, j'avais passé un doigt sur les caractères imprimés.

J'étais invité aux funérailles d'Harry Potter

Et c'était tellement ridicule. J'avais relu le petit paragraphe, encore. Qui avait bien pu écrire ça ? Qui avait dressé la liste de ses noms trié sur le volet pour assister à l'enterrement du futur héros de la nation ?

Je m'étais observé, encore, dans le miroir de la chambre. Je m'étais approché un peu plus près, pour mieux me voir. Je ne savais pas vraiment ce que j'y cherchais.

Cette femme avait raison. Je leurs ressemblaient. Il y avait quelque chose de Lucius et de Narcissa dans le visage qui me faisait face. J'avais frissonné.

Aslov était à la porte. Je lui avais demandé d'être là, de donner un coup de mains aux Aurors réquisitionnés. Et d'avoir l'œil partout. D'une certaine manière, j'arrivais presque à m'écœurer, de ne pas oublier les considérations politiques autour de nous.

Pendant de longues minutes, la veille, j'avais regardé ce morceau de papier. Je m'étais demandé si je devais venir. Si Draco Malefoy avait le droit d'être là, dans le fond. Et puis je m'étais levé, ce matin, en sachant qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres choix.

Je ne saurais jamais tout à fait pourquoi. La mort d'Harry Potter était aussi la fin d'un monde, d'une enfance à Poudlard et d'une haine raisonnable. Il n'y aurait plus de haine raisonnable, plus de parole, plus de respect. S'il y avait une chose que l'on finissait toujours par accorder aux absents, c'était bien l'oubli.

* * *

L'oraison funèbre se déroulait derrière un cordon d'Auror aux aguets. Lubie de Potter -sa dernière - l'enterrement avait lieu dans une vieille chapelle moldue. Une de ces petites bâtisses de campagne, au charme discret et légèrement surannée. Nous étions loin de Londres, et le vent d'automne balayait les terres.

C'était beau, ici. Les bruyères devaient surement s'approprier les versants, en hiver. Et les emprunts marins restaient dans l'air. Des petites processions de sorciers descendaient de la colline, des trois portoloins repartis dans la lande. Petit comité, comme le Survivant semblait l'avoir demandé.

Et la tension était palpable. L'Ombre grise des Aurors, aussi inquiétante que rassurante se répandait sur les versants des collines. C'était quelques choses, ces ombres grises, qui semblaient veiller.

La cérémonie allait commencer et j'avais avisé Aslov derrière la chapelle. Je m'étais approché.

- Malefoy.

Il était venu à mes devants, s'arrêtant face à la haie du petit cimetière, les cheveux tirés en un catogan hâtif lui conféraient un air sévère.

-Les foules semblent avoir suivi l'appel de la Gazette et s'être montré raisonnable : le lieu de la cérémonie est resté relativement secret. Et puis…Nombreux sont ceux qui ont des morts à enterrés. Et pour tous ses gens, Harry Potter viendra après. Mais par sécurité, nous avons brouillé les Moldus et la zone est quadrillée à 10 kilomètres à la ronde.

J'avais constaté

-Il est encore trop tôt pour que les Mangemorts se soient réorganisés. Si attaque il y a, ce sera celle d'un homme isolé.

Il m'avait observé, avant de murmurer.

-Vous savez, vous devriez peut être y aller, à l'intérieur…

Puis comme surpris de sa propre audace, il observa un instant la colline par-dessus mon épaule, sans dire un mot, avant de prendre congé d'un claquement de botte.

Les cloches s'étaient mises à sonner derrière nous. Et l'appel était lugubre sur la lande.

«_ Oui, je devais peut être y aller_. »

J'avais contourné la petite chapelle et passé la porte. Rien de plus étrange que cet endroit froid et plein de courant d'air, tellement impersonnel. J'avais longé la travée, et elle et lui étaient devant. Au premier rang. Tout le reste de la famille Weasley venait derrière. De l'autre côté, c'était d'anciens camarades de classes, des visages brouillés, devenus flous. Quelques personnels du Ministères, des professeurs. Je l'avais presque oublié, dans le fond : la seule famille de Potter, c'était eux.

Une main s'était posé sur mon épaule. Et c'était encore Lupin, et ses yeux gris délavés. Ce fut un murmure contre mon oreille. « _Va la rejoindre, Draco. Elle va en avoir besoin._ »

Il m'avait poussé en avant, et ce fut nécessaire. Je m'étais glissée à côté d'elle. Weasley me jeta un regard et quelque chose vint me broyer la poitrine : intrus. Et ça le répétait. Je n'avais rien à faire là. J'usurpais une place, une tristesse, une douleur.

Et puis elle avait levé ses grands yeux sur moi, et la voix s'était tue. J'étais là. C'était tout ce qu'il me restait, désormais. Rester là.

J'y étais. Et pourtant, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Je ne me souviens plus du discours de Scrimgeour. Ni des autres chefs de guerre. Je ne me souviens plus … Ils furent tous là, pourtant, face à moi, à vomir leurs éloge et leurs honneurs.

Ma main pendait stupidement contre mon flanc et je tentais de ne pas la dévorer du regard. Elle était blanche…Et puis elle avait saisi ma main. Brusquement, furieusement. Une contraction s'était emparée de toute sa mâchoire, et sa petite main crispée dans la mienne, j'avais l'impression de la maintenir debout.

Debout aux yeux de tous. Je sentais les regards lourds contre ma nuque, sur ma paume entourant la sienne.

Et ils parlaient, parlaient encore. On ne laissait pas partir les morts comme ça, aujourd'hui comme hier. Bien sur, on les oublie vite. Toujours trop vite. Mais avant, il fallait parler, longtemps. C'était ça, le privilège des vivants.

Et quand son cercueil avait été avancé, mon ventre s'était noué.

« _Ce n'est pas la fin. Ce con est mort et nous n'en avons pas fini. Je ne sais que ça_. »

* * *

Ensuite, ce fut l'attente. Comme avant la Guerre… Un funeste retour en arrière, quand nous scrutions le ciel de Londres à la recherche de quelque chose. Les anciens du Lord arrivaient peu à peu. C'était un compte goutte scrupuleux. Parfois, c'était une journée de travail au dock. Un esprit a pénétrer.

C'était des nausées violentes en rentrant le soir, des horreurs flottant devant nos yeux, s'invitant dans nos cauchemars. On nous appelait les « _filtreurs des ombres_ ». Et il paraissait que nos yeux devenaient plus clairs.

Et toi. Hermione. J'avais dormi tout contre toi, la nuit après qu'il fut mis en terre. Tu n'avais pas fermé l'œil. Dans ton visage pétri d'insomnie, tes yeux prenaient toute la place. Et ils étaient restés ouvert, fixement, contre mon cou, toute la nuit.

Tu étais restée. Malgré son regard à lui, qui ne te quittait plus. Malgré les titres dans la Gazette. Tu étais restée.

Toutes ses nuits. Ses longues nuits d'hiver, aux jours courts. Ces jours que tu traversais presque en silence, et où je ne quittais pas les arrivés des docks des yeux. C'est contre ton corps trop sévère, que j'avais expié toutes les douleurs et les absences. C'était un vide, un gouffre que je comblais.

Je t'ai aimé Hermione, chacune de ses nuits. Même si jamais, je n'ai su te le dire.

Ta peau, rien que ta peau, contre moi. Et puis tu avais recommencé à dormir des nuits entières, et j'écoutais ta respiration . Plus tard, ce fut un sourire, qui vint percer contre tes lèvres. Grêle et fragile. C'étaient mes victoires, celles de la nuit qui venait.

C'est cet hiver qui avait pris Rogue. Un jour où il faisait presque doux. Tu étais venue te glisser contre moi, ton corps avait épousé le mien. Tu m'avais embrassé, tu t'étais emparé de mes poings serrés, et doucement, lentement, tu étais parvenu à les faire s'abandonner contre tes paumes. Ce fut un murmure contre mon oreille. Ces nuits…Toutes ces nuits.

Je ne les ai jamais oubliés, Hermione.

* * *

Et parfois, le temps passe trop vite. Ce fut les fêtes. Le 31 Décembre, sous un ciel de coton.

J'observais la coupe de champagne et son liquide doré pétillant, faisant jouer la flute entre mes doigts.

_Minuit._

Une chape de plomb était tombée sur la pièce. Au basculement dans la nouvelle année, des cris de joies étaient montées des étages.

La salle de repos, en bas, faisait la fête. Je m'y étais rendue, un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais le tapage qui y régnait m'avait mis mal à l'aise.

J'avais reniflé en quittant la salle, pour rejoindre ma chambre. Granger n'était pas venue. C'était Ginny Wealsey qui était montée, peu avant minuit, m'invitant à boire quelque chose dans la cuisine. Je m'étais levé de mauvaise grâce, la suivant dans les couloirs.

Les fidèles étaient réunis autour de la table. L'air lugubre. Weasley avait servi des verres à tous, et nous avions célébré la Nouvelle Année dans un silence de cathédrale.

J'observais les bulles.

Demain, Andromeda viendrait signer la donation de la maison. Ce que tout le monde ignorait. Demain, Théo arriverait au Dock. Ce que moi alors, j'ignorais encore.

J'avais levé ma coupe, pour la vider d'une traite.

* * *

Voila.

Voila.

Voila...

Alors? Votre avis? Suggestions?** Reviews?**


	18. Chapitre DixHuit

Bonjour!

Je passe en coup de vent pour vous donner ce chapitre - avec un jour de retard, oui, je sais, mais tout de même, presque à l'heure . Je trouve que le temps sent l'automne, dehors, et peut être que c'est la perspective des feuilles mortes, Halloween, ou de Noël qui pointe au loin, mais tout cela me met de bonne humeur.

Merci pour vous reviews, vraiment : **Lena Stein, MlleGanou, Alnihan, Mademoiselle de Maupin, Indirillan, Hachiko06, Atchoum16, Caella, Elsar, 8-Sakura-8, Virginie** ( c'est très frustrant de ne pas pouvoir te répondre, d'ailleurs) et **Melusine Fraise** pour ton message euh...Qui m'a vraiment touché.

Et puis **Anadyomède**, toujours bien sur. Je passe ma vie à me plaindre, et elle me supporte. Elle est formidable!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

_Vingt-huit novembre mil neuf cent quarante-six_

_Nous ne vieillirons pas ensembles._

_Voici le jour_

_En trop: le temps déborde_

_Mon amour si léger prend le poids d'un supplice_

**[Paul Eluard]  
**

* * *

_**Pov Draco**_

Elle avait marmonné quelque chose durant son sommeil. Je m'étais figé devant le miroir. J'avais toujours cette peur au creux du ventre…Celle d'entendre _son_ nom passer ses lèvres. Comme toutes ses nuits – avant – que son fantôme n'avait cessé de remplir.

Mais pas ce matin. Ce n'était rien. Elle avait poussé un soupir avant de se retourner. J'avais terminé de nouer ma cape sur les épaules. Elle s'était rendormie la joue sur mon oreiller, et ses boucles brunes cascadaient tout autour d'elle. Elle était belle. Je m'étais penché sur le lit, et j'avais embrassé son front clair.

-Outuva ?

Elle n'avait pas bougé, les yeux clos. Toujours dans un demi-sommeil, la voix pleine de brume

-Je vais rejoindre Lupin. Il m'attend.

J'effleurais ses boucles de la main et ma réponse sembla l'avoir satisfaite. Elle avait eu un sourire avant de replonger dans l'inconscience.

-Je t'aime.

Je l'avais regardé encore – anxieux. Sa respiration était régulière : elle dormait. C'était mieux ainsi.

* * *

Andromeda avait signé l'acte de donation sans ciller. De Pierrebourg y avait apposé le tampon du Ministère. Voilà. Tout était en ordre, désormais. Il avait repoussé le parchemin vers moi, et la plume flottait devant mes yeux. Nerveusement, j'avais frotté mes paumes contre mes cuisses.

Lupin était adossé contre le mur de son bureau, et il tremblait. Des cernes noirs couraient sous ses yeux. La pleine lune débutait ce soir, et rarement, j'avais pu le voir aussi faible.

Alors j'avais signé. Et c'était écrit en toutes lettres : _Draco__ Malefoy._

Andromeda Black était partie et son regard était un supplice. De Pierrebourg ne s'était pas attardé. Et nous étions restés ainsi, face à face, Lupin et moi.

-Je suis désolé.

Et il le semblait. Vraiment. J'avais hoché la tête.

* * *

Il neigeait. Nous avions été nombreux, à lever les yeux : incertains. Il continuait de neiger. Comme si nous avions pu en douter.

J'avais enfoncé mes poings dans les poches et j'avais avancé. La journée était une de ses routines bien huilées : se rendre aux Docks, s'identifier à l'entrée, laisser sa baguette se faire analyser, reprendre un dossier, en découvrir un nouveau. Et malgré l'horreur, c'était toujours ça.

Nous étions tous là. Les Weasleys. Finnigan. Thomas. Hermione… Chaque jour. Jamais un seul ne manquait. Il nous fallait cette cadence régulière, et nous nous y accrochions stupidement. C'était un semblant de normalité.

Lupin n'était pas là. Le Ministère lui avait accordé le droit de se transformer à nouveau en liberté.

Parfois, j'en viens à me dire que s'il avait été là, ce soir là, tout aurait été différent.

Mais Théodore Nott avait été arrêté. Il était une heure quarante et un et nous étions le 2 Janvier.

J'avais tendu la main, et son dossier y était tombé.

Il était tard, et tout le monde était déjà rentré. Personne ne m'avait dit que ce n'était pas raisonnable. Que j'aurai dû éviter.

C'était une connerie. Bien sur, que ça en était une. Théodore Nott. S'il n'y avait eu qu'un seul dossier à éviter, c'eut été celui là. Mais je n'avais pas pu, je n'avais pas su…

Je l'avais attendu. Il revenait de quelque part en Ecosse, là où on l'avait trouvé. Il s'était fait arrêter, et il n'avait pas opposé de résistance. Voilà tout ce que l'on en disait. Trois lignes. J'en avais frissonné.

Je n'étais même pas rentré. J'avais dormi une heure ou deux dans le bureau de Lupin, sur le banc de bois qui m'avait ankylosé tout le bas du dos. J'étais entré dans la petite salle d'audience exigüe et spartiate. Il faisait froid.

Et sur la table au centre, il y avait une petite boite. Quelqu'un avait écrit Théodor Nott à la hâte. Théodor. Et la faute était insignifiante, mais mon ventre s'était noué.

Je m'étais assis et fébrilement, j'avais ouvert. Un dossier, presque rien : une fiche d'identification, un parcours, des données éparses. Et sa baguette. Je l'avais parcouru du doigt : pin et plume de phénix.

Et puis, quelqu'un était entré, pour m'annoncer qu'il arrivait.

* * *

-Alors voila, tu as gagné ? Tu dois être content.

C'était toi qui avais parlé en premier. Je m'étais assis, et tu ne me quittais pas du regard. Et moi…Je n'y arrivais pas, je ne faisais que baisser les yeux. Tu avais souri. Un de ses vieux sourires, qui m'étaient presque familiers. Avant.

Tu avais toujours été le plus dur, Théo. Je le savais bien. Et derrière tes silences et tes absences, tu étais le plus redoutable de tous. Tu avais compris avant, bien avant, ce que le Lord signifiait vraiment. Et je crois, que cela ne t'intéressait pas. Et puis, tu n'avais plus eu le choix, alors tu t'étais rapproché. Il fallait bien, mais dans le fond, tu me méprisais.

Il y avait eu notre sixième année. Et puis…

J'avais dégluti, puis observé encore la feuille de renseignement.

-29 centimètres, plumes de phénix, pin, rigide… C'est bien votre baguette ?

Et tu avais secoué la tête. C'était de la pitié, au fond de ton regard.

-Alors tu vas vraiment jouer à ça ?

-C'est la procédure.

Tu avais ri. Et quelque chose avait résonné en moi. Ce n'était pas « ton » rire. Et j'en tremblai.

-La procédure, tout le monde ici peut la faire respecter. Pourquoi toi, Draco ? Pourquoi c'est toi qui se charge de ce dossier ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'honneur d'un traitement immédiat, j'ai croisé dans la cellule des types qui sont là depuis plus de dix jours sans avoir croisé un seul de vos Aurors.

-Théo…

-Ne m'appelle pas Théo !

Tu avais hurlé, et la porte s'était ouverte à la volée. Un des Aurors s'était déjà avancé, la baguette en avant.

-Dehors !

Je m'étais levée, fiévreux.

-Mais Monsieur Malefoy !

-J'ai dit dehors. Et fichez-moi le camp de devant cette porte. Je me charge de Théodore Nott. Vous m'entendez ?

Les yeux sombres du garde s'étaient posé sur moi et il avait murmuré.

-Vous vous rendez compte, j'imagine, que vous franchissez les règles édictés par Remus Lupin.

-Il me semble que c'est mon affaire.

Il avait jeté un regard vers toi et il avait rangé sa baguette en tournant les talons. La porte s'était refermée, et tu avais grincé.

-Ça te fait toujours bander, ein ? Donner des ordres, avoir entre les mains un simulacre de pouvoir…Tu n'as pas changé.

Je m'étais retourné et j'avais murmuré « Assourdissio ». Et je ne devais pas faiblir.

-Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as sauvé ?

Tu t'étais étiré contre le dossier de ta chaise en ricanant.

-Nous y voilà…

Et sous la chemisette à manche courte réglementaire, tes deux bras maigres et blancs m'effrayait presque. La Marque des ténèbres était un magma de sang et d'encre noir sur ta peau de craie.

Tu avais suivi mon regard, et un sourire mauvais avait déformé tes traits.

-Elle bave…

J'avais sursauté.

-Pardon ?

-Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je le sais – moi, que c'est l'une des premières que tu vois, par ici. Elle n'était pas donnée à n'importe qui, cette marque. Tu l'aurai eu, toi aussi. Dis moi, elle te manque, parfois ?

Involontairement, j'avais porté ma main à mon poignet, et ton sourire s'était élargi.

-Théo…Tais toi.

Tu avais grincé.

-Tu en avais rêvé. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Allons. Quand tu passais ton doigt sur ta peau et que tu répétais « Elle sera là, bientôt ». Tu te souviens du sourire de Pansy ?

-Arrête ça !

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ? Tu ne veux plus – plutôt. C'est bien commode.

Et je savais ce que tu voulais. Que je me lève et que je passe la porte. « _Abandonne __encore,__tu __l__'__as __déjà __fait __une __fois.__Ce __n__'__était __pas __si__ dur._ ».

Et toute la rage, toute la haine brulante que je ressentais depuis des mois, depuis toutes ces heures à voir leurs horreurs à travers leurs souvenirs. Je t'avais décollé de ta chaise pour te plaquer contre le mur. Et il n'y avait rien, rien…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux, au juste, Nott ? Me faire comprendre que tu me détestes. ? Que je suis l'unique responsable ? C'est ça ? Tout est de ma faute ? Tu dormiras mieux ce soir, tu te sentiras plus léger peut être ? Si c'est vraiment tout ce que tu veux : tout est de ma faute, Théodore. Je l'ai convaincu elle, parce que je savais qu'elle m'aimait, et qu'elle irait là où j'irai. C'était simple. Et je savais que derrière le désintérêt apparent, Blaise finirait par venir. Parce qu'il ne savait pas rester trop loin. Il fallait toujours qu'il se mouille, qu'il participe…C'était un défaut à la con, ein ?

Et je riais presque, je m'étais encore approchée davantage de toi et je tremblais furieusement.

-… Et puis Severus m'y a arraché. Et je n'ai rien dit. Tu as raison. Tu aurais fait mieux toi – peut être ? J'ai passé un an à croupir dans des caves et à attendre, et je n'ai jamais demandé à vous rejoindre. Tu as raison. Tu as raison ! C'est de ma faute, parce que eux, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer…

Et des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur mon front. Ton regard avait changé, et c'était une douleur. Comme si le mépris avait fini par céder.

-Blaise est venu, lui, pourtant. Il t'a prévenu !

Ma lèvre tremblait, et c'était en train de me ronger_.__« Blaise__ est__ venu,__lui,__ pourtant »_. Et tu t'étais laissé glisser contre le mur et tu avais plongé ton visage entre tes bras.

_« __Je__ ne __serais __pas __venu,__moi.__Je __ne __t__'__aurai__ pas__ prévenu.__Tu__ le __savais.__Tu __en __avais __déjà__ eu__ la __preuve.__Je__ vous __avais __laissé.__C__'__est __toi __qui __me__ l__'__avais__ dit.__Tu__ le __savais,__alors__…_ » Mes mains tremblaient et je m'étais mordu les lèvres.

_« __Pourquoi __est __ce __que __tu __es __venu,__sombre __con ?_ ». J'en aurai chialé. Et je l'avais toisé, Blaise, des nuits et des nuits. Je le regardais, au bord de la fenêtre, en train d'observer cette ville qu'il avait tellement aimée. Et qui avait bu son sang, dégorgeant sur les pavés. Et c'était des « _Pourquoi_ » sans réponse. Il n'avait rien dit, et son regard restait tourné. Il était vide. Je n'avais pas eu mes réponses.

Il n'y aurait toujours que son corps fauché. Que les bras de Lupin pour me retenir. Blaise sur les pavés… Pansy entre les mains des soldats.

-Je suis désolé, Théodore.

Tu avais relevé la tête, et tu t'étais levé. Sans un mot, tu t'étais installé face à moi.

-Je l'ai sauvé parce qu'il me l'a demandé.

J'avais secoué la tête et tu avais caressé ta cicatrice.

-On avait compris vite…C'était chacun pour soi. Marche ou crève, en quelque sorte. On en a pris le pli…C'est drôle, comme on se fait à tout. On a appris à fermer nos gueules, bien comme il faut. Même pour Goyle, pour Millicent…

**« …**

Et on a serré les mâchoires, au début. On ne disait rien. On ne pouvait pas. Nous nous regardions à peine en nous croisant dans les couloirs. On détournait le regard. C'était trop de souvenirs. Et personne ne prononçait ton nom. C'était une tâche. Un affront. Personne ne savait où tu étais.

Nous étions stupides, et nous avons cru qu'il serait plus simple de faire table rase du passé.

…C'est Rogue… Il nous avait réunis pour une mission. Et il ne faisait jamais rien au hasard, ein ? Il savait – lui. Et Blaise ne regardait Pansy qu'à demi. Elle avait glissé sa main dans la sienne, puis elle m'avait serré le bras. « Quand est ce que Draco va revenir ? ». C'est tout ce qu'elle avait dit. Il t'a surement haï, à ce moment là. Mais il avait fait comme si il ne savait pas. Il avait pris soin d'elle, et puisque tu n'étais plus là, il s'était tourné vers moi « Draco nous à toujours dit qu'ensemble, nous gravirions tous les échelons. On va l'attendre alors…On va commencer sans lui. Il ne nous en voudra pas. ».

Pansy avait souri. Ça semblait tout résoudre. Tu te souviens de son sourire ? C'est drôle, parce que vous aviez pris soin d'elle par hasard, et c'est elle, qui nous avait porté à bout de bras durant toute cette guerre.

Elle ne disait rien. Elle avait arrêté de demander quand tu viendrais. Elle l'avait lu, elle aussi. Mais elle te restait fidèle, à sa façon.

Nous avions aménagé notre dortoir, et Rogue nous avait laissé faire. Et toutes les troupes fanatisées du Lord pouvait bien crever…Je te jure, on s'en foutait. Il y avait nous trois, et c'était le plus important. On voulait traverser ça, ensemble, à notre façon. Peut être que c'était con. Surement.

Et puis…Pansy avait été blessée. Ce n'était rien…Ce n'était rien. Mais Blaise passait ses nuits là-bas, à la veiller. La voir comme ça, si faible, dans le grand lit blanc, ça l'avait déjà un peu bousillé, un peu esquinté. Il grinçait un peu, après ça. Il réalisait…Qu'on pouvait lui prendre plus – que cette guerre pouvait aller au-delà des frayeurs nocturnes et des bras en écharpe. Que nous trois, nous n'étions pas invincible. La croyance avait fait son temps.

Et puis il t'avait croisé. Je l'avais vu tout de suite, dans son regard. Mais il ne lui avait jamais dit. Elle est morte sans savoir qu'elle avait raison, et que tu avais baissé la baguette devant lui. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que tu avais changé. Il le répétait à voix basse, et ses mains tremblaient. Il cherchait des réponses en levant les yeux sur moi. Des réponses que j'étais incapable de lui donner.

Tu étais son ami, Draco. Et ça voulait dire quelque chose, pour un homme comme lui. Après la « Bataille de la nuit » il était revenu, presque ivre, titubant. Et il avait murmuré « _C__'__est __elle._ »

Il avait ri. De son rire énorme. Et je ne comprenais rien. Je l'avais pris par le col, et je lui avais demandé ce que ça pouvait bien lui foutre : toi, tes histoires de cul. Il avait secoué la tête et il avait parlé doucement : comme lorsqu'il parlait à Pansy, après un cauchemar. Je m'en souviens encore

« _Ce __con__… __Si__ elle __arrive __à __quelque __chose __avec .__On __ne __doit __pas__ la __lui __prendre__ – __jamais.__Tu__ m__'__entends ?__ C__'__est __Draco__…_ »

J'avais dit que « _C__'__est __Draco__…_ » Ça ne signifiait plus rien pour moi, désormais. Il avait seulement dit que je ne te connaissais pas. Tu vois, même après tout ça. Même après deux ans…

Et ça voulait dire tellement. Mais le Lord l'avait senti.

La Marque, la vilaine créature, et son serpent immonde. Ça l'avait bouffé, toutes ses craintes, et elle suintait. Blaise n'était pas moi, il n'était pas comme toi. Il ne savait pas jouer sur les deux tableaux, et parfois, ça se voyait. Ô, rien qu'un peu. Juste assez…Juste assez. A coup de Doloris, il lui avait fait regretter. Et Rogue l'avait ramené à bout de bras. C'était une épave. Pansy pleurait dans ses bras, elle lui suppliait de raconter, et il n'avait pas desserré les lèvres.

Et ce soir là, il me saisissait au col. Comme tu as fait, tout à l'heure, et il m'avait fait jurer…Que s'il le tuait, que quelqu'un veillerait sur Pansy. J'avais promis. « _Tout__ ce__ que __tu __veux.__Mais__ tu__ ne__ vas__ pas __mourir_. »

Et puis il avait susurré contre mon oreille « _Et __Granger_. »

Je n'avais pas compris. Je ne voulais pas comprendre. Et il répétait « _Promets.__Promet__s.__Tu__ la__ sauveras ?__Si__ tu__ peux.__Il__ ne __pourra __pas,__sinon. »._

Je lui avais dit que je n'aurai pas à faire tout ça. Que Granger, cette petite conne, je me ferais une joie de la buter. Que c'est lui, qui s'en chargerait. Parce qu'il serait là. Mais j'avais promis.

J'avais promis.

Et le reste, tu le connais. Mieux que moi.

**...»**

* * *

Théo avait rejoint sa cellule. Je devais le retrouver le lendemain, dans la soirée. Et après avoir parlé, il n'avait plus rien dit du tout. Il s'était un peu vouté. Peut être que cette histoire, ça devenait réel, avec tous ses mots.

J'étais rentré, en marchant. J'avais longé la Tamise, trop longtemps. Il m'avait fallu un moment avant de réaliser que j'étais allé trop loin : que je croise la route d'un poste de Guet encore en fonction. Deux Aurors en étaient sortis et m'avait observé d'un air à demi-incrédule. Et leurs capes grises flottant au dessus du sol me rassuraient presque…Après tous ces mois, le costume des Aurors étaient comme un jalon rassurant à la face de la ville. Je ne savais plus penser en civile : j'observais tout en terme d'effectif, de bataillons, de secteurs à boucler ou à encadrer.

Et une nostalgie me brula soudain. J'avais oublié...La beauté des rues, des quais, des faubourgs… Quand est ce que j'avais desserré les doigts, pour laisser tout ça filer ? J'avais finis par rentrer. Et je n'étais pas fatigué. Lentement, je m'étais enfoncé dans les entrailles de la maison – de _ma_ maison. Et ça sentait le vieux cuir et le bois sec. En passant entre les dortoirs, un vieux relent de térébenthine flottait dans l'air.

J'avais poussé la porte de la salle de repos de l'épaule. Je ne m'attendais pas à le trouver là. Ronald Weasley était seul, attablé à une table, les jambes croisées sur une chaise devant lui.

-Malefoy !

Il avait levé son verre devant lui, trinquant dans le vide.

-Je sais : je suis seul ici, il est un peu tard. Tu veux un verre ?

Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de grincer.

-Un peu tard ? Un peu tôt oui. Il est quatre heures du matin, Weasley.

Il avait haussé les épaules, comme si ce que je venais de lui apprendre était un furieux coup du sort auquel il ne s'attendait pas.

-Tu veux un verre : oui ou non ?

J'avais dit oui, et il avait la dose généreuse.

-Il est bon.

-Très. On a dit qu'il fallait écouler le stock du marché noir…Qu'est ce que je fais ? J'écoule le stock du marché noir…

Il avait eu un petit sourire. L'alcool le rendait presque agréable.

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fous là à une heure pareille ?

-J'ai marché.

Il m'avait observé à la dérobade, avant de déplier ses jambes, et pivoter vers moi en posant ses deux coudes sur la table. Il avait le visage sévère, tout à coup.

-Est-ce que tu as vu des étoiles filantes ? *****

J'avais ouvert la bouche. Refermé.

-Ein ?

Il avait répété lentement, avec une patience exagérée.

-Des étoiles filantes !

-Non. Weasley. Tu devrais lâcher la bouteille.

Il avait levé le bras en l'air en s'écriant.

-Moi non plus ! Aucune. Une heure dehors à me tordre le cou et à me geler les miches pour rien. J'aurai bien aimé, pourtant…Ce soir, le ciel devait en être plein.

Et il était redevenu vraiment grave, étrangement. Un pli sérieux barrait son front criblé de tâche de rousseur. Et c'était presque triste.

-Elle finira par ne plus pouvoir, tu sais…

Sa voix avait un ton étrange, et il observait les murs autour de moi. Il avait continué.

-Cette maison…C'était celle d'Harry…

Sa voix s'était brisée. Il ne semblait plus me voir, il continuait.

C'est terrible, les remords, tu trouves pas ? Ça te prend le ventre, comme ça, tout doucement…

-De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

J'avais articulé difficilement. Il me faisait peur, avec ces mots d'ivrogne. Il y avait quelque chose de trop vrai dans son regard. Je m'étais levé, il fallait que je m'en aille. Et dos à moi, il avait murmuré

-Ô, au début, ce ne sera rien. Et puis…Tu la connais… Elle n'a rien dit, quand elle a appris que la maison allait être à toi. Elle ne peut pas encore. Ce serait trop de chose d'un coup, elle se protège...Mais Harry n'est plus là. Tout doucement, elle finira par haïr ton sourire, ta présence. Quoi qu'elle en dise, elle t'a préféré à lui. Et un jour, elle pourra plus le supporter. Elle deviendra mauvaise. Elle ne t'admirera plus. Et puis, elle finira par ne plus t'aimer du tout. Et un jour, tu la regarderas, et elle sera devenue laide.

* * *

**Pov Draco :**

J'avais plongé mon nez contre son cou, et elle avait passé les mains dans mes cheveux.

-Draco…Tu trembles.

J'avais terriblement besoin de la sentir. De voir que ses bras se resserraient autour de moi, de voir ses grands yeux me sonder en silence. Avec bienveillance. Me marteler que rien n'avait changé.

Elle ne dormait pas, lorsque j'étais entré. Elle s'était contentée de me serrer.

-Je ne voulais pas le Square…Après la Guerre, je le lui rendrais…A titre de mémoire. On ne m'a pas laissé le choix.

Ses doigts s'étaient stoppés, et un masque s'était posé sur ses traits fatigués.

-Je sais, Draco, je sais.

Elle m'avait embrassé, tout doucement, et son visage était bouleversé, à nouveau. Je l'avais serré contre moi à lui briser les os, pour sentir ses courbes graciles contre moi, encore. Elle avait souri contre mes lèvres, avant d'enfouir sa tête contre mon cou glacé.

-Tu sens la pluie et la terre. Tu me rassures.

Un rire m'avait échappé. Et j'avais fermé les yeux, mon front se posant contre le sien. J'avais besoin d'elle, Blaise avait eu raison. Terriblement. Ses doigts s'étaient noués aux miens, et nous étions bien, dans cette chaleur.

J'entendais la voix de Weasley qui me murmurait, presque insidieusement « Mais pour combien de temps ? ».

* * *

Il neigeait quand la première bombe avait explosé.

C'était le lendemain matin, et elle avait soufflé toute la vitrine de Florian Fortarôme. Le glacier avait disparu bien avant le début de la guerre, et la boutique était fermée. Seuls les rares passants avaient été touchés. Les premiers hiboux annonçaient six victimes. Des Aurors et des médicomages s'étaient précipités sur les lieux pour sauver ce qui pouvait encore l'être

De Pierrebourg avait rédigé à la hâte une note de prudence au civil. Mais personne n'était véritablement étonné. Londubat était rentré avec un petit paquet serré dans ses bras. Il y avait une baguette cassée en deux. F. Fortarôme avait été gravé délicatement sur l'ancien manche ouvragée. Et puis une lettre. Quatre mots

« _Jusqu__'__à __la__ fin_. »

Elle était signée Rabastan Lestrange. Tant qu'il en resterait un, ce serait suffisant. J'avais regardé une fois encore le cahier de registre des Mangemorts aux Docks. Et le nom de ma mère n'y était toujours pas. Il fallait abattre notre dernière carte, je le savais bien.

Je l'avais rédigé moi-même, et je n'avais pas desserré les lèvres.

_« Le__ début __des__ attentats __ouvre __désormais __une__ nouvelle __ère.__Chaque __Mangemort __qui __ne __se__ sera __pas __présenté __aux __Docks __dans __les __deux __prochains __jours __sera __considéré __comme__ dissidents __et __ennemis__ du __Ministère.__Il __ne __pourra __espérer __ni __rachat, __ni __clémence, __et __sera __jugée __comme__ traitre __à __la __nation, __une __fois __que __le __coup __final __aura __été __porté __à __la __résistance __armée __moribonde __du __Lord_. »

Et lorsque la note était partie pour être publiée, mes épaules s'étaient affaissées. Il leurs restait deux jours, désormais…

* * *

Il faisait nuit dehors, et une condensation noire venait obscurcir les fenêtres de la salle d'attente. Je ne voulais pas rester longtemps. Je voulais te sonder au plus vite, et pouvoir décider. Demain, Lupin rentrerait.

Une médicomage était sortie de la salle de « Sonde » comme tout le monde l'appelait, et elle arborait le visage d'une personne épuisée que l'on venait de contrarier. Elle avait grondé en passant devant moi, et avait ouvert brusquement le dossier médical.

-Nott m'a donné du fil à retordre, Mr Malefoy ! Il refusait de se faire endormir. J'ai beau eu lui répéter que c'était la procédure, rien à faire…

J'avais tiqué.

-Il a opposé une résistance ?

-Une résistance ? Il a commencé à hurler qu'il voulait vous parler avant. Je lui ai expliqué que l'Auror pouvait parler avec le patient après la sonde. Et en aucun cas avant. Il a demandé à changer d'Auror responsable. Il répétait n'importe quoi…

Je ne comprenais plus, soudain.

-Changer d'Auror responsable ?

Elle avait haussé les épaules.

-Baah. Je l'ai endormi. Vous pourrez voir à son réveil. Il était résistant, la dose est solide. Soyez rigoureux, je pense qu'il n'aura pas la force de maintenir des barrières mentales très efficaces, vous pourriez facilement vous perdre dans des souvenirs inutiles.

J'avais hoché la tête, et pour dissimuler les traces évidentes de ma nervosité, j'avais enfoui mes mains dans les poches.

La salle était basse de plafond, et tu étais assis en son centre. Tes yeux étaient ouverts, et tu semblais calme. Étonnamment relaxé. Je détestais profondément ces regards vides, conséquence du relaxant que les médicomages faisaient avaler. Elle avait vérifié une dernière fois ton pouls avant de me laisser.

-Je suis désolé Théo, vraiment.

J'avais pointé ma baguette vers toi, et planté mes yeux dans les tiens, en répétant l'incantation.

-Légilimens.

« Ce fut d'abord des flashs de couleurs. Des photographies statiques et floues. Des visages. Ton père. Une vieille nourrice. Tout se fixe soudain. Le manoir de ton père, sur les landes, le jardin à la française, parfaitement entretenu et un garçon d'environ six ans qui courrait à perde haleine, en hurlant – la grande bibliothèque sombre, et les hurlements de Mr Nott – Tu avais onze ans désormais, et tu venais de grimper sur le tabouret, devant McGonagall.

Je tente de faire barrage. La médicomage se trompe. Les barrièresde ton cerveau ne sont pas faibles, bien au contraire. Tu me repousses exprès vers des souvenirs personnels, trop anciens et lointains, me tenant à distance. J'ai raffermi mon ordre mental, en serrant les lèvres. Le visage de Blaise et de Pansy est passé devant moi, et la salle commune flotte devant mes yeux, attirante, rassurante.

J'ai récité la formule à nouveau, tremblant. C'est une poussée en avant, brutal.

La main de ton père sur ton épaule, et le regard du Lord sur toi – Sa baguette sur ton avant bras blanc tendu en avant, et son sourire lorsque la marque s'était enfoncé dans la chair, et la douleur a failli me faire lâcher prise. Je suffoque brusquement, repartant plus violemment à la charge. Tu ne dois pas me repousser. Ce n'est pas _normal_.

J'ai poussé un cri rageur, et c'est maintenant les rondes monotones. Tu marches dans la nuit – les jeux de carte dans les sous-sols – ta première cigarette – une pute d'un bordel qui te tirait par la main. « Encore ». J'halète. Le corps minuscule de Pansy, sur la table de soin. Les doigts crispés de Blaise. – Je butte encore – il y a des morts, des morts au combat, des morts de défense. Rien n'est là pour le plaisir. Il n'y a pas de torture et de jouissance là dedans.

Je serre les dents et je répète l'incantation à voix basse. Quelque chose me pousse en arrière et j'ai l'impression de perdre du terrain. Blaise s'est jeté sur toi, et je revois la scène, les larmes de Blaise, son supplice. J'entends ma voix, mon nom.

C'est elle. Tu la repousse contre le mur et passe ta main dans ses cheveux. Elle est faible et belle, et la bouffée qui te saisit à ce moment là me donne la nausée. Je te vois la tirer derrière toi dans le couloir, avec tes manières brusques. Et puis c'est moi, dans l'escalier. Une haine sourde. Et le noir. Tu me repousse.

Je sens ma baguette m'échapper des mains. Je tremble. J'ai fermé les yeux, et j'ai presque hurlé.

-Légilimens !

J'ai failli tomber en avant. Et l'Atrium est noir et désert. Je n'ose pas bouger. Tu es là. Tu es debout, et tes yeux sont deux suppliques. Je sens la buttée. Ton esprit tente de me faire sortir. J'y suis. Et c'est son rire. Son rire froid, et le serpent glisse dans la pièce. Il s'enroule autour de toi. Le dégout est trop violent. Un haut le cœur me terrasse. Je suis presque à genoux. Et Bellatrix est à côté du Lord, brusquement. Et les Marques rougeoient sur ta peau et celle de Bellatrix.

-Alors te voila.

Le lord me regarde et je me suis retourné. Ma lèvre tremble. Il est là. Ses cheveux sont ébouriffés, ses joues maculés de suie et de sang. Il a les lunettes de travers. Il est là. Tu as assisté à sa mort. Théo…

Et les éclairs de couleurs passent à travers moi. Tout a changé, Potter et le Lord semblent comme connectés. Les deux baguettes sont reliées et la force du sortilège les fait ployer tous les deux. Mais Potter est en train de prendre le dessus. Il se redresse.

Et les yeux hallucinés de Bellatrix se révulsent. Elle hurle. Elle rit, et soudain, elle bascule. Elle t'as pris à la gorge, sa baguette contre ta carotide, et elle presse.

-Aide ton Maitre, Théodore ! Aide à tuer le petit camarade ! Aide ! Il faut aider le Lord !

Elle glapit et je veux fermer les yeux. Je ne tiens plus debout. Ton esprit me donne de véritable coup de boutoir, et j'ai le crane en feu.

Tu as levé ta baguette et je supplie.

Elle appuie encore la baguette « Allez ! Allez ! ».

Et il tu te mets à hurler : Doloris !

Le corps de Potter a flanché, il est tombé sur le sol, mais le contact n'a pas été rompu, les deux baguettes continuent de s'affronter. Et le corps du Survivant convulse sur le sol.

« Doloris ! Doloris ». Et Bellatrix s'est mise à hurler les sorts, elle aussi. C'est insoutenable. Je ne tiens plus debout. Je me sens tomber. Mon esprit flanche.

Je te vois vomir et tu finis par te retourner, tu hurles : « Avada Kedavra ! ».

Le corps de Bellatrix est projeté en arrière. Et quelque chose se passe soudain entre le Lord et Potter. Un hurlement. Le serpent a sifflé, il hurle. Les corps s'immobilisent sur le sol… »

Et j'étais couché. J'avais été repoussée si violemment que mon corps avait été projeté contre le mur. Je n'arrivais plus à me relever. Mes épaules étaient secouées de sanglot violent. Et tu bougeais au dessus de moi.

-Je lui avais dit…Il ne fallait pas que ce soit toi…Il ne fallait pas.

J'avais les yeux pleins de larmes. Et je regardais ton visage. Quelque chose était brisée sur ta figure maigre.

-Il était en train de gagner…

Tu étais tombé à genoux et tu me regardais en secouant la tête.

Je m'étais relevé. Et en quittant les Docks, je courrais presque.

* * *

Il avait salué le garde de la tête en récupérant sa baguette. Il avait traversé les hangars sombres et il avait frissonné, presque machinalement. Une brume épaisse était tombée sur les Docks, et l'humidité de la Tamise le glaçait. Il ne l'aurait avoué à personne, mais il avait hâte de pouvoir démanteler les Docks. Il ne savait plus vraiment…Peut être était-ce à cause de la rébellion de la bataille, peut être à cause de l'atmosphère humide et froide, peut être encore, à cause de l'horizon monotone des hangars au toit de tôle. Sans doute un peu de chaque. Sans doute.

Quelque chose le dérangeait, le perturbait. L'air lui semblait vicié, opaque. Un malaise sombre lui emprisonnait la poitrine. Il ne désirait plus aujourd'hui que renvoyer tous ces hommes trop durs et sombres chez eux.

Les Docks avaient fait leur temps. Il avait ouvert la grande grille de ferraille, et lentement, il avait remonté l'allée principale et monotone. Les ombres grises des baraquements n'avaient rien de rassurants, et parfois, Lupin croyait voir des ombres dans la nuit. Il avait frotté ses paupières lourdes, en déverrouillant la porte du hangar sécurisé.

Il y avait une silhouette au fond du couloir et il s'était immobilisé. Inconsciemment, il avait tendu le bras. Il n'était plus très sur, et son cœur s'était emballé.

-Harry ?

L'ombre s'était avancée, et le visage encore adolescent du garde s'était découpé dans le faisceau de l'halogène. Il était très jeune, et ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais quelque chose dans ses cheveux de jais décoiffés, dans sa silhouette fine…Quelque chose.

Mais ce n'était que Jimmy Coltrane, le jeune garde de nuit.

-Monsieur Lupin…Vous m'avez parlé ?

Remus avait secoué la tête.

-Non…Non…Excuse moi Jimmy…Je suis fatigué.

Il avait opiné du chef, précipitamment. Il s'était tordu les doigts, et avait scruté la silhouette tassé et frêle de l'ancien professeur.

-Je…Je suis désolé de vous avoir surpris…Mais Monsieur de Pierrebourg m'avait dit que vous ne reviendriez pas avant demain matin.

-Je devais.

Remus avait eu un sourire usé. Le garde semblait terriblement désolé mais il n'avait plus la force d'être honteux. Qu'importe, après tout. S'il était fou, désormais. Il avait fait ce qu'il devait : est ce que c'était si grave de voir des ombres ?

-Olivier est encore là ?

Jimmy avait secoué la tête.

-Oui…Oui.

-Bien. Je vais aller le voir.

Remus avançait doucement, dans le couloir, et le jeune Jimmy l'avait observé disparaitre dans le noir.

* * *

-Bonsoir Olivier.

Le Français avait semblé surpris. Il avait plissé les yeux, inquiet.

-Les transformations ne vous épargnent pas.

Remus avait haussé les épaules. Son dos était insensible et il avait trainé plus que bougé sa jambe gauche tout le long du chemin. Les bras de ses muscles lui semblaient atrophiés, et ses paupières étaient lourdes. Il était épuisé. Mais quelque chose, une tension inconnue et palpable le gardait raide et droit rigide. Il n'avait pas plongé dans le sommeil lourd et réparateur des jours de pleine lune. Il ne dormait que quelques heures, d'un sommeil plein de brume. Il se réveillait plus agité et épuisé encore. Le deuxième jour, il avait cessé de dormir tout à fait.

-Mais c'est terminé, cependant.

De Pierrebourg n'avait rien dit. Il avait refermé son dossier, et il s'était approché de son ami. La main qu'il avait posé sur son épaule se voulait conciliante.

-Vous devriez retourner au Square, dormir un peu.

Les yeux gris du lycanthrope s'étaient posé sur lui, et il avait senti un malaise imperceptible le gagner.

-Je n'y arrive plus. Olivier…

-La mort d'Harry a dû…

Remus avait levé la main, comme pour le supplier de ne pas continuer. Alors De Pierrebourg s'était tu. Quelque chose dans son regard…

-Nous ne le dirons jamais assez, Remus…Notre génération A fait beaucoup d'erreur… Mais…

Lupin avait levé ses yeux gris délavés. Et ce n'était qu'un murmure.

-Vous savez, Olivier…. « _Quel__ monde__ allons-nous __laisser __à__ nos __enfants_ ? ». Ce serait une question légitime, après ce que nous avons laissé leur faire. Mais quand je les regarde, parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas une autre question, qui me fait encore bien plus peur : A quels enfants allons nous laisser le monde ?

Le visage de De Pierrebourg s'était tordu, et il avait baissé la tête. Alors Lupin avait fait un geste ample de la main, comme un « _Ce__ n__'__est__ rien,__oubliez_ ».

-Dites à Jimmy de prendre sa nuit, avant de partir. J'aimerai être seul.

De Pierrebourg avait hésité un moment, sur le seuil. Il n'était plus très sur. Et il avait refermé la porte derrière lui, sans un bruit.

* * *

Il y a des ombres dans la nuit qui sont porteuses d'au revoir. Il suffit parfois d'un rien. D'un regard complice, d'un sourire. De quelques informations sommaires apprises par cœur. D'une main qui ne tremble pas, aussi. Et encore, un lambeau d'idéaux. C'est important, les idéaux. C'est avec ça qu'on fait les grandes histoires, paraît-il.

Il ne sait plus très bien. Il avance. Il a fumé une dernière cigarette sur le parapet, et il a jeté le mégot dans l'eau. Il le regarde tournoyé dans les eaux sombres un moment. Elles s'ouvrent, elles l'aspirent.

La porte est ouverte. Il suffit d'entrer. De se servir. De repartir. Dans le fond, il ne sait pas très bien, si repartir fait parti du plan. Il marche lentement, la capuche abaissée sur le nez. Il a le pas ferme. On le lui a toujours envié : cette capacité à marcher droit, au même rythme, sans douter. Il sait bien qu'il ne reviendra pas. Il est seul, désormais. L'autre n'est qu'un fantoche. Il ne dupe personne, même s'il donne des ordres, même s'il le fait très bien. Il n'y croit pas. Ce n'est pas lui. Et les contours ne sont plus très nets. Et avec ses belles certitudes, toutes celles qui font sa vie, il ne sait plus vraiment.

Mais il reste, parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire. Et puis, s'il peut encore un peu tout foutre en l'air…

Il connait bien l'endroit. C'est là qu'il s'est battu. Chaque allée, chaque mètre carré, il l'a étudié. Il n'hésite pas, il se fond dans la masse. De toute manière, il n'y a personne. Et ils sont tous incroyablement prétentieux. Ils se croient donc à l'abri ? C'est drôle. Il se demande si eux aussi, n'hésite pas un peu.

Il est entré sans difficulté. L'halogène éclaire faiblement le sas d'entrée vide. Il sait bien qu'il n'y a plus d'échappatoire possible, après ça. Pas de pardon, pas de conseil. Il entre dans un monde que l'on ne voudra pas excuser. Il ne trouvera personne pour ça. Il longe le couloir. Il sait qu'il ne doit pas trop y penser.

Il pousse la porte d'un coup d'épaule. L'homme assis semble vieux, il est maigre, les manches de sa chemise flottent lorsqu'il se jette sur sa baguette. Il se lève, brusquement. C'est un bon duelliste. Mais il est très fatigué. L'éclair vert le fauche au milieu de la poitrine.

**...**

Quand ils ont retrouvé son corps, Remus Lupin était encore debout.

* * *

***** Clin d'oeil à **Anadyomède** qui voulait absolument que je parle de la nuit des étoiles filantes ( et vous pouvez du coup dater la journée d'écriture de ce passage du texte...)

* * *

La rengaine de l'auteuz, comme une habitude:

"_**Si vous plait M'sieur-Dame, à vot' bon coeur, une petite review pour not' labeur**_".


	19. Chapitre DixNeuf

Bonsoir,

Je suis en retard. Mais personne ne va s'en formaliser. Que dire ? Quand même, ma déception. **7 reviews** pour le dernier chapitre. Je n'ai jamais couru après les reviews, certaines vont me dire que 7, c'est plutôt bien, que les reviews sont accessoires : certes, mais jusqu'à un certain point. Surtout quand les ajouts en favoris sont nombreux. Surtout quand on voit les stats de fréquentation. J'ai bien conscience que ce n'est qu'une frustration dans la mer, mais j'avoue être déçue. Dans quelques jours, cette fic aura trois ans. J'y suis très attachée, et je pensais que dans les derniers chapitres, je retrouvais au moins un peu de cet attachement des lecteurs : sauf que je n'ai presque plus** aucune réactions**.

Et quoi qu'on dise, la review est l'unique rétribution de l'auteur de fanfiction. Que ce soit des critiques ou non, j'aime l'échange avec les lecteurs. Peut être même davantage encore les critiques, pour comprendre ce qui vous semble ne pas aller dans le bon sens, les défauts, etc... Car la baisse de réaction me fait bien sur me poser des questions **sur la fic en elle même**.

Passer des heures sur chaque chapitre, faire des recherches, se documenter, passer des heures à la relecture et à la correction, c'est un plaisir, bien sur. Mais quand il n'y a plus de retours, plus d'échange, on se demande : **à quoi bon** ?

Et c'est donc tout de même un peu triste, que je vous livre ce dernier « véritable » chapitre. Je n'accuse personne, surtout pas les fidèles et les régulières. Mais c'est une tendance de plus en plus forte sur ffnet et c'est vraiment triste, selon moi.

Quoi qu'il en soit, merci à vous : **Alnihan, Hachiko06, Atchoum16, MlleGanou, Caella, Virginie et Anadyomède.**

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

Je vous propose encore la bande son de ce chapitre. Aujourd'hui, peut être davantage encore que les autres jours. Toute la BO du magnifique film **Drive**. Cette BO est juste sublime.

* * *

**Acte 19.**

* * *

_«Chaque génération, sans doute, se croit vouée à refaire le monde.  
La mienne sait pourtant qu'elle ne le refera pas. Mais sa tâche est peut-être plus grande. Elle consiste à empêcher que le monde se défasse.»  
__**  
Albert CAMUS, Stockholm. 1957.**_

* * *

**Pov Draco :**

J'aurai voulu hurler. Le sort d'insonorisation avait ricoché contre le mur et j'avais mordu mon poing serré. « _Ils l'ont tué_ ». Je m'étais laissé tomber. J'avais tenu mon rôle jusqu'au bout, j'avais sans doute juste un peu pali, lorsque Aslov était venu me chercher au petit matin. Alors j'avais enclenché les formalités administratives, et je les avais laissé prendre congé.

Et je fixais le mur devant moi. J'avais noué mes mains l'une contre l'autre. « _Ce n'était pas possible. Pas Remus. Pas lui. Il était le seul_…»

Je me sentais prisonnier, soudain. Il nous avait laissé et l'injustice m'arrachait les entrailles. Un sanglot était resté bloqué dans mes épaules et l'une de mes mains s'était échappée pour se crisper sur le rebord du bureau. C'était des sanglots de gosse, qui m'arrachaient la poitrine.

Ma bouche était pleine de mots. Et puis, les larmes avaient fini par passer.

* * *

Remus voulait une cérémonie simple, malgré ce que la foule – par l'intermédiaire de Scrimgeour – semblait réclamer. J'avais dit non, et De Pierrebourg avait conseillé qu'on s'en tienne à une cérémonie dans l'intimité. Le vieux lion avait serré les mâchoires et avait marmonné entre ses dents que mon ton « ne lui plaisait pas ». A l'heure actuelle, il pouvait aller se faire foutre.

Même Hermione n'avait pas réussi à apaiser la rage bouillante qui me sciait les côtes, lorsque j'avais vu son cadavre. Dans ses habits trop grands et usés. C'était étrange le sort avait blanchi ses cheveux.

Elle avait refermé ses doigts sur les miens, et ce n'était plus qu'un murmure. « _Il a l'air enfin paisible_. »

Je m'étais mordu les lèvres, pour ne pas faillir encore. Elle avait raison. Il avait l'air serein, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Peut être que lâcher cette vie là ne lui avait pas trop couté, peut être que c'était ce qui lui avait traversé l'esprit, les quelques centièmes de secondes de réflexions infimes qui lui avait couté la vie, avant qu'il saisisse sa baguette.

Mais il m'avait laissé. Après Rogue. Et il n'y aurait plus sa bienveillance, ses soutiens. Il n'y aurait plus jamais Remus Lupin. J'avais saisi la main d'Hermione, pour la sentir, pour m'assurer qu'elle était là, et elle avait répondu à ma pression.

* * *

Nous avions quitté le Crematorium des Docks pour rejoindre l'Entrepôt principal. Il gelait à pierre fendre dehors, et ses doigts m'avaient lâché pour s'enfouir dans les revers de la cape. Et tout se bousculait…Je ne savais plus. Après la vision de Théo, j'avais tourné comme un lion en cage une bonne partie de la nuit.

Bien sur. Je regrettais de m'être saisi de son dossier. Mais je comptais en parler à Remus. Je n'avais pas pensé…Et quand Aslov m'avait cueilli au matin, j'avais tout oublié…Mais devant les tôles grises s'étirant dans le ciel pâle du matin, les flashs et la nausée me revenaient.

Elle était entrée avant moi, et je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'elle s'était immobilisée. Sa main s'était posée sur mon avant bras et j'avais relevé la tête, stupidement. Devant nous, sur notre droite, le gros guichet d'hêtre prenait toute la place. Shacklebolt était devant, accoudé contre le comptoir, mes deux parents à côté de lui.

Je ne les avait pas vus depuis plus de deux ans. Seulement des bribes dans la Gazette. Mais pas une image, pas un mot. Je me souvenais que dans certaines déclarations, _il_ avait déclaré que j'étais désormais mort pour lui. Et ils étaient là. En train de faire semblant. Ils se tenaient droits, avec le regard hautain. Mais ils ne trompaient personne. Surtout pas moi. Ils avaient maigri, leurs traits s'étaient creusés. Ils semblaient épuisés et anxieux. Leurs tenues, malgré leurs belle factures, étaient défraichies, la coiffure de ma mère était défaite, et ses joues à lui étaient grignotés par la barbe.

Shacklebolt qui jouait distraitement avec sa baguette s'était subitement redressé en nous apercevant. Elle m'avait aperçu la première, et un instant, son masque s'était fendillé. Elle semblait interdite et mon père, voyant son trouble, avait fait volte face lui aussi. Il m'avait dévisagé un moment – presque surpris. Et puis j'avais vu ses yeux glisser sur _sa_ main. Et ce fut comme si quelque chose avait fini par s'éteindre : après toute cette guerre, rien n'avait changé.

Mais ma mère, elle, avait fait un pas. J'avais échangé un regard rapide avec Shacklebolt, l'autorisant du regard. Elle avançait, doucement, me dévisageant, et les larmes lui emplissaient les yeux.

J'avais oublié que j'avais dû changer. Que les traits qu'elle avait gardé dans ses souvenirs n'étaient plus les mêmes. En deux ans, j'avais bien pris cinq bons centimètres et quelques kilos de muscles supplémentaires. Les traits de mon visage s'étaient sans doute durcis. Je n'étais pas rasé de frais, moi non plus. En outre, l'uniforme et la cape grise de l'Ordre étaient depuis longtemps déjà sur mes épaules comme une seconde peau. Un air sévère et une démarche sure, entre d'autres. Rien qu'un uniforme de plus. Et elle semblait bien en peine, là dedans, d'y retrouver les traits du jeune aristocrate qu'elle avait élevé.

Elle était arrivée tellement près qu'elle avait plongé un instant ses yeux dans les miens, avant de me serrer dans ses bras. Et c'était mon nom qu'elle murmurait contre mon oreille. Mes bras gourds s'étaient resserrés sur elle, avec maladresse. Je la sentais sangloter contre moi, trop silencieusement pour que quiconque put s'en apercevoir.

-Tout va bien.

Et elle avait secoué la tête contre mon cou. « _Petit menteur_. » Et je me souvenais de la manière qu'elle avait de prononcer ces deux simples mots lorsque plus jeune – enfant, je tentais de braver l'interdiction paternel.

Doucement, elle avait fini par se détacher de moi. Et de son air terrible, glaçant, elle avait posé son regard sur Hermione.

Je l'avais senti se tendre à côté de moi, et machinalement, comme une vieille habitude, j'avais posé le plat de ma main sur son dos. Geste qui n'avait pas échappé à ma mère. Son regard désapprobateur vint à ma rencontre.

Shacklebolt m'observait toujours. Et je savais bien que derrière l'apparente neutralité de son expression, il analysait chacune de mes réactions. Mon grade au sein de l'Ordre ne pouvait pas tolérer de demi-mesure, davantage encore dans la situation actuelle. Et je revis le grand corps froid de Remus, là bas, sur la table.

Mon Père m'observait, et toute la rancœur, toutes les questions devraient attendre. Même s'il ne comprenait pas. J'avais salué rapidement la standardiste de la tête. Elle tenait dans ses mains leurs deux baguettes, et en reconnaissant leurs formes si particulières, une nostalgie étrange m'avait serré le cœur.

Elle m'avait observé quelques secondes, semblant hésiter sur les mots à prononcer. Puis elle avait murmuré, presque timidement.

-Quatre nouveaux mangemorts se sont rendus cette nuit…

C'est Shacklebolt qui avait continué.

-Ethan Azerel, un gamin enrôlé depuis à peine un mois. Plus intéressant, Thorfinn Rowle a été retrouvé il y a quelques heures en Bulgarie. Il a préféré se rendre, et une fois les modalités administratives avec le Ministère Bulgare réglé, il sera rapatrié ici. Et…Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, qui se sont rendus au Poste de Garde de Traverse au petit matin, ici présent.

J'avais hoché la tête, ayant bien conscience que la nuit avait été – de ce point de vue – très fructueuses.

-A qui ont été confiés les dossiers ?

Granger qui était restée légèrement en retrait, s'était subitement rapprochée, en posant sa question. Shacklebolt s'était redressé.

-Dean Thomas s'occupe d'Azerel. Nous avons pensé qu'un sorcier de la stature de De Pierrebourg pourrait se charger de Rowle. Quant à moi, j'ai pris en charge le dossier de Lucius Malefoy.

Je ne pouvais évidemment pas refuser. Seulement hocher la tête de la manière la plus détachée possible.

-Si je peux me permettre, Kingsley, j'aimerai me charger de Thorfinn Rowle… Olivier de Pierrebourg pourrait lui s'occuper de Narcissa Malefoy.

J'avais fermé les yeux, et je sentais un élan de tendresse me prendre peu à peu. Sans un mot, aucun, elle avait compris. La simple idée de confier ma mère à l'un de mes anciens camarades de Poudlard me répugnait. Et si Lupin…S'il avait été vivant, c'est lui que j'aurai été voir. Et après lui…Il ne restait que De Pierrebourg, et ses manières pleines de respect, son sens de l'honneur chevillé au corps. Confusément, je réalisais qu'elle avait compris avant moi ce que je désirais.

Shacklebolt t avait hoché la tête, et Granger, dans un dernier regard était sortie. Mon père et ma mère attendaient toujours, un peu en retrait, affectant de regarder ailleurs alors même que je savais qu'ils ne perdaient aucun mot de notre conversation. Les observant d'un œil rapide, l'Auror s'était tourné vers moi.

-Malefoy…Je sais que le moment est mal choisi…Mais je tenais à vous présenter mes condoléances…Pour Remus Lupin.

-Vous ne lui avez pourtant jamais rien épargné.

Le souvenir de ses transformations dans les geôles du Ministères était encore bien présent dans mon esprit. Dans le sien aussi, au vu de la manière dont il avait baissé la tête. En la redressant, il avait planté ses prunelles dans les miennes.

-Vous êtes un garçon intelligent, Malefoy…La manière dont vous traiter la situation actuelle me le prouve. Je me suis méfié de vous, et vous vous méfiez de moi. C'est bien naturel. Mais dans les semaines à venir, nous allons devoir apprendre à passer au-delà de ça.

Machinalement, j'avais serré les poings. Apprendre. Et je me sentais perdu. Comme s'il l'avait vu, il avait posé une main sur mon épaule.

-Vous comptiez énormément pour lui, vous savez…

Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux, et je m'étais contenté de détourner le regard, hochant la tête. Il semblait avoir compris et il avait demandé à mes parents de le suivre. J'avais préféré éviter leurs regards.

* * *

J'avais retrouvé le vieux galion usé sur lequel je passais mes nerfs après la mort de Pansy et Blaise. Doucement, je l'avais fait glisser contre ma paume. Un léger sourire mes doigts n'avaient encore pas oublié tout à fait la mécanique.

Deux Aurors venaient de rentrer dans la salle de repos, parlant fort et bousculant les sièges pour s'installer près du feu poussif. J'avais bu une gorgé de Bierraubeure, portant de nouveau mon attention sur le dossier de Théodore Nott. Je ne parvenais plus à réfléchir dans mon bureau. Depuis la mort de Remus, je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir du tout.

Je m'étais occupé de l'enterrement. Juste une poignée d'intime, réunis dans le Parc du Poudlard, non loin du Saule Cogneur. Il y avait passé ses meilleures années, et je savais, de manière un peu confuse, qu'il n'y avait qu'ici, qu'il pouvait reposer. Le reste du temps, j'avais gardé un œil sur le dossier de mes parents. Tout n'était que bribes et bruits de couloir, Shacklebolt et de Pierrebourg étant tenus au secret. On disait que les choses se présentaient bien pour ma mère. Mais pour mon père, cela semblait différent. J'avais passé une main lasse contre mon front, sentant les prémices d'un mal de crane poindre.

Théo…Tes souvenirs viennent me rendre visite, dans mes cauchemars. Tes doigts crispés, ton visage effaré. Bellatrix t'as forcé…Mais tu l'as fait…Et j'ai des « si » pleins la tête. Est-ce que sans tes Doloris – les Doloris d'un bon Mangemort, fort, en bonne santé – il aurait survécu ? Est-ce qu'il serait encore là ? Est-ce que c'est ta faute, un peu, tout ça ? Est-ce que le corps fauché d'Hermione, en pleurs, dans les bras de Weasley, sera un peu consolé ?

On ne m'avait pas appris…

La porte était venue éclater contre le mur, et deux hommes gris s'étaient engouffrés, amenant avec eu une bise glacée. J'avais tout de suite reconnu la silhouette d'Aslov. En m'apercevant, il s'était approché, venant me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Attentat sur Traverse. Une dizaine de morts.

C'était le troisième cette semaine. Mais le plus meurtrier jusqu'alors. J'avais déjà enfourné le dossier de Théodore sous ma cape pour suivre mon espion.

-Vous étiez sur place ?

Aslov hocha la tête.

-J'en reviens et ce n'est pas beau à voir. Il faut une dizaine d'Aurors pour sécuriser la zone et des médicomages pour soigner sur place les premiers blessés.

J'avais grimacé. Par principe, je n'aimais pas monter les médicomages sur le terrain. Les « Opiniâtres » comme la presse commençait déjà à les appeler ne respectaient pas les conventions de guerre. On avait retrouvé un Médicomage presque coupé en deux, il y avait deux nuits de cela, après qu'il se soit rendu dans une ruelle où la confrontation entre un Auror et un Mangemort démasqué s'était soldé par deux estropiés graves. Les médicomages étaient des cibles trop faciles.

Nous avions rejoint la zone d'attentat en quelques minutes. Une mince pellicule de neige recouvrait les trottoirs. Shacklebolt avait pris en main les opérations, et s'entretenait avec trois Aurors. Si j'avais aperçu Seamus Finnigan descendre la rue en arrivant, il était l'un des rares visages familiers – avec Aslov – du périmètre. Symbole flagrant de la montée en puissance de Shacklebolt : la présence de plus en plus évidente de ses « proches », d'anciens Aurors chevronnés pour la plupart, qui avait repris du service au milieu de la Guerre.

Une silhouette blanche avait attiré mon regard, cependant.

Elle, ici.

Je m'étais approché alors qu'elle redressait maladroitement une blessée contre le mur. La petite femme, entre deux âge, avait les yeux mi clôt.

-Besoin d'aide ?

Ouria avait pivoté vers moi, et avait ahané, essoufflé.

-Tu tombes bien, aide moi à la transporter au Médicomage chargée des rapatriements.

J'avais passé mon bras sous l'aisselle de la femme, Ouria venant la supporter de l'autre côté. Nous avions avancé doucement pour retrouver la zone de transfert, où la femme nous avait été prise de bras. Elle avait repoussé une mèche de ses cheveux avant de souffler dans ses mains. Elle semblait un peu lasse, alors. Une tristesse…Cette Ouria n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec celle que je croyais connaitre. Elle semblait marquée.

-Tu vas bien ?

Elle avait froncé le nez et m'avait jeté un regard narquois

-Vraiment, Draco ? Tu es de ce genre là désormais ?

J'avais secoué la tête, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne le voulait pas. Elle semblait avoir décidé, il y a longtemps déjà, que la demi-mesure n'existait pas. Elle avait remis en place son bandeau dans les cheveux, et émergeant de sa cape fourrée blanche, j'avais aperçu le diamant à son doigt. J'avais souri et ça ne lui avait pas échappé. Distraitement, elle l'avait caressé du bout des doigts, et elle ressemblait à une enfant triste, tout à coup.

-Malefoy !

J'avais rejoint Shacklebolt. Nous nous étions posé à l'abri d'un porche au milieu de la Rue et il avait déroulé le plan sur ses jambes pour m'expliquer la situation. Les Aurors qui piétinaient sur place dans la rue, à quelques pas de nous avait soudain levé la tête, il y avait eu un moment de flottement jusqu'a ce que l'un lève la baguette, un éclair vert croisant un jaune.

Il y avait quelque chose, sur les toits.

-A couvert!

La voix puissante de Kingsley Shacklebolt avait résonné dans la rue et je m'étais déjà jeté sur une médicomage pour la jeter sous le porche à l'abri duquel nous nous trouvions quelques minutes auparavant. En aveugle, j'avais tenté de discerner une silhouette sur un toit...

Mais ce fut le bruit qui le trahit. Une tuile branlante se décrocha et vint s'exploser dans la neige, à quelques mètres de moi. Nous avions tous levés nos baguettes, et un des tirs le manque de justesse.

-Ce n'est pas un Mangemort, c'est un chat, avant grondé l'Auror en relevant sa baguette à son tour, mais l'Auror était déjà descendue trop bas dans la rue pour que nous puissions l'atteindre. D'un rapide mouvement, nous avions prêtés l'œil au toit alentour, scrutant l'éventuel complice.

Des sorts avaient été jeté au loin, et l'un d'eux, brusquement, vint les recouvrir tous.

-Avada Kedavra !

Je n'avais vu que l'éclair vert, et la silhouette du Mangemort glissant sur les toits pour tenter de s'échapper. Mais Seamus avait été plus rapide, gravissant à la volée l'escalier de l'auberge à quelques mètres de lui, il avait réussi à prendre appui sur le pallier pour ajuster son tire.

-Sectusempra !

Le Mangemort avait été touché de plein fouet et il avait dégringolé sur les tuiles, avant d'aller s'écraser lourdement dans la rue. Rien qu'une poignée de seconde. Il était là, mort et poisseux de sang.

Je m'étais précipité vers le fond de la rue. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi cette urgence. Aslov m'avait saisi au vol, et au milieu de sa barbe noir et de ses yeux sombres, il avait marmonné.

-Elle s'est interposée…Je n'ai rien su faire.

Je m'étais détaché. Bien sur que c'était elle.

« _Elle est morte._ » Elle, comme une autre. Je la croyais immortelle, avec sa haine et ses regards.

Et elle était morte, et personne ne saura jamais pourquoi elle – qui prétendait haïr le monde et les hommes – avait décidé de s'employer à les sauver.

Elle était couchée dans la neige, avec son diamant au doigt, sa fourrure sur les épaules. Doucement, il s'était mis à neiger, et déjà, des flocons tombaient sur ses boucles brunes. Et je l'entendais presque…

« C'est une drôle d'histoire, Malefoy. Ce serait trop simple, d'en avoir assez, de se faire descendre dans la boue et de dire « Stop , je m'en vais ». Je ne laisse pas faire, moi. Je les attrape par la peau du cou, je les oblige à rester là, avec nous, dans ce monde qui sent le souffre. Ils n'ont pas assez souffert, voilà tout. Ce n'est pas des morts qu'il faut avoir pitié, c'est de ceux que nous y arrachons… »

« _Personne ne viendra t'arracher à ta mort, ma jolie_. » Je fermai ses yeux, et ma lèvre trembla

* * *

La porte s'était ouverte sur Ronald Weasley et ses cheveux trempés de neige formaient une flaque rousse sur ses épaules. Il était resté un moment silencieux, immobile, en la voyant là, allongée, à la même place que Lupin, une dizaine de jours plus tôt.

Son regard avait accroché le mien, dans l'ombre de la pièce, et il avait refermé la porte avant de s'avancer.

Il avait ce masque sur le visage, que je lui avais déjà vu quelque fois. Il me sautait alors à la gorge que Ronald Weasley avait terriblement vieilli. Quelque chose de sa physionomie enfantine avait totalement disparue, rendant son expression presque inquiétante. Sa cape dégouttait sur le sol, dans un clapotis régulier, et il avait passé un doigt sur sa joue.

-Est-ce que ça va ?

Il avait relevé la tête, et il venait à quelques mots près, de dire les derniers mots que j'avais prononcés à Ouria. Devant mon mutisme, il avait continué…

-Je crois qu'elle me prenait pour un idiot, un peu…Elle devait penser que je ne savais pas, pour elle et toi.

Je m'étais raidi. Il n'y avait aucune espèce d'animosité dans sa voix. Il l'observait toujours, terriblement impassible.

-Tu…Pourquoi tu n'en as pas profité ?

Il avait levé les yeux.

-Pour ? En parler à Harry ? Hermione ?

Un haussement d'épaule avait répondu à mon hochement de tête.

-Je ne sais pas… Va savoir…

Une bourrasque de vent plus violente souffla dehors, faisant hurler le conduit de la cheminée condamnée. Un froid glacial régnait dans la pièce, et Weasley avait contourné la table, pour se rapprocher du brasero à côté de moi.

-Elle porte ma bague…

Un sourire avait écorché son visage maussade.

-Je regrette… Je...Je n'avais pas été la revoir…Après La mort d'Harry. Je l'évitais…

Et je comprenais mieux alors son pauvre regard triste d'enfant malheureuse.

-Elle l'avait compris…

Il avait hoché la tête, tristement.

-Elle croyait que je l'aimais…

Une tendresse nouvelle était apparue brusquement et il avait poursuivi.

-Elle était tellement sur de tout…Et je m'étais dit qu'après tout…Pourquoi pas ? Un beau mariage, un nom dans les journaux : peut être que ça lui serait suffisant. Pour calmer toute cette haine, pour combler enfin la peur. Tout ce qu'elle tentait de me cacher mais que je voyais tout de même ... Et je m'étais dit qu'avec le temps…Peut être que je finirais par l'aimer. Mais maintenant, elle est morte, et je ne le saurai jamais.

Nous étions restés là, longtemps, tous les deux et personne d'autre n'était venu. Et je sentais quelque chose de trop sombre m'envahir. Son corps était en trop. Combien encore, sur cette table, dans cette pièce froide ?

Je tremblais. La tête entre mes mains. Et j'avais vu le corps de Théo, soudain. C'était lui, devant moi. Il était recouvert de sang, et je n'arrivais pas à le toucher. Il semblait s'éloigner. J'entendais la Médicomage dire qu'une rixe avait mal tournée à la prison. Et la voix de Blaise me murmurait contre l'oreille « _Alors lui aussi, tu as laissé faire_ ? »

J'avais poussé un cri. Weasley avait posé une main sur mon épaule et me regardait en silence, tremblant encore. Je m'étais endormi…

-Tu devrais y aller, tu ne tiens même plus assis.

J'avais hoché la tête, me relevant. Weasley s'était remis à côté d'elle, et doucement, il lui avait pris la main.

* * *

« _Alors lui aussi, tu as laissé faire ?_ »

Et je ne pouvais pas. C'était pour Blaise. Pour Pansy. Pour Remus et pour Ouria. Pour Fergus, Deirdre et Naoise. Pour Potter, même. Et je ne pourrais pas, Hermione. Je ne pourrais pas alléger ta peine, te donner des réponses et des raisons de haïr. Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne donnerai pas Théo. Il t'a sauvé. Et peut être que tu t'en souviendras. Et je saurai te mentir, te regarder dans les yeux en disant qu'il n'a rien fait. Tu ne sauras pas. Je ne te laisserai pas.

Alors j'avais rempli son dossier. J'avais mentionné tout ce que j'avais pu voir. Sauf lui. Sauf Harry…Ça ne le ramènera pas. Ça ne l'aurait peut être même pas sauvé.

J'avais scellé son dossier.

* * *

**Pov Hermione**

Je t'avais cherché dans le lit, mais tu n'étais pas là. Mon cœur tambourinait dans ma poitrine. Je l'avais vu, encore…Il était là, ses cheveux défaits, sa cicatrice luisante. J'avais tendu les doigts et la douleur avait été insoutenable. Je m'étais réveillée en hurlant. Et il n'était pas là.

Et c'était une rage qui me prenait. Ou étais tu, Draco ? Tu devenais une ombre froide. Et les cernes qui te voilaient le regard, me faisait peur, parfois. Et j'avais beau te serrer contre moi, j'avais l'impression de me perdre.

Je m'étais levée pour me rapprocher de la fenêtre. Il neigeait. Et les toits de Londres devenaient blancs. Ce fut une nostalgie d'enfance, qui m'envahit soudain : un désir de poudreuse dans laquelle je m'enfonçait jusqu'aux genoux, de vent glacé et de chocolat chaud. Un désir d'enfance…De Poudlard.

Ravalant mes larmes, j'avais passé un pull sur mes épaules et j'avais quitté la chambre. Le Square avait un peu grondé lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte et je m'étais retrouvée devant ta porte, sans savoir comment.

Je l'avais poussé, et quelque chose au fond de moi espérait. Stupidement. Mais ton lit était fait. La chambre avait été rangé.

Et je tremblais. Je me souvenais de ces nuits où je venais te rejoindre. Tu étais souvent là, assis par terre, les cartes et les parchemins dépliés autour de toi. Tu me laissais une place, sur le sol, tu déplaçais les monticules de livre. Et je venais m'assoir. Et nous parlions, pendant des heures, nous n'étions plus qu'hypothèses. Il fallait souvent qu'Hedwige hulule doucement pour nous rappeler qu'il était tard. Tu préparais un thé, en ajoutant une autre buche dans la cheminée, et je m'installais sur le gros canapé, une couverture sur les genoux. Et nous parlions encore. Souvent, je m'endormais, et je me réveillais au matin, dans la douceur tiède, au milieu de ta chambre d'or. Et la Guerre avait beau ne rien nous épargner, tu étais là.

Mais l'or avait disparu et depuis, j'avais toujours froid. Je m'étais recroquevillée sur ton lit. La cage d'Hedwige était vide. Dans cette chambre qui ne te ressemblait plus, j'avais l'impression de te perdre, encore.

Et j'avais froncé les sourcils. Derrière la cage vide, la tenture rouge qui dissimulait un angle de la pièce avait été mal tiré. J'avais ramassé mes jambes sous moi, me levant, comme hypnotisé.

J'avais repoussé la tablette et la cage, tirant d'une main la tenture rouge. J'avais ouvert la bouche, figée. Une pensine…

Je tremblais. Je n'arrivais plus à détacher son regard de la vasque de pierre, devant moi.

Tes pensées…

Elles étaient là, elle tournoyait. Et je m'étais retenue, mes doigts s'arc-boutant au bord des parois.

« _Harry…_ »

Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Et il fallait… Mon corps avait basculé en avant.

* * *

C'est comme si tu avais voulu faire table rase d'un passé trop lourd. Et c'était des souvenirs trop nombreux, trop forts. Les pires, tous présents, en rang d'oignons, quelque chose qui parlait du Harry des derniers jours. De la première humiliation de Rogue à la mort de Cédric, puis celle de Dumbledore. Des vexations, des remises en cause de l'Ordre. Et je ne parvenais pas à m'arrêter de trembler. Draco était là, son arrivée, son arrogance. Et il était détestable, dans tes yeux. Et moi…Devant toi. J'étais ingrate à en mourir.

Et soudain, tout était devenu sombre. Nous étions revenus dans ta chambre, et tes affaires jonchaient le sol. Mais il n'y avait plus rien de la chaleur d'antan. Le feu était mourant. Et tu étais là, et j'avais fermé les yeux. J'avais oublié à quel point la fin de la guerre avait pu te changer : tu avais maigri brusquement, et tes yeux baladaient sur le monde une mélancolie froide. Je m'étais approché tout près, et j'avais tendu les doigts…Mais l'on ne touchait pas les souvenirs…Et j'avais beau être derrière toi, l'on ne me voyait pas, dans le reflet du miroir devant lequel tu te tenais.

Tu avais ajustée ta cape grise, et en levant les yeux, tu avais eu un demi-sourire.

-Oh Harry, c'est encore toi !

Et j'avais sursauté. Ta voix était presque méconnaissable, voilé…Tu avais eu un demi-sourire pour ton reflet. Hedwige avait hullulé doucement, derrière moi. Harry s'était tourné et avait ri.

-Encore tout à fait bon pour mourir, n'est ce pas, Hedwige ? Il faut bien finir de survivre.

Harry…

Et les souvenirs n'avait aucun cœur, ils ne s'arrêtaient pas, il demeurait là, cruelle et froid.

Il avait saisi la pince d'or et il avait tenté de la fixer à son cou.

-Je n'ai pas été très bon… Ces conneries de destinés…L'élu doit être grand, doit être beau, il doit être fort et courageux. Il faut croire que je suis un mauvais élu : je passe mon temps à crever de peur, Hedwige.

Et le chouette avait hululé son désaccord. Alors Harry s'était assis sur le lit, et avait sorti un papier de la commode, sur lequel il avait gribouillé ses pates de mouches hâtives. Et des larmes parcouraient ses joues creuses.

« _J'espère qu'il te rendra heureuse Hermione. Et qu'avec lui, tu n'auras pas peur, comme moi j'ai peur, ce soir. Petite sœur, tu as plus besoin de lui. Mais j'aurai bien aimé te revoir, encore…_ »

Et je pleurais. Mes doigts crochetaient le vide, tentant de saisir son épaule. « Harry… ». Il avait raturé la feuille avant de la jeter dans les braises du feu. Il s'était accroupi, saisissant le tison, et il murmurait, doucement.

« Non…C'est mieux comme ça…C'est mieux comme ça. ».

-Harry !

Je voyais les contours du souvenir se rabougrir, les bords se plisser, se rapprocher, et je ne voulais pas. Je n'avais plus les mots, plus la force, plus les larmes : une douleur muette me terrassait. Il n'y aurait jamais assez de larmes pour Harry.

* * *

Et elle l'avait trahi…Comment appeler ça autrement ? Comment ? Et Draco, avec ses grands airs, sa belle silhouette. Elle l'aimait, à en devenir folle. Elle lui aurait tout donné. Elle l'avait fait. Elle avait vendu Harry. Elle l'avait laissé s'enfuir, se perdre. Elle l'avait laissé mourir, sans rien dire.

Et déjà, la chambre perdait son odeur, ses souvenirs. La maison déjà, changeait d'allégeance. On faisait des petits saluts discrets au Lord Malefoy et les gens dans la rue murmuraient son nom. Elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qu'on était en train de lui faire.

* * *

_« Heureusement la mémoire trie. Elle sait les morts auxquels elle s'appuie, elle vit d'eux comme des autres vivants. Il n'y a pas de mort. Je peux fermer les yeux, j'aurai mon paradis dans les cœurs qui se souviendront »_** Maurice Genevoix**


	20. Epilogue

Hey**,**

Vous savez, c'est étrange de se dire que c'est la dernière fois, sur cette fic, que je viens devant vous. Il n'y aura plus de Beau Jouet...du tout. Je ne pourrais plus dire à **Anadyomèd**e "Je dois écrire sur Beau Jouet, ce soir", je n**'**aurai plus toujours dans un petit coin de ma tête et de mon ordinateur, cette fic qui me guète.

C'est peut être un peu idiot, ou peut être que c'est le reflet d'une sensiblerie un peu ridicule, mais je suis triste de quitter cette fic. Peut être aussi parce que je sais que je ne reviendrais surement jamais avec un aussi gros projet.

Si je poste aujourd'hui, c'est aussi pour le symbole. Le premier chapitre, je l'ai posté le **30 Octobre 2008**. Il y a trois ans, jour pour jour. Parti d'un pseudo msn, d'une phrase de Sithgirl, et d'une page grifonnée en cours de philo. Et maintenant, c'est terminé.

Alors je vais remercier tous les lecteurs :** fidèles, ponctuels, absents, loquaces, concis, joyeux. Merci**.

Et je vais un peu me la jouer discours aux Oscar en remerciant deux personnes: **Sithgirl**, qui est à la base de cette fanfiction, alors même que je ne m'en sentais pas capable et **Anadyomède**, qui est venu me chercher alors que j'avais presque totalement deserté et que je songeais abandonner.

Merci et à bientôt.

Az'.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Tout est à JKR. Rien n'est à moi.

**Titre:** Beau Jouet trop compliqué

**Résumé**: Le murmure de la mécanique. Le rouage impeccablement huilé. Jusqu'à ce que tout se grippe. « On a tous notre lot Malefoy. Après...Le Lord ou l'Ordre. Quelle différence, si j'ai réussis à t'aimer... » DMHG

* * *

La BO de **Drive**, encore et encore.

Et une chanson que j'avais beaucoup écouté en écrivant cette fic, autrefois, et que j'ai finis par ressortir : _This bitter earth_ de **Dinah Washington** sur la musique de **Max Richter**.

* * *

**Epilogue.**

* * *

_La douleur, les haines, les regrets éternels, tout cela est trop lourd, tout cela tombe au fond...[…]On oubliera. Les voiles de deuil, comme des feuilles mortes, tomberont. L'image du soldat disparu s'effacera lentement dans le cœur consolé de ceux qu'ils aimaient tant. Et tous les morts mourront pour la deuxième fois._

_**[…]**_

_Mes morts, mes pauvres morts, c'est maintenant que vous allez souffrir, sans croix pour vous garder, sans cœurs où vous blottir. Je crois vous voir rôder, avec des gestes qui tâtonnent, et chercher dans la nuit éternelle tous ces vivants ingrats qui déjà vous oublient. _

_**Les Croix de Bois – Roland Dorgeles. **_

* * *

_**Pov Draco**_

_Elle a fini par me haïr. _

* * *

**« **

_-Oh, tu étais là ?_

_-Oui…Je suis venu en rentrant des Docks. Je pensais te trouver…_

_-Je…J'étais partie…_

_Elle aurait pu dire « dans la chambre d'Harry » mais elle s'était contentée de se taire._

_-Je m'étais endormi._

_-Ce n'est pas grave._

_Il avait eu envi de la serrer dans ses bras mais elle avait murmuré._

_-Tu devrais aller dormir._

_Il avait été un peu surpris._

**»**

* * *

_**Pov Draco**_

C'était il y a combien de temps, toute cette histoire ? Je ne sais plus. Je crois que je ne veux plus. Les contours en sont devenus flous, ils ont glissés.

Je n'ai jamais retrouvé ce que nous avons vécu dans les livres d'histoire. Peut être que j'ai tout inventé. Ils sont devenus irréels, tous, autant qu'ils sont.

Et je les revois souvent, mes monstres. Mes doux fantômes.

Ils reviennent. Toujours. La nuit, entre les carreaux de la fenêtre. Dans les rues, au bord des carrefours. Ce sont des petits riens : c'est la main de Lupin sur mon épaule, son regard gris et franc, derrière moi dans le miroir. C'est la silhouette vaporeuse d'Ouria, c'est le rire de Blaise…le regard de Pansy

Parfois, c'est lui… Lui, comme les autres. Plus que les autres. Parce que derrière lui, c'est toi, encore toi, qui plane.

Vous vous accrochez à moi, et parfois, j'ai peur de vous perdre.

Et c'est ridicule. C'était il y a combien de temps, maintenant ? Dix ans ?

Peut être…Qu'est ce que c'est, dix ans ? Tout juste de quoi émousser les souvenirs.

* * *

**« **

_Sur la Gazette qui trainait par terre, le gros titre prenait toute la première page « Théodore Nott et Narcissa Malefoy blanchis._

_-Tu es content ?_

_-Hermione…_

_-Draco._

_-Oui, bien sur. C'est ma mère. C'est un ami._

_-Ils sont innocents?_

_Il l'avait regardé, avant de murmurer._

_-A leur manière, ils sont innocents._

_Elle n'avait rien dit alors il s'était levé du fauteuil._

_-Je vais être en retard au Ministère, si je ne me dépêche pas._

_Il s'était penché vers elle et tendrement, il lui avait embrassé le front. _

_Elle avait attendu qu'il parte et elle avait soufflé_

_-Je sais que tu me mens._

**»**

* * *

_**Pov Draco**_

Longtemps, elle était restée silencieuse. Et ce fut le silence qui nous sépara. Il était plus évident, il évitait le mensonge, les mots qui fâchent. Il réglait les absences et les solitudes sans même avoir à les évoquer.

Il nous restait une guerre à finir. Une Guerre sale, laide, qui ne disait pas son nom.

Je te voyais me regarder, et quelque chose était en train de t'éloigner. Tu m'attendais le soir, le visage borné et lorsque tu te coulais entre mes bras, tu tournais la tête.

* * *

**« **

_-Tu es insensible…Tellement._

_-Je suis insensible? Et pourquoi? Parce que je ne suis pas à l'affut des nouvelles dans les journaux? Parce que je ne suis pas accro à ces petites brèves ? Parce que je ne décompte pas les morts? C'est ça, Granger? Alors dit-le. _

_Elle avait eu un sourire amer. _

_-Tu ne m'avais pas appelé Granger depuis une éternité. _

_Il avait baissé les yeux. _

_**»**_

* * *

_**Pov Draco**_

Et puis un jour, elle m'attendait sur le seuil de mon bureau et son menton tremblait.

-J'ai vu Théodore.

Et je n'avais rien pu dire.

-Hermione.

Et elle avait secoué la tête, et ses yeux brulaient.

-Il a aidé à le tuer…Et quand je suis entrée dans son esprit, c'était comme un aveu…Ça ne se cachait même pas, c'était là, bien tranquille.

-Tu as pénétré son esprit…

-Tu m'avais juré que son blanchissement était honnête, mais je ne t'ai jamais cru.

Et l'aveu était un point final. De non retour. Je me rappelais des mots de Weasley et je voyais enfin le monstre qui était apparu : la culpabilité et les remords, quelque chose de moche, de laid, accroché à son regard.

* * *

_**Pov Draco**_

Nous ne devions pas nous aimer. Et tu n'avais jamais réussi à te le pardonner.

Nous sommes devenus deux inconnus. C'était joué d'avance. Et après la haine, il n'y a plus eu de mots.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression que nous ne nous sommes jamais aimé. Et j'ai le sentiment que cette histoire, je l'ai inventé. J'ai sans doute dû la rendre plus belle, en polir les plus pâles aspects. Peut être que certaines choses, je l'ai ai inventé.

La Gazette dit que tu vas te marier. Oh, moi aussi, je me suis marié. La question n'est pas là. Mais on dit que tu l'aimes follement. Et je ne voulais pas le croire, tu sais et puis…Je t'ai croisé. Tu ne m'as même pas regardé, pas même un peu, à la dérobée. Tes yeux ont glissés sur moi comme la silhouette autrefois connu qui indiffère. Alors la haine est venue, elle aussi.

Tu avais simplement tiré un trait.

_J'ai cassé la mécanique. Beau jouet trop compliqué. _

* * *

**Fin. **

* * *

C'est étrange, tout de même, d'écrire le mot Fin.

Vous ne m'en voulez, pas, n'est ce pas? Je l'avais écrit dès les premières lignes.

**Une review, **pour terminer?**  
**


End file.
